Hands to Hold You
by MakingMichief
Summary: The war has ended and the side of good have won, but at what cost. The wizarding population is dwindling and something must be done about it before it is too late. In an effort to correct the situation, a repopulation law has been enacted. Everyone must comply, including a certain free spirited Romanian dragon handler who wants nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

This is my first attempt at any form of writing for others. I hope you enjoy. The biggest Thank You ever to Space Librarian for all the hard work Beta reading this story for me so everyone can enjoy it to its fullest. You are the greatest!

If you have heard it before, it is the work of the great JKR and I bow to her expertise and imagination.

 _The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain_

 _London, England_

 _1 August 1998_

 _Dear Fellow Magical Community Brethren,_

 _After the tragic events of 2 May of this year, several issues have come to light as the Ministry was reestablished. These concerns have led to additional worries that we feel need to be addressed as soon as possible._

 _Immediately after the dust settled from the Battle of Hogwarts, our most critical needed was to know what members of our magical community were left. This prompted the census completed by every magical person in June of this year. These surveys allowed us to establish the existing situation across our country, where the greatest needs existed and where our resources should be focused. At that time, the newly overhauled Ministry determined the areas of greatest concerns were the continued care of those wounded in the battles, the reopening of Hogwarts in September, and the reestablishment of the Departments of Magical Law Enforcement, and Health and Social Care. All of these needs are currently being handled and met by the Ministry and other outside organizations._

 _One thing became apparent during the completion of these questionnaires. Our losses, incurred through deaths, imprisonments and emigrations, were far greater than we anticipated. Furthermore, our squib population has increased at a greater rate than previously projected. These losses would be of lesser concern had this not happened three times over the past century. If you cannot believe such an issue exists, please consider that in one 24 hour period on May 1 and 2, the number of witches and wizards killed equaled the approximate number of students in years one and two at Hogwarts. Several more of our brethren were killed prior to the final battle as well. Additionally, several prominent members of our society have been found to be in league with the now dead Dark Lord and are currently in hiding or imprisoned._

 _The remaining members of the Wizengamot have debated this issue behind closed doors for the past month and have developed a plan that was voted on and approved as of midnight last night. It should be noted that the vote was not unanimous and that Minister Shacklebolt was not in favor of this measure. He has, however, reluctantly agreed to the enactment of the law and its enforcement due to the majority vote that was acquired after several considerations and concessions were included in the final measure._

 _Effective as of this date, the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic will enact and enforce a repopulation law across the British magical community. Enclosed is a brochure of the law and its requirements in full. These requirements are briefly outlined below._

 _Members of the magical community between the ages of 17 and 40 shall be subject to the repopulation requirements. All witches and wizards within this age range will be subject to medical exams to verify their ability to reproduce. Members that are deemed sterile will be exempt from the requirements of the law unless medical treatment is available to correct the issue._

 _Magical members of the community that are currently married shall not be subject to any time limits to produce children but are encouraged to procreate at the time established between the couple when they were married. Please complete form A and attach a copy of your marriage license as proof of marriage. For couples married in secret during the war and were not able to complete the registry, please complete an affidavit from the officiant if they are available or a written statement from at least three witnesses to the marriage if the officiant is not available or has died as a result of the war._

 _If you are engaged and are actively planning a wedding, you are allowed to continue your plans as established. Couples are required to produce at least two children over the next ten years. Please complete form B including the proposed date of your wedding, and officiant, if known. Please include any contracts for venues, caterers or other professionals to verify that you are actively planning your nuptials._

 _If you are currently dating and are in a serious committed relationship that is actively heading to an engagement, please complete for B1. Please attach a copy of the receipt for the engagement ring, if purchased. A written statement from friends that have discussed plans with you about the engagement or a written statement from your future father-in-law stating that you have acquired his blessing and are saving for the engagement ring or just waiting to pluck up the nerve to ask are also allowable. Please note that the proposal must be taking place within the next six months and the proposed marriage must take place within three years of the date of said proposal. Couples are required to produce at least two children within 10 years of their date of marriage._

 _Couples currently sharing the bed and board who do not fall into either of the above two categories are requested to complete form C. Please attach a copy of your current lease or mortgage showing both parties as leasees, a sublet agreement showing the same, or a written statement from friends or family confirming your current living arrangements. While the Ministry encourages marriage prior to producing children, they also understand that current society does not deem this a necessity and will give allowances to this arrangement. Couples are still required to produce two children within the next ten years to fulfil the requirements of this law. This timeline may be extended if the couple decide to move into any of the arrangements outlined in item 4 and 5 above._

 _Couples who are currently dating are required to complete form D. This form must include a written statement from at least three friends or family members that state why they believe the couple should be allowed to continue dating to see if the resulting relationship will progress to a marriage. This form will be reviewed by Department of Magical Health and Social Care for approval to continue your relationship as it exist. Documents will be reviewed and a decision will be mailed to the couples prior to 10 October. Please complete these requirements as soon as possible as this decision will affect your future requirements if your current relationship is deemed not allowable by ministry officials. Couples found to be in a situation that allows for the natural progression of an existing relationship to see if it progresses to marriage will come up under review by this department three years from the date of their approval if they have not achieved the situations outlined in items 3, 4 or 5 within this timeframe._

 _Couples in alternative lifestyle relationships (playing quidditch for the other team, etc.) are requested to complete form E. Please complete subsection E2 if you are in a committed relationship. Meetings will be scheduled with these individuals and couples within the next year to see what, if any alternatives exist for your compliance with the law. Currently, there are several war orphans without homes. Please take time to consider this option prior to your interviews._

 _If you are subject to an existing marriage contract, please complete form F and attach a copy of said marriage contract for review. Contracts must be submitted not later than 15 August to allow for adequate time for review by ministry officials for validity and allowability by the Ministry. Interviews will also be conducted of the members of said marriage contracts to determine if they are entering into said contracts of their own free will. If not, and if one or both fall into items 4 through 8 above, this individual will be allowed to complete the necessary forms and submit proof at that time. A determination will be made by 10 October. If marriage contracts are valid and both parties are in agreement, you will be required to progress as outlined in item 5 above._

 _If you do not fall into any of the above items 3 through 9, please complete form G. Also complete form G1-outlining your current living situation, and form G2-current and future professional goals and form G3 - personality survey. The ministry will compile all this information and match you to your future spouse utilizing these documents. Failure to complete these documents will result in the ministry sending and requesting said forms by your closest living relative, usually your mother, or your prat brother that will intentionally fill them out so you end up with a troll._

 _As the Ministry has no jurisdiction over the muggle population, we cannot mandate their participation in this law. Therefore, any members of the magical community who are in any relationship outlined in numbers 3 through 9 must indicate this situation on their forms. If the relationship is approved, mandates for a second child will be waived, but still encouraged, to account for your muggle partner._

 _Members of the magical community that do not comply with the law will have their wand snapped and will be expelled from the magical community. Hopefully you have taken muggle studies and know how to live out there. Please note that the British Ministry of Magic will forward the name of any individuals that have been expelled from our community to all other ministries worldwide. All ministries have an international commitment of understanding of expulsion and will not allow expelled members access within their community._

 _Currently, less than 2000 members of our magical community fall under the regulations of this law. It is our hope that most of these individuals fall within items 3 through 7 or in item 8 and are willing to reproduce or raise children with alternate solutions. For members in the situation outlined in item 10, every effort will be made of find an individual that is compatible with you and your lifestyle. Hence the importance of the enclosed forms._

 _Multiple concerns have been considered and we hope that this will allow for successful outcomes. The original plan did not take into account any current situations other than marriage. Alternate lifestyles were added late in the consideration. Timeframes for producing your first child were extended from the originally proposed two years after consulting with Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall who asked if the whole Wizengamot had fallen off their rockers and if they had ever considered that they were contemplating having future classes entering Hogwarts of 500 per year as opposed to the average 85 that now were at the school. As the requirements now stand, entering class sizes are expected to double starting in eleven years and continue for 15 to 20 years to follow._

 _We hope that these requirements will allow for our community to flourish and grow back to its previous size and prosperity. The law is not indefinite. It has a repeal clause in effect for a date to be established in the future when our population has been reestablished and stabilized._

 _We look forward to your responses. All Howlers should be directed to the Wizengamot._

 _Yours in fellowship and growth,_

 _Percy Ignatius Weasley_

 _Undersecretary_

 _Office of Family Development_

 _Department of Magical Health and Social Care_

Percy collapsed back into his couch and groaned. The letter had taken the better part of last night and this morning to write. The final draft had been approved at noon by all parties. His boss had decided late in the morning that Percy should be the one sending the letter as he was also subject to the law. It would give them a feeling of comradery. Maybe.

He hear soft footsteps behind him. Smooth hands ran through his hair and began to rub his shoulders. He groaned again and laid his head on the back of the couch. Audrey smiled back at him upside down. She lowered her head and kissed him on the lips.

"So, Mr. Weasley. The letters have started to arrive. How have things been?" She asked.

"As well as can be expected. Horton forwarded all the howlers." He laughed.

Audrey hummed. "Anybody shockers yet?"

"Actually," Percy sat up and looked over the couch at her, "The alternate lifestyles. A few couples came in already and handed in their paperwork. They also requested to be put on the list for adopting war orphans. Several of them were overjoyed to have an option. Just because they physically cannot have children together, doesn't mean that they don't want them. One couple, a pair of very nice ladies, told us about a muggle procedure that required what she called a hand job and a turkey baster. Not sure what one of those is though."

Audrey grinned. "The hand job?"

"Oh, I sure I know what that is, courtesy you and the shower as recently as a couple of weeks ago." Percy pulled her over the couch and kissed her soundly. Audrey responded quickly.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and she curled in his arms. "Maddie flooed earlier. They want to have the usual crowd get together on Friday and have a paperwork party."

Percy looked at her perplexed.

She continued. "We all need to complete the forms. And have witnesses. Maddie thought that if we all got together, it would save time. We could all work on each other's responses and have them ready to submit for Monday. She thought if you were agreeable, maybe you could take them all in with you. Besides, Mister Undersecretary, even you have to complete a form."

Percy grinned patting his pocket. "All set. Mine had been approved already."

"Overachiever much?" Audrey sarcastically asked.

Percy laughed, but did not answer. His own form had been laying on his desk after lunch, completed by his secretary awaiting his signature. Little known to Audrey, his secretary had completed form B1. The receipt for the shiny new ring he had purchased four months prior was attached, as well as three witness statements from coworkers that had walked in on Percy practicing his proposal. The comment on plucking up enough courage to ask had been directed at him from his boss. She had been one of the witness statements as well as the approving official on his request.

"Well, Mister Weasley. Most of the peasants have yet to complete their paperwork. How about Friday? You can write statements. And you will not have to read as many to start approving if you are there. Maybe you can bring your approved stamp and just approve them on site." Audrey considered.

Percy laughed. "And what if I don't think they should all be approved?"

Audrey looked at him concerned. "Who wouldn't you approve?"

"Maddie's boyfriend worries me. He is such a prat." Percy answered truthfully.

Audrey sighed. "But he is her prat. He makes her happy."

Percy didn't comment right away. "I guess, we will have to give couples like them the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully she sees him for what he is and changes partners before the three years are up. What do you mean 'her prat'? Are there other prats?"

Audrey laughed and kissed him again. "Well, there is Maddie's prat and my prat. I personally think I have the best prat in the world."

Percy rolled his eyes. He knew some of their friends thought him too stiff for the fun-loving Audrey. He regularly agreed. But for some reason, she loved him. Opposites attract, he guessed.

"Let me talk to the Secretary Stewart. Maybe she will let me approve them as they are completed at the party. It will save time at the office for someone to read through them for discrepancies since I know them all and what their status will most likely be."

Audrey smiled. "I'm sure our friends will appreciate that. I'm sure most people will be nervous waiting for an answer."

"I know. Some of my family has already been in contact." Percy replied looking into the flames of the fire remembering his mother's anxious face.

"Are you concerned about any of them?" Audrey questioned him worriedly.

Percy sighed again. "Bill is married and it is registered, so they are automatically approved. I think Fleur is pregnant. I caught her throwing up last Sunday after dinner. She asked me not to say anything. We will be approved once your paperwork is handed in. I will not be able to sign off on yours, so it will need to go to Mrs. Stewart for approval. Angelina has been staying over the shop with George trying to help him out. I don't think they are a couple yet. They are living together trying to recover from losing Fred. It's too soon for either of them, so I may have hinted that maybe they want to submit their paperwork that way to give themselves time. I would never have suggested it, but the spark is there. It's just going to take time for the both of them to see it. Ron and Hermione are dating. They are leaving for Australia in a week. Ron told dad that when and if they found her parents and reversed the memory charm, he was going to ask her father for permission to marry her. Ginny and Harry have been dating since her fifth year. They may have taken a break while he was on the run, but they never really gave up on each other. Besides, who is going to deny the petition of the man who saved us all?"

Audrey looked at him waiting for him to continue. Percy dropped his head.

She sighed. "They all won't be easy. You have six siblings. One was bound to be an issue."

Percy looked into the flames again. "Mum went spare. Dad had warned Charlie that they were debating the law. He said he would rather be burnt to a crisp by a Fireball or bit by a Peruvian than get married. They don't know what will happen when he gets the letter. He has really good friends in Romania. Dad is just hoping one of them is more than just a friend and he just hasn't been saying anything to keep mum off his back. She wouldn't approved of sharing the bed and board, and I wouldn't envy Charlie if he had to tell her he had been living with some bird for a while now."

Audrey laid her head on his shoulder. "Your mom realizes that I live here more than at my apartment. Right?"

Percy smirked. "Mum like to think we are all still innocent as the day we were born. Dad is a little more realistic. He just plays along with all of our stories. Charlie was always getting caught with some bird or another at school. He and Dumbledore had an agreement after the first letter home that Dumbledore would send the post to dad at work. Trust me, Charlie had the broomstick and broom cupboard speech at an earlier age than any of us. Mostly because he had been caught with his broomstick in the cupboard already. I'm sure it was more of a "here is how you do the preventative charms" lesson than anything by the time dad got ahold of him. He even beat Bill to the finish line on that one. I remember Charlie giving Bill pointers on what a woman likes and what they could do in return."

Audrey laughed. "It fits his personality. Always playing with danger."

"And the exotic. He is a dragonologist." Percy added.

Audrey looked into the flames and considered Percy's predicament. "At least you will be able to help guide the selection. Get him someone he can tolerate."

Percy shook his head "I don't know if there are going to be any blind, deaf, mutes that are nymphomaniacs out there, Audrey."

Audrey laughed and kissed Percy again. The kisses became more heated. She pulled away and removed her jumper. Percy looked at her with hooded eyes. Friday, during the party. He would ask her Friday.


	2. Chapter 2: November 1

Charlotte Cooper sat hunched over her small frame. More than anything, she wished to just disappear. Ever since she could remember really she had made that wish. She had always been an odd child, the one no one wanted to be around. The one who was teased. Since she was old enough to be around and understand other children her own age, it had been this way. She looked different. She acted different. By no fault of her own, she was an outcast due to the circumstances of her birth.

Eighteen years prior, her mother met a man with roguish good looks. The bad boy moms warned their daughters about. Only Susanne Hartman had not taken her mom's advice. Nor her girlfriends. Nor her coworkers. Instead the lonely school teacher had flirted at the pub with the Romani laborers that bounced from town to town following the work available. One in particular caught her eye; Lash Cooper was reckless. Oh, Susanne knew he had a girl in every town, but she did not care. Neither did Lash, who wanted nothing more than a warm bed and warmer body to pass his nights.

As luck would have it, or at least Charlotte's luck, her mother fell pregnant and in due time a baby girl with dark chocolate curls, blue almost black, eyes, and olive skin came into the world. Susanne had expected little of Lash, which was good as Lash provided very little. He did come around to visit his little daughter some, but she was not born of an acceptable mother in the eyes of his family. So Susanne took what she could and raised her daughter to expect very little from her father. He had at least allowed the child his family name, and a father for the birth registry. His family grudgingly acknowledged the child.

The only problem was, Lash had a secret - one that would turn Charlotte's little life upside down - Lash was a wizard. It was not overly uncommon in the Romany culture, and was accepted easily as families married within their circles. Theses circles included several wizarding families. Lash held his tongue with Susanne about this fact even after little Charlotte was born.

Charlotte grew up as well as any child of the town loose skirt could. She was always the outcast, the child on the periphery. Never accepted by the other parents, she was forever excluded from games at the playground in preschool, never attended a birthday or slumber party. New families that came to town were warned away from the child, and the whispers always followed the girl. The town slag and the gypsy heartbreaker had produced an unholy creation.

It did not help that by the age of two, strange things happened around the child. A fall off the slide that would have broken bones on the neighbor kids caused her no harm. She attracted the attention of every bird and beast she saw. Children that taunted her got hurt when they turned their backs. Locked doors would open for the child. The list went on and on. Susanne ignored the strange things, teasingly calling it her daughter's gypsy luck. The town's people called it a curse for a child that never should have never been born.

Then things changed when Charlotte was five. Lash happened to be around for one of his few and far between visits with the child, or more than likely, the mother. He had brought her a gift, a new doll with exotic, coffee colored curls like Charlotte's. The older neighborhood children, seeing Charlotte's joy, grabbed the doll and broke the beautiful porcelain face. Lash ran the children off, but not before the damage was done. Charlotte picked up the pieces of the treasured gift from her father and held them close. She cried wishing with all of her heart that the doll could be whole again. Lash approached her and pulled the doll from her arms, intending on hiding the broken gift from her. Only, the doll was not broke. The previously shattered face was repaired. More than repaired, it was perfect once again.

Like eyes met, and Lash wiped away her tears. "Child, how did this happen?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "I wished for it."

Lash looked again at the doll. "Do you make a lot of things happen when you wish for them?"

Charlotte shrugged again. "Sometimes, if I really want it."

Lash smiled at the child. He patted her head and handed her the doll back. "Go. Play. I must speak to your mother."

Charlotte took the doll, smiled at her father and ran back into the house. Lash sighed and turned towards the door to follow. He had a long, hard conversation to have with Susanne. One he was sure would not end well.

To say Susanne was a skeptic was an understatement. It took hours for Lash to convince her magic was real. Even longer to convince her that Charlotte was a witch, and even more to allow the child to go back with him to his family for a while. She finally conceded when Lash insisted that the child be taught about the other half of her heritage. With that, Charlotte was packed up and brought back to the family for the first of several summers.

Lash was regularly gone. She was left to the communal family to be raise along with the gaggle of other children, but still she was an outsider. Not full-blood Romani, she was ostracized by her peers once again. The grandmother was a harsh taskmaster, teaching the magical children their lessons. With a wand in hand, the woman was not to be trifled with. She would send a stinging hex if she thought you were not trying hard enough.

Charlotte's saving grace was that she was a good student. For all of her mother's faults, Susanne was an excellent teacher. It was probably why her lifestyle had been tolerated in their town all of these years. Charlotte, always trying to please her mother, excelled at learning. The grandmother praised the child for her hard work and diligence to her magic, making the other children hate her even more. Yet, the more they cast her out, the more Charlotte thrived at magic. They had created their own competition. Charlotte, with nothing to do after her chores were completed, studied magic. The more they left her out, the more time she had to learn.

Per their agreement, Charlotte always returned to her mother at the end of the summer. She insisted that Charlotte go to school. She was smart and would go far. To prevent losing all contact and involving the police, Lash complied. So Charlotte learned Romani ways during the summer, and Christmas and Easter holidays in the mobile caravan and went to school every fall, winter and spring. Until that one fateful winter day, when she was ten.

The family came to Susanne with the tale of Lash's death. He had finally fell victim to his wayward habits having been caught in the bed of another man's wife. The jealous husband had pulled out a gun and shot him and his lover dead. The family took Charlotte to attend the funeral and wake, and stayed for two weeks before returning home, never to see the family again.

The letter from Hogwarts was a shock. Of course, every Romani wizarding child born in England received a letter. Most were returned with a note that the child would not be attending and would be homeschooled by the family. When Minerva McGonagall reviewed her list of students that had not responded to their letters, she expected the Cooper girl to be the same. She was not labeled as a muggleborn. Maybe the girl was traveling with her family and the correspondence had not caught up with the child yet. After a few weeks, McGonagall finally took the time to look at the address. The child lived in a muggle town, in a muggle house, not the vagabond addresses of most of the Romani children.

So McGonagall investigated, finding a half-Romani child abandoned by her father's wizarding family, living with her muggle mother. After more convincing, and hours of crying on Susanne's part, Charlotte was off to Hogwarts hoping for a new beginning.

But old prejudice die hard, and Romani witches and wizards were shunned in the covert British wizarding world as well. Being half-Romani was considered just as bad as being full. The Romani's hatred of the rules, teaching magic young and incompletely, and noncommittal to either the side of darkness or light set them apart. Their allegiances lie where it was most profitable to them.

Most of the staff was surprised when Charlotte was sorted into Ravenclaw, as opposed to Slytherin. But Charlotte was a Ravenclaw, through and through. She excelled at her classes, caught onto coursework quickly, and showed a strong magical ability. Ravenclaws were a jealous lot. Every one of them wanted to be the best. Sure, Charlotte studied hard, but knowledge came to her as easy as breathing, and this alone was enough to cause a rift between her and her peers once again.

The crux of the matter was that friendships did not come easily. She was always the girl on the outside looking in. Naturally beautiful, she was a magnet for the boys in the school, but because she was taught from a young age that the men in her life were fleeting, she did not trust or believe what they said. Being smart, she realized her mother's mistakes and shied away from the boys' advances. After years of being bullied, she had developed a standoffish personality as a defense mechanism against being hurt. She would always be the shy girl that no one could become close to. Even her mother was an enigma to the child. As an only child of a single mother, they should have been close, but Susanne had become afraid of her daughter after learning about magic.

The one exception was a fellow classmate and Ravenclaw named Gillian Grey. She was bright, pretty and quick to smile. She alone had taken the time to pull her shy roommate out of her self-imposed shell. Gillie could have cared less if her father had been a troll. She only care that her roommate needed a friend and Gillian Grey never stood down from a challenge.

With all of her triumphs at academics, tragedy still plagued the girl's personal life. When Charlotte was fourteen, her mother died. Too many years in the pub had finally caught up with Susanne, and she crashed her car on her way home one night. She survived for three days before she dying of her injuries, with Charlotte at her side having been pulled from classes two days earlier. The week after was a blur to the girl. She sat diligently with her mother's family as they prepared to say goodbye.

After the funeral, Charlotte's care was debated. Several family members turned down the request to raise for the child even just for the summers. Finally, her Great Aunt Agnes had conceded. Charlotte went back to Hogwarts to complete the school year and arrived at King's Cross that June to be collected by her aunt's maid. Charlotte lived like a ghost in the walls of the timeworn manor, staying out of the old woman's way. Charlotte's mother had never told her family about Charlotte being a witch, and Charlotte, not wanting to be singled out even more, did not let her aunt know either. As far as the elderly muggle was concerned, Charlotte attended a prestigious, exclusive school in Scotland on scholarship. She cared very little for the particulars only that Charlotte did well with her studies and did not get into trouble. The second was the greatest concern of Aunt Agnes, due to worries about the influence of the girl's father and the wild blood that ran through her veins.

So Charlotte continued to exist. She went to Diagon Alley, bought her school books with the small inheritance her mother had left, and went to school. She studied hard, made good grades, stayed out of trouble, and lived on the fringes of her peers.

Until May of last year, after a horrible year watching the Carrows and Snape terrorize the school, they had been ousted. Harry Potter was back and they were ready to fight. Charlotte stood on a pinnacle; evacuate with the younger students, or stay and fight. Gillian grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the younger years, intending to collect her brother and sister, but Charlotte stopped and pulled away. Her friend turned back and saw the determination in her dark eyes. After years of prejudice against her, Charlotte Cooper, the half-Romani witch, was going to stand up to those that were hurting people just because they were born to the wrong parents.

Gillian looked at her siblings and then to her friend.

"Go!" Charlotte had commanded, "Take care of your family."

The unspoken truth was there. Charlotte had no one that would truly miss her if she was killed. Gillian pulled her friend into her arms and held her tight. "Don't get hurt."

Charlotte nodded at her friend. Gillian ran to her siblings, grabbed their hands and walked out the door of the Great Hall to get her family to safety.

Charlotte had not imagined what she would face that night in the castle as the battle of all battles raged around her. She had been assigned to Madam Pomfrey to help with the injured. The casualties were gruesome. Students she had known for years were dead. Others maimed badly and blood was everywhere. She worked through the brief respite the other side had granted, when the magical voice of the darkest of wizards had proclaimed his victory at the death of the boy who lived, Charlotte lost hope. Crumbling, she continued to render aide even though she thought her death was at hand.

Then a ray of hope. A brave Gryffindor, a mob of reinforcements, and the joining of the magical beings had turned the tide. Then Harry Potter was alive and fighting. Charlotte had kneeled over the body of an injured student next to the wall shielding him from curses flying pell-mell around them. And it was over. Voldemort lay dead on the floor and Harry Potter stood victorious.

Her celebration was short lived. There were so many who were injured. She worked for 72 hours straight until healers from St. Mungo's had arrived and relieved them. People sought comfort with friends and family. Charlotte stood alone surrounded by the chaos.

Time went forward. The students went home to families, relieved that they were safe and alive. Charlotte returned to her mother's family who had no idea what she had just survived.

Gillian frantically looked for Charlotte after the battle. She had gotten her siblings home and wanted to return, only to be stopped by her family. For a month she tried to get word of her friend's fate. Finally, her father was able to track down the list of students that had been sent home on the Hogwarts' Express a week after the battle. Charlotte Cooper appeared on this list as returning to a muggle aunt in Bristol. With a sigh of relief, Gillian turned her focus on her younger sister who was having nightmares every time there was a thunderstorm.

Charlotte was left on her own to deal with the aftermath of the final battle, with no one to confide in about what she had been through. No one who could listen to her talk about what had happened within the walls of Hogwarts during the first few days of May. The long summer did nothing to help. She was alone as usual. Her own mind, sharp and strong, allowed her to fall deep within a pit of misery. She had nightmares and flashbacks of the battle. After the third night she had woken up the very irritated maid, she began to cast silencing charms around her room to prevent anyone from hearing her screams. She spiraled deeper and deeper into despair.

The letters started in June. The Ministry was trying to track down their population. Being a diligent, responsible person, Charlotte completed the forms and returned them. When asked if she had any needs, the young woman who had always taken care of herself had checked the box for no.

In August another letter arrived. A procreation law had been established. Again Charlotte completed forms G1, G2 and G3. She had no real concerns. Romani half-breeds with cursed blood would surely be excluded. No family would allow such a disgrace to be married to their son.

Oh, how wrong she had been. Now, on 1 November, Charlotte Cooper sat with her arms wrapped around her chest to hold herself together clutching the unopened letter in her hand. A few others around the school had also received official ministry post. All of them contained the name of their new fiancés. Charlotte rocked her body back and forth, trying to come to terms with what she faced. Her unholy, cursed blood would be combined with some poor soul to create another cursed being. For the first time in her life, Charlotte had wished she had never been born.

Gillian watched her friend cautiously. She did not envy her friend. Gillian had luckily been dating her boyfriend, Ben for over two years. They had been granted a three year allowance to see how their relationship progressed. She worried about her fellow students' fates, none more so than the girl in front of her.

Since they had returned, Charlotte had, almost impossibly, became more withdrawn. Forever focused, she now spent hours looking off into space, not really seeing anything in front of her. Like many that stayed for the final battle, Charlotte changed. While most had family that noticed over the summer and had gotten them help, Charlotte's family had not. Gillian finally spoken with Professor Flitwick last week. Just yesterday, the tiny man kept Gillian after class to tell her he had watched Charlotte over the week and came to a similar conclusion. He was looking into help for the girl and would get back with her soon. His immediate concern was whether Charlotte was a danger to herself. Gillian thought she was not that far gone, but would keep an eye on her just to be safe.

Gillian continued to watch her friend, and not able to handle the suspense any longer finally had to speak up, "are you going to open that?"

Charlotte slowly focused on her friend. Gillian could tell that she still had not really understood the question. Gillian sighed exasperatedly and pulled the envelope from her hand. Charlotte showed no more concern, other than to pull her arms closer. Gillian sighed, shook her head and focused on the letter. She broke the official seal and removed the stack of paperwork within. She quickly scanned through the letter skipping most of the legal explanations that they had to endure the past few letters.

Finally, halfway down the second page, she found the information she was looking for. "Charles Weasley, 25, Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reserve, Romania."

Charlotte stopped rocking and looked at her friend. Any resolve she had remaining cracked and tears began to slip down her face.

Ben, who had been reading the paper looked up at Charlotte and over Gillian's shoulder. "Is that the Weasley that was with Potter?"

"No," Said a dreamy voice from across from them, "That was Ronald. Charles is a Dragon Handler in Romania. Rolf's grandfather knows him."

Gillian and Ben looked across the table. Luna Lovegood looked at them with big wistful eyes. The girl was always an oddity and she wondered if she could believe what she was saying considering that prior to September 2nd Luna Lovegood had never even spoken with Rolf Scamander. She could still remember the scene it had created in the Great Hall when Rolf walked up to Luna during breakfast their first day back.

"Ms. Lovegood, my name is Rolf Scamander. You may have heard of my grandfather, Newt."

Luna looked up at him and stared in that uncomfortable way that she always did. Rolf did not flinch like most did. "Daddy says your grandfather is a great man with an open mind to unusual creatures."

Rolf nodded, smiled and continued. "Perfect. Right. So you understand about my family. I have never really had a desire to date, you see. I love working with the magical beasts with my grandfather. Not that I don't notice the fairer sex, but they are such a bother and usually do not want to get dirty. You see, my grandfather mentioned that you go on expeditions with your father and enjoy yourself completely."

"Oh, yes," Luna breathed out in excitement, "I love to go looking for new creatures with Daddy. We have such a great time."

Rolf nodded and continued. "You see, this dratted procreation law has me in a bit of a snag. They want me to reproduce. I want to explore the world. I can't do that if I have to be home breeding my new wife. More than likely she will not be up to going on regular expeditions. You on the other hand, love to travel and roughing it. So I have an offer for you, Ms. Lovegood. I propose we get married. I can propose today. I have the ring right here. We set a date for after NEWTs are completed and go on expedition this summer. We will have unlimited time in the evenings to fulfil the reproduction requirements and can spend our days productively looking for rare creatures. So, Miss Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Luna looked him over for a minute and answered with little to no concern. "Alright."

Gillian had spit her orange juice across the table on Michael Connor. Charlotte even looked at the pair with mild amusement before turning back to her cereal.

Rolf simply nodded, pulled a ring box from his robe pocket and handed it to Luna. She opened it and looked dreamily as ever. "Moonstones."

"I thought you would appreciate it." Rolf nodded. He took the ring out and placed it upon Luna's finger. "Great, that is done. I have two Form B's here. I took the liberty to fill it out for you I hope you do not mind. Grandfather has said he would like to offer his estate as a location for the wedding if you would like. There is a lovely creek that the fairies on the property live at. Gnomes too. We were thinking around the beginning of July. Maybe the first weekend."

"Sounds lovely." Luna said picking up her quill and retrieving her form. She completed the incomplete date and location and signed the letter. She offered Rolf the quill and he repeated her actions.

He looked around the table at the nearest occupants. "Would you terribly mind signing these witness statements for us?"

He produced six identical letters that simply stated that they witnessed the proposal of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood and that they had set a wedding date and venue. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to tell them this was all a highly amusing prank. The newly engaged couple looked at them expectantly. Shockingly, it was Charlotte that sighed and picked up the quill and signed the letter handing it back to Rolf. The others followed suit.

Later, as they walked to class, Gillian questioned why Charlotte had done so with so little regard.

"Romani custom is not much different. Marriage is more of a practical arrangement then a love match. As long as the couple and their families are in agreement, find each other attractive and the husband to be can provide a living, they get married."

Gillian shook her head in amazement and continued on to potions.

Now, after months of balancing on the edge, her friend had cracked. Gillian thought if the ministry had deemed Charlotte should be matched to a husband, that she would accept her fate much like she accepted Rolf proposal to Luna. Gillian supposed it had to do with choice. Luna had had a choice, Charlotte did not.

"Come along, Charlotte. We will go to Ginny. She can make things better." Gillian jumped. She had not seen Luna approach.

She reached down and took Charlotte's hand, drawing her up and started across the Great Hall. As they went, Gillian felt eyes mark their progress. She tried to ignore them all until she felt the pull of ones from the head table. Looking up, she saw Professor Flitwick looking at them with concern and question. Gillian held up the letter still in her hand. She could see the professor groan and turn towards the Headmistress their heads pulled together as they spoke. Neither looked happy.

Luna finally drew even with the Gryffindor table and stopped. Gillian looked at the pair in front of them and pulled back in shock. Before them sat Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of the boy who lived, one of the prior leaders of Dumbledore's Army and defender of Hogwarts and next to her … Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin, First Class, muggleborn brains of the golden trio, best friend of the Savior of the wizarding world. Gillian was in awe. They did not look up, having spent months being stared at had trained them to ignore the looks. They were not standoffish, but people knew, if you were not part of their original circle, the people that had never turned their backs and stood up to the atrocities that had happened, you were not going to be their friends easily now. Luna Lovegood just marched right up to them. Of course she would, she was part of the inner circle. One of the people on Hogsmeade weekends, Harry Potter himself sought out .

"Ginny, do you have a moment?" Luna inquired.

Both Ginny and Hermione looked up. Their smiles were radiant and genuine for the girl in front of them. Not the type reserved for people you tried to tolerate. Not like the smiles the rest of Ravenclaw gave Looney Lovegood.

"Good morning, Luna." Ginny's friendly manner was evident. She looked at Gillian and Charlotte then back to Luna. "What's happening?"

Luna did not answer. Instead she took the letter from Gillian and handed it to Ginny. She looked at the correspondence perplexed her eyes flashed from the content to the name and finally to the second page. Gillian could see the exact moment she realized why her friend had appeared at her table. Ginny groaned, drawing Hermione's eyes to her. Ginny handed over the letter and looked up at the girls before her, glancing between the pair. One could see her mind working as her eyes darted back and forth.

She finally settled on Gillian. "You're Gillian, correct. You are dating Michael Connors' friend, Bill."

"Ben," Gillian corrected.

Ginny nodded as if remembering her mistake. She turned to Charlotte and put on a radiantly inviting smile. "So that would make you my future sister-in-law."

Charlotte was still catatonic with tears streaking down her face. Not the best first impression Gillian thought. Every family member had received an Order of Merlin of some degree or another. Most of them played Quidditch well enough to be on the house team. Everybody knew who they were and what their business was. Now, sweet, shy Charlotte was supposed to join their family? What in the hell had the Ministry been thinking.

Ginny was on her feet and wrapping her arms around Charlotte. "Oh, sweetheart. Charlotte, it will be ok. Charlie is not so bad. Well, not usually. He can be a bit of a prat and a prankster at times, but he has always been kind and caring."

Charlotte still did not respond. Ginny rubbed her back trying to sooth her. She finally looked to Gillian questioningly. Gillian took a minute to look at her friend debating. Should she break her friend's confidence? Gillian decided allies were better than silence.

"She has been having a hard time since …" Gillian faltered looking at the pair. The group before her had been right at the center of the conflict. "Since May."

Ginny's face fell. Hermione looked at her in sympathy. Reaching over she took her friend's hand. Ginny looked back to Gillian. "You were both here?"

Gillian shook her head. "I wasn't. I had a brother in third year and a sister in first year. I just…I just couldn't …"

"I understand," Ginny said sympathetically. "Sometimes …sometimes I wish Fred would have hauled me out of here since I was still underage. Maybe…"

A single tear slipped down Ginny's face. Luna gave her a hug. "What has happened has happened. He's really not gone, just on the other side."

Ginny smiled at Luna and nodded. Obviously this was an ongoing conversation. Ginny looked back at Charlotte. She still did not respond.

Gillian sighed and continued. "Charlotte stayed. She is an orphan since before the war began in full. She never really talks about it, but from what I can piece together, she was assigned to help Madam Pomfrey. She work for three days straight with little to no rest. When the ministry and St. Mungo's were finally able to send help, she was sent straight home on the train. She lives with a muggle aunt that doesn't know about our world, so they had no idea what was happening."

"Is she a muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"Half blood." Gillian supplied. She debated for a moment and continued. "Her father was a Romani wizard. Her mother was a muggle school teacher."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she gave the girl an appraising look. "Percy, you prat. You're a genius, but still a prat."

Everybody but Charlotte looked at Ginny in confusion. She sighed and continued. "Sit down, this could take some time."

Ginny pulled Charlotte between her and Hermione on the bench. Hermione reached over and grabbed Charlotte's hand and Gillian looked at the pair in shocked. Ten minutes ago, the two women before her could not pick Charlotte out of a crowd. Now she sat between the pair as if they were ready to protect her with their lives. Luna walked to the bench across the way and sat down. Gillian reluctantly joined her, leaving her friend alone on the opposite side of the table.

Ginny continued after everybody was seated. "Forgive me if I am boring you with facts you know already, but not everybody will have the full explanation as I see it. First, you have to understand that the Romani wizards live on the fringes of our society."

"What!" Hermione's exclamation made everybody jump. Ginny patted Charlotte's back to sooth her.

"Hermione, it is their own doing. They do not want to interact with us anymore then they need to. They didn't pick sides in the war. They do not send their children to Hogwarts. They intentionally close their society to any outsiders because they do not trust us. Dad has some dealings with them for work. Most departments go to him if they need to deal with the group since he has built a reluctant respect with the people. You know dad, there is no reason not to exempt anybody in his mind, no matter who you are. We were raised the same way." Ginny explained.

"It's still wrong! It's house elves all over again!" Ginny looked at Gillian and rolled her eyes at her friend's rant. Obviously this was another regular conversation. "The Romani wizards stick to themselves because they are not accepted. It's the same in the muggle world, as well. No one will hire a Romani worker. Mum and dad always went out of their way to hire them for work if they were around. They are just another group unfairly treated because of what they are and not who they are."

"Don't defend them to me," Gillian snapped, "Not when they will dump a child like she was yesterday's rubbish because her mother is not a Romani. Two weeks after Charlotte's father died, the family dropped her back off to her mother and never showed their faces again. They knew she was a witch. Some loving family."

Hermione was shocked at Gillian's words. Placated, she relaxed again looking with compassion at the girl between her and Ginny.

Ginny nodded as something had been confirmed. "I thought it might be something like that. I couldn't think of how she ended up here. Especially if she knows her heritage. Her father must have died when she was younger than eleven. Otherwise she would not have come to Hogwarts."

Gillian nodded "Just before, actually. She was happy it happened the way it did. She would have never been taught as much magic if she had been left to the Romani. Like you said, she would have been homeschooled only as much as she needed to be a good wife."

Ginny nodded. "Which leads me to the other side of this match. My brother, Charlie. Free-spirited, reckless, loves unusual things…like dragons. Not to mention, he was raised by a family without the usual biases of our society. He lives abroad at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. Not a place many people would willingly move to. Not many do. It's cold, remote and rugged."

"I think Romania is beautiful, especially the sanctuary." Luna interjected.

Ginny smirked. "We thought for a while you might be matched with Charlie. Both love magical creatures, you don't mind solitude, and you go on expeditions with your dad."

"But Rolf likes those thing too." Luna signed dreamily.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Yes, Rolf does too."

"It would have been strange being married to Charlie. Kissing one brother while wondering what kissing the other would have been like."

Hermione looked indignant at the blond. Ginny laughed and covered it with a cough.

Still smirking, the redhead continued. "Which leads me to Percy the Prat. My brother is the undersecretary of the damn department in charge of this law. He is a stickler for details. Do you know when we submitted our forms, he debated if Harry and I should be together. Seriously debated it because we were not together last year while he was on the run. I had to remind him that if he had taken time to pull his big head out of his arse and had come back to the family earlier then during the final battle, he would have known that Harry had broken things off with me for my safety and as far as I was concerned, we were still an item and I was just waiting for him to come back to me."

Gillian was shocked. How could anyone debate that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley belonged together.

Hermione laughed. "And he made Ron and I resubmit since we did not complete the appropriate Form B1 after Ron asked my father for permission to marry when we found them again."

"So you see, Percy the Prat would look at every angle, and debate every answer. Enter the reproduction law. Percy's influence is smattered all across it. He looked at every angle and found a solution. You may not have seen it in the original letter, but the family knew the minute we read it. Dad had warned us two days before of what was happening. Charlie went mental, like throwing things and smashing walls mental. Bill had to haul him off for a couple of hours to calm him. Bill's my oldest brother by the way. Word got back to Percy that Charlie was going to be stubborn, and that is putting it nicely. The bit about having your mum or brother fill them out was for Charlie's benefit. Percy said, as it was, Charlie never did fill out the forms. It wasn't his handwriting, and they were drunk to boot. Percy was able to fill in the bits missing or misinterpreted anyway." Ginny explained.

Gillian looked at her with concern. Ginny nodded and continued, "I know this is not painting a very nice picture of Charlie, but he really isn't usually like that. He has a temper, sure. He tosses about baby dragons like we toss rubbish in a bin, but he really is a kind soul. I remember being there the year before I started Hogwarts, he took me to see a baby dragon whose clutch mates had broken its wing. He was so gentle as he worked on it, crooning like it was a kitten, and all the while, the crazy thing was trying to bite off his fingers."

Gillian was still not convinced. "So how do we get from your brother to Charlotte being a great match?"

Ginny drummed her fingers on the table choosing her next words carefully. "You have to understand how Percy's mind works to get there, so follow along. I am not going to pretend it makes sense, but there you go. How would you match with my brother?"

Gillian shrugged. "Another dragon tamer?"

Ginny smiled. "And who would you match with Charlotte?"

"Someone quiet and kind who doesn't like to be the center of attention."

Ginny smirked at the expected answers. "Would it work?"

Everybody looked at her trying to follow. Ginny continued. "What happens when you put too many alpha dogs together?"

"They fight until one of them gives up and submits," Luna answered.

Ginny nodded. And what happens when two shy people go out on a date. Think Cho and Harry."

Hermione perked up as if the answer had appeared before her finally. "They don't get anywhere. They don't talk. They don't make more plans."

Ginny nodded. "Harry and I work because we complement each other. He would never leave the house if I did not make him, but he prevents me from becoming the wild and crazy party animal the rest of them are. Percy has seen this with his own relationship. So who better to pair the wild-child dragon tamer with thanthe half-Romani who has spent the better part of her life on the fringes? She lived in a traveling caravan part of her life, so a Romanian dragon reserve will be no big deal. She is quiet and shy, so the solitude of Romania will not bother her. He lives in an international commune, so her parentage will not be an issue. I'm sure Charlie will not even notice it. She is beautiful, so no problems there for the family playboy. Magically powerful, I would guess. Smart since she is in Ravenclaw and she is exotic. Charlie has always loved the exotic. He plays with dragons for crying out loud. So, if Percy believes that opposites attract, then he has made the perfect match with Charlotte and Charlie."

Suddenly, the match began to make sense to Gillian. Except. "But he didn't consider what she is going through, what she has been through. She has lost her parents. She survived the final battle. She has basically on her own for years."

Ginny smiled back sadly. "He considered all of it, Gillian. She lost her family, so no one will miss her when she leaves for Romania. My mum will go spare that she is alone. She'll just become another child for her to love. My mother collects all the strays. Just like Harry and Hermione. We survived the final battle, and we lost people close to us in this war. We understand what she is going through. I'm more worried that no one has done more to help her. We are surrounded by adults who are supposed to be watching for this."

Gillian bristled, "I was looking to get her help. Professor Flitwick and I were working on it."

Ginny smiled. "I know you are a good friend and I am sure you have done everything in your power, but your influence is limited. She is going to be a Weasley, and that name carries some influence now. She is going to be the sister-in-law to the Savior of the wizarding world. Harry hates when people want to do something for him because of who he is, but if one of us, his family, is in need, he will throw a temper tantrum that would put a toddler to shame and throw his name all over to get that person help. She will be taken care of, Gillian. I promise. Maybe…maybe this will be good for her. Good for them both. If they have another person to take care of, maybe it will help them both to heal."

Gillian looked perplexedly at Ginny. It was Hermione that continued sadly. "He arrived late to the battle because he was rounding up the reinforcements. He wonders if he would have been here if he could have saved Fred."

The twin killed in the final battle, Gillian had almost forgotten, they had lost a lot. Charlotte had been there, trying as she might, to save them all. She looked at her friend, still lost in her misery and considered everything that had been said.

She turned her sharp eyes on the girls across the table, not caring that they were the heroines of battles. "He had better never hurt her, or I'll hex his bollock off."

The look from Ginny was returned with equal venom not directed at her. "Oh, don't worry. If he doesn't treat her right, you will have to stand in line for what is left of him after the family is done with him. My mum has raised seven of us hell-raisers, along with Harry and Hermione. My father will not put up with his shite much longer now that the match has been set."

Gillian nodded, hoping that the Weasleys were half the family they were supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3: November 15

"Grasp the base of the 'wand' firmly with repeat twisting motion. It is best to cup and fondle…"

"Ginevra Weasley!" The five girls jumped at the sharp snap of Headmistress McGonagall's voice.

Ginny raised her face and turned on her radiant smile. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"What, pray tell, are reading?"

Ginny blinked back innocently. "Meat…loaf instructions."

"Meatloaf." McGonagall was not falling for the story.

"Yes, ma'am. Witch Weekly has an article for a good meatloaf. I was sharing with my friends seeing as how we will all be getting married soon," Ginny answered without pause. Her eyes never left the headmistress', which was good as Gillian was trying hard not to laugh.

"Unusual instructions for meatloaf, don't you think?" The headmistress was not backing down.

"Really, I didn't find them all that unusual." The other girls watched the verbal warring between the elite Gryffindors continue.

"So, twisting the wand and fondling the meat are typical methods used to make a meatloaf," he headmistress inquired.

"Oh yes," Ginny replied innocently as Hermione clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying not to laugh. "I come from a large family, professor. My mother has excellent luck by giving the wand a twist and fondling the meat. Helps to elongate things."

Gillian could no longer contain herself and laughed and began to cough trying to cover it up. Luna reached over and patted her back, her eyes not leaving the magazine she was reading.

Professor McGonagall grimaced at the group realizing that the whole situation was going to be a bad job. "Well, I would suggest you discuss this matter in depth with your mother when you go home next time and not here at school."

"No problem, professor." Ginny smiled at her again. "My father commented on how great my mother's meatloaf is."

The headmistress closed her eyes and shook her head. "Have a good day, ladies. Are all of you leaving the school this afternoon for the ministry-sanctioned date night?"

"Oh, yes," Luna replied. "Rolf and I are going to his grandfather's estate to make wedding plans with them and Daddy."

Gillian finally pulled herself together enough to speak. "Ben and I are going to the Leaky Caldron for a late dinner. We are going to revise some notes this afternoon while the library is quiet."

"The three of us are headed to the Burrow." Hermione supplied indicating Ginny, Charlotte and herself. "Molly wants to get the entire family together so everybody can meet Charlotte."

Charlotte tried to smile but dropped her eyes at the attention of the headmistress.

Professor McGonagall nodded and began to turn away. "See that you behave yourselves."

"Yes, professor." They all answered trying to look innocent.

The headmistress shook her head as she walked away.

The girls' composers finally crumbled and they fell into fits of giggles like first years.

"Oh my, Ginny. How could you hold a straight face?" Gillian laughed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I learned from the best. I have five brothers. Charlie could go on for hours just like I was. I think that is why she gave up so easily. She remembered these little confrontations from his time here." Ginny picked up her magazine and continued reading the article. "Do you really think that the foundling is necessary?"

"If you don't want to end up with lockjaw it is." Gillian nodded.

Ginny looked up with interest. "Really? Do tell?"

"It's more of a rolling of the jewels, if you follow." Gillian demonstrated. Luna, Ginny and Hermione watched with interest. Charlotte blanched.

"And that makes a difference?" Hermione asked academically.

"Oh, yah, and if he is really holding out, roll your knuckles to the underside of his 'meatloaf' about every fifth roll." Gillian replied smirking at the old reference.

Ginny looked thoughtfully. "I'll have to try that this afternoon."

Hermione nodded looking at her watch, "We should get going. I'm sure that Filtch will be in full temper over having this extra task today."

The girls rose from the table. Gillian joined them as far as the entrance hall and left to find Ben. Luna told the others to go on. She needed to wait for Rolf as they were going to appearate from just beyond the gates. Ginny, Hermione and Charlotte joined the que to leave.

"Are you nervous," Ginny asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded, but did not speak. Ginny looked at Hermione and grimaced. Both were trying to break Charlotte out of her shell for the past few weeks since they learned she would be family.

It was strange, at first, for Charlotte. And Gillian. That first morning, Hermione, Ginny and Luna had pulled Charlotte from her seat and took her to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was still on weekly potions from injuries she received at the hands of Bellatrix and needed to go get her current dose. They insisted that Charlotte and Gillian join them.

While there, Ginny spoke with the matron about a calming draft for Charlotte. When asked why, Ginny simply held up the letter. Madam Pomfrey glared at it in disgust. She retrieved the draught for Charlotte, complaining about stupid laws and fully ranting how Charlotte was the third young woman that morning.

Gillian and Charlotte thought their contact with the inner circle of the golden trio would be over, however it was not the case. Hermione prompted everyone to class. Taking Charlotte by the hand, Hermione proceeded to lead the way to Potions in the dungeons. She carried on an animated conversation with Gillian about classes, occasionally pulling Charlotte into the mix.

Both girls expected Hermione to take her regular seat, alone in the back of the lab. Instead, the war heroine joined them at their table and continued to interact with them. She even helped Gillian work out a complex formula for the advanced pain draught they were working on.

So it went on. Every class they were in, the young women joined them, either alone or paired in combinations with Luna or other members of Dumbledore's Army still attending school.

Most shocking was when Ginny, Luna and Hermione sought them out. They were always concerned for Charlotte. Gillian was relieved; with the added help as it gave her a much needed break from watching over her friend. It also allowed her time alone with her siblings and Ben.

Slowly, Gillian began to realize the conviction to family the Weasleys possessed. According to ministry decree, Charlotte was family. It didn't stop just within the walls of the school. Ginny read a letter to Hermione, and the group in general, the other day from her boyfriend, Harry. In one section he asked about how Charlotte was doing. That, in itself had been nice, but he went on to say he checked into help for her with various people within the Ministry and St. Mungo's with the shock she was experiencing. He had a few suggestions from a couple of healers and they forwarded the suggestions to Madam Pomfrey that very day.

Much to everybody's shock but Hermione's, Ron also told Ginny to have Luna and Gillian check for silencing charms around the girl's bed when she went to sleep at night. Ron discovered Harry tried to hide his nightmares. He and Hermione finally learned to check so they could wake Harry, if needed. Charlotte was devastated she was outed. Hermione simply patted her on the back to sooth her. So it went. Letters to Ginny and Hermione from the remaining Weasleys were filled with concerns for their soon-to-be newest member. Parcels were sent with best wishes and occasionally treats and sweets from the matriarch herself.

The group finally made it out of the school, past Filch's screening and double checks, and began towards Hogsmeade to meet up with Ginny's siblings. They conversed easily about school and their futures and significant others, just like any young women their age would. In no time at all, they stood in front of the doors of the former Zonko's Joke Shop. George had written Ginny a week ago telling her the sale finally went through and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes would be a chain.

Charlotte began to panic. Ginny let her know last week Molly Weasley planned a family dinner for the Ministry date weekend to collect the family back together in one place. Everybody else knew their siblings' significant others, but not all of them well. It would be a good opportunity to meet and get to know one another. Besides, Charlie would be home and everybody would be able to see him as well. Charlotte was already nervous about meeting her soon-to-be husband, now, she was meeting him and the rest of his family all at one time.

Ginny told her not to worry, but something was off. She and Hermione stopped several conversations when Charlotte met up with them, and there were a few letters the outgoing redhead did not openly shared with everybody in earshot. She had simply read them frowning and handed them off the Hermione who read them with several sighs and pointed looks at Ginny while shooting sideways looks at Charlotte when she did not think the she would notice.

Charlotte was sure the entire family finally pieced together her past. Originally, she thought it would not matter. The first time one of the other students called Charlotte by a derogatory name because of her lineage, Ginny had exploded. Her infamous red-headed temper scared Charlotte, but not as much as the recipient of said temper. After a very loud, heated discussion with the boy that if she ever heard him or another student make another such comment about her sister-in-law ever, they would not like the consequences. That had been followed by a very potent bat-bogey hex. Bats flew out of his nose for a week following the altercation. Ginny was given a detention for her actions. Charlotte was devastated.

Ginny had merely shrugged. "It was worth it. We Weasleys stick together. Besides, it was with Hagrid and we fed the unicorns."

"But I'm not a Weasley," Charlotte replied still not understanding. Ginny looked at her in annoyance.

"Neither am I," Hermione stage whispered to Charlotte for the irritated redhead, "But don't ever let them hear you say that. As far as they are concerned, you are family, and Weasleys are nothing if not loyal to those they have claimed as their own."

Now, standing outside the shop door with its windows covered in outrageous purple flyers announcing the opening of the second WWW location soon, Charlotte began to panic. She stopped dead and stared, unfocused, at the door. It took a minute for Ginny and Hermione to note her absence. They waited patiently for a moment before Ginny groaned and returned, taking Charlotte in hand and leading her forward.

"Sometimes I forget you are not a Gryffindor," she joked. "We will have to work on that."

Charlotte wanted to run, but Ginny held her tight. Hermione held open the door and waited for the pair to catch up. Charlotte took one last pull of air before entering the shop, trying to get her emotions under control.

The shop was dimly lit due to the windows being covered. Boxes were stacked everywhere and on several sat a number of mostly redheaded individuals, all looking at the group entering the building. Charlotte wanted to disappear.

"Ginny," a male voice shouted from across the room. Seconds later, the Boy who Lived crashed into her pulling her into his arms and away from Charlotte. They kissed for what seemed like an hour as Charlotte tried to pointedly look at anyone but them. Thinking it would be safe, she turned to Hermione, only to see she was in a similar interaction with a tall, lanky redhead who held her off the ground. Charlotte wrapped her arms around her chest and began to step away.

"For the love of all, get a room," someone barked and the couples parted. They continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Oi, we are here for more than a snog, little sister."

Ginny made a rude gesture across the room with hoots and hollers followed. A few comments warned of their mother's reaction and subsequent punishments or telling off. Ginny simply rolled her eyes and looked away from Harry taking his hand. Her focus dropped back to Charlotte and her stance. Ginny smiled and reached her other hand for the frightened teen. Charlotte conceded reluctantly.

Ginny grabbed her hand and bravely pulled her towards her. "Charlotte, this is my boyfriend, Harry."

Charlotte was star struck. The savior of the wizard world was before her smiling with his arm firmly around her new friend, and Ginny had introduced him like he was any other boy at school or on the street. Didn't the man who saved them all warrant more fanfare then just a simply 'Harry'. She tried to smile, but failed.

"It's great to finally meet you, Charlotte. Ginny told me so much about you, I feel we already know one another." Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a brief but tight one-armed hug.

"Hello, Charlotte. I'm your new brother, Ron." The tall redhead popped in front of her and hugged her sideways. "Hermione told us you were beautiful, but wow your drop dead gorgeous."

"Ron,"Hermione interjected.

"Not near as beautiful as my Hermione," Ron quickly back peddled. He grinned sheepishly at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes, leaning against his side. "Emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I really have no idea why you put up with him, Hermione. You could do so much better," another redhead commented.

"I don't know either, George. I guess I am a sucker for lost causes," Hermione replied sarcastically.

The rest of the occupants laughed. Almost. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte caught a quiet confrontation between two of them. A silver haired woman quickly stepped in front of them smiling radiantly.

Ginny grabbed her hand and redirected Charlotte's attention. "This is my brother, George. You may remember him from school some. It is his swamp in the corridor by Charms."

"Pleasure to meet you," George stood taking Charlotte's hand and bowed over it. "And this is my friend, Angelina. She's living with me and helping out for a few months."

The dark skinned woman stepped forward and took her opposite hand. "It's great to have a name for the face. We've been enjoying the letters from the girls telling us all about you."

George swung around pulling Charlotte with him across the room. The approached another man who was studying the pair across the room with a look of apprehension. The brunette next to him elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly refocused, putting on a haughtily welcoming face.

George introduced him with a flourish. "And this prat, is my brother Percy."

"Pleased to meet…" Percy began and stopped glaring at his brother. Charlotte started to turn towards the pair in the corner as their arguing became louder. She noted Ginny was glaring daggers at the man furthest in the corner while Harry tried to hold her back. Hermione, who was following behind laughed and placed her arm around Charlotte keeping her turned towards the pair in front of her. Hermione redirected her attention back to Percy. "Ignore George. Percy is really a nice person."

"Hermione! It's not nice to lie to people," George admonished stepping to further block the corner.

"Ha. Ha," Percy sarcastically deadpanned back, "Charlotte, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

George laughed. "Seriously Percy. You're not meeting a foreign diplomat. Your meeting your new sister. Honestly Audrey, what did you see in him?"

The brunette started to teased back. "He has a rather large…"

"Audrey!" Percy cut her off.

"Brain." Audrey completed her statement with a smirk. "It is just so…simulating."

The others laughed. Percy groaned.

Audrey bounced forward and hugged Charlotte and then held her at arm's length to look her over fully. "I have been waiting to meet you. Percy came home and told me he found the perfect girl for his brother. When he told me all about you, I just couldn't wait to meet you. I'm so excited. Another non-Gryffindor. It can be a bit much at times around all the bravado."

Charlotte just nodded. The whole experience was becoming a little overwhelming. She looked around for Ginny but was again distracted by the confrontation in the corner. Before she could clearly see, she came face to face with the silver haired woman again.

"Bonjour. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

The French accent threw Charlotte. She was not expecting it. Looking closer, she recognized the beautiful woman as one of the Triwizard Tournament Champion from her third year. Fleur Weasley smiled radiantly and continued to distract Charlotte.

"This is very exciting, yes?" Fleur laughed throatily. "We have all been very eager to meet you. We are sharing everything Ginny and Hermione have been sending, trying to learn as much as we can about you. They have been…"

But whatever Fleur was ready to say was cut off by shouting from the corner.

"I don't care what you say! I am not marrying that child! I will leave if I have to, I'm not doing it!" One of the redheads in the corner stormed out of the building slamming the door.

"Charlie, be reasonable!" The other responded as the door banged shut. He dropped his head and began to breathe deeply trying to calm himself. Outside a crack of appearation could be heard.

Any resolve the Charlotte had to keep her emotions in check splintered when the door slammed. She should have guessed things were going too smoothly. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and her arms collapsed around her chest trying to hold her emotions in.

Ginny swore and stormed towards the door, Harry following in her wake. Seconds later, two more cracks could be heard. The remaining redhead still in the corner finally took one last deep breath and turned to face the room. His blue eyes darted from person to person finally settling on Charlottes. Seeing her in such a state, any remaining anger crumbled from his face. In two quick strides he crossed the floor and took both of Charlotte's hands in his.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Charlie can be a little…well, a lot headstrong at times. He has a tendency to talk before he thinks about what the effect will be. He is a leap before he thinks kind of guy. Which serves him well as a dragon handler, not so much with people."

Charlotte looked at Bill, for it was Bill based on the scared face Ginny and Hermione warned her about. She could not comprehend his gentleness. His brother rejected her and yet he continued to be kind. Ginny even left her. Didn't Bill understand? His brother would never marry a tainted Romani witch.

She cried even harder, sobbing uncontrollably. For a few fleeting weeks, she felt more kindness and compassion than ever before. People were looking out for her wellbeing. She felt like they all cared. In one shouted statement, it all came crashing down. All the more painful because, for the first time in her life, she knew what it was like to belong.

Her hands were dropped and she tried to step away, only to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug. She was tucked into a hard chest with arms wrapped tight and hands stroking her hair and back. A male voice was shushing her and swaying her from side to side trying to calm her. After a few minutes, Charlotte was able to control her sobs and pulled away. Bill held her by the shoulders to help keep her upright, Hermione alongside rubbing her back.

Charlotte took a deep breath trying to subside the remaining sobs and tried to speak. "I should. Go…"

"We all should really." Bill smiled at her. "Mum will be wondering where we are."

"Oh, I'm sure mum knows where we are. All of Ottery St Catchpole knows where we are by now." Ron interjected rolling his eyes.

Several pairs of eyes glared at Ron. "What. You don't think Ginny is there right now telling him off. I would worry about my bollocks if I were Charlie, as mad as she looked when she left here. Harry will have a job preventing her from killing him. Mind you, I would have to testify on behalf of my sister. That was a prat move, even I wouldn't be that stupid."

Most of the room's occupants laughed. Charlotte still looked uncertain of the situation. Fleur came over and put a comforting arm around her, and started to guide her out the door. Bill took her arm and threaded it through his. As they went out the door, Angelina pointed her wand back briefly and locked them as people began to disappearate all around her.

"Do you mind if I take you side along. The Burrow has some of the strongest protections in the wizarding world right now." Bill asked. "There are still a lot of death eaters on the loose and with us being the biggest single family against them, Harry living there and my father's position at the Ministry, we can't be too careful. We will need to key you to the wards so you can enter easily from here forward."

Charlotte looked at him in confusion. "Why would you want me there? He said…"

Bill smiled apologetically at her. "Charlie says a lot of things, most of which we ignore. He'll come around. Trust me, you're not leaving the Weasley family any time soon."

Charlotte looked at him in shock. "But Ginny left…"

Bill cringed, "I know. We should hurry, or there may not be enough of Charlie left for you to marry. She was not happy, and I should be there to calm her down and try to make my arse of a brother see sense. Are you ready to go?"

Charlotte looked around. Hermione smiled at her from next to Ron and nodded. Fleur smiled at her again. Charlotte took another deep breath. She looked back at Bill and nodded.

"Hold on tight, I don't want to lose you." Bill said as he pulled her into his arms.

He spun on the spot and she was pulled into the tight oblivion. As fast as it happened, it was over. They stood outside a crazy little home in the middle of the countryside. Ahead of her, she heard the others call as they entered letting their mother know they arrived. One asked about tea. Bill put Charlotte back on his arm and walked towards the wards. Pulling his wand, he did some complicated swishing and flicking. Pulling Charlotte along, he passed the invisible barriers of the home.

"Welcome to the Burrow, home of the Arthur Weasley family." Bill swiped his hand through the air indicating the home. He looked down at Charlotte. "Now, also, your home."

Tears began to stream down Charlotte's cheeks again. Bill reached out with one hand and wiped them away. "Come on. Mum has been going mental waiting to meet you. It was all we could do to make her stay here and let us greet you first. She can be a bit much and we didn't want her to overwhelm you."

He pulled her into the back door and through the main sitting room. Above her, Charlotte heard people arguing loudly. Bill looked up and grimaced. He pulled Charlotte towards the kitchen as her tears began again in earnest.

"He just ran up the stairs. Your father went after him. And then Ginny stormed in with Harry following. Didn't even stop to say hello and went right up the stairs after them…" An older, redheaded woman carried a tea set across the room as she talked to the family gather at the table.

"Mum," Bill interrupted her softly.

Molly Weasley turned away from the table after she deposited the tea service and looked towards her oldest son. She stopped taking in her son's expression and the devastated stranger beside him, and she knew.

"Oh, you poor darling." Molly rushed across the kitchen and pulled Charlotte into her ample embrace.

"You poor, poor child. Fleur make us a spot of tea. Hermione, there is a bottle of brandy in the sideboard. Why don't you get us a bit for our tea?" She crooned. And then waspishly. "Oh, you just wait until I get my hands on that boy."

Bill looked worriedly about the room and disappeared up the stairs. After a few steps the screaming from above stopped abruptly. Molly continued to fuss over Charlotte while the others did her bidding. Just as the cup of strongly brandied tea was put in Charlotte's hands, Ginny came storming down the steps.

"I don't know why I have to leave. Let me at him for just a few minutes with my wand, Harry. He'll regret he was ever…"

"Ginevra," Molly admonished.

Ginny scowled. "He deserves whatever curse I can think of, and then some, mum. Look at her. Look at the state he has put her in, the great prat. He made Percy look sweet and caring today."

Percy shot her an exasperated look. The others laughed.

Molly glared at her daughter. "Be that as it may, he is your brother and I will have no more arguing between any of you. We are family, and you just never know…"

The others all flinched at her abrupt stop. George dropped his gaze to the table as Angelina put a comforting hand on his.

Molly sighed and turned her attention to the girl in her arms. "Feeling better, dear. Drink up, it will help. I know this must be a little stressful, there are a quite a few of us. Is there someone we could invite along that will help you feel more at ease? Your mother maybe?"

Charlotte began to sob again. Hermione and Ginny both moaned. Ginny moved across the room to take Charlotte into her arms and rock her back and forth.

Molly looked around. "What did I say?"

Upstairs Charlie angrily stared at the ceiling of his and Bill's room. He made up his mind, he was leaving. Since his father flooed months ago, warning of the council's debates, he had been furious. He spent days ranting to his friends at the reserve. Most of them believed the Wizengamot could never be that dense to force marriage and children on people who did not want it.

Then the damn letter arrived with its multitude of forms. That began the month long drinking festival he and his mates went on commiserating Charlie's doom. They were sober only long enough to work and began drinking again after their shifts. Charlie couldn't even remember if he ate at all that month. They tried to think of any way out of the situation.

This included an offer from his friend Katie she would lie and say her and Charlie were dating. Jake, Lou and Nate said they would sign the affidavits. They were half way completed the forms when Charlie, who had begun to sober up again to go to work, came to his senses. His mother would demand to see Katie and see her act like Charlie's girlfriend. Which was all fine and good, but she was already dating Jake. Charlie could not cheat on one of his best friends, even if everybody knew it was fake.

At some point, his drunk friends decided Charlie needed to complete his forms before they were sent to his mother who would have him looking like some sweet, innocent pounce. Who better to complete them, then his closest comrades. Being absolutely pissed at the time, Charlie could not remember most of what they told the ministry, but a letter from Percy let him know he disregarded several of the more creative answers his friends came up with and hoped he was not too far out of line thinking Charlie did not want to dance the Nutcracker ballet in the nude on stage in the middle of Diagon Alley as his future career goals.

Between the letter and the director calling the whole lot of them into his office and telling them off for their drunken antics, they decided to significantly cut back their alcohol consumption. That and the director explaining if they did not get their sorry asses back on the straight and narrow, he would sack the lot of them. He kicked the rest out and proceeded to lecture Charlie. If the ministry wanted him to have a wife, then damn it, grow a set, get one, or take the one they gave him, bed her soundly until she was with child and quit his bellyaching about it.

This had been well and good until the beginning of November when the letter arrived. Charlie took the envelope from the bird, chucked it a treat and tossed it out the window, not wanting to see the damn thing ever again. Louis saw Charlie's actions and took pity on the poor owl, taking it back to his cabin, feeding and watering it, and tucking it in for a few days to recover from its long trip.

The letter sat on Charlie's table for five days. Everybody who stopped by saw it, still sealed, in the same spot. Finally, Nate had enough. Grabbing the letter, he broke the seal, pulled it out, and found the name. Charlotte Renee Cooper, 17, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Nate then shrieked the words that haunted Charlie since he heard them. "What the hell, do they think you are a pedo? She is still in school!"

The letter came from Ginny next. She met his future wife, a fellow classmate in Ravenclaw. She was very nervous about the whole thing and Ginny thought Charlie should write to her to help alleviate her fears. His friends, not realizing they were doing more harm than good, teased Charlie all the more about his insecure child bride. Maybe her nappy was wet and she would need a change. When the damn letter came and required him to come back to England to take the chit on a date, his friends teased maybe a trip to the zoo and a ride on the carrousel would be the perfect time.

All the while, Ginny's letters continued to come, first asking, then pleading, then begging and finally demanding he write the girl. All Charlie could see was a younger version of Ginny waiting for him to marry her.

Today was a nightmare. He worked a double because he had to come home for this stupid Ministry-required weekend and traveled half the night after work. He was not sleeping well to begin with, and he worked himself into a fury over the choice his prat brother and his colleagues selected for him. He got to the shop, snapped at everybody as they greeted him, told Percy off for being a no good, backstabbing bastard and proceeded to sulk in the corner.

Bill, ever the voice of reason, was working Charlie over about his attitude when he heard them at the door. They were happily talking about everyday things that affect a schoolgirl's life when they entered in their damnable school uniforms. Charlie groaned and began to protest all the more. As he and Bill argued, quietly in the corner, his backstabbing family passed her around like a precious doll.

And Charlie finally snapped.

Storming out, he left his child bride with her school friends and fled home. Storming into the house, he went to his room slamming the door and leaving his very confused parents in his wake. His father followed shortly after to inquire what had happened, but before he could even finish the question, Ginny stormed in, berating him for leaving her precious friend behind. They shouted at each other for a few minutes before Ginny reached in her pocket to draw her wand. However, it was missing. Behind her, Harry was guiltily quiet.

She went after him physically then, punching and hitting him for his behavior. Harry finally got ahold of her and calmed her enough to quit leaving marks.

Bill arrived shortly after and made Harry take Ginny back downstairs. She reluctantly went only after Bill had told her Charlotte was with their mum in the kitchen. With Harry's prodding, she finally stormed out of his room and back down the stairs.

Now, he was laying back on his bed, trying his hardest to tune his father out and not look at Bill as he looked at him trying to find his winning angle. Because Bill spent most of his life trying to find the angle that would make Charlie act appropriately. Eat your sprouts, get a cookie. Practice hard, get to play quidditch. Behave at school, become a prefect. The list went on and on.

His father's unusual tirade was finally coming to a close. "Now, I am going downstairs to meet your future wife. Even though you are acting like a child right now, I would like you to man up, come downstairs and show that young woman some of the respect I tried to instill in you as a child."

Charlie glared. "What if I don't. Maybe I want to be a muggle."

Arthur groaned and steeled himself for more arguing. Bill cut him off. "You won't become a muggle, Charlie."

"Oh, really, and why, big brother, do you think I will not chuck all of this nonsense and walk away," Charlie asked sarcastically.

Bill smiled. "Because, dear sweet brother of mine, without your wand, you cannot work with your precious dragons."

Charlie blanched. Arthur nodded. "I will be downstairs. I expect you behind me shortly.

Ginny continued to rock Charlotte, Hermione looked at their friend with concern.

"What did I say?" Molly's words were haunted.

Hermione finally spoke. "She is an orphan. Her father died before she started Hogwarts, her mother during our fourth year."

Molly whispered to Hermione "Was she, was she killed by death…"

"No, her mother was a muggle. She died in a car crash." Hermione supplied.

A small whimper from across the room drew Charlotte's attention briefly. Harry looked at her with sympathy. Another older redhead entered the kitchen and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. Harry looked back at him and briefly tried to smile.

Molly drew her attention back. "Doesn't she have any family at all?"

"Not really," Hermione continued. "She is living with a muggle aunt during breaks, but her muggle relatives don't know she is a witch. Her mother never allowed anyone else to know. Gillian, our other friend, has gathered her mother was actually afraid of magic. Nothing like the Dursleys, but she was not very comfortable around Charlotte after she found out about magic."

"Surely her father's family is involved," Percy interjected, "she is a half blood."

Arthur sighed from where he stood next to Harry. "Probably not. From what you have told us, she is only half Romani. Am I correct Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded without looking up and blushed, ashamed of her mixed lineage.

Arthur sighed. "Romani gypsies, especially the wizarding families, are even more blood purest then the death eaters. They would never cross blood with anyone other than another Romani. She has probably been an outcast her entire life. I am sure her father's family would have considered her unworthy and shunned her birth and life for carrying the tainted blood of her mother. Her mother was most likely ostracized for associating close enough with a gypsy to produce Charlotte. If that was not strain enough, Charlotte was a witch. The poor girl never had a real chance in any of her worlds."

Molly choked back a sob. "You mean she has nobody."

Only a second passed before Arthur spoke with such conviction no one in the room had any doubts. "No, she has us."

He strode purposefully to the crying woman and pulled her to her feet and close to his chest, holding her in place. "As far as I am concerned, I now have a dark haired daughter to match my dark haired son."

Charlotte's mind took a moment to wrap around the pronouncement of the family patriarch. In those few seconds. he held her close and tight. As close and tight as Charlotte would imagine he would hold Ginny to him if she was hurting, as close as a father. Seconds later, another person joined their embrace. Sniffling sobs next to her alerted her to the other's emotions. Arthur pulled one arm off of Charlotte. The other person was obviously wrapped in that arm as they were pulled closer.

"How could you still have any doubts, Harry? After everything we have been through and everything you have done for our family. As far as Molly and I are concerned, you have been ours since Ron sat across from you on the train. Never forget that, both of you. You too Hermione."

Arthur pulled them back and looked at both of them. "Now then, dry your eyes, all of you. This is a happy occasion."

Charlotte glanced around the room. There were several tears. Her attention was drawn to the door where who she could only assume was her future husband slipped out. Bill watched him go from his location by the stairs shaking his head.

"Let me get a proper look at you." Arthur drew her attention back to him. He smiled back at her giving her an appraising look. "You are truly beautiful, Charlotte. I am so happy you are joining our family."

"Thank you, sir," She replied.

"Arthur. Please call me Arthur." She smiled, but did not reply.

Harry reached over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Look, we match, only your hair lays properly. I have a sister who finally looks like me."

Charlotte studied the boy who lived for a minute. It finally occurred to her he too had no parents, just like her. How easy it was to forget you were truly not alone or the only one. Molly appeared next and pulled her into her grip again. She didn't need to comment, Charlotte just knew from her actions alone.

Molly finally let her go and looked about the room then at the clock. "Right, you lot. There is a dinner to get on. Bill, go collect your brother from behind the shed. That's where he usually tries to hide. Tell him if he is smoking those vile things again, I am going to wash his mouth out with soap. Then the two of you can set up the tables out back in the garden. Make sure you put up some warming spells, it's a bit chilly today. Angelina, will you and Audrey set the tables and make sure that those boys don't do anything stupid. Ginny, I could use your and Fleur's help in the kitchen. George, go in the cellar and grab up the potatoes and some apples. I'll make you a tart. Don't worry, Harry dear, I've already made treacle tart for you."

"What can I do, ma'am?" Charlotte asked.

"Nonsense, dear you're a guest today. Sit and relax. It has been stressful." Molly patted her check. "Hermione, be a sweetheart and show Charlotte the bathroom so she can wash up a bit. There is a little of clearing cream in there as well, help her find it. It will help with the puffiness."

Everybody scatter to accomplish their assigned task.

Dinner was a strained event, at least for Charlie. His mother purposefully sat him next to his new Ministry-issued fiancé. At least that was Jake's title for he,r as of recent. Charlie still could not make himself look at the child sitting next to himself. Deep down he knew he was being ridiculous, but wanted to hate her so badly. Bill's words kept returning to him.

Molly sighed and rose from the table and began to assemble the empty plates. Next to him, Charlotte rose and picked up Charlie's plate and set it upon her own.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, sit down, I have this." Molly commanded waving her hand.

"Please, ma'am. I can help. It wouldn't be right to allow the elders to work while we sat." Charlotte spoke as she continued to clear the table.

Molly looked ready to protest further, but Arthur stopped her. "Did you spend time with your Roma family?"

"Yes. When father discovered I was a witch, he convinced my mother to allow him to take me for the summers to learn our culture and magic."

Arthur nodded and looked meaningfully at Molly. She sighed again and turned towards the house. Charlotte collected some more plates. Ginny grimaced and pulled herself up from her chair ready to help.

Charlotte looked at her with mischief in her eyes. "Go, spend time with Harry and make Hermione and Ron go as well. I think I will spend time talking to your mother about …meatloaf."

Ginny and Charlotte giggled. Hermione looked at them over the glass of pumpkin juice she was drinking.

"Charlotte told us to run along and spend time with the boys. She'll help mum so they can discuss meatloaf recipes."

Hermione laughed into her glass.

"Oh, Molly makes a wonderful meatloaf. Just excellent. It's so moist." Arthur supplied.

Ginny and Charlotte laughed as Hermione spit her juice across the table. Charlie flinched at the sound of the school girls caught up in some inside joke amongst friends. Bill waved his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Come on, Ron. Best get Hermione some air." Ginny said as she drew Harry from his seat. The couples walked towards the quidditch paddock.

Charlotte watched them go for a moment. She turned her attention back to the table, pulled her wand and did a quick motion. The dishes containing food to be put away queued up and followed her into the house. The others watched the magic in amazement.

"I'm sure a Roma spell she was taught at an early age." Arthur supplied. "The gypsys teach magic in an entirely unique way. She has probably possessed her wand since she was six or seven. They teach what we might call practical magic."

"Doesn't the trace affect them?" Percy asked indignant.

"Remember, Percy, parents in magical homes police underage magic. As the Roma almost always homeschool, we have little say as to how they are taught." Arthur pointed out.

Percy scowled. "It just does not seem right, being so young and learning magic."

"Ay, but remember also, the Roma do not put as much emphasis on all magic. I am sure, if not for the untimely death of her father, Charlotte would not have been taught much more than basic skills needed by a woman to be a good wife and mother."

"Why would she not not been taught more? What about having a job or career if she wanted." Audrey asked.

Arthur smiled sympathetically. "She would never been allowed those choices, Audrey. At the age she started Hogwarts, her family would have begun putting her on display for men to notice the assets she had to offer. She would have been married off the minute a suitable young man was found."

"What assets would she have if they did not take the time to educate her?" Percy's indignation what obvious.

"The type of assets that I am happy not one of you young men thought of. It means your mother and I succeeded to raising true gentlemen." Arthur continued.

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks of shock and then looked at their father. Percy still look perplexed. "I'm still not following."

George gave Percy a look of exasperation. "Really, Perce. How big of a prat can you be?"

"A well-mannered one," his father scolded. He turned to his obtuse son. "Her physical assets, Percy. There is a reason most of society thinks poorly of the Roma. They are a conceited lot. They prize beauty. If Charlotte would have been full Roma and remained with her family, they would have thought themselves in possession of a prize, one that would have won them an edge. She would have been put out on display with clothes that left little to the imagination and paraded like a champion horse available to the highest bidder. Whichever family could offer the best advancement would have won the prize."

"She would have been only a child." Angelina retorted angrily. Charlie flinched.

"Yes," Arthur answered sadly, "Only a child, but dressed provocatively in expensive, flashy clothes promoting the family's wealth. The only good thing is the family would have watched her closely. The society as a whole holds women to a very high standard. Her family would guard her virtue. It is the only thing of value any young woman of the Roma possesses. Lose it, and any value your life had is lost."

The occupants of the table looked at each other in disgust.

"Well, at least some good came from her father's early demise," Bill stated. Everybody agreed.

"What I want to know is when you intend on speaking with Charlotte," Bill demanded looking at Charlie. "You haven't even taken the time to introduce yourself. Have you even said one work to her?"

Charlie looked away from the people at the table.

"Charlie, please make effort. You will never again have a first chance to meet your wife," Fleur pleaded. "It is so very important that first meeting. The first time I saw Bill before the third task, I was infatuated. Here was this very handsome man looking back at me, but it was more than just his good looks. He was there to support our Harry, even though he was not his real family. I thought to myself, here is a man who will love our children fully."

Bill gave Fleur a rogue smile and she pulled him into a chaste kiss.

Percy snorted. "Really. People meet for years and one day fall in love and marry. What does the first meeting really mean."

"A lot," Audrey looked at him in astonishment and turned her attention to Charlie who was still pretending to ignore them all. "The first time I met Percy, I was having coffee with friends. Percy came in with one of my girlfriend's new boyfriend. He was on a full out rant on the handling of some missing paperwork for some tradable item coming into the country, he went on for the entire time we were there. When he left to go back to work, my friends began to bluster about his behavior and all I could think is if that was his passion over one piece of paperwork missing on an order of dragon dung for fertilizer, then what kind passion would he show someone he cared about in their everyday life? I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

Percy looked at Audrey like he had never seen her before. She smiled back. "You are a very peculiar woman and I cannot wait to be married to you."

Audrey blushed and pulled Percy into a kiss. The other women at the table tittered.

Angelina looked about the table, "I remember my first day at Hogwarts. I had never been away from home or my mother before. I was so upset, I spent the first part of the train ride crying in the compartment with the other first years. These identical twins came in, looked about the compartment and started to joke and act the fools. After a bit, I realized I wasn't crying anymore, I was laughing. One of them, I never couldn't tell then who was who, came and sat next to me. He turned and looked at me and said…"

"That's better now. No more tears. One should always face a new fate laughing instead of crying. It will make it less daunting." George looked deep into Angelina's eyes.

"It was you." Angelina breathed looking at George as if she was seeing him for the first time.

George nodded and looked away thoughtfully. "I think it's time I started working in the shop again, Angie."

Everyone looked in shock at George. Since the final battle, he was only working on the periphery of his business.

She smiled at him. "I think that is a brilliant idea, George. We all want to see you back in there again."

Charlie looked at his family. How could he face this child he was intended for? A mad, mother dragon, no problem. Small schoolgirl bride, running for cover. Charlie steeled himself and rose from the table. He turned towards his childhood home as if approaching the gallows.

Arthur's hand grabbed his as he passed. "Remember one thing, please Charlie. She had just as much say in this as you. Less even. if I know how she may have been raised. Please take that into account."

Charlie drew up as if he had been stung. He had never considered Charlotte's position or thoughts about being married off to a lecherous old man. Ginny had tried to warn him Charlotte was terrified and he, the brave dragon handler, did nothing to make it any different. If anything, today probably drove her to the brink thinking she had been paired with an unfeeling, uncaring man who could not even be bothered to say hello. Charlie felt sick. His parents were right, he had been raised better. Stealing his resolve, he strode to the back door of the burrow.

He walk through the house trying to calm his nerves and try to push way the crazy thoughts crashing through his mind. The thoughts of this child the same age he always seemed to think Ginny was, a small girl just out of her first year at Hogwarts, or who needed her older twin brothers to watch after her at the World Cup during the attack. The Ginny that never grew up. The one that wasn't old enough to be engaged just like her little friend, Charlotte. His mind always conjured an image of a little girl in pigtails and pinafore dresses. He groaned subconsciously as he approached the kitchen.

He walks in to see his mum washing and his intended drying the mountain of dishes from their dinner. His mother was speaking merrily to the girl.

"And so I walk in to see Bill scolding his brother who was standing on the counter and I asked them what in the world they were up to. Bill turns and looks at me ready to tattle on Charlie who is standing on the countertop with the biscuit tin in his hands. He quickly puts it behind his back and gives me his regular 'Charlie is innocent' smile. I march right up to him. Mind you, that is quite a feat in itself as I have a two year old Percy on my hip and the twins due any day. So I march up to the cupboard and glare at Charlie and you know what the little blighter said to me. 'Hi, mum. Fancy meeting you here.' I just couldn't help it. I just had to laugh."

Charlotte laughter filtered through the kitchen like little bells. "Oh, no."

"I tell you this as a warning, dear. Well…I may have cursed Charlie with a child who acts just like he did." Molly looked sheepishly at Charlotte.

Charlie finally revealed his presence. "Now, mum, why would you ever do that to your future daughter-in-law?"

Molly turned to look at her wayward son. "I never thought of the poor girl, Charlie. I really do feel quite bad for Charlotte if it does happen."

"What about me?" Charlie asked in mock horror.

"Then you would get your comeuppance." Molly nodded smugly.

Charlie laughed and hugged his mother. She pulled away and ran a hand through his red curly locks. "You need a haircut."

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes. To avoid the fight, he glanced sideways at his intended target. "Fancy a walk around the property?"

Charlotte blushed and dropped her head. "I would love to, but I need to help your mu-"

"Nonsense," Molly interjected. "You go with Charlie. You're supposed to be using this time to get to know one another, not do the dishes. Go for a walk."

Molly rounded on Charlie, "And you, your best manors. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Charlie laughed at his mother as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. Charlotte hesitated before drying her hands and putting the towel down, she strode across the kitchen to catch up with Charlie.

They walked in silence until they were out of the garden. Charlie looked back at the remaining family members at the table. Bill smiled and nodded. Charlie nodded back and continued on.

"So..." Charlie began and faltered. He still could not look at the girl, afraid of what he would see. "I'm Charlie, but you probably already know that by now, don't you."

She blushed and nodded but did not raise her head.

Charlie blew out a breath. "Um. This is more difficult than I thought. What should be talk about?"

Charlotte glanced at his quickly and averted her face again. "I don't really know."

They walked on for a little bit. Every once in a while Charlie would at least try to tell Charlotte tidbits of information about the property. This is where the family quidditch pitch was. That pond is where his uncle Fabian had taught him to swim. That tree was were his Uncle Bilius had gave him his first drink of fire whiskey when he was thirteen. He had prompted her to share her own stories, which she did in as few words as possible.

"That great tree there is where I sat after I got home from Hogwarts the last time and made the decision about what I would do with my life. I think I sat on the branch for six hours that day deciding between dragons and quidditch. In the end, dragons won out." He spared another sideways glance. "What do you have planned after Hogwarts, Charlotte?"

Charlotte hung her head. "I'll be your wife. I have been thinking there really isn't any reason for me to return after Christmas."

Charlie stopped walking abruptly. "What do you mean no sense in returning?"

Charlotte stopped a couple of steps in front of him. She did not turn, but continued to stare at the tree. "The law requires we are married by February 14th. After, I will have to live with you to fulfil the legal requirements of the law."

They both blushed. The weekly requirements for 'marital relations' was to promote the newly formed couples into a harmonious relationship as husband and wife.

Charlie groaned. He forgot that stipulation. "You just…You can't quit school. What were your plans if this stupid law had never existed?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I always wanted to be a healer ever since I was a little girl. The grandmother told me it was a stupid idea. She was teaching me all I needed to know about healing. Told me I could patch any members of the family up well enough. Healers were not needed or to be trusted, but when they left, and I got to Hogwarts, and we did career advising, I told Professor Flitwick. He said I was more than capable and could do it. I have taken every class I needed for St. Mungo's to consider taking me after I was done. I guess…I guess now, I will be a mother and wife instead."

Charlie was furious. Why had they fought that damn war anyway? "How can you give up your dreams so easily?"

He stopped himself remembering his father's words about her upbringing. He began to pace behind her. "I'm going to get you out of this."

He stormed off back to the yard to find his prat of a brother.

Charlotte was upset and began to tear up again. She had made him mad. Slowly, she made her way back to the house again listing all of her faults that made her intended angry trying to find a way to change them.

When she entered the kitchen, it was blessedly time to return to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione where already there with their boyfriends saying their final goodbyes. Across the yard, she seen Charlie in a heated debate with Percy.


	4. Chapter 4: December 2

Charlotte followed Professor Flitwick down the first floor corridor to her appointment with the Ministry official. Two weeks ago, just after the disastrous first date with her intended, she received the official notice Charlie was protesting the match. The Ministry scheduled the conference in order to hear Charlie's reasons to not be married. Charlotte was required to attend to provide defense on her behalf in case Charlie protested her character or ability to comply with the law.

So, Charlotte was on her way to a little used office and on the first floor set aside for such meetings. Charlie should have already arrived. Professor Vector, tired of the constant disruptions to his class because of the law, protested Charlotte being excused from his exam today. Professor McGonagall notified the Ministry official and Charlie, upon their arrival, that Charlotte would be late.

"Here we are, my dear. Just go right in, they are waiting for you." Flitwick opened the door to the office. It squeaked from disuse. Charlotte cringed and went inside.

Across the room, a middle aged witch sat behind the desk reviewing papers. Across from her, Charlie sat in another chair with his hands behind his head, laid back on the rest, and looking as though he was napping. Both jumped at the squeaking door and turned. Charlotte blanched and walked a few steps in the room so Professor Flitwick could pull the door shut. It banged closed making her feel trapped.

"Come have a seat, sweetheart. Don't be scared. Nothing to worry about," The Ministry official crooned.

Charlie winced as Charlotte walked slowly to the chair next to Charlie.

The Ministry witch gave her a small smile as she put her paperwork into her satchel and withdrew another folder. "How did your exam go, dear? Alright?"

Charlie shuttered next to her again. Both women looked over at him wondering.

"Fine, ma'am," Charlotte began, "I'm sorry I am late. I should have just skipped-"

"No, you have to finish school and do well, Charlotte," Charlie spoke to the ceiling exasperated, "If you want to be a healer, you need good marks."

The Ministry official looked perplexed at Charlie for a minute then opened the file. "My name is Bridget Horton, Office of Family Development. I am here to review the protest of the match created between Charlies Weasley and Charlotte Cooper. Mr. Weasley, as the protesting party I am requesting you state your case first."

Charlie sat forward in his chair, "Ms. Horton, I would like the Ministry to reconsider my match to Charlotte based on the hardship created by the distance I live from England. I currently work in Romania at the dragon reserve there. The distance is too great for basic travel by appearation or floo. In addition, one must cross international borders, clearing immigration at each end of the journey. It makes traveling a right pain in the best of times."

"I see," Ms. Horton replied. "Why would this be a hardship? Surly one of you would need to move."

"I understand, but who? Do I give up my livelihood and income to move back to England? It doesn't make sense for us to marry if I cannot provide a home for her. That leaves Charlotte having to sacrifice her education. It's not fair to Charlotte to give up her future for this as well."

"So your primary concern is your future wife complete her education," Ms. Horton continued.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie answered.

"Why?"

"I would think that should be obvious. She is so close and extremely intelligent. She is in Ravenclaw. I would think this law should take into consideration what would be lost if you ask students to forgo their education to start families. You want to save our world. What good will our world be if we are uneducated, or undereducated? Should she have to quit and come to Romania just to fulfil some requirement and quota," Charlie fumed at the woman.

"I see," Ms. Horton pulled two questionnaires from the folder. Charlotte recognized her own as well as another that had several red lines and initials on it. Ms. Horton looked pointedly at Charlie who blushed and looked apologetically at her. "You are a dragon handler, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, ma'am," he relied.

"And this has been your career of choice since you have left Hogwarts," she continued.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Assuming you realize you do not exactly have the physique for a ballerina," Charlotte looked up in confusion as Charlie looked down in embarrassment, the Ministry official continued, "Then your only future career goal is to continue up through the ranks. Your dream job would be to be to progress to the level assistant director or maybe even a director of a reserve someday."

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie replied with pride.

"Tell me, Mr. Weasley, are there reserves in England," Ms. Horton looked at him over her glasses.

Charlie looked at her in shock. "Ma'am?"

"Are there dragon reserves in England?" She asked again briskly.

Charlie looked at her in shock. "Yes…ma'am."

"So, there is a possibility that you could meet these goals here in England?"

Charlie looked down at his hands. "Not exactly."

Ms. Horton looked at him to continue. Charlie let out a deep breath and went on, "After the war, I tried to come back to be with my family with everything that happened during the final battle. The reserve on the isles has always been run by family, there are no outsiders in their employ. The Wales reserve took the time to speak with me, but turned me down."

"For what reason?" Ms. Horton inquired.

"I was overqualified," Charlie answered.

"Over qualified?"

"Yes, ma'am" Charlie replied. "In Romania, I handle to worst of the lot, Horntails and Vipertooths. I also work on a recovery and retrieval team which goes after escaped or rogue dragons. The Welch Green is a rather sedate creature unless roused. Their concern was I would become bored and complacent."

Ms. Horton was shocked at his answer, "Is that truly a concern?"

"Yes, ma'am. We refer to them as rookies and jockeys, handlers too new to the field or too confident in their experiences and abilities. They usually end up hurt, or worse, killed in the line of duty," Charlie paused for a moment, looked sideways at Charlotte before continuing, "It is another concern I have. Bad things happen to handlers. I don't want to leave behind a wife and kids. Charlotte has suffered too much loss in her life, she doesn't deserve more because of me."

Ms. Horton looked at the pair with concern and considered her options, "I am having a difficult time with this. Your points are valid concerns, but we are asking several couples to make choices and sacrifices in the interest of our continued survival. How can I discount one set and allow another? I understand your situations are extreme, but if we allow you a waiver, how do I tell the next couple who are fighting and arguing daily their concerns are petty and need to be dealt with? No, I must insist you find a way to make this work."

Charlotte drew a deep breath and steeled herself for the next statement, "I will withdraw from school at the holiday break."

"No!" Charlie commanded making both women jump. "I refuse to allow you to give up on your future for me. I am not worthy of your sacrifice."

"Ah, the crux of the problem. Usually they always come to light," Ms. Horton nodded. "Tell me-"

"You're worthy," The soft spoken girl cut in, shocking them both. "You're a war hero, Charlie. You control dangerous creatures and keep people safe. How could you believe you are not worthy?"

"An answer of the young," Charlie countered.

"You were a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought the war alone in Romania, where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named already had support. You led the reinforcements into the final battle after you convinced them to stay and fight, and you have an Order of Merlin."

"As do you, my dear," Ms. Horton smiled.

Charlie looked at her in shock. Charlotte dropped her head again. Ms. Horton looked between them, "She never told you?"

"I never told her I had one. I assume maybe my sister, Ginny or Hermione."

"Granger," Ms. Cooper asked in shock. Charlie nodded his head. The woman recovered and continued, "Your fiancé was at the final battle but did not actively fight. She helped the matron of the school with the wounded. As the final attack took place within the Great Hall, your betrothed did not run or take cover. She stood at her station over a severely injured student and continued to treat him so he would survive. As the curses flew all around the hall, she shielded him with her own body. The student recounted the tale of killing curses just missing her, but she labored on. When the battle was over and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead, she continued to work on. So many were injured. Madam Pomfrey, your fiancé and two others worked for over seventy-two hours after the battle was won with little or no rest."

Charlie thought back in his mind. He was hurt in the battle. His mother, too sick with grief, could not attend to him. He had been forcibly hauled to the healing halls by Bill.

Pomfrey had taken one look at the back of his head and looked around the room, "McMillan, have you seen Cooper. She can treat this."

The young man pointed down the ward, "She is still working on that Hufflepuff trying to stop the bleeding. He is a mess, but she isn't giving up."

Pomfrey nodded. "Do you think you can take care of this one, Ernie? He's a hard-headed Weasley, but will need to be checked for a concussion and the cut on the back of his head will need to be healed."

Ernie looked concerned, "I think I can handle it."

"If not, or if you have questions, grab me, or Cooper. She is tremendously talented." The matron called as she strode the opposite way.

He shook his head dispelling the memory, "You were working on a Hufflepuff with bad cuts."

Charlotte did nothing more than nod her head.

Charlie groaned and put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep. Too many trips back and forth recently left him exhausted. He worked another double to make up for today and he still could not sleep. The child in the wedding dress walking towards the altar now sported black pigtails and a school uniform.

"You're going to finish school and you're going to become a healer. Madam Pomfrey said you had natural talent. Our world cannot lose someone like you. I'll go back to Romania and talk to the director. Maybe I can go on sabbatical for a while, a couple of years until you finish your training. Then, maybe, if you are willing, we will go back to Romania or another reserve if they will don't have a spot."

Charlotte cried, "But your job and your dragons, you love them both. How can you give them up?"

"I don't know, but I refuse for you to have to give up your dream," Charlie shook his trying to clear his mind. "I'll find something here to tie us over. Maybe we can stay with Bill and Fleur for a bit after we are married. Worst case, I can probably work for George for a while at the Hogsmeade shop until you finish school."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you giving up your dreams?" Charlotte cried harder.

"Because, damn it!" Charlie exclaimed, "When I was your age I was trying to figure out how to win the last quidditch game against Ravenclaw to secure the house cup for my final year. Six months later, when you may be pregnant when you graduate, I was sitting in a tree trying to decide between quidditch for England and dragons in Romania. It's unfair, Charlotte. The past few years we asked your whole class to grow up way too fast because of the workings of a madman. To top it all off, after you all worked so hard to get rid of our problems, we are asking you again to give up your dreams to rebuild our world. It's so damn unfair. Ms. Horton is right. If I can compromise and give you just a little bit of something good through all of the hell you've been through, so be it. I have had seven years of great, you deserve that also."

Both women looked at him with tears.

Charlotte dropped her head again, "I will withdraw from school at the end of the month. Most of what we do after the holidays is preparatory for the NEWT. I can revise and study in Romania and come back in the spring and sit the exams with the other homeschooled students."

Charlie eyes sparked, and he opened his mouth again to argue with her but was cut off.

"I'll offer a concession."

Charlie and Charlotte snapped their attention to the woman behind the desk. She continued, "I have told you your situation is unique, and it is. There are only about 50 international wizards who did not change their citizenship. Of that group, 35 are married, either to each other or a person from another country and were exempt from the law. Of the remaining 15, twelve were in committed relationships accepted by the Ministry. That left three, including yourselves. One of the pairs we created was a woman who had been thinking about coming back to England. She thought this was her chance to come home to be closer to her ailing parents. The second was a gentleman working in the Americas. His chosen bride was a shop girl in Diagon Alley. She looked forward to traveling. Then there was the two you. We thought Charlotte was a good choice. She was young and orphaned and thought it would give her a family. None of us considered she would have to leave school or you would have to leave Romania. So, if you are willing, I will offer a compromise in three directions."

Ms. Horton waited for their consent. Charlie and Charlotte both nodded.

"Charlie, you will stay in Romania and work. Charlotte will stay at Hogwarts and finish school. The Ministry will loosen the 'marital duties' requirement to one a month until Charlotte is out of school."

"What about after?" Charlie asked.

Ms. Horton continued. "If I remember correctly, there is a very good clinic on the reserve?"

"Yes," Charlie confirmed, "It's fairly good. They handle all of the traumatic injuries of the reserve. In addition, the surrounding communities come to us for most of their advanced care. We are better equipped than most of the rural Romanian hospitals."

Ms. Horton nodded again, "You are in charge of arranging for your wife to become an apprentice in Romania at the reserve hospital. If may not be as grand or as extensive as the education from St. Mungo's, but she will still be a healer."

Charlotte gasped, "Is this possible?"

Charlie looked up thoughtfully. "I think so. They are always complaining they are short staffed. They would probably snap at the chance to have you come there, especially if you have some foreknowledge."

"Great," Ms. Horton smiled, "So, I have compromised for the Ministry, Charlotte had compromised where she will be trained. That leaves just you, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie looked at her cautiously wondering what he was about to lose.

Ms. Horton smirked, reading his expression. "You, Mr. Weasley, will marry Miss Cooper willingly. I am done with the antics and childish stunts. No more tomfoolery with the forms, no more argumentative conversations with your brother, no more protesting our every move. You will willingly, and quickly, withdraw this petition and marry your fiancé over the next two months with no arguments or complaints."

Charlie blanched. She had him backed into a corner. He got to keep his dragons and Charlotte would finish school and become a healer like she always wanted. Charlie need only comply with no more complaints. He closed his eyes and nodded his head conceding.

"Sign this to withdraw your petition," Ms. Horton produced the forms not giving Charlie any time to back out of his decision.

Charlie grabbed the quill and scribbled his name. The forms disappeared into the satchel.

"Are we all set, I have to go right back to Romania tonight and would like to stop and see my parents and brother quickly before I go," Charlie asked exhaustedly. Ms. Horton nodded her assent.

Charlie rose and walked towards the door not speaking to anyone. When he opened it, he stopped and half turned to the desk, "Pick a date sometime soon after the New Year. I have taken a lot of time off recently and do not want to try to make any arrangements for a couple of days off in a row until after the holidays, if that is alright, Charlotte. I'll come home and we will go to the Ministry and get married. If it works out right, maybe we can go to Romania right after and you can see your new home."

"Mr. Weasley! Do you understand the two of you are going to be making a life bond together?" Ms. Horton was indignant.

Charlie looked at her with bleary eyes trying to understand why she would care how they were married as long as they were.

"Do you understand every little girl dreams of her wedding day? You talk of all Charlotte has lost. Will you take this from her as well?"

Charlie laid his head on the door. "We don't have the luxury of time to plan a wedding, Ms. Horton. The Ministry is pretty adamant of the date."

"Let her have at least something," The woman snapped.

Charlie picked his tired head off the door and stared at the woman, open for suggestions.

Ms. Horton sighed and thought for a minute. "How about a simple handfasting with the commitment bond. A year and a day. It would give you time to plan a wedding for a year from now and give you time to get to know each other better."

Charlie looked at the back of Charlotte's head. She was still looking at Ms. Horton. "Will that work for you, Charlotte? The handfasting?"

"Yes," Charlotte softly answered.

Charlie nodded, "I'll talk to mum. She invited you for Christmas, but Ginny said you are reluctant to go. Mum would love to have you there. Go, plan the handfasting with mum and set a date. Let me know and I will be home."

Charlotte nodded.

"I'll see you after the first of the year then." Charlie turned and exited the room, softly closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5: January 15

Charlotte decided on a January 15th for her wedding day. It was simple to plan actually. She wrote Charlie and asked him to check his schedule for two days off in a row. As it was a Friday, it gave Charlotte a better chance of appeasing her teachers for the afternoon off and permission to leave the school for the weekend.

Molly had been ecstatic when Charlotte accepted her invitation to the Burrow for the Christmas holiday. Even more ecstatic when Charlotte allowed her to help plan the handfasting. Arthur helped to reign in his wife. He knew both Charlotte and Charlie would not want anything extravagant. They managed to keep Molly in check with the promise of bigger and better when the couple finally had a wedding, once they knew each other better. For now, it was just a simple bonded handfasting.

Molly begged Charlotte to look for a wedding dress, at least, but again, Charlotte bypassed the request with a promise of when they got married for real. She was going to make due with her best set of school robes until Fleur stepped in and insisted on Charlotte borrowing a simple blue halter dress for the occasion. Molly changed out the simple gold belt for a wide satin ribbon of bronze for the Ravenclaw. Charlotte had actually smiled back in the mirror at the duo behind her when they insisted she try the ensemble on. Now the dress was safely tucked away in Ginny's closet at the Burrow waiting her arrival this afternoon.

Ginny sat next to her this morning, spooning porridge into her bowl. "You really should eat, it will be a long day. You did not have much yesterday after that Ministry official showed up at lunch."

Ginny was, of course, correct. Charlie arrived yesterday for his first day off. He and Bill went to the Ministry and completed the register request for the two of them to be married. He was not allowed to bring it to her, but Ms. Horton, not wanting there to be any issues or excuses, volunteered to bring the forms to Charlotte at Hogwarts. The whole castle was gossiping about Charlotte's pending bonding after the woman arrived in the Great Hall during lunch to have Charlotte sign the forms. People kept staring at her as she walked from class to class. Ginny and Hermione told her to hold her head high and ignore everybody. They knew how to handle the situation from long experience.

Gillian spooned honey on her porridge. "Eat up. Even if you throw it up later, at least you may get something out of it. Besides, if we get to Ginny's and that dress is too large again, her mum will have kittens."

Resigned, knowing Gillian was not kidding, Charlotte took a bite. The normally sweet concoction was like ash in her mouth. She had no clue how to get through the day. She did not known how she managed to get through the past few weeks. If it was not for studying for exams and making Charlie a leather vest for Christmas, she would have went mental, or at least more mental than already.

She thought back to the vest she had made for her fiancé. It had been the same vest the grandmother had made all the young girls learn to make as a child. The laced sides allowed for it to be sized for the person it was made for. She had taken the time to hand stitch the protection symbols of the Roma into the vest as well.

When Charlie sent her a letter asking her if she would mind going to Romania tonight after their ceremony, he thanked her for the gift as well. He also told her he didn't realize what the laces on the vest were for. It fit, but just. Leaving it unbuttoned, he wore it out with friends to the market one afternoon. While there, he ran across the mother and daughter of one of the Roma who lived on the preserve. The grandmother spoke no Romanian or English, but noted the vest on Charlie. She made her granddaughter ask Charlie where it came from. When Charlie explained about Charlotte, the grandmother asked to see the vest. She looked it over and shown her granddaughter several things on the vest, the stitching, the style, the laces and the embroidery. She then loosened the side laces, made Charlie put it back on and adjusted the vest to the proper size showing the granddaughter how it was done. Charlie was amazed.

The grandmother continued to tell the child something else. When Charlie asked, the girl told him her grandmother said the betrothal gift was well-made, his future wife had been well-taught and the grandmother thought she had been raised to be a proper housewife regardless of her parentage. Charlie was irritated, but the look from the old woman, daring him to speak his mind, made him hold his tongue. Best not to aggravate the natives unless it was warranted.

Charlotte had been equally shocked at her Christmas gift from Charlie. He sent her a marama, a traditional veil worn by the women in Romania. The handmade gift had an intricate lace patterns hanging off the edges in a cascade. She never had something so beautiful before. Molly suggested Charlotte wear it for her wedding and she quickly agreed. At Molly's insistence, the linen colored veil would be worn as a drape over her arms as opposed to the traditional head scarf the Romanian women used it for. Fleur insisted, it accented the dress and ribbon nicely.

A tapping on her bowl brought her back to the present as Hermione's spoon was moving away. The intent was clear. Eat up. She tried to eat a couple more bites and gave up. Luna handed her a piece of toast with honey. She sighed and resigned herself to eating the toast. Her bridal party was being quite persistent this morning.

"You really need to eat, Charlotte. You will need your strength for the bonding," Hermione pointed out.

"And the afters," Gillian smirked.

"Augh, my brother. Don't like to think of that," Ginny shuttered, "Besides, if you are all clammy and pale from lack of food, it will take more of an effort to get your makeup righted."

"I don't know why you are bothering, I am not beautiful," Charlotte sighed.

All four girls gawked at her.

"What. Do. You. Mean. You not beautiful," Ginny asked sarcastically, "Have you ever looked in a mirror?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Gillian sighed, rose and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She grabbed the hand of a handsome bloke Ginny recognized as a fellow chaser from the Hufflepuff house team. She drug him back over to the table and stood him in front of Charlotte.

She turned on the boy. "Martin, do you think Charlotte is pretty?"

Martin looked at Gillian as if she should be on the closed ward at St. Mungo's.

"I told you," Charlotte took another bite of the toast.

A look of confusion crossed Martin's face. He slowly turned to Charlotte and back to Gillian. "You're serious. She really doesn't know?"

Gillian shrugged. Martin looked at Charlotte and grinned mischievously, "You really do not realize that you are one of the most, if not the most beautiful women in our year?"

Charlotte looked up from her toast still chewing wondering if Gillian and Martin could be neighbors on the closed ward.

Martin shook his head, "Do you know how many blokes our age in this school hoped to be paired with you, Charlotte? You are have such an innocent beauty we are drawn to you."

Charlotte blinked and swallowed her toast.

Martin smirked evilly and leaned forward to prevent too many people from hearing the next comment,"If you really must know, Charlotte, blokes talk in the locker room. If a guy doesn't have a steady girl in his life, you are the one that most of us use for, ah, inspiration when we are alone and, ah, in need of some stress relief. If you follow what I am saying."

"Stress relief?" Charlotte repeated in shock trying to wrap her head around what he said.

"Wanking," Luna supplied in her usual dreamy voice still eating her cereal. Hermione choked on her juice.

Martin rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. Charlotte took another bite of her toast in shock as Martin smirked and turned back to his table. After a couple of steps, he stopped and turned back. "Hey, Weasley. Let your brother know every single bloke in this school is jealous of him tonight, and he better hope he's as good as legend says, or we will be waiting in line if he bollocks it up."

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'll let him know."

Martin grinned again and returned to his table.

Gillian turned her attention back on her friend. "Any questions. No? Good. Eat the rest of your damn toast. We have to get to class."

Charlie stood at the open window, blowing the smoke from his cigarette outside. "Do you know how they are coming?"

"Floo. Flitwick is sending them through," Bill replied watching the steps for his mother. She already rooted Charlie out of his regular spot behind their father's shed and hit him with a few stinging hexes for smoking. Now the brothers and Charlie's mate Jake were hidden in the attic with the ghoul. Charlie was half leaning out the window so his mother wouldn't smell the smoke. Bill was choosing to ignore the bad habit for the day in exchange for the calming effect it was having on his high strung brother.

Charlie flinched. Bill looked at him in concern. Something was off, more than just pre-bonding nerves.

"Do you remember standing up here before my wedding," Bill asked reminiscing.

Charlie grinned. "Yah, you were a wreck. I think you drank that whole flask of firewhiskey in fifteen minutes. Good thing I had that sobering solution. Mum would have went spare if you were pissed for the ceremony."

"If I remember, dear brother, your flask was empty as well," Bill retorted defending himself.

"Yes," Charlie laughed back, "But I didn't have to be sober for the ceremony. I only had to stand there, look pretty and smile for the crowd. I could be half pissed and no one would care."

Bill rolled his eyes. "I still don't know how you managed. I couldn't have walked a straight line after the amount we drank that morning."

"High tolerance and I'm bigger than you," Charlie responded with cheek. "Besides we were in mourning, you for the loss of your bollocks and me for my hair."

Bill shook his head. "It's not bad, you know, being married."

Jake laughed. "Yah, just think. You're going to get your our personal bed warmer for those cold nights, buddy."

Charlie shutter again. Bill sighed. "Enough. What is going on with you, Charlie? I know you didn't choose this, but will it really be so bad. She is a wonderful girl."

Charlie grabbed the window sill and bowed his head. "I'm sure she is a wonderful girl. Charlie's child bride."

Bill looked at his brother's back in confusion and then at Jake. Bill had expected the same confused expression, but was shocked when Jake look horrified.

"Child bride?" Bill inquired.

Charlie moaned. He dropped the butt of the cigarette in the tin can he kept outside the window sill for just that reason, dropped his head on the sill and wrapped his hands over his head.

"You know we were fucking with you, right Charlie," Jake asked concerned. "We all know in England she is not a minor."

Charlie just shuttered again.

Bill looked between the two trying to catch up. "What are you talking about?"

Jake scowled at Charlie. "You seriously been thinking that. This is what's been running through that think bullheaded British skull of yours the past few weeks?"

Charlie pulled himself up, lit another cigarette and pulled a long draw. "Do you know the first time I ever met her, she was chatting with my baby sister about some crazy article in a magazine? They were laughing like the school girls they are. She walked through the door wearing her damn school uniform and all I could see was this little friend of Ginny's. They looked so young and all the crazy things you lot had said, and all the crazy thoughts my own mind created. My little sister's continued juvenile threats in those letters talking about school and classes, and what career she wants when she leaves Hogwarts, and knowing Charlotte is the some damn age, and probably thinks the same damn things. I feel like a right pervert, like I am stealing her childhood and her future."

Bill bowed his head. Charlie's attitude the past few weeks finally made sense. "She is of age, Charlie. From the conversations I have had with her, she hasn't been a child in a long, long time. She's basically been on her own since she was fourteen. Her mother wasn't much of a mother. She died driving home drunk, Charlie. Charlotte has been grown up for a long time. I don't know if she ever was a child."

"And yet, I'm going to steal what little childhood she has. Those three were sharing schoolgirl secrets together after dinner." Charlie took another drag in the calm himself.

Bill thought back to the dinner party and the conversation the girls were having. The laughing comments. Bill cracked and began to laugh. Jake looked at him like he was mental, Charlie looked frantic.

Bill tried to calm himself enough to speak. "You…you do realize…You do realize the girls were alluding to a conversation they had at breakfast about how to give a great jobbie."

Charlie looked at his brother and then blanched. "Why would my baby sister be discussing giving jobbies?"

Jake's American accent broke in. "Jobbie?"

"Blow…Blow job" Bill was still laughing.

Charlie ignored them. "Why is my baby sister discussing-"

"Because she grew up," Bill cut his tirade off, "Charlie, you have been gone for years, home only a few time for a few days. The kids, they grew up. Ron fought Voldemort. Ginny took on the death eaters at the school. Sometime, while we were gone, the babies grew up into strong adults."

Charlie looked across the attic at his brother. His mind worked out the math and remembered the letters and stories he had heard. Most people, especially young adults, would not have tried to go back, not after everything that Ginny, Ron and their friends had faced. But for one year, they had tried to go back and have a normal year. They really were all adults. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Charlotte.

Charlie had met, and dealt with, some very adult decisions at their age. He went to Romania alone and entered into a deadly career. He agreed to recruit order members in a country filled with Voldemort supporters. Charlotte made the conscious decision to stay and fight that night. None of them had really been children in a long, long time. So if the girls got silly and discussed the best way to pleasure a man, then they probably deserved it. Was it really any different then him, Jake, Nate, Louie and Katie going to the little dive pub in town and letting loose. Hadn't he spent a month of his life drunk like an immature arse? Could he put the memories away and try to make this work with her?

"Man, Charlie," Jake shook his head, "I wish you would have said something earlier. None of us think that you are a creeper or a cradle robber. You're just doing what you have to do to satisfy some stupid law. Yes, she is young, but does it really matter? Just …Just try to be happy and look passed it."

Charlie look a deep breath and held it. He slowly exhaled and nodded his head. Bill and Jake smiled back at him.

At least until the door to the attic banged open. Arthur's loud voice carried up the stairs. "I'm sure they are up here, Molly. Bill said he was going to take him up out of the hall so the girls could get Charlotte into the bathroom when they got in."

Charlie flicked the cigarette into his tin and waved his arms around to get rid of the smell some. Bill tried to meet his dad at the door to keep him back from the area.

Arthur shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You better hope she doesn't come up here. If you thought she was bad when she caught you outside with them."

Charlie looked sheepishly at his father. Bill laughed, "Better than drunk, like I was."

Arthur clapped his oldest on the shoulder, "I have a few sobering solutions in my pocket. Didn't know what I was going to find when I got up here. Ginny has Charlotte back in her room if you boys want a crack at the bathroom, you may want to start now."

Jake grinned and walked to the stairs, "I'll start. Let the three of you have some time together."

Arthur nodded his appreciation. When Jake had disappeared, he turned back to his boys. "So, today is the day, Charlie."

Charlie took another deep breath. His stomach squirmed again. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and tapped one out again, lit it, pulled a drag and exhaled out the window. He held his hand out the window to keep the smoke outside of the house.

Arthur shook his head. "Forever my wild child."

Charlie grinned awkwardly. Arthur looked at him appraisingly. "Do I have to give you the speech I gave your brother before his wedding, or do you remember the finer points."

"No, sir. I think I have it. Be kind, be a good provider, tell her she is beautiful at least once a week, tell her you care as often as you can. Kiss her goodbye every morning on your way out, kiss her hello when you get home, kiss her goodnight, and 'yes, dear' should be your usual response."

"I think I was a little more refined, but yes, that about covers it," Arthur chuckled. He looked at his son and became self-conscious. "There is one more thing, Charlie. Ginny was able to gather from Charlotte, and in particular her friend Gillian, Charlotte …she had never …been with a man before, son."

Charlie groaned and took another drag, exhaled and flipped open his flask and added a shot of firewhiskey as well.

"Not too much, you are going to need to keep your head about you tonight," Arthur admonished.

Charlie nodded and contemplated what he was facing that evening.

Arthur took pity and continued. "Now, I know you are well versed in what is happening in that respect, but maybe not with someone inexperienced. Be slow, and gentle. Don't rush anything. She is probably terrified. Molly had a little chat at Christmas when Ginny let her know, so she is not completely in the dark. Her mother must have said something at one time as well, because she was aware. You're a good man, Charlie and from the rolls of parchment I received from Dumbledore over your school years, a more than competent lover. You are going to have no options tonight other than to cause her pain. Resolve yourself to that right now and move passed it. Once it is over, it's over and neither of you will need to face it again. Just take care of her the best you can."

Charlie looked up into the concerned eyes of his father and nodded. Arthur relaxed.

"John's open!" Jake trooped back upstairs in his good clothes.

Arthur and Bill looked at him then Charlie not understanding the American.

"Loo." Charlie supplied.

"I'll go," Bill offered. "Wait until later. Remember this is a bonded handfasting. You're going to have your hands magically tied together until you consummate your fasting rites. You may want to spend a few extra minutes in the toilet so you don't have to later when you're attached to your new bride."

Jake laughed, "That would be a romantic start to the marriage."

Bill walked down the stairs only to be met with shouts of a French accent, "Charles, you dumbass, where are you?"

Charlie laughed, "Keep climbing the steps, Louis. About time the rest of you sorry lot got here."


	6. Chapter 6: January 15

Charlotte studied her reflection in the full length mirror in Ginny's room. The past two hours were a whirlwind since she had arrived. Her friends swept her straight from the fireplace to a bath with instructions to remain in the tub until the water was lukewarm and she was not quite shriveled. The bath had been calming, with its lavender oil. Ginny plucked her out at just the right time for her not to imitate a prune. Ginny eased open the door to look for Charlie so he would not see Charlotte, when Molly passed with a tray for tea, stating her fiancé had taken up residence in the attic.

Arthur had waited until they were safely entrenched in Ginny's room before retrieving the men to begin getting ready. Ginny, Gillian and Hermione proceeded to force feed Charlotte the fare Molly left for tea. Then they began the task of getting ready for the handfasting. Hair was set in rollers. The girls painted each other's fingers and toes. They scrubbed, buffed and moisturized every surface they could think of and even some Charlotte would have considered ridiculous.

They were interrupted a few times. There were wild screeches from Ginny when Harry had knocked and told Ginny hello, a very passionate hello. Ron arrived a short time later with wet hair and a repeat performance for Hermione. Luna and Gillian had made a trip to the bathroom only to arrive back gushing over the physique of one of Charlie's fellow handlers they encountered in the hall. This lead to several uncomfortable minutes for both Charlotte and Ginny as the rest discussed the finer points of the bodies of dragon handlers.

A quick kip and the girls began again. Make up was applied. Gifts of a new naughty knickers set were opened and forced on. More giggles on all of their parts as the girls again made Ginny gag and Charlotte blush as they discussed Charlie's reaction to said knicker set when he discovered it.

Hair was released from rollers and fixed into long cascades of curls on all but Hermione and Luna. Hermione's self-proclaimed train wreck of hair was pulled, tugged and twisted into a messy bun on the back of her head making her even more elegant and mature than normal. Luna's silver locks were sleeked and shined into a smooth cascade down her back. Finally the dress was removed from the closet. Charlotte stepped into it and Ginny zipped it up. The Ravenclaw bronze ribbon was tied into a simple knot on her back and allowed to rest along the skirt. Ginny just set the veil over her arms when there was a knock at the door. Luna drifted to answer it, expecting Molly.

"Well, hello beautifuls." The Eastern European accent drawled out. "Mind if we come in."

The girls all stopped and turned towards the stranger, or strangers as the case was, in confusion. Before anyone could react they were all bound with loose ropes that would not mark but would not give either.

"What are you doing?" Ginny seethed at the three men in the doorway.

"Oh, nothing much. Just kidnapping the bride."

Charlie looked at the chaos around him and shook his head. He sat down in the squishy armchair and propped his boots up on the stool waiting patiently. He already tried to tell them there was nothing to be concerned about, but was ignored. He surveyed the group looking for the inside man. Defiantly a man, the women were all currently irate. His father was jumping between trying to calm his wife and anger Charlotte was taken eliminated him as well.

A loud bang stopped the clamor. Bill stood with his wand held up looking irritated. "Will you all listen? Charlie had been trying to tell you she is fine. I can assure you she is fine."

Everybody looked at the pair in shock.

Charlie turned to Bill. "Do you know where?"

"No," Bill replied calmly.

"Muggle or magical," Charlie asked relaxing further into his chair.

"Magical. I gave them a couple of suggestions," Bill answered.

"Well, that will speed things up. We can use patronuses to communicate," Charlie nodded.

"What is going on, Charlie," Arthur demanded.

"My bride has been kidnapped," Charlie answered calmly. His face turned thoughtful and he again focused on Bill. "Do you know what they are going to ask for ransom?"

"Charles Weasley, How can you be so cavalier about this," Molly Weasley exploded, "Someone had taken your fiancé, and you don't care. Are you going to do nothing to get her back?"

Charlie smiled, "I am, Mum. I'm waiting for the ransom demands. Don't worry, they will have her back in time for the ceremony. We are on a bit of a tight schedule, so I didn't think they would pull this now."

Bill surveyed the group of faces ranging from scared to irritate to downright murderous by the women that had been with Charlotte as the events unfolded. He was glad he had not left them any longer then he did before he sent his mother to find them and let them loose from their bonds and silencing spell. He knew there would still be hell to pay before it was over. "You best explain things a little better, Charlie, before Mum reconvenes the Order."

Charlie looked back at the room in general and sighed. "My friends have kidnapped my bride. It is a Romanian tradition, usually takes place after the ceremony and during the reception. Currently, they have her at some pub feeding her drinks and trying to convince her to run away with them. It's all in good fun. At some time, they will send for a ransom. We will negotiate a fair price and they will bring her back, safe and sound."

Molly gave her son the look that was reserved for the likes of Bellatrix LeStrange. Charlie cowered slightly. "They think this is funny! After all we have been through, they think it is okay to steal a girl from our home and hold her hostage as a game."

Charlie lowered his eyes, "We were so far removed from the central fighting, I am sure it never occurred to them what you all would think. A tradition exists on the reserve, whenever someone gets married or bonded, the friends pull the stunt without thought. Again, I was trying to explain. I have been on these little raiding parties in the past. It's all in good fun and meant to make the new bride or groom feel welcomed to the reserve."

Molly still did not look pacified. "Charlie, I know these are your friends, but are you sure she is safe. You said yourself, your friends were far removed from the war. What if they are not careful and vigilant? There are still death eaters out there after us, Charlie!"

"Mum," Bill interjected, "Give me some credit. I did not let a group of rowdy, drunken dragon handlers take Charlotte without some protection."

"Who?" Molly looked about the room inventorying her brood. A second look brought her attention to Ginny and Hermione. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

Everybody looked about and then stopped at a smirking Bill. "Do you think I would chance her safety with anybody less than the best two duelers in the family?"

Arthur finally relaxed. Ginny and Hermione looked irritated.

"They knew," Ginny growled.

"Not until the last minute. I asked them to meet me at the back door. When Jake and the rest appeared with a very complacent Charlotte, they were told what was happening and they were to take care of Charlotte and ensure her safety," Bill explained. "I didn't tell them what Nate had done to you lot and did not give them a chance to tell anyone what was happening. If you all would have listened to Charlie, you would have been none the wiser of my involvement until later."

The pair looked slightly mollified with the explanation.

Charlie turned again to his older brother, "What will they want?"

"I think scotch and Ogden's. Nate must have a taste for it," Bill replied.

"Yes. I usually bring him a bottle when I come back. If I need shifts covered, he tends to volunteer hoping for that particular thank you in return," Charlie affirmed.

All further conversation was cut short with the arrival of six silver animals. Four of the lot circled about a central point. The other two stood surveying the area.

A long, sleek wolf spoke up in Jake's smooth American accent, "Damn, Chuck, you've been holding out on us. She is a fine woman."

"Didn't your mamam teach you to share, Red." The Frenchman, Louis spoke from the mouth of a great tusked boar.

"Great booze and beautiful women. If this is what the British Ministry is issuing for wives, I may have to renounce my citizenship and join up with your country." Nate harsh voice barked from a large bear.

"Now boys," A small silver fox spoke next with Katie's voice, "No fighting. I'm sure it was just an oversight on Charlie's part that we were not told, but we will have to punish him a little."

"Oh no, Katie. I think he must suffer. I believe I would like a taste of this lovely before we hand her over. Maybe she will realize I am a real man as opposed to the pounce she is arranged to marry," Nate's bear growled back with uncontained lust.

Louis' boar stopped and nodded his head at the center point. In his mind, Charlie could see the bowed head and blushing cheeks of his intended as his friends circled about the bar stool he was sure she was seated upon. "I think I will continue to try to convince her I can keep her all for myself."

Laughter came from all the patronuses. Charlie rolled his eyes.

Jake's mountain lion focused on Charlie and smirked. "Our demands are simple. Three cases of fine scotch, six of Ogden's, two cases of fine French wine. You will work every Saturday for us for the next five years. It will give us time to woo your lonely wife. I think our children will be beautiful. We await your answer. Don't rush, I am enjoying the pleasures of her company all too well."

The four dragon handler patronuses dissolved. Harry's stage spoke up, "She is absolutely fine, enjoying herself even. Ron and I haven't had a drop. See you soon."

"Well, I never. What scoundrels," Charlie jumped at the voice of his Aunt Muriel.

"I must agree," Molly continued, "Really Charlie. These are your friends."

"All part of the game mum." Charlie pulled his wand. Focusing, he cast the partonus charm. A great highland ram exploded from his wand and rambled around Charlie for instructions. "Go to my team. Tell them all plus Harry and Ronnie the following. Your demands are preposterous. She is a Ministry-issued wife. If they gave me this one and you take her, all the better for me. They will just give me another one and until then, my wayward ways can continue."

"Charles," Molly snapped.

"Mr. Weasley," Ms. Horton was aghast. Charlie had forgotten the woman's presence until she spoke.

He put his hand up to silence them and continued. "Since she is fair of face and does not annoy me too badly, I will still consider taking her off your hands. I propose a case of vodka, and some left over bourbon I have in Romania. You can work the Saturdays and I will bed your women. They prefer my skills anyway."

Charlie was ready to send the ram when he thought to give it one more command. "Don't let Charlotte hear what I have said."

The ram nodded and ran out of the room. North, so Hogsmeade?

The whole room of women crashed their insults at once. Charlie held up his hands to silence them. "It's part of the game. Let us have our fun. If it bothers you, go make tea in the kitchen and don't listen. It is only going to get worse before it is over."

The female side of his family gathered to trade insults on Charlie's behalf. Bill strode across the room to join him. "Is it always this bad?"

Charlie smirked, "No, they are practically on their best behavior. Usually it is a lot more lude. The brides we kidnap usually are not as shy as Charlotte and contribute. In great detail if she has drank enough liquor. I don't think it will take long. Our portkey leaves at 8:00 to give us time to get home and to bed before midnight. I am slightly worried, it may take some work to get her to the point where she will be comfortable."

Bill rolled his eyes, "Really, Charlie, this is you we are talking about."

Charlie smirked in pleasure at the praise, "Most are easy conquest and all want to be in my bed. Charlotte is being forced. I'm sure she will be nervous and maybe even a little scared."

"Mum's taken the time to sit her down and hopefully calm her fears. Ginny and her lot have been explaining a lot without really singling her out. She knows what to expect." Bill countered.

"Knowing and doing are too different things, brother mine." Charlie blushed debating his next question, 'Have you …did you… was Fleur …"

Bill took pity. "No. The veela in her blood almost makes that impossible. Faithfulness is the most a husband can hope for. Luckily, it's not such an issue as I keep her more than satisfied. Thanks to your wayward lessons and suggestions."

Charlie's gaze snapped to the pretty French woman and back not wanting to be drawn in by the veela charms. Almost all of his brothers had been at one time or another. Charlie felt the worst for poor Ronnie. "Again, the difference between willing and needing."

Bill laughed loud enough to draw attention. He waited until people went back to their conversations. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when the great Charlie Weasley would doubt himself as a lover. I think, even from your first time, you were arrogant and cocky."

Charlie's retort was cut off by the return of the patronuses with new demands which Charlie countered again. He kept an eye on the clock, knowing that they would not press their luck too far. They had to give Charlie time to collect their ransom as well. They all knew what time they had to leave. The actual ceremony would only last a few minutes. His mother's dinner party another hour or so. They would have to be at the Ministry by no later than 7:30 to pass through immigration out of the country. Charlie had taken the time to start Charlotte's paperwork both here and in Romania on Thursday, so that would speed things along.

The partonuses clambered back into the house again raucously singing a song.

"Fine, you overconfident bastard, you are correct about the healer last June," The great bear snorted, "But I believe it is due to the fact she did not know whose name was whose. For all your conceit, Charlotte agreed that the name Nathan rolls off the tongue in the throes of passion better than Chuckie."

"Ah, but Louis sounded so beautiful just a minute ago," the big bore simpered.

The wolf howled and the fox barked out laughs.

The big wolf finally turned back to Charlie, "We are becoming bored and your mother is a great cook, so we wish to enjoy her fine meal before we have to leave. Either we finish this now or we take the woman for our own devices and you go without. The choice is yours. We demand the following. Two cases of scotch, two of Ogden's, and since we have had such a great amount and have come to appreciate this nectar of the gods, or goddess Rosmerta as the case may be, two cases of the finest oak matured mead ever created. You will be the one to escort the groping Ministry official from Russia and be her personal lap dog during her next visit. That is our final offer."

Charlie groaned that he did not see that last bit coming. Damn his friends. The partronuses continued their bantering and frolicking. Except for one.

The wolf spoke to Charlie. No one else seemed to notice. "I have one last demand, my friend. One that I will hope lead to your happiness and harmony in your new home. Tell Charlotte what has been running through your thick head. She thinks something is wrong with her and this is causing you distancing yourself from her. Do this tonight, before you take her to bed. It will help to calm a lot of her fears I believe. It is my final request of the ransom."

Charlie nodded to him.

Charlie conjured his partronus, "Done! Bring me my bride."

The ram took off to the Three Broomsticks to deliver the message.

Charlie turned to Bill, "Do you have that withdraw for me? We need to have their liquor here when they arrive."

Bill shrugged. "I have it, or most of it. Wasn't expecting the mead. I'll have to pop to the Three Broomsticks and get it. Percy, in your room there are crates marked 'Don't let Charlie see', bring them down will you. Take George, he can help. There is extra. I really thought they would hold out for more."

Charlie looked at the clock. "They are on a time crunch, and they wanted the humiliation more than the booze. Bring down the extra. I need to 'pay' Ronnie and Harry for their service to the family."

Percy gave Bill a disapproving look. "I thought you were keeping it from him so he wasn't pissed for the ceremony."

"Bully," Bill retorted as he strode towards the door. "I'll hurry them along while I am there, mum."

George and Percy disappeared up the steps and reappeared with five cases of bottles. They were set in the middle of the room to begin with. Bill returned shortly and added the cases of mead to the stack.

"They will be along shortly. They are …finishing the song." Bill rubbed the back of his neck.

Charlie groaned. "Maybe we should meet them in the garden."

"No! Absolutely not, Charlie. I have had enough of this nonsense." Molly fumed. "I want Charlotte back here this instant. Enough is enough."

"Mum, they are far from through with this game and the next part is a good old fashioned name calling on the crudest level. Please mum, take Auntie Muriel and Ms. Horton and the rest of the women to the kitchen for tea. I beg you. This will not end without something being said that will upset the lot of you."

"I am staying right here, mister," Molly pointed at the spot on the floor.

Charlie groaned and shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The clock on the wall clicked into motion. Ron's hand jumped to traveling, followed moments later by home. In the distance a ruckus chorus of off key singing could be heard coming towards the Burrow. Charlie walked over to the alcohol cases, put his booted foot up on one. His face took on a bored expression and he began to examine the nails on one hand.

The revelers' song could not be made out until they were just outside the door.

 _Her hair is a dark as midnight. Her face is a sight to behold_

 _Her beauty cannot come into question. Too bad she must bed a toad._

"Well I never," Molly began.

"Molly, you were warned. Now hold your tongue," Arthur reprimanded. Molly glared at him, but complied.

Next to him, Charlie noticed Muriel rubbing her ears as if to remove a blockage. Across the room, Fleur's wand disappeared up her sleeve. Their eyes met and Fleur gave him a little smile and nod.

"Hold up, we forgot something, love." Louis' voice carried through the door. "Now let me see. Do you mind if I borrow this. Thanks. Hold still, your safe with us. At least as safe as you can be with rowdy drunkards."

A few second passed before Louis spoke again. "All set, now give me your arm and let's go ditch your fiancé and run off to Paris."

The others laughed. The door was thrown open the group loudly entered the room.

"Fancy meeting you here, Red." Jake said with an open bottle of mead in his hand. We were out for a bit of a stroll and ran into someone you might know."

Louis guided Charlotte to the front of the group stopping her just out of reach of Charlie. Her hands were tied loosely in front of her and the bronze sash was now tied around her eyes instead of her waist. Molly tutted but held her tongue.

"Really, this is not how one should treat a young woman," Ms. Horton interjected.

Charlie chose to ignore her. "I see you have brought back my bonnie lass so we can get bonded finally. You're taking up my valuable time. Things like this should not be rushed. Especially the consummation. That could take all night, you know."

Charlotte blushed at his words. A few gasps could be heard behind Charlie. He was trying to ignore their origins. Bill may have heard him talk to his friends like this in the past, but this was the Charlie that stayed safely behind in Romania when he came home to see the family.

"Oh that's so sad," Katie crooned, "All night to get little Charlie to perform."

Charlie rolled his eyes as his fellows laughed at his expense.

It was Jake who stepped forward to Charlotte first, "Last chance to run, love. Let me take you away and make love to you until you forget that you are supposed to be bonding to old what's his name."

The group laughed and jeered again. George joined along. Charlie was glad to hear his voice in the crowd. "The only name she will be crying out tonight will be mine, boys."

Nate took up the mantle on her other side, "Crying is right, just like you have left a trail of crying women all across Romania."

"No," Charlie boasted back, "They are crying after you leave them wanting, something I would never do." Without thinking about his family behind him, Charlie cupped himself through the leathers he was wearing. He definitely heard his mother moan behind him along with the laughter of his friends and brothers.

Katie walked up behind her, leaned over and whispered loud enough for everybody to hear in her ear, "Why don't you let me show you how to love a woman?"

"No, Charlotte, let me show you how a woman should be made love to," Charlie purred.

Louis walked around and ran a finger down Charlotte's cheek. "My sweet beauty, run away with me. We will escape the tyrants who will have you marry this ogre. We will run away and I will marry you instead. We will make sweet love and sweeter, beautiful babies. They can rematch our Charlie here to a hag with a bag. Charlie can wear the bag over his head when he fucks the hag so she doesn't see that ugly face of his."

Charlie snarled at Louis' boldness. "I have a bag right here…"

"Do you kiss you mother with that mouth, Red?" Jake reminded him of the company they were currently keeping. Charlie slyly gave him a two fingered salute. Jake blew him a kiss before he turned his attention back to Charlotte, "So what will it be, beautiful Charlotte, will you run and leave this bastard at the altar, or will you stay and face your fate with his lot."

Charlotte smiled mischievously. Charlie was shocked and little worried. She spoke with fake sincerity, "It's such a difficult choice. Katie's offer is tempting."

The room laughed and groaned in unison. Katie slowly walked up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte and stroked slowly down along the neckline of the halter dress. She mock whispered for all to hear. "Run away with me, bella Charlotte. We will go to the homeland of my fathers. We will sun ourselves naked in the sand all day and make bella love all night long. Yes? We go now and leave these haughty pigs behind and start life anew."

Charlotte moaned and blushed. Percy and Ms. Horton looked at each other in shock wondering if they had missed crucial clues on the girl's profile. Katie smirked at Charlie who was adjusting his legs to prevent the new larger bulge from being too noticeable in the front of his tight leather pants.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Katie, our love can never be. The Ministry will send those fine Aurors to find us and I will be hauled back to Charlie, then we will both be in trouble. I must bond with Charlie, but I will always be thinking of you, my sweet Katie."

Everyone froze looking at the women. Katie cracked and began to laugh followed closely by Charlotte. "I wish you could see their faces, Charlotte. I think they believed us for a moment."

The room erupted with laughter.

"So," Jake shouted, "You will stay with this bastard over our offers."

"Yes, I cast my lot with Charlie," Charlotte nodded. The room cheered.

Charlie kicked a case of liquor towards his friends. "You ransom, you sons of jackals. You're vice for my bride. Be gone from her side. I have paid your price, now let me claim what is rightfully mine."

The men and Katie each gave Charlotte a quick peck on the cheek and moved away again. Charlie grabbed two bottles of firewhiskey and strolled forward. Jake turned and looked at Ron and nodded.

"Oh, Charlie, by the way," Ron leered at his brother, "your fiancé's virtue is still intact, or it was before I checked it to make sure it was still there."

Charlie chuckled again, "I'm not worried 'little' brother, from what Hermione was screaming as I was satisfying her while awaiting your return, it's not enough to do the job properly anyhow."

All of the Weasley brother's hooted and catcalled. Charlie walked up to Ron and Harry and handed them each a bottle. "Thank you for keeping her safe, boys."

He embraced them both and slapped them on the back before her returned to Charlotte. He walked before her and took her bound hands. "It's me."

Charlotte nodded and held her hand up for him to undo the knots. The rope easily slipped free.

He walked behind her and began to work the ribbon blindfold free. "Thank you for letting them have their fun. This craziness means the world to us at the reserve."

"It was fine…and fun. It took some of the stress of the day away," Charlotte replied.

"Good," Charlie smiled as the blindfold fell.

Ginny appeared at his side instantly grabbing Charlotte's arm before she turned. "Off we get. Don't you dare look at him. At least one of you will not see the other before the wedding. We'll be right back, just got to freshen up a bit and finish getting ready."

Ginny marched Charlotte to the steps where Luna, Gillian and a very pink faced Hermione waited.

Molly grabbed hold of Charlie. "Come along, let's get you smartened up a bit for this."

"Oh, mum, there is no sense in it. Charlie has been thick his entire life. You're not going to change that in the next fifteen minutes," Bill jested looking at the clock.

Charlie glanced at it as wall. For all of his friend's antics, they had succeeded in wrapping things up to allow the ceremony to happen on time. Bless them. Charlie glanced their way as his mother fixed his collar and fastened his dress robes. They stood along the wall, talking quietly and not making a scene. Jake looked at him and nodded. Charlie understood. He had a promise to keep this evening.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Fleur turned towards Auntie Muriel and waved her wand. The woman quit digging in her ears.

"Well that was close. I thought for a moment I was losing my hearing, but it must have been earwax. What did I miss?"

The whole assembly laughed. Charlie shook his head. "Nothing important, Auntie Muriel."

The woman nodded and settled back into her chair. "Ronald, be a good lad and bring me a drink. I'm old and do not want to walk; and seeing as the hooligan is about to get married, I think the world is about to end. I'll have a tall glass of Ogden's if you don't mind."

Molly just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Bill reminded Charlie in approximately 30 minutes he was going to be tied to his new bride for the foreseeable future and if he didn't want his first moments of married life to be a bathroom exhibition, he might want to head there now.

Hermione appeared a short time later to let everybody know Charlotte and the others were ready to go, right on time. The family and friends assembled in front of the fireplace, which Molly and Charlotte decorated with evergreens and holly for the occasion. Ms. Horton took her place in the middle and Charlie stood to her right, awaiting Charlotte to enter the room.

He did not expect a big change in Charlotte. She was standing before him during the razing and commitment. So, he was slightly taken aback by her when she entered into the room with her escort.

Charlie gasped at the young woman before him. The girls somehow transformed her just a little to give her a more bridal look in those few minutes. The blindfold was again at her waist accentuating curves previously unnoticed under the schoolgirl uniform and bulky school robes. Her dark locks which fell in cascades around her perfect heart shaped face were crowned with a wreath of heather and wheat interwoven with ribbons in the same color they would soon be bound with, cascaded down from the wreath and into her hair. Across her arms, she wore the marama he had bought her for Christmas. In that instant, the schoolgirl was gone and the young woman remained.

Ms. Horton drew his attention forward then. "Charles Weasley, step forward and convey your intent this day."

Charlie stepped forward dragging his attention from his bride, facing the Ministry official. "I stand before you to be bound to this woman, if she will have me."

Ms. Horton continued, "Charlotte Cooper, step forward and convey your intent this day."

Charlotte stepped beside Charlie and replied in turn, "I stand before you to be bound to this man, if he will have me."

"Today, Charles Weasley and Charlotte Cooper have indicated their intent to be bonded by the fasting of hands. Are there any who hold claim to either of these individuals?"

"We hold claim over them as our family," Arthur stated standing between them. Charlie could see a single tear slip down Charlotte's face at his father's pronouncement claiming not only Charlie, but her as well.

Ms. Horton was caught off guard for a moment, but continued, "Will you renounce your claim to them so they may be bound by fasting of hands?"

"We do not renounce them." Arthur spoke with authority.

Charlie was not shocked by his father's responses. Arthur had rehearsed them the previous evening to ensure he did them correctly. The easy route was to accept Charlie and Charlotte would leave the family and start their own, but Weasleys don't give up their own.

"Do you, then, intend to accept their bonding and allow their union as head of their household?" Ms. Horton continued the longer ceremony after locating the correct section.

"Our family will acknowledge and gratefully accept the bonding of these two individuals. They have our blessing to have their hands fasted and their lives bound to one another." Arthur completed his part of the ceremony and stepped back next to Molly.

"Do any other's hold claim to these two individuals?" Ms. Horton asked again. Silence followed.

"Charles Weasley, have you been bound by fasting to another over the past year and a day?"

"No."

"Charlotte Cooper, have you been bound by fasting to another over the past year and a day?"

"No."

"Does any reason exist that these two cannot join their lives by fasting?"

The assembled crowd answered, "No"

"Turn and face one another," Ms. Horton continued, "And present your hands to one another."

Charlie turned and placed his hands palms up in front of Charlotte as she did the same. Their fingertips brushed against each other's. Charlie studied the differences. His were large, hard, callused, burned and scared from his work. Charlotte's were small, thin and stained with ink from the hours of schoolwork she was doing getting ready for her exams.

"Look at your hands and those of your intended. These are the hands that will hold you when you cannot stand on your own, comfort you when you are grieving, give you strength in you times of weakness, encouragement in your times of doubt. These hand will be productive to support your family, and strong when you need protecting. These hands will guide your children, embrace each other in passion, and hold yours as you walk through this life."

"Are you, Charles Weasley, willing to accept these responsibilities?"

"I am"

"Are you, Charlotte Cooper, willing to accept these responsibilities?"

"I am."

"Join your hands"

Charlie joined his right hand to Charlottes left. Ms. Horton waved her wand and a blue cord appeared and wrapped around their wrist. "This blue cord represents the fidelity the two of you share in this union."

She continued to wave of the wand. "This green cord represents the future you will build together as a family both together and with the children you will produce. This bronze cord represents the harmony your household will strive to possess. The gold cord represents a long and happy union. Finally, the red cord will represent the passion you will possess for one another."

The cords wove themselves together into a plate locking their wrist together in an infinity loop.

"Confess now your vows in words and in magic together. Do you fast your lives together just as you have fasted your hands?"

"I do" they both answered.

Do you fast your magic together just as you have fasted your hands?"

"I do"

And do you fast your bodies together just as you have fasted your hands?"

"I do"

White lights swirled around their bound hands at each pronouncement and acceptance. Charlie could feel the magic working to bind him for a lifetime to the woman before him, and with every acceptance, he knew there was no turning back.

Ms. Horton turned to the witnesses behind the couple. "Who now stands witness to this union and will speak the truth of its validity to all that have doubts?"

Bill stepped forward. "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

Gillian stepped up behind Charlotte, "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

Jake followed. "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

Luna drifted forward next. "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

George stepped up next. "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

Ginny completed the arch of witnesses behind the couple. "I stand as witness this bond and fasting are true and valid."

Gold light encircled the group for a moment and was gone.

"I pronounce you bound to each other in commitment from this day until the end of your days. You are hand fasted from this day for a year and a day. May your commitment continue as you face this day every year as a chance to recommit your lives to one another from thence forth. Kiss your bride and seal your bond."

Charlie went to lower his lips to Charlotte's for a chaste kiss.

"One moment." Jake interrupted and stepped up next to Charlie. "Listen, buddy. I know that look, and this situation doesn't warrant so little effort on your part. I have seen you put more passion into kissing a bar maid to get an extra shot in a drink out of her and you were never planning on spending the rest of your life with them. Consider that, for both of you."

Jake smiled at the irritated Ministry official and retook his place in the arch. Charlie considered his words for just a second, knowing he was correct. Pulling all of his Gryffindor courage, Charlie threaded his left hand through Charlotte's hair. With their combined hands, he pulled her close. He angled her face to his and for the first time looked into her eyes. They were dark blue to the point they were almost black and they were wide with shock and dazed confusion. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It was long and sweet and full of promises of what was to come. Charlotte moaned into the kiss just as it broke. Gold light swirled around them sealing their fates to each other.

And they were bound.


	7. Chapter 7: Romania

"Well, that is a start." The ceremony book of the Ministry official clapped shut. She pulled documents from her robe pocket and handed them to Bill. "I will need you and one of the girls to sign these please. Preferably not your sister."

Bill nodded and walked to Gillian. The minute the bonding was over, the girls were upon Charlotte hugging her and offering their congratulations. He pulled Gillian aside and the two signed the documents. Ms. Horton took one and replaced it in her robes. The other she folded and placed in a folder and handed to Charlie which he pocketed inside his dress robes.

Molly joined the girls hugging Charlotte briefly before she turned to the official. "I have a small dinner planned for the occasion. Please join us."

"Oh, Molly. Thanks for the offer. Homer is home with the children. I have to be getting along. If I do not get home to supervise, he will feed them biscuits for dinner with ice cream as the main course. I appreciate the offer and will be sorry I have missed your excellent cooking."

Molly and Arthur walked Mrs. Horton out as the rest of the family and friends surrounded and congratulated the new couple. They hugged Charlie and kissed Charlotte. Molly soon appeared again to recruit Ginny and Fleur to help her get dinner on the tables Arthur and the men set in the garden under warming spells earlier. Within minutes, the couple was at the head of the heavily laden table with their family and friends set about them, toasting their good fortune and future happiness.

Charlie and Charlotte were the center of many good hearted jests due to their hands being bound together. Before they had even made it to the table, Charlie, who was having a boisterous conversation with Harry and Ron about a quidditch game, raised his hands to mimic a catch and pulled Charlotte into him He just managed to catch her to his side before she fell from her abrupt change in motion. She blushed deeply at the close contact. During dinner, Charlotte reached for her glass of wine, just as Charlie tried to cut his potatoes. And when they were done, Charlotte stood to begin clear up with Molly only to have Charlie's hand raise up as well.

The whole group enjoyed the time laughing and conversing. Molly even took the time to make a beautiful tiered cake for the couple which they cut and shared along with homemade ice cream. The dinner was over and the dishes cleared and still no one made a move to leave the table content to share the evening together.

It was Katie who finally broke the spell with a soft "Charlie" and a pointed look at the clock, 7:15.

Charlie sighed and leaned over to his new wife. "Charlotte, we will need to leave soon. It will take some time to travel back to Romania. I'm sorry."

Charlotte smiled sadly and looked at her new family around the table. Ginny hearing the exchange between them pouted, "It's so unfair you have to leave so soon. Do you really have to go?"

The rest of the family turned to Ginny and then the couple.

"Sorry, everyone. I need to be back to work in the morning . I wish I could have more time." Charlie explained.

Everybody got up and began to pass the couple around telling them 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' and 'safe travels'.

"Charlie," a tearful Molly fixed his collar and smoothed his robes again, "Why don't you stay here tonight, get up early and go back then. It will be less stressful."

"No, mum," Charlie shook his head. "I think it's best we go to Romania tonight, for everything."

"But Charlie…"

"Mum, I am not taking my new bride up to my bed in the room I use to share with Bill." He said firmly.

Molly pursed her lips trying to find another angle. Arthur stood behind her and simply whispered her name into her hair. She sighed and let the argument go.

"I'll need to collect my things," Charlotte whispered softly to Charlie.

"Right here," sing sang Ginny as her and Hermione appeared with Charlotte's school satchel and an overnight bag.

Bill clapped his brother on the back. "Yours is by the door with the crates. Good luck getting back into Romania by the way."

Louis laughed, "Why do you think we travel so late. We get to know our travel officials that way."

Percy was indignant at the implications.

After another quick round of goodbyes, the couple, along with the remaining Romanian reserve employees, made their way out of the wards. Katie, who received a beautiful ermine trimmed cloak for Christmas from Jake insisted on trading with Charlotte. After some minor protesting, the strong willed dragon handler prevailed and the white fur cape was fastened about Charlotte's collar and her plain black school cloak was on Katie.

Charlie pulled her close to him. "Let me take you."

They left their family behind and reappeared in the atrium of the Ministry. After checking in and registering their wands, Charlie expertly navigated the small group through the maze of the Ministry along with all of their alcohol.

As they entered the International Division of the Regulation and Control of Magical Travel, the old Ministry official looked up from his book. "Ah, there you lot are. Good thing you filled out the paperwork earlier. You're cutting it close."

"That's why we did it, Arnold." Charlie told the man. He dug into his robes and produced the marriage register and another stack of documents. "Hers are in there as well."

Arnold nodded and began to sort documents onto stacks he already had laid out on his counter. The others handed over their credentials as well and Arnold continued to sort.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of completing your paperwork when I arrived on Thursday so we could stay longer this evening. Bill and Percy were able to collect your documentation for me as well. Mum worried if you had them or not. Percy was able to locate most of it. Bill has an easier time on the muggle side, so he was able to find your birth registry easy enough." Charlie looked down to his bride.

She smiled back. "I appreciate it. I am sure it must be quick for you to complete now for as much as you travel back and forth."

Charlie nodded, "Just not here, but in Romania. I travel a fair bit with the recovery/retrieval team. They know us quite well there . Makes it easier to get through everything."

"Are you really going to try and take back seven cases of various alcohol?" Arnold was indignant.

"Of course, fine sir. Your alcohol here is quite divine." Louis pronounced.

Arnold looked at him over the tops of his spectacles. "Something's not right."

Shaking his head he reviewed each pile and stamped them after his approval. He came to Charlotte's last. "May I have a word in private, my dear?"

Charlie held up their joined hands.

"Oh, I see." Arnold nodded, "Well, then. I guess. No looking at him now. Are you leaving Britain of your own free will?"

Charlotte blinked at him in confusion then nodded.

"Good. Good. All seems to be in order. You wouldn't lie to an old man now would you dear? You want to go with Charlie?" Arnold asked again.

"We are married, or hand fasted and bonded." Charlotte replied.

"But did you want to be?"

Charlotte looked at him in confusion. Charlie answered for her. "We are a Ministry match, Arnold."

Arnold nodded looking at Charlotte again. He pursed his lips and stamped her paperwork approved and handed it back to her. "Good luck, you two. Portkey leaves in five minutes."

The group gather about the area. Charlie removed Charlotte's bags from her shoulder. "You should wear these across your body as we travel. How in bloody hell do you carry this bag."

Charlie had almost dropped the school bag with all of her books. Charlotte shrugged, "How did you your seventh year."

Charlie slipped her book bag over his own shoulder and replaced her overnight bag over hers. "I was the quidditch captain."

Charlotte grinned back, "I am a Ravenclaw."

Charlie rolled his eyes at her. Nate appeared at this side with a harness which Charlie draped it over his shoulder to join his and Charlotte's bags. Charlotte traced the tether with her eyes noting it ended at a net holding one of the crates.

"All set. Cushioning charms been placed." Nate stated as he placed his own tether on.

"We travel with a lot of gear for ourselves and the dragons. The tethers help transport." Charlie explained to Charlotte.

"Cushioning Charms?" she inquired.

Charlie looked at her in concern, "Have you ever traveled by portkey?"

Charlotte shook her head, "Only appearation and floo."

Charlie grimaced. "I'm sorry your first time will be such a long trip. It is not the best way to travel but it is quicker for longer distances. It's very disorientating since we spin the entire way. I think it would be best if you held onto me so I can keep you steady when we land."

Charlotte nodded just as Arnold called the group together. They touched the old cracked plate just as it started to turn blue. Charlie drew Charlotte against his chest. "Hold on."

Charlie's description had been under-exaggerated. Charlotte's continued mantra of 'don't be sick' seemed to go on forever. The spinning slowed and her feet hit the ground. Hard. Charlie grabbed her tightly and held her for a moment against his chest. She continued her self-convincing not to be sick on his shoes by breathing in and out. Finally she was able to support herself and looked up. Charlie gave her a lopsided smile. "Will you be alright?"

I don't know should have been her logical answer. Instead, she agreed she would be.

"Welcome to Romania." Katie chuckled.

Charlie dropped his arm completely and grabbed her bound hand into his. Across the room a bright eyed young man looked at them with unconcealed greed. "Anything to declare, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Ivan." Louis chuckled. "Of course we have something to declare. We could not get the girl to change her mind and Charlie Weasley is off the market. The rest of us lucky bastards may have a chance with the ladies at last."

Everybody but a blushing Charlotte laughed. Ivan drew a stack of papers forward and a repeat of the process they just completed in England.

It took longer on this end. There was double the paperwork as Charlotte would be a semi-permanent resident of the country with her marriage to Charlie. Ivan double and triple checked everything.

"You should expect a visit from an immigration official within the next day," Ivan pronounced stamping the temporary immigration paperwork allowing Charlotte into the country.

"Let them know if they intend to speak to Charlotte she will be leaving on Sunday morning. She needs to go back and forth to England to finish school until the middle of July." Charlie informed Ivan. He nodded and added a note to her paperwork.

"Anything else to declare?" Ivan leered at the group. Charlotte stepped closer to Charlie.

Nate approach his countrymen and set a bottle of scotch on the counter. "Absolutely…Nothing"

Ivan grinned as he looked at the bottle. "I see all is in order. Have a good evening, gentlemen. Pretty ladies."

The men said their goodnights and proceeded out into a courtyard of the Romanian Ministry with their now contraband crates in tow . Because of the time change, the sun was just setting in Romania. The group assembled their belongings.

Charlie pulled Charlotte against him again. "I know it has been a long day, but one more appreation and a short stroll and we will be home."

Charlotte's stomach had dropped. She nodded at Charlie as he raised his eyes questioningly. The thought she had been avoiding all day came crashing back. Home. To Charlie's house. Where they would be completing the bonding and fasting requirements, as husband and wife.

They reappeared as quickly as they left. Charlotte studied herself for a minute and looked around, and gasped in awe. The moon was just bright enough that she could make out the shapes of the woods and mountains around her. Above, the stars twinkled brightly.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Katie stepped up next to her. "I never tire of seeing this view. It is what I think of any time people say the word 'home'."

"I can understand why," Charlotte breathed out in awe. "I can see the mountains from my window at school, but nothing like this."

"Welcome home, Charlotte." Katie smiled as Charlotte turned and smiled back.

"Let's get going. I'm sick of traveling already," Jake complained.

"Oh, you have nothing to complain about, mister. You at least went to England on Thursday with Charlie. Louis, Nate and I went there and back all today."

"Do I get no sympathy?" Jake teased his girlfriend.

"No, and you will be getting none of that either. I'm going to bed TO SLEEP." The last was said firmly on Katie's part. Jake pouted as they proceeded up the path.

They cleared the gates with little problem as most of them worked on the reserve and began to work their way to their cabins. Charlotte's stomach churned like she had spiders running around inside. Charlie began to make a turn up a lane when he was stopped by Jake's voice.

"Charlie, you need to check her in."

Charlie groaned. "I'll do it in the morning. We are both tired right now and our night is not over yet."

To emphasize, he raised their joined hands. The handfasting cords still held them together. Until they consummated the bond, they would remain lock together by the wrist. It was old magic to prevent someone from backing out of their marriage by stating it was not consummated. Charlotte blanched again.

"No can do, Red. You are already on probation after you took off for the battle. One more and you will be suspended. Choice is yours, but I think it would be easier to go see Peptrofski and get it over with."

Charlie slumped his shoulders in defeat. Jake was right. The director may have understood why Charlie abruptly left that last May. He even approved Charlie's bereavement leave for a month after for the death of Fred. But he had no choice then to write Charlie up and issue him with a year-long probationary stipulation. He turned to Charlotte resolved with their fate.

"I have to go register you with the director of the reserve. It's a safety precaution so we know who is here and for what reason. Once you are approved to be here permanently, we will not have to go through this, but until then we have to go right away and let them know you are here. It won't take long.

They changed directions and headed further down the path, the rest tagging along in support of the newlyweds. Charlie stopped a couple of people to see if they knew where the director was that evening and were directed to the common room. They trudged up the steps to a large building in the middle of the central compound. Louis and Katie entered the building without stopping. Nate paused in the doorway as Jake held it open for Charlie and Charlotte. She was not looking around as she worried about what was going to happen next when the noise brought her out of her thoughts.

"Surprise" "Congratulations" and many cat calls sounded as they entered the building. Both Charlotte and Charlie jumped and Charlie's wand was automatically in his hand as he pulled Charlotte behind him. Someone called "expelliarmus" and the wand flew into Katie's waiting hand. It took them a second to come to the realization what was happening. Before them, several dragon handlers and staff laughed.

"I told you we shouldn't do that to them." Katie scolded as she returned Charlie's wand to him. He shook his head as he pocketed it still trying to calm his nerves. Charlotte shook next him.

"All in good fun," An older Romanian called from where he sat with his feet up on the table, a book opened in his lap and a quill rolling in his fingers.

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked down at Charlotte who was still shaking. He tried to put a comforting arm around her, but realized it was still attached. He smiled at her. "Ok?"

Charlotte nodded with little conviction. Charlie studied her for a moment and turned his attention back to the man in the chair. "Director, I have come to register my wife as a guest at the reserve. She will be joining me here on visits occasionally until July when, I hope, our request for her to become a permanent resident here can be approved."

The room cheered again. The director grinned. "Yes. Yes. These are all good things. As you can see, many are happy for your newfound living arrangements."

Charlotte looked about the room. Many people had gathered to welcome Charlie home with his new bride. Nate, Louis and Jake were opening the crates and distributing the alcohol about the room to their co-workers. Many eyed her with interest, some with jealousy.

Peptrofski wet his quill on his tongue, dipped it in the well and mockingly cleared the throat to get everybody's attention. The room quieted slightly as people whispered instead of talking.

"Registration 99-00025. Name of Employee"

Charlie looked at the director in exasperation. Peptrofski didn't budge. "Charles Weasley."

"Employee's title"

"Dragon Handler, Second Class"

"Don't forget chief bonehead."

"Or asshole, First Class" The ribbing from friends and fellows continued.

"Only room for one, so we will go with his official work title." Peptrofski stated nonchalantly, "But I must confess, they all fit."

The assembly hooted and hollered. Peptrofski continued. "Will the guest be overnighting on site? If so, where?"

"Yes," Charlie sighed. The cat calls continued. He gave them a minute for their fun and continued. "Cabin 219, Section 5, East Trail."

"Got that folks," Someone called. "So if the cabin is a rocking, do go a knocking."

Charlotte thought she would die from the embarrassment. Charlie looked down at her in concern and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Peptrofski caught the interaction and guessed the reason for her discomfort. She was very young, so maybe…

He decided to cut the groups banter short and give them something else to raze over. "Name of Guest."

"Charlotte Cooper." Charlie answered automatically. The whole assembly jeered at the same instance Charlie realized his mistake. He blushed as he received the good humored teasing. At least the attention was off of Charlotte for a moment.

"Would you like to try that again, Charlie?" Peptrofski inquired sarcastically.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak and then closed it realizing something. It would be the first time anyone would say her name since she was married. He turned to Charlotte wanting to gauge her reaction. "Charlotte Weasley."

Charlotte looked up in shock upon hearing it. "That's right. I forgot that part. I have a new name."

Charlie laughed. "So you do. Sorry, you're moving from the front of the alphabet to the end."

People around them oohed and awed sarcastically.

"Length of stay. Indefinite." Peptrofski proclaimed and clapped the book closed with finality. The room roared in approval as drinks were handed to Charlotte and Charlie.

Peptrofski rose to his full height and raised his glass. "A toast! May you be bound together in joy from this day forward. Many long years of health and prosperity, understanding and friendship, happiness and love. Charlie and Charlotte"

Charlie nodded to the assembly as he raised his glass. He tipped back the scotch enjoying the little taste of home. Beside him Charlotte sipped her mead. They spent a few minutes in comradery with those who had come to welcome them home before Peptrofski guided them to the door. "Go, enjoy your evening."

Charlotte began to panic again. She drew a few deeper breaths trying to calm her nerves again. She knew what to expect. Her mother, Molly, Gillian, Ginny, and Hermione made sure she was knowledgeable on the subject. But to actually pluck up the courage to do it was her concern. She knew she must somehow. Charlie kept shooting her sideways glances.

They walked in silence back out of the central compound of the reserve, Charlie backtracking their path from earlier. Charlotte continued to panic as they turned down the pathway Charlie tried to take earlier before Jake stopped him.

She kept flexing her fingers until Charlie again threaded his through them. "You're scared."

Charlotte didn't answer. Her bowed head was enough of an answer.

Charlie sighed and steeled himself. Time for the remainder of the ransom to be paid. "I'm sure my attitude before today did not helped. It is no secret I was not a fan of the whole law demanding us to marry."

Charlotte only nodded.

"There was more to the situation I want you to understand. I have been feeling sick about this Charlotte since the letter from the Ministry arrived. I resigned myself to be married if the Ministry deemed it necessary. Peptrofski already sat me down and had a harsh man to man about it. He thought it would do me some good to have steady companionship in my life. I trust his judgement. He is a good man. What I was not expecting was to be matched to someone the same age as my baby sister. Someone still at Hogwarts."

Charlotte looked up at him sadly. He saw her mind working in her eyes and smiled.

"You are not to blame yourself for this. My father pointed out at our disastrous first date you had just as much choice in this as I did. That day still haunts me, Charlotte. Nate had read the Ministry letter telling me I was marrying a Hogwarts student. You have seen us in action and that was toned down for my parent's benefit. We are a creud lot at best. They saw an opportunity and pounced. They accused me of cradle robbing and all sorts of lecherous things, Charlotte. I panicked. Then you, Ginny and Hermione show up at George's shop and you're laughing like school girls. I hadn't slept in 30 hours and all I could see is little Ginny and her friends giggling in their pigtails. Then you walked in wearing your school uniform and I freaked out. Every joking thing Nate, Louis, Katie and Jake said crashed back in my mind. I told myself I was not going to marry a child. Then, when I had heard about your life and what you have endured, I tried to convince myself no one that lived your life was a child anymore. I tried to put aside everything I had been thinking and took you on a walk. We stood looking at the tree where I had decided what my life was going to be and you told me every dream you ever dreamed was over, I panicked again. I tried to get us out of this mess, but I could not find a way." 

Charlie stopped and turned Charlotte towards him so he could look her in the eye. "I could never really look at you before today. I never realized you were not 13 years old, wearing pigtails and hating boys because they were smelly and sticky and gross like Ginny use to tell me. Then, today, I was standing up in the attic, chain smoking trying to get rid of my nerves and I finally couldn't hold it in any more. I told Bill and Jake every stupid thing my mind conjured. Bill, well he told me I made a right mess of things and if I had given you half a chance, I would have seen you were anything but that 13 year old girl my mind conjured. My own sister is even grown up into a beautiful woman, just like her friends. Jake reminded me there is not a day we are not taking the mickey out of each other and I needed to pull my head out of my arse and see you for who you really were, not some illusion my mind had conjured. Charlotte, I never looked at you proper before you were standing at the entry of the sitting room ready to bond to me for the rest of our lives. Maybe that was for the best, because today, I finally was able to see the beautiful, strong woman you are. I am begging you, Charlotte, to give me another chance. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together and I do not want those days to be spent in misery on either of our parts."

Charlotte let the tears cascade down her cheeks. "You do not hate me because I am Roma?"

Charlie stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about? Why would it matter if you are a gypsy? Or half gypsy?"

"Because I am tainted," she answered shamefaced.

"Tainted," Charlie questioned.

"Cursed," Charlotte offered.

"Why would you think such a thing," Charlie asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "I have always been tainted. Not really Roma and not really Gadjo. Most people do not want to associate with Roma. They only want us gone."

"Is that what you thought?" Charlie was horrified. "I hated you for your heritage?"

"Everybody else does," Charlotte replied shrugging.

Charlie shook his head in shock. "Do not ever think, in any way, I would ever think that, Charlotte. No one should ever think that about you."

He reached up with their joined hands and wiped away her tears.

"How can you say this? Think it-"

"Do you know one of my great friends from the order was a werewolf? My sister-in-law is half veela? And one of my best friends is Hagrid, a half giant. Do you really think the parentage of a person really matters to me? We live on an international compound. My best friends, whom I trust my life to every day are a bloody American, a cocky Frenchman, a crazy Russian and a scary Italian. I don't care where you were born or to whom you were born, just so long as you are honest and kind and fair and caring, I want to be with you for you."

She looked up at him, still concerned. He brushed a loose curl form her face. "Trust me. Trust that I will not lie to you. Trust that I do not care about anything but who you are as a person."

He begged her with his eyes for her understanding of his past actions and for her understanding he was telling her the truth. Charlotte looked into his eyes and nodded. It was a start. They both had a long way to go before their relationship could ever be considered anywhere close to normal.

"We are just up here." Charlie turned with his fingers still laced through hers.

Five cabins down, they came to 219. The cabins were spaced further apart than Charlotte expected. You could see your neighbors, but they were not right next to you. There was woods behind them and a view of the mountains again. She could see the remnants of a garden on front of the house. Charlie walked up the stairs to the small porch. He produced a set of keys and shook one loose and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and thought for a moment. Grinning, he reached down, wrapped his bound arm around Charlotte pinning her arms to her side, and pulled her up into his arms. It was slightly awkward due to the bonding cords, but Charlie carried her over the threshold and into the cabin.

"Must keep with tradition and all that." He laughed as he stepped around her, releasing her arms again after he sat her back on the ground. Charlotte blushed at the close contact.

"Right then," Charlie drew his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the grate. "A little light and heat. It will warm up in a minute. Until then, let me give you the grand tour."

Charlotte turned to look around her new home. The light given off by the fireplace was soft, but enough for her to see her new surroundings. It was a basic, one room cabin. An efficiency, her mother use to call it. The small kitchen, dining area and sitting room dominated the front of the cabin. A wall separated another area from the kitchen and behind the seating area… a large bed. Charlotte blanched again.

Charlie must have followed her gaze. He squeezed her hand and brought her attention back. "Here, let's get rid of these bags. Your book bag weighs more than a baby Welch."

Charlotte drug her eyes away from the bed and back to Charlie. His eyes danced with mirth as he removed the travel bags from himself and then Charlotte and set them on the small dining table. He looked around the cabin and shrugged. "I know it's not much, but its home. I really didn't need anything big or grand. Peptrofski put us on the list for married housing, but warned it could take a year, sometimes more."

Charlotte looked about again avoiding the far corner. "It's perfect."

Charlie looked at her skeptically.

"No, it is. My mum and I lived in much smaller apartments then this. I never had my own room until I lived with my aunt. I was either in a trundle under my mum's bed, or I slept on a pull out couch in the living area. We lived muggle, so there was no shortcuts. It's so big and open in here. My mum always had school papers on the table, so we never ate at it. When I was at to Roma camps, we lived in caravans. My father did not have one, so we lived with his sister, her husband and their three older children. I shared a single bed with my older cousin. I always thought our room in Ravenclaw tower was so grand. This…this is wonderful."

Charlie smiled at her sadly. He had grown up with a family that barely made due. Charlotte had been raised by a single mum. He was sure her drinking took up a good portion of their income. Her father had not helped from what Ginny and Hermione were able to gather. For this little cabin, set aside for the single blokes at a reserve in a foreign country to be a step up, broke Charlie's heart just a little. Even so, Charlotte's face shone like a child who had gotten the lot on Christmas morning.

Charlie smiled and gave her the 'grand' tour. He showed her the little trap door in the kitchen area that lead to the root cellar, telling her about the garden fare stored below. He also explained it was where she was to go if they had a rogue dragon loose to keep her safe. If anything happened to the cabin, he would look for her there first. Water, blankets and candles must always be stored there in case of an emergency. He showed her the small closet where he kept extra bedding, medical supplies and his off season clothes. His last stop was the small bathroom.

Charlotte broad smile was infectious, "A bath. Oh, I am so excited. I love a bath sometimes."

Charlie chuckled as they looked about the room. He focused on the toilet for a moment trying not to think about his full bladder. He blushed and looked about, debating his options. The faucet dripped and he groaned. Looking down at Charlotte, he rubbed the back of his neck feeling the damn Weasley blush run to his ears.

"Yah, I really could use the toilet," he winced as the words left his mouth.

Charlotte laughed nervously, "Oh, thank god, I really need to also."

After a few seconds of debate of logistics, Charlie went first his bound hand slightly behind his back as Charlotte tried to think of anything but what her husband was doing, or holding.

Reversing positions took some work as Charlie twisting himself around the bonding knots. Charlotte had tried to maneuver her dress one handed to begin with and gave up sheepishly pulling Charlie's hand towards her to allow her to gather the entire skirt. Charlie's hand accidentally brushed her bare thigh as she hiked up the skirt. Both gasped. Charlie contained the moan as his thoughts turned carnal after the feel of the smooth skin. Charlotte managed to have a seat then panicked about Charlie's presence in the room. Charlie smirked looking out the window. He babbled about the small stream out back that cascaded over a rock outcropping he wanted to take her to someday. That did the trick. She said a handy little spell and worked at pulling her knickers up one handed. Charlie looked over his shoulder questioningly.

"Peeves." She nodded at his unasked question. "Blighter steals the loo rolls from the girl's toilets. Every first year girl is taught that handy little bit of magic as soon as possible."

Charlie laughed. Charlotte pulled him to the tap and they washed their hands. Both kept looking at each other than dropping their gaze. They finally managed out of the loo and into the main room again. Charlotte blanched as she saw the bed once again.

Charlie looked at the mantle. It was already eleven due to the time change and travel. If she froze up, they would be cutting it close to having the bond completed by midnight. Charlie took a deep breath and turned towards Charlotte. He reached out his free hand and ran it through the cascade of ebony curls. Charlotte tensed and then took her own deep breath. She let it out slowly, but was unable to relax. Charlie studied her face for a minute.

Pulling her close, he repeated the kiss he gave her earlier. She relaxed, marginally. Charlie pulled her close. Stroking her hair. "Charlotte, you need to relax. We will go as slow as you need us to go."

She nodded against his chest, but still did not relax. Charlie decided he needed to know just how great his task was going to be. "Charlotte, sweetheart, everybody assumes that you have never been with a man before. Is that correct?"

Charlotte nodded, he felt her face heat from embarrassment. "Nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. I am honored you didn't allow another to have you before we were married. That it was important to you this honor was mine alone."

She looked into his eyes. There was no malice or annoyance, because Charlie realized in that moment, she was his, only his. No one else had ever touched her the way he was going to tonight. That thought alone drove him to her lips again. He was hungry for her lips. To teach them what he liked and disliked. He smiled against them and pulled away. "Tell me, my love, have you ever kissed another like we are kissing now?"

Charlotte looked at him again. The beginnings of lust could be seen. "No, before our kiss at the end of the ceremony, I had never been kissed by a man with passion. It is forbidden by the Roma. Your first kiss should be the one to seal your pact as man and wife.

Charlie groaned again and pulling her back to his lips. She came to him willingly, but not relaxed. "Let go, my Charlotte. Let go of your fears. Let me fulfil my promise this evening. Let me show you what it is to be made love to."

She groaned and tried to force herself to relax. Charlie knew he had his work cut out this evening. His free hand began to drift along her body. He felt her flinch and tense at the touches, but he continued to repeat the actions until she began to relax. All the while, he kissed her, nipping at her lips until she conceded and allowed him access. He took his time, tracing her lips, occasionally thrusting his tongue and dueling with hers.

Slowly, as he continued his deliberate work of acclimating her to his touch, he leisurely walked them to the edge of the bed. Once she began to ease her shoulder and relax her hands, he lowered them to the bed knowing the results before they happened. She again tensed in her anxious anticipation of what was going to happen. He took a bold jump and lowered them to the bed.

She lay poker stiff next to him as they lay on their sides facing one another. So, he began once more. Slowly stroking her sides. Kissing her. She began to relax yet again. He took a chance and broke from her lips and kissed her jawline and nuzzled her neck. She moaned at his progress. Becoming emboldened by her response, he let his touch linger along the neckline of the dress, slipping just barely under the fabric. She stiffened a little but he distracted her again with a deep passion filled kiss. He allowed his hand to slip over her breast under the dress and stopped momentarily. Charlotte took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but that was not what drew his attention.

He looked at Charlotte slyly. "What have we here, my sweet?"

Charlotte looked at him for clarity. He grinned and pulled the halter back to reveal the lacy bra the girls had forced her in earlier in the day. Charlotte looked down and moaned, forgetting her friend's antics. "Gillian, Luna and Hermione's idea of a wedding gift for you."

"Remind me to send them a thank you." Charlie joked back sexily. "Pity, I can't enjoy it this evening."

"Why?" Charlotte inquired.

Charlie looked at her and decided that she gave him a good opening. He held their joined hands between them. "This made things a bit difficult all evening, but downright impossible for one thing that has to happen."

He could see the ever smart Ravenclaw trying to work out the problem. He pulled out his wand and looked into her eyes, knowing they were about to start all over again.

"Because for us to proceed to our goal," Charlie preformed a quick series of movements. Charlotte gasp and became stiff against him again. "We have to be undressed and we can't remove most of our close with the bonding cords still connecting us."

He looked down briefly between them. Both were nude, so the spell had worked. Inwardly he sighed again. Charlotte had begun to hyperventilate slightly. He used both hands to pull her face to his again and kissed her again. "Breath, trust me, please."

"I'm trying," Charlotte whispered. "I'm just scared. I know that ...that it will be painful and I'm worried I will not please you and…"

Charlie hushed her with another kiss. "Tell you what. If you can, try to relax. Enjoy this. The pain is short-lived. I promise to warn you. I can also promise you pleasures, Charlotte. Giving you pleasure will bring me great pleasure as well. You just have to relax and allow me. Please."

Charlotte looked for deception in his face and found none. She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and let it all out, slowly willing her body to relax again. She managed to lose some of the tension in her shoulders. She tried again, this time closing her eyes. Charlie continued to trace her collar bone as she breathed the tension out of her body. With her third attempt, she was able to relax to a point Charlie felt they could move forward. He rewarded her efforts with more kisses, including some to her collar bones. She began to relax more.

His free hand again began to roam her body. He was slow and deliberate in his movements. She continued to melt into his caresses and the exploration of his lips. She was soft and smooth and smelled of lavender for some reason. He pulled back from her and looked at her face. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked at him with lust. He moaned and kissed her again deeply.

His hand moved to the breast that had his attentions earlier. She tensed, but he kept going distracting her as he stroked the rounded flesh and circled the nipple. He pulled back from her and dropped his head to trace the path of his fingers. She gasped at the sensation and arched into his mouth. He pulled back allowing himself one last circle around the nipple.

Ginning, he changed sides, "Wouldn't want the other to be jealous now would we."

Charlotte panted and squirmed beneath him. He grinned as he pulled back again. This time he blew on the nipple he had been pleasing. She shivered at the sensation.

His lips were a distraction for his actual goal. Stroking softly as his mouth worked over her breast, he reached the junction of her legs and the center of her womanhood. Slowly, he allowed his fingers to drift across the small patch of dark curls. Charlotte finally noticed where his fingers progressed to and gasped. He stopped and gave her a moment to acclimate. He kissed her collarbone again and then each nipple. He then looked up into her face. He could tell she was torn between wanting to panic and wanting to enjoy. He laid his palm flat against her applying pressure. "Charlotte, my sweet. Have you ever given yourself pleasure before?"

Charlotte rolled her hips experimentally, trying to give some relief from his touch. "Once, I tried. The others said it felt so good, but I was too nervous, and embarrassed and could never…"

Charlie nodded. "Will you allow me? I would love to show you what your body is craving. Already your body tells me it wants my touch. It's begging for me to take you to new places. Let me take you there."

Charlotte's mind began to work again. Charlie kissed her again. "Do not overthink this, Charlotte. Let your body tell you what it right and let me take you to that place."

He applied more pressure to her mounds and she squirmed for greater contact. He looked into her face and awaited her consent. After a couple of heated moments, she nodded her head and relaxed into his touch.

He rewarded her bravery by suckling her nipples again. Her body naturally rolled her hips into his touch. Eventually, he dragged his hand up her opening. Stopping at the top, he allowed one finger to begin the downward decent. Parting her lips, he ghosted over the small nerve bundle at the top of her opening. Charlotte gasped and moaned. Her legs for the first time relaxed and dropped open for his touch. Her hips continued to work themselves against Charlie's finger.

"That's it. Just feel, Charlotte." He told her as he nipped along her jawline. Her hand came up from beside her and she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

He moaned, enjoying her limited boldness in their play. He began to expand his strokes, each one venturing lower and lower. Finally he dipped the tip of his finger into her most inner center. She broke their kissing and dropped her head back to enjoy the stimulation. Charlie took the invitation and began to lick, suck and nibble her neck and jaw as he worked his finger deeper into her core. He pulled out and slipped back into her tight channel with a second finger. She moaned against at the penetration. Charlie began to wonder for her if he would ever fit without ripping her in two, she was so tight.

He decided to end her agony at and began to rub his calloused thumb over her clit. Her eyes flew open and locked with his. She was so close, he could tell.

"Let go, Charlotte," He whispered. She began to pant and thrust her hips upon his fingers. He pressed and swirled his thumb once more and she shattered in his arms. He continued to stroke her as she rode out her orgasm. Finally, reduced to just flinches of pleasure every time he stroked her, he stopped and allowed her a moment's rest as he kissed her again.

He pulled himself across her body and settled himself between her legs. She looked up at his with lust hazed eyes. Not able to help himself, he kissed her again. She responded by pulling his hair wanting more. With deliberate slowness, he placed his erection against her opening. She didn't flinch, only tried roller her hips to gain friction against the tip. He locked eyes with her and slowly began to enter her. She flinched at the intrusion. Charlie continued to stroke and caress her. He finally came to the limits of his penetration before he would have to cause her pain. He withdrew slowly and reseated himself again. Allowing the new sensation to become familiar for her. Still she wriggled against him, wanting more. He pulled her free hand to his and clasped fingers doing the same with the bound hand. She looked into his eyes and it crushed him. His father had told him to resolve himself to her fate this evening. He thought he had, but now, at the cusp of the act itself, guilt racked his brain. Before he could allow it to take over, he leaned forward and captured her lips again.

"I'm sorry," was his simple warning for her and he retracted and flexed his hips forward, sinking into her completely ripping a cry from her throat. His hand flew to her hair and he stroked her locks. Leaning forward he kissed the tears from her face. Below him, Charlotte shuttered trying to come to terms with what she was feeling. Pain. Where there was previously pleasure, now she felt pain. Charlie remained still even though he had never been so completely gripped within a woman before. She was impossibly tight. So tight it took every ounce of willpower to not move.

It took him a moment to notice both of Charlotte's hands were against his chest pushing him away. He held his ground. His own hands were wrapped around handfuls of those ebony curls. His wrist now held a wristlet of the same woven cords of the fasting bands. His permanent outward declaration he was bound to this woman under him. He looked to Charlotte's wrist and noticed the same adornment on hers. He had missed the white light surrounding them the second he had fully entered her, separating the cord into their individual bands.

Charlotte began to realize she was not moving the bulky dragon handler and tried to relax. Charlie felt her loosen her internal hold on his manhood. He flexed his hips just marginally. Charlotte's eyes opened and she looked at him. He moved again and she flinched slightly. "Is it too much," Charlie asked.

Charlotte shook her head. Charlie flexed his hips again. She did not react so he began a slow steady pace watching her eyes for signs of pain. After a few strokes, she began to relax, realizing the worst was over. Charlie pulled her lips to his again and continued his slow lazy pace. As he got closer, he released Charlotte's hair. One hand went to her breast, fingering and playing, the other reached between the pair finding again that small bundle of nerves. Charlotte gasped again.

"I'm close, Charlotte. Let me bring you pleasure one more time. She was overstimulated with Charlie within her and his finger manipulating her core. She began to gasp in pleasure and fell over into ecstasy. Charlie increased his pace feeling her clench around him and roared with relief at his release. He collapsed upon her, trying to stay up on his elbows to prevent crushing her. They both caught their breaths for a moment before Charlie pulled away from her. She hissed in pain but then relaxed. Charlie kissed her once upon her brow and pulled the blankets up over them. He took his wand and banked the fire. He tucked it beneath is pillow and collapsed upon it. Charlotte was still breathing slightly hard also. He pulled her towards him and tucked her to his chest. "Sleep, it has been a long day."

She complied instantly.


	8. Chapter 8: January 16

The old fashion alarm clock clanked into action. Without looking, Charlie pulled his wand from under his pillow and pointed at it ending the noise. Beside him, someone snuffled and worked themselves closer. Charlie rolled back around the person, pulling her tight. His sleep deprived brain slowly kicked back into action. He wasn't hung over, which would make work much more pleasant. Which meant …

The day prior finally popped back into his head. As if to confirm, he cracked open one eyelid and looked at his wrist. The new fasting cords were there for the world to see. The black curls on his chest were another dead giveaway. He wanted to groan, wanted to be upset, but he was too content. If he was willing, he would have to admit he slept better last night than he had in the past few months. He enjoyed his warm bed for a few more moments, willing himself to stay awake enough not to be late. His team had a pact. Wake the others up if they overslept, and he did not want to expose Charlotte to that just yet. She had been through enough stress the past few months, most of it at Charlie's own doing. Somehow he managed to extract himself from her grasp. She rolled tightly into the spot he just left absorbing the remaining body heat. He smiled and tucked the quilt in closer.

He washed up while the coffee perked. As he added a log to the fire to keep the cabin warm, the wood under it snapped and fell causing sparks and a bang. Charlotte sat up in bed looking around. She was not really awake. He could tell as her eyes were not truly focused on her surroundings. And her hair was mostly over her eyes. And she sat there topless not really caring.

Charlie chuckled and she turned towards the noise. Still no reaction. "You're in Romania."

She nodded still looking at him without comprehension. He laughed again. "Go back to sleep, Charlotte."

She nodded and laid back down and curled back into the quilt.

He shook his head and walked to the pegs where he kept his dragon hide jacket with his boots on the floor. His thoughts swirled as he remembered their nocturnal activities. She had been so timid, but brave. For all she had been through and all he had done, she didn't back away.

Most girls would have become haughty and sulky. Ginny would have pouted for weeks. Mind you, the bloke who caused the issue would have been at a minimum permanently maimed or at worst dead in a forgotten corner of a crypt in Egypt. Or up a mountain in Romania. Or possibly fed to a dragon. The brothers had regularly changed their minds as to the fate of the poor sod who hurt their baby sister. Bill actually took the time to have the 'big brother' talk with Charlie on Thursday letting him know he had a very nice sarcophagus picked out for Charlie if the need arose.

What amazed Charlie the most was how seamlessly Charlotte integrated into his family. Sure, the Weasley clan was open and loving. Since he was little, the family collected the lost and deserted. Though definitely the most integrated, Harry and Hermione were not the first lonely Hogwarts students to call the Burrow a second home. Bill and Charlie had friends along for holidays ever since he could remember. Who else but another honorary Weasley would have snuck back into Hogwarts to retrieve an illegal dragon and fly it to Romania in the dead of night?

Charlie had worried when this whole mess started. Fleur was a hard sell for Bill. The usually accepting Molly dug in her heels. Ginny did not helped the issue at all. But Charlotte simply walked into the door and into their hearts. She was just another lost soul for his mum and dad to love. Bill's werewolf tendencies made him protective from the start. This combined with Charlotte's inelegance, and his brother was in love. Bill wrote after the Christmas holidays about a girl who was bright and determined. He watched her interpret runes like it was a second language. She flew through the complicated arithmancy calculations without hesitation or doubt. Hermione might be smarter, but Charlotte's understated intelligence was mostly overlooked.

Ronnie wrote about adoring her. She was, in his opinion, what a little sister should be. One who needed protected and defended. Thinking back, Ronnie must have been in his element when Bill sent him and Harry to watch over her at the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny's love poured out in every letter. She was protective of Charlotte. Even serving a detention to defend his new bride from teasing. Her threats were hard and harsh and Charlie would not cross the girl ever.

George wrote to tell him about her hard work. When he opened the newest shop in Hogsmeade during a Hogwarts weekend, Charlotte walked in with Ginny and Hermione, took one look around and went behind the counter to help a flustered Angelina being pulled in too many directions. She worked all day without worry or complaint. Even when Ronnie and Harry had arrived and whisked away the other two, Charlotte stayed to continue running the register. When George tried to pay her for sacrificing her free day, she simply shook her head and told him that was what family did for one another.

His mum and dad spent every minute they could on Thursday telling him how they adored her and would not be very happy with Charlie if he mucked this up. He finished getting ready for work and opened the door when he remembered his dad's instructions for a happy marriage. He walked back to his…their bed and leaned over to kiss Charlotte lightly upon her lips. She jerked awake. Looking around she sat up and wrapped the sheet closely to her body.

Charlie chuckled at her. "Good morning, wife. Awake this time?"

Charlotte looked at him confused. He continued, "You were sitting up looking at me earlier, but not coherent. I am off to work. If you don't mind, stay inside the cabin for the day. There are places I need to show you that are dangerous."

"Not a problem, I have a lot of homework and I have to organize some more notes for exams." Charlotte conceded easily. "When will you be back?"

"Early evening. Before sunset."

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Go back to sleep for a while yet. You have had a long couple of days." Charlie hesitated then looked at her studying her face for deception in her next answer. "Are you okay? Do you have any pain? From last night."

Charlotte shook her head but dropped her eyes. Charlie sighed and walked over to his abandoned travel bag. Digging inside he retrieved the potion his mother sent. "Mum thought you may need this. Mild pain reliever. Just enough for aches and such."

Charlotte blushed and thanked Charlie as she took the offered vial. Charlie smiled as he stood back up and swung on his jacket. "Have a good day, Charlotte."

He stopped halfway to the door and turned back. "Remember, stay inside today and please, this is your home as well now. Make yourself at home here."

Charlotte nodded and looked around. Charlie opened the door and walked out into the predawn darkness.

Charlotte did as Charlie suggested and went back to sleep for a while. She finally woke when the sun shone in her face through the front window. She rose and stretched only to remember her state of undress for the first time. She blushed thinking of her conversation with Charlie earlier. She was uneasy getting out of the bed without clothing on. Making the decision, she pulled on Charlie's shirt from the chair near the bed where he vanished their clothes the night prior. Molly had been right, she was sore, so she took the small vial of pain reliever sent for her. The thought of her mother-in-law anticipating the need for it and the reason why made her blanch again.

She stripped the sheets from the bed determined to eliminate the embarrassing proof of her innocence. Setting the items to soak and scrub, Charlotte padded into the bathroom. She looked at the bath and debated. Smiling, she turned the tap and let in the hot water. She spied a bottle sitting on the ledge that made her wonder until she seen the small tag attached.

 _To Charlotte, enjoy the guilty pleasure and welcome to the reserve. Katie._

Charlotte unstoppered the bottle and smelled deeply. Rosemary. She poured a small bit into the stream of water and it began to froth. The scent filled the steam. When the tub was filled, she removed Charlie's shirt and slipped beneath the bubbles groaning as the water released her tension. She stayed right where she was until the water was just warm before she scrubbed her hair and body clean.

She was shocked when she opened her bag and found clothes that were not hers. She vaguely recognized Hermione's dress instead of her school uniforms. The note explained all.

 _Really, Charlotte._

 _You're on your Honeymoon. Not a class trip._

 _Enjoy._

 _Ginny_

Hermione must have performed some complicated charms work because the only thing she could currently retrieve or see was the dress and, blessedly, her own knickers. After she was dressed again, she looked around the cabin debating.

Charlie had the place tidy, but not clean. Or at least not to the level of clean of a good Roma wife anyway. So she divided up her work. She studied for Charms for an hour, took a break and cleaned the bathroom. Wrote the nasty three feet potions essay due Tuesday, then scrubbed the kitchen. She felt guilty leaving the cupboards, but thought it would be a task best left for her next visit with so much to accomplish today. She reread the chapter for Defense for Monday and sorted out dinner from the minimal ingredients Charlie had stored in his house. She also decided to inventory and make a list of what she would need in the future to make a good meal for her husband. This led to a trip to the cellar and the discovery of enough ingredients to make a passable stew with the mutton she discovered above. She couldn't make bread, however and added yeast to her list. Biscuits were doable after discovering the baking powder in with the glassware. Two hours of arithmancy later and she was dusting and scrubbing the remainder of the cabin's large open rooms. She had set the mop to work on the newly swept floor when she again sat down with her runes homework on the couch pleased with her days work. She had just completed the translation when she heard voices at the door.

Charlie opened the door still looking behind him at Louis. "Let me see what is …"

"That amazing smell?" Louis asked poking in ahead of Charlie. His eyes danced to Charlotte. "Oh, why, my sweet, did you not pick me? I would be fat and happy forever."

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Say goodnight, Louis."

"Good Night, Charlie." Louis smirked at Charlie as he closed the door in his face. From behind it Charlie could hear his friend's overly loud conversation. "Sweetheart, I'm home. Why don't you come and give me a kiss."

Charlie tried the nob then pounded on the wooden door. "Louis, open the damn door right now or I'll hex your bollocks off."

"Absolutely no manners whatsoever." Louis jokingly scolded as he opened the door. In the background, Charlotte grinned at the Frenchman's antics.

"Louis was just leaving, Charlotte." Charlie was slightly jealous as he shoved him out the door. "Let Nate know I'm busy tonight."

Without another word, Charlie closed the door and turn towards Charlotte. The earlier mirth still shown in her eyes. "They are funny, your friends."

Charlie rolled his eyes and snorted. His expression changed to one of delight. "Whatever that is, it smells wonderful, Charlotte. I'm surprised. I was coming to see what you had planned for the evening. We talked about going to the little pub in town for dinner. I didn't think you would come up with something at home. The pantry is mostly empty if I remember. Mostly, Nate, Louis and I go out for dinner. Katie cooks for us some, but she and Jake enjoy their time at home as well."

"I hope you are not upset," Charlotte worried. "I found some mutton and the vegetables in the cellar. I was able to make a passable stew. I don't have much for flavoring, but made do."

"It smells absolutely wonderful." Charlie followed Charlotte and his nose into the kitchen. "Is it ready? I'm starved, but could use a quick wash if there is time?"

Charlotte smiled back. "I have biscuits for the oven. I wanted them warm, but didn't know when to start them. Take your time and they will be out by the time you are finished cleaning up."

Charlie grinned and turned towards the bath only to turn back around again and walk up to her.

"I almost forgot." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good evening, wife."

She blushed. "Good evening, Charlie."

He smiled back and nodded before turning back to the bath. Charlotte busied herself finishing dinner. By the time Charlie returned, the thick stew had been moved to the table and ladled onto his mismatched plates and Charlotte was just setting a dish with steaming biscuits in the center of the table.

Charlie groaned and his stomach rumbled. In two quick steps he was at the table and in his seat. Charlotte giggled and joined him.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I'm a Weasley. By now you should realize what that means at meals."

They ate mostly in silence. Occasionally one or the other would ask about some trivial thing or another from their day. Charlie rose when he was done and collected her plate.

"I have it." Charlotte rose and tried to take the dishes.

"No, Charlotte." Charlie kept a firm grip on the dishes. "You are not my slave. My mum made us all help with the cooking and cleaning at home. She may have dedicated her life to our family, but she was not a servant. I know your father's family has an opinion on what your roll in our home should be, but I have a different one. We are equals, Charlotte. We both work. You at school right now and me with my dragons. From the look of the pile on the table, you worked hard today and cooked us a wonderful meal on top of it. I'm going to clean up. If you choose to help, I will not stop you, but you will not do this all alone."

Charlotte looked at him with worry. She felt wrong letting her husband do the menial task after he worked all day. She reddened in shame. "Please, Charlie. Let me do my work for our home."

Charlie didn't answer. Instead he collected the cutlery and walked to the sink and set them in it as he spelled the tap on with hot water and soap. Charlotte shivered with fear.

Charlie walked back to the table and collected the remaining biscuits. He placed his hand upon Charlotte's shoulder and she jumped eyes wide with fear. He looked her over bothered by the response.

"Come help me dry and put away." He offered, trying to appease her unease. Charlotte nodded and began to help him woodenly. Hoping to distract her from her inner turmoil, he asked her what was missing from their little kitchen. She told him about the list of missing ingredients from earlier.

Charlie had laughed at her organized ways. "Usually I just wander the market and Katie tells me what to buy. She will not know how to act that you have a list for me."

Charlotte relaxed some as she stood on tiptoes to put the glasses on the shelf happy she had made his life easier. Charlie pick up the Dutch oven still mostly full of stew and smiled. "You planned this, didn't you? Enough I will not starve for a few days after you leave."

She smiled and nodded again.

"You're spoiling me." Charlie grinned.

They retired to the sitting area where both had work to complete. Charlie had unfiled reports from work and Charlotte pulled out her transfiguration text and notes. Both were working quietly when a knock at the door interrupted. Charlie, confused, rose from the couch and went to the door, looking out the window on his way.

"Director Peptrofski, sir. Come in." Charlie held the door open to allow the reserve director and another harsh looking man into the cabin.

"This is Mr. Zimbrean from the Ministry immigration department. He has been assigned to your lovely wife's case." Peptrofski looked at Charlie as he spoke. Something in the set of his eyes warned Charlie of trouble. He masked the confusion.

Zimbrean rounded on Charlotte, "I have reviewed your application and have some concerns, Miss Cooper."

"Mrs. Weasley," Peptrofski corrected shooting Charlie a warning glance over the officials shoulder to keep his temper.

"My apologies, Mrs. Weasley then. You see, I have some concerns. There is very little documentation provided. Copies of documents, but I would like to see originals. Roma have falsified such documents in the past."

Charlie stiffened briefly until Peptrofski warned him again with a look. "I have her documents."

Charlie turned to the chair where his clothes had ended up last night. "Charlotte, where did you put my dress robes? I left our documents in the pocket."

"I hung them in the closet today." Charlotte, who had stood when the men entered did not remove her eyes from the Ministry official. Charlie looked at her as he crossed to the small clothes closet they had. She stood with her hands turned oddly palms facing outward. It was not a natural position for anybody to stand in.

"Did you remove the paperwork?" He asked.

"No, I left it where it was." Charlotte answered.

Her answer didn't make sense, but he let it go. He retrieved the paperwork and handed it to Zimbrean. He took the papers, looked them over and then cast several charms over them. Charlie watched as each of Charlotte's documents turned green after each spell. He looked at Charlotte clearly upset. He and the director both glanced down at her hands. Zimbrean looked thoughtful, the director nodded slightly in approval. Charlotte did not move.

"You were raised by the Roma?" Zimbrean sneered at Charlotte.

"Yes, sir. But only part of the time. My mother was not Roma. I lived with her until I was five and then only during the school year. I went to my father and his family during the summers and school holidays after I showed magical ability until I was 10."

"Why did you stop going?" Zimbrean looked skeptical.

"My father died."

"How?" The man showed no sympathy for what could have been a painful memory.

"He was shot." Charlotte was clearly worried at the answer.

"Was he caught in the act of stealing something?" Zimbrean grinned evilly.

"He was in bed with another man's wife." Charlotte answered quietly. Charlie bristled. Why make her relive painful memories, especially those showing her father in a poor light.

"Typical. Taking what does not belong to them. Your mother, you said she is not Roma. Was she a whore?"

Charlie went to defend his wife until Peptrofski shot him another warning look to stop. Charlie clenched his jaw shut in irritation. Zimbrean seemed pleased.

"She was a school teacher. I was born out of wedlock. She preferred it that way." Charlotte answered like nothing was wrong.

"Was?" Zimbrean latched onto the statement.

"She died in a car crash when I was 14." Charlotte answered.

"And so you threw yourself at a lonely dragon handler in Romania to take care of you. At least until you find someone with more money." Zimbrean nodded his head impressed with his own brilliant deduction.

"No," Charlie could no longer hold his tongue. "We were matched by the British Ministry of Magic. They have enacted a repopulation law. Neither Charlotte or myself were currently in a relationship so we were paired to each other."

"Ah, an innocent victim of some treachery within your Ministry, Mr. Weasley. I wonder who your deceiving wife paid off to end up with you. And with what? Tell me, Miss Cooper, did you bed a Ministry official to make you a good match. One with money to spare for your comforts." Zimbrean rounded on Charlotte demanding an answer.

"Actually," Charlie drew his attention, "She was matched to me by my own brother and I took her virginity last night."

Charlotte blushed at the men's scrutiny. Peptrofski smiled and nodded at Charlie's boldness.

Zimbrean chewed his tongue contemplating his next attack. "This can all be verified? All of it, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie smirked at him. "I'm sure the Ministry can verify anything you need. My brother is an undersecretary in the Department of Family Development. I'm sure the Ministry can collect any information you need on Charlotte's parents. As for the last, every one of us subjected to the law had to have complete physicals to verify we were able to produce children. My wife was no different. I'm sure her sexual history or lack thereof was verified as part of the exams."

Zimbrean studied him closely for a moment. "I will request her file. In the meantime, you will be watched, Miss Cooper. We do not tolerate your kind or their antics within our borders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Charlotte answered meekly.

"We will speak again after I receive your file from the Ministry. Until then, consider yourself on a probationary, limited visa within Romania. If Peptrofski allows it, you may come to the reserve, but nowhere else. Am I understood?" Zimbrean glared at Charlotte. She nodded her head.

"Well, I am sure you both would like to get back to your evening. Mr. Zimbrean, would you like me to show you the way out?" Peptrofski offered opening the door of the cabin.

"No need. I only needed guidance to the Roma whore's whereabouts." Zimbrean sneered as he left the cabin without a backwards glance.

Peptrofski went to follow and stopped. "Weasley, do you have your reports from last week?"

Charlie looked confused. "They are here almost finished."

"I need one in particular." The director said. "Mind getting it for me?"

"Not at all, sir." Charlie answered still lost. Peptrofski never reviewed individual reports.

"Good, good. Do you mind, Mr. Zimbrean. I need this one to send out information to another reserve?"

"Not at all. Good Night."

Peptrofski smiled at the man and shut the door. He held up his hand to forestall any conversation and watched out the window until he could no longer see the Ministry official.

Peptrofski finally turned from the window. "You did well, Mrs. Weasley."

Charlie could no longer hold his temper. "What in the hell was that?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. Peptrofski sighed and looked at her. "It is the unfortunate way people treat those who they think are beneath them. It is not the first time I have met with this attitude from immigration."

Charlie looked at his wife and realized this was not the first time she had been on the receiving end of the opinions of someone like Zimbrean either. "Charlotte, how did he know you were raised by your father's family as well?"

"Her hands." Peptrofski answered. "She kept her hands turned outward. You cannot steal if your palms are upward. It is common for Roma children to be taught to turn their palms out when talking to anybody who could question their behavior."

Charlie looked between them. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

"Is that why you did not take our paperwork out of my robes?"

"No," Charlotte replied. Charlie looked at her in confusion so she continued. "I should not be allowed my paperwork. In the Roma family, my father would have given my documents to you."

Charlie scowled again. He took both of Charlotte's hands into his. "I told you earlier. We are equals. You will need your paperwork to travel back and forth. Even if you didn't, I would never keep it from you. We will both take care of our home. We will both work. And when the time comes, the Ministry deemed children will be raised by both of us. You have seen how I was raised. Hell, as far as my siblings are concerned, you're their sister. I understand your upbringing was different and difficult, but I hope you can put some of that aside and be happy just being who you want to be."

Peptrofski slapped Charlie on the back and looked at Charlotte. "He is a good man. Strong in his beliefs of right and wrong. He is a hard worker, and will do anything asked of him by his colleagues. He may be quick to temper but will never lift a hand or fist to you. You are safe with him, Charlotte. You needn't fear retribution from him for speaking your mind or doing something the Roma or others would not approve. And he will defend you against every evil. Trust him, child."

"Why would you say …" Charlie turned back to the kitchen thinking about cleaning up from dinner. His mind clicked at the look on her face and then how she jumped when he has touched her shoulder. His eyes widened.

"They use to beat you. Your Roma family?" He asked sick.

Charlotte lowered her gaze to the floor. "My father once picked up his plate from the communal table where we had meal. I was distracted by a conversation with one of my cousins. The grandmother grabbed me by my hair and physically picked me up from the table verbally shaming me in front of the whole family for my inattentiveness. After I finished my chores, I was whipped with a leather belt to the point I could not sit or lay on my back for two days. I never forgot the lesson."

Charlie groaned and pulled her into his arms. "Never. I will never hurt you. If I ever do, you are to go to Bill or my father because something is not right and I will need them to step in and fix what is wrong. Do you understand? No one will ever lay a finger on you again."

Charlotte had tears in her eyes when Charlie held her at arm's length to look in her face. He looked at her waiting her assent. She nodded and allowed him to pull her back into his strong arms.

Peptrofski studied them both closely and nodded.

"This will work. Your marriage. You are not the first arranged marriage I have had, but you are definitely doing better than most." He grimaced as he continued. "Charlotte, I need to know. Have you ever been in trouble with the law in the past? Even as a child."

Charlotte shook her head against Charlie's chest. "I did not leave the camp often when I was with my father's family. I preferred to stay and learn magic with the grandmother."

"Good. Good. This is good. They will have to work for a reason." Peptrofski nodded.

"Reason for what?" Charlie asked releasing Charlotte so he could turn to his director easier.

"To deny her access. It has happened in the past." Peptrofski explained. "They do not want someone here, so they find reason to deny them. I will admit, I am concerned. I do not want to lose you, Weasley."

Charlie blanched at the implication.

Peptrofski soon left the couple to their evening. Charlotte went back to her studies. Charlie, however could not focus on his reports. Peptrofski and Charlotte were not phased by the encounter. To them, this was a normal. People treated the Roma's like this. It was acceptable. Charlie knew the Roma families who lived on the reserve. They were standoffish and cautious in their dealings with the other members of the staff. Charlie always wondered why, until this evening.

He looked over at his new wife. She was curled into the corner of the couch studying again. Thinking back to his seventh year, he did not envy her the task. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He smiled and put away his untouched reports.

"Let's get some sleep, Charlotte. You will have a long day of travel tomorrow and I have to work again."

Charlotte nodded and closed her books. He left her use the bathroom first as he stripped out of some of his clothes. The groan from the bath made him worry. After a few minutes of concern, Charlotte exited timidly. Charlie stood in shock looking at the slight nightie she was wearing.

Charlotte blushed. "You sister and Luna thought you would enjoy this better than what I had packed."

Charlie continued to stare. "It is very nice. Not very practical in the dead of the Romanian winter, but still very nice."

Charlotte smiled shyly. Charlie smiled back. "Jump under the covers before you freeze. I'll be right there."

He made quick work of getting ready for bed and slipped under the blankets next to Charlotte. She lay poker stiff next to him.

"Come here." Charlie opened his arms and she cautiously rolled next to him. He wrapped his big frame around her and she stiffened. Reaching down, he pecked her on the lips. "Good Night, wife."

Charlotte looked at him for a moment. He could see her mind working as it always did. "Sleep, Charlotte. If we tried to do anything tonight, it would most likely be too painful for you. We are equals, remember. I will not make you do anything you are not willing to do. So long as we are meeting the requirements of the law, then we will work on that part of our marriage at a pace you and I are both comfortable with."

Charlotte relaxed, but her mind was still working. "Why are you holding me then?"

Charlie laughed. "Because my sister is a bloody idiot and you will freeze otherwise. And I like to hold a woman in my arms. It gives me comfort. If it bothers you, we don't have too."

"No," Charlotte looked at him content. "It is alright. I like to make you happy, if I can."

"Just be yourself, Charlotte. That will make me happy." Charlie pulled her to his chest and laid a hand on her head. After a moment, she allowed her body to relax and soon her breathing evened out.

Charlie continued to think about the conversation earlier with Zimbrean. Men like him liked control and power. Charlie contemplated this looking for an advantage. After an hour, he smiled and allowed himself to go to sleep.

Zimbrean stared across the table in awe. Next to him his boss, Director Moraru equally shocked. Both were in the special unit developed for the capture of escaped evil wizards from England. Across from them, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and the man who killed the darkest wizard of their time. Neculcea, the head of the department looked on in confusion.

Neculcea finally spoke. "Auror Potter, I have asked Zimbrean and his supervisor, Director Moraru to join us as you requested. May I ask why?"

Harry eyed Zimbrean with interest. Then redirected his attention back to Neculcea. "I was able to discuss with the member of the Order of the Phoenix why he was reluctant to pass on his information to your government."

Neculcea sat up straighter and leaned forward. "Have you convinced his to continue? We were making great progress. Surely, you could sway him to relent. I do not know what happened, but it can certainly be worked through. If his safety is in question, we will offer our protection."

Harry looked at his Romanian counterpart. "It is not a matter of safety."

He redirected his gaze to Zimbrean. "Agent Zimbrean, I have the file you have requested from our country about Charlotte Weasley."

"The Roma whore." His eyes brightened. "For such a task to be handled by someone so great, it must be important. Tell me, Mr. Potter, is the gypsy bitch a death eater."

"No," Harry's eyes snapped. Next to him, Neculcea face showed concentration. The name, or the surname, sounded familiar.

"Then she is in league with them. Yes?" Zimbrean was on the edge of his seat.

"Not at all." Harry slapped the file on the table between them. "She is a damn war hero."

The three men jumped as if they had been hit with stinging hexes.

The pieces clicked for Neculcea finally. "She is related to your partner. The redhead who travels with you usually."

Zimbrean blanched. Redhead. The dragon handler husband was a redhead.

"Yes, his new sister-in-law. I couldn't bring him on this trip because I could not guarantee your man Zimbrean's safety. To say the entire family was upset is understated. When Charlotte got back from her weekend honeymoon, sick with worry her new husband would have to give up the job he loves because she cannot get immigration to grant her access to Romania, upset the entire family. My girlfriend is a Weasley. She was the first one to hear the story from a very distraught Charlotte. Let me tell you, she was not very quiet about the situation. The entire family is up in arms. Some of you have met Undersecretary Weasley from the Minister of Magic's office. Arthur is usually the voice of reason for the family. He was on his way here to give you a piece of his mind and his wand before Kingsley and I were able to convince him someone should go who could remain relatively calm. I was their choice. The Weasleys have all but adopted me. She is like a sister to me and to have her treated the way she was because of her parentage. We just finished fighting a war for this reason. Are you ready to have a war for the same reason?"

All three men blanched. Director Moraru finally spoke. "Why don't we address this issue now? Surely it is a simple manner of reviewing her file and approving the application. You can take the approval back with you when you go. Deliver it to her so she feels better. You said she was a war hero?"

"Yes," Harry opened the file and handed all the men copies of the information. "During the final battle she was helping with the casualties even though she was not fully trained to do so. During the early morning reprieve she did not stop, and when the battle recommenced, she never left her post and shielded a severely injured student with her own body to protect him from further injuries. She then continued to treat the injured for three days with little rest until reinforcement arrived to relieve them. She had no reason to stay. No family to protect. She stayed because people needed help."

Director Moraru looked at Zimbrean who had the decency to look ashamed. He turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, before you leave today I will personally issue your beloved sister's immigration acceptance so you can take it back to her with you . I will also personally deliver it to the dragon reserve to Director Peptrofski so he is aware and can pass this good news along to your friend."

Harry relaxed into his chair and nodded to the man. "Thank you, director. Your help is greatly appreciated. I will let the Order of the Phoenix know about your cooperation. Mr. Neculcea, I believe we have some prior leads to investigate for a couple of hours."

Neculcea nodded and the men all rose from the table to depart on their task.


	9. Chapter 9: March 1

Charlotte walked about the cabin cleaning as she went. She had finished the washing up from breakfast, and made Charlie enough soup for the next couple of days even if Nate or Louis came for dinner. The homemade bread was cooling on the counter. She took the time the past two days to clean out the few cabinets in their tiny kitchen. She now had a list tucked in her bag of items she felt she would need to collect to efficiently cook for them when she moved to Romanian permanently.

The past two days had been a whirlwind. She had reached the preserve late on February 28th. Charlie was working the evening shifts and was not home when she arrived. Louis collected her from the Romanian Ministry and checked her into the reserve. She went to their cabin and waited. She took time to clean some and read more of A History of Magic and revise her third year information into notes for NEWT review. Charlie had left her a plate for dinner and a note letting her know he ate already and would be home around nine.

At ten she went to bed with her book. The long days were catching up to her. She arranged to make up her missing classes with her instructors in the evenings in addition to the time studying for her NEWTs. She, along with her friends, set a brutal schedule. Even these couple of days were throwing her studies into disarray, but she was making the best of her situation. Hermione and she were the only ones still taking History of Magic, so they made the decision to study the course independently until the end. Both were preparing study notes and would compare them as the test came closer. She only meant to closer her eyes for a moment, but fell asleep.

She woke to Charlie brushing her hair out of her face a short time later.

"Sorry," He explained, "We have a sick Horntail. It would be bad enough, but he is new to the reserve and doesn't like us much. He is yet to realize he is safe and will be fed regularly."

"That's all right, I was just…" Charlotte looked around for her book not finding it.

Charlie chuckled. "I set it on the table in the sitting area. I thought maybe you were reading it to fall asleep."

Charlotte smiled back. Charlie leaned over and pecked her on the lips. "Almost forgot. Good evening, wife."

"Good evening, Charlie." She blushed back.

His hand had remained to stroke her shoulder. She finally noticed that he was bare chested laying under the blanket. His hair was damp from presumably cleaning up a short time before. Her eyes drifted back up to his. She knew why she was there. His plan was somewhat devious and they were cutting it close. Ms. Horton had relaxed their requirements to once a month. Once a calendar month, and it was the last day of February. Probably the last hour even.

Charlie sensed or saw her realization because he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She yielded to him and he rolled them both over so Charlotte was under him. She relaxed and tried to enjoy his attentions. He soon had her nightgown laying on the floor along with her kickers. She closed her eyes and focused on his lips nibbling her neck. She moved her hands to his hair and was enjoying the feel of his curls through her fingers, when he spoke. "I'm sorry I am so late and tired. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

He aligned their bodies and slowly entered her. She moaned as he filled her and her body yielded to his intrusion. He allowed her a minute to adjust to him again as he captured her lips to his. He began a slow pace and groaned, "I won't last long. I'm sorry."

She kissed him to accept his apology. He took efforts to give her some pleasure by reaching between them to stroke her clit as he continued his slow steady stroking. She may not have climaxed, but was still satisfied when he came deep within her. After a few more lazy kisses, he withdrew and rolled to his back next to her.

"Sleep. You have traveled most of the day and I am tired from work."

Her eyes closed almost at once.

She awoke a short time later to him pulling her back under his body. "Witch, you are too much of a temptation laying there naked in my bed."

It took her several of his heated kisses to come completely awake. By then, he entered her and was smirking at her between kisses. "Are you with me now? You are funny when you are only half awake."

She blushed embarrassed. He kissed her long and hard again. "I have a promise to fulfill from earlier."

He stroked into her deep. She inhaled at the new sensation. To this point, Charlie had been slow and gentle. This was new. He nodded approving of her reaction. Reaching behind him, he hooked one of her legs drawing it up and hooking it around his hip. She looked at him trying to comprehend his actions. He repeated the action with her other leg and grinned mischievously. He pulled back again and pushed into her deeply. Charlotte gasped as he entered her fully.

He leaned forward on his elbows. "Let's try something a little new. Keep your legs wrapped around my back. No letting go. That would be cheating."

He pulled back again and pumped deep within her again, checking for her compliance. She arched her back to meet him. He dropped down on his elbows and threaded his fingers through her hair this time. He continued driving into her continuing to go deeper, harder and faster as time passed. Charlotte was a mess of shivering pleasure as he continued.

Charlie eventually dropped his head on her shoulder. "So close. You are so tight I cannot go on like I want to. Let go, Charlotte. Don't hold back on me."

Charlotte could not comprehend his command. Charlie groaned and reached between them. He ran his calloused thumb across the nub at their joined bodies and Charlotte crashed over the edge of ecstasy. Charlie rose up and began to pump into her even harder, soon joining her in release. He held himself off of her as they recovered. Finally able to breath he kissed her again and rolled off of her.

He looked over at her grinning. "Try to look less stimulating so we can get some sleep."

Charlotte blushed and wrapped the blanket about her tighter. Charlie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head onto his chest. "None of that now."

"Good night, Charlie." She blushed into his chest.

He reached down and pulled her lips up to his. "Good night, wife."

They both slept late the next morning. Charlotte woke up first and slipped carefully from the bed. Retrieving her nightgown from the floor, she began to work on breakfast. While she cooked bacon at the stove, Charlie managed to get out of bed silently and sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her when she turned her head in surprise. "Good morning, wife"

"Good Morning, Charlie. Breakfast will be ready soon. How do you like your eggs?" was Charlotte's reply.

"Mixed, well." Was his answer. He pulled away and walked over to the shelves where he kept his clothes. Charlotte turned to ask another question only to turn back in surprise. Charlie had greeted her in the nude. She concentrated on her eggs again.

They talked of random things at breakfast. Charlotte's classes. Charlie's work. Louis and Nate's latest antics. Ginny's last quidditch match. The fight Katie and Jake had last week. Hermione's new study schedule.

Charlie then took her to the small wizarding village south of the preserve. Katie and Jake joined them as well and the couples shopped for the mundane sundries of any household.

Charlie worked again that evening and again told her he would be home by nine. Charlotte studied for History of Magic and fell to sleep again. She woke this morning to find Charlie fast asleep next to her.

He slept later that morning and ate his breakfast in a slight temper not directed at Charlotte. He eventually explained to her about the new rookie his team was tasked with what Charlie had deemed 'babysitting'. The kid was a right fool and did not listen to anybody. Charlie had words with his supervisor about how unobservant the prat was so far. The arse told Charlie he was tasked with the boy's training, so train him. Nate and Louis labeled him untrainable as far as they were concerned.

When he left for work again, Charlie kissed her goodbye and worried again about her traveling on her own. She reminded him she managed from London to here, and reminded him she was a Ravenclaw, so he conceded and left for work still annoyed with the new recruit.

Charlotte was concerned about the Ministry requirements when she remembered they had fulfilled them all in one night just a few hours apart. Which led her to now, busying herself with one last tidy up before she left this afternoon for Hogwarts until Easter break. She just sat down with her Care of Magical Creatures text to read ahead when there was a banging on the door. Charlotte jumped in fright and wondered if one of the others was off shift and Charlie convinced them to escort her to the Romanian Ministry.

The door bang again and Charlotte moved to open it. Outside a very pale Katie supported an almost unconscious Charlie. "Help me with him, I think he is going to pass out from the pain."

Charlotte retrieved her wand from the pocket of her dress. With a quick swish and flick, Charlie was floating across the room onto the bed, Katie stumbling behind him. Charlotte noticed blood running down Charlie's side and his left pant leg of his leathers was completely scorched away revealing a severe burn to his entire leg.

Charlotte took a deep breath willing herself not to regress to the battle. She ran to the closet and retrieved the medical supplies Charlie had pointed out during her first stay. She began to inventory her options. "What happened?!"

"That damn rookie walked into the pen with the new Horntail. Charlie ordered everybody to stay out. Told the kid twice and made him repeat it to him. It went ballistic when it saw him and managed to break out of its restraints after the kid loosened them. That in itself would have been a bother, but the idiot kid didn't latch the enclosure door and it broke out. We have a grand debacle, let me tell you. Charlie and Jake were trying to keep it cornered and away from the rookie while they waited for help. Jake was dodging the flames when he was hit by the tail. Charlie tried to redirect it away from Jake and got burnt in the process."

Charlotte blanched, "Katie, where is Jake?"

"I saw him being hauled out by another pair of handlers. He must be at the hospital by now. We were sent out after they found out we were hurt when the reinforcements arrived. Charlie kept insisting he was fine, but got to the point where he couldn't go on. We were closer to your cabin then the hospital, so I got him to here."

Charlotte grabbed a blanket. She performed a quick spell Madam Pomfrey taught her in a hurry after the battle as they treated patients to remove Charlie's clothes. Without looking she covered him with the thin blanket. Charlie screamed at the actions. Carefully she removed the blanket from the leg and looked. He badly burnt most of the skin on the leg. Some spots were so severe, the underlying muscle was also damaged. She cringed and closed her eyes. She thought through the process to treat Charlie's wounds. One step clicked into her head. Triage.

"Katie, you said you were hurt. What happened to you?"

"Was trying to get to Jake and Charlie. Didn't dodge fast enough. Got caught with a claw on my shoulder." Katie panted out the answer like it cost her a great deal.

"I saw blood on Charlie's shirt. Where did that come from? I don't seen any injury that would have caused that much bleeding." Charlotte was still looking over Charlie for more injuries.

"I think it's mine from my shoulder." Katie answered slurring her words slightly.

Charlotte flipped around her new friend. They developed a comradery against the men yesterday. Much like Gillian, Katie left her little choice other than to be friends, demanding her allying to combat the men's regular teasing. Walking across the room, she ripped open Katie's sleeve. The wound was deep, and pulsing. The damned dragon managed to nick an artery. Charlotte reached behind her as she wordlessly summonsed bandages.

"Hold this to your shoulder right here. Do not remove it. I have to check on Charlie again, then I will deal with this. I need to know if the bleeding will stop on its own or if I need to fix it. Don't pick up that bandage."

Charlotte walked back to the bed. Charlie's eyes were hazed in pain. She brushed aside his hair looking for any bumps. Finding none, she finally reached into the basket and retrieved a potion for pain. She looked over the ingredients. Not what she would have liked to use, but few options were available. She pulled the dropper from the bottle. "Charlie, open your mouth. Please, just a little."

He clenched his teeth in pain not really hearing her command. She sighed and grabbed his chin pulling his teeth apart. He finally complied and she managed to put two undiluted drops under his tongue. Another quick look over her shoulder showed Katie was still complying with her wishes and was still coherent.

She turned her attention back to Charlie. Right. Worst first. She double checked his other leg for burns. Blushing, she looked under the blanket to check… she couldn't even think of an appropriate term for that particular part of his anatomy, especially after what it had been doing to her during her visits. Thankfully, nothing had been damaged, so she would not need to get any more familiar with that area then she already was.

She looked again at his face. He was not getting any relief. The bad part was she had nothing stronger and he should be knocked out for what she was about to do next. She turned back to the basket looking at her limited supplies. He had burn salve, but not a good one. Charlotte thought back to the list in her bag which included notes for two additional potions she was going to make for their medical supplies including the better burn ointment the grandmother made her learn as child. She mentally added another one for sedation. She summons a bowl form the kitchen shelves and pulled out the cleansing compound. It was powdered, so she added water from her wand to the bowl. Steeling herself, she looked at Charlie. Still no change. She shut her eyes and begged for inner strength and then pointed her wand and without looking at his face she stunned Charlie into unconsciousness.

"Wh.y you...do tat?" Katie slurred again.

"I have to clean the burn. It will be extremely painful and I don't have the right potions to do it properly. It will not eliminate the pain, but at least he will be unconscious." Charlotte began to dab a cloth into the paste she made. She steeled herself and dabbed the first of the paste onto the burns. Charlie arched off the bed.

"Katie, how are you doing back there?"

"O…Okay." She answered with effort.

Charlotte continued to work on Charlie and glanced at Katie worried. "Tell me about Italy, Katie. There are beaches?"

"Yes, my family is from Caprera. There are beaches all around us. And beautiful people. You will love it there." Katie tried to focus but still slurred her words. She chuckled but continued. "You should have seen them the night of your wedding, Bella Charlotte. No one knew what to think. Charlie had to adjust his pants thinking of us naked on those beaches."

Charlotte blushed. Keeping her friend talking was important, but maybe another topic. One that would help Charlotte as she continued to cause her husband pain. He continued to flinch and thrash at her every touch of the cleansing paste. "Katie, can you tell me about Horntails? Are they poisonous?"

Katie shook her head with a lull. "Not poisonous, but venomous. The venom can cause bleeding not to stop. They developed a method of licking which allows them to extract the venom onto their claws. Quite ingenious."

Of course. Venom was so much better. Charlotte completed her work on Charlie's leg. He stopped thrashing giving into the pain eventually. She made sure she didn't miss any spots and turned to Katie cringing. "I have to clean the wound, Katie. It's going to hurt. A lot."

Katie nodded and dropped her hand with the bandage. Charlotte cringed. The bleeding had not slowed at all. She smiled apologetically at her friend and applied the same paste she used on Charlie with a clean cloth. Katie hissed and let out a string of what could only be Italian expletives.

Charlotte worked as quickly as she could to finish cleaning the wound. "We have to let it set until the color changes to blue, then we can clean it out."

Katie nodded. The pain brought her out of her lethargy at least. Charlotte drew out her wand and cast a couple of diagnostic spells. Finding nothing else wrong with Katie, she retrieved the pain medication. "You can have some of this now that you are more coherent. Under your tongue."

Katie opened her mouth like a toddler and took her potion without complaint. Charlotte looked again at the foam coming out of the arm and then over her shoulder to Charlie. His was just starting to change a lite shade of blue. A couple more minutes. Katie's wound continued to ooze red. Charlotte decided to give her more time to see if the foam turned purple showing the blue potion and red blood mixing.

She turned her attention back to Charlie when the foam was a neon blue. His burnt leathers had left pieces in the wounds which took time to extrude with the potion. As she began to siphon the potion off his leg, she checked him over again and felt better now the wound was clean. She began to work on repairing the muscle damage with spell work since she didn't have the correct potions. When the leg was clean and the worst of the damage repaired, Charlotte grabbed the only burn ointment in the basket. She sighed and began to smooth the cream over the burn. Two glances later and Katie's arm was finally covered in bright indigo foam.

"Do you feel up to rinsing off your arm? It will clean it better if you use actual water instead of your wand."

Katie nodded and rose to her feet. She waited until the slight dizziness left and walked to the cabin's bathroom. Charlotte could hear the water running through the open door.

Just as she finished applying the ointment to Charlie, Louis' big boar patronus appeared in the hut. "Charlie, Katie where are you two. The director is assessing casualties."

Katie returned to the room with a clean bandage on her arm. "Can you tell them?"

Charlotte nodded and pulled her wand. She calmed her nerves and pulled her happy thought forward. A porcelain doll with black curls just like hers. The timid, little bobcat popped out of her wand and slinked towards her. "Go tell Louis, Katie and Charlie are here at our cabin. Both are hurt and I am trying to treat them as well as I can."

The bobcat slinked out the wall and towards what Charlotte thought was the direction of the central compound. A minute later two pops could be heard outside. Seconds later the door banged open and the men stepped quickly through the door. Charlotte was working on Katie's arm. "Quiet, I am trying to concentrate. The claw hit an artery."

Both men looked on with curiosity. After a few seconds Charlotte nodded and stood up straight. She took another clean bandage and put it on Katie's arm again. "Let's see if it stops some now. Don't take it off for a minute or two."

Nate and Louis came the rest of the way inside and looked around. Nate walked to Charlie's side and looked at the wounds. "You implied you were having issues."

"Yes, I don't have the correct ointment. I have him stunned right now for the pain since I don't have anything for sedation. I should be able to help Katie, but I need dittany to close the shoulder properly."

"What do you need for Charlie?" Nate asked.

"A better ointment. One with puncture or myrtle in it. Preferably both. I also need something so he can sleep." Charlotte looked with concern at her husband.

"Tell me everything you have done and let me go to Healer Thayer and see what I can do." Nate demanded.

Charlotte went over her treatment of both her patients. Nate nodded and turned to leave.

"Nate, do you know about Jake?" Katie asked in concern.

Nate shook his head. "I don't know what is wrong or what they are doing, but he is alive. He was giving them a good fight at one point."

Katie nodded and slumped back in her chair.

"Nate, see if you can get me some blood replenishing potion as well. She is too weak for my comfort." Charlotte did not remove her eyes from Katie's sagging form in the chair.

Nate looked over his shoulder and nodded. He walked out the door and disappeared instantly. She turned her attention back to Katie. The bleeding was lessened, but did not stop. Charlotte began to work another spell. A few minutes later, another pop could be heard and Nate returned with his arms laden with potions and ointments.

"Healer Thayer said to let you know Katie will need this purple potion dropped into her arm. The venom is probably not completely out, but she said to let you know she was impressed with your improvising so far."

Charlotte grabbed the purple potion, read the ingredients and instructions and unstopped the bottle. She dropped several gelatinous globs into the wound and spread it about. The wound began to hiss and steam.

Katie was concerned until Charlotte nodded. "It will take few minutes. We need to wait for it to stop steaming. It's attacking the venom."

Charlotte turned on Nate again. He held up a tub of yellow ointment that smelled like milk and honey as well as some other strong scent Charlotte could not place. "She would agree with you on the puncture of it were not a Horntail burn. Their fire is different than most. She has never used myrtle, so she wants you to use this cream. She said not to worry much about the ointment you have on, just wipe most of it down and apply this straight on top. She said to revive him first switch to this pain medication and then give him this sedative. Not too much, he should be able to be woken often to check his pain level. If you can, get him to drink this restorative. She sent the dittany for Katie as well. However, she said to let you know the venom sometimes wants to split the wound back open, so wrap it after it is healed and give her a half dose of the pain potion you are giving Charlie. The blood restorative is double strength. There are instructions on the bottle so you how much to give."

Charlotte nodded and started to review the new potions setting each one aside after she was done. Nate hesitated and looked at Louis then back to Charlotte. "She asked me if you would mind her sending some of the lesser injured to you. They are overwhelmed at the hospital. She said she has a mediwitch assessing who can wait, but she doesn't know how long it will take them to get to the backlog."

Charlotte looked up from the pain medication, to Charlie and Katie, then at Louis and Nate. They could see her calculating. "Are either of you hurt?"

Louis shook his head. Nate shrugged. "Bumps and bruises. I'll live."

Charlotte looked them both over with a critical eye and turned back to Katie. The potion was still steaming. She turned her attention to Charlie. She pulled her wand back out and pointed at Charlie again and revived him. He hissed back into consciousness.

"Charlie," Charlotte kneeled by his head. "I need you to take some better medicine for me."

"You need to get going back to school." Charlie spoke through pain clenched teeth.

"Soon. I need to get you fixed up a bit and I will leave. I promise." She smiled at him and stroked his hair out of his eyes. "Can you take some potions for me? I promise they taste like over boiled cabbage and sour milk all mixed together. You'll love it."

Charlie tried to smile but grimaced instead.

"Open wide, let me put these under your tongue so they will work faster." Charlotte coaxed. Charlie complied. She managed to get the medication in his mouth. Seconds later his pain filled shaking subsided slightly. "Feeling a little better? Good. One more."

She dropped three drops of the sedative under his tongue without letting him know what it was for. Charlie's eyes soon drooped, then closed into a deep sleep. Charlotte sighed and grabbed another clean cloth and wiped down his leg again. She applied to new cream and stood back up.

She turned to Katie who was still smoking. Her attention turned on Nate. "How bad?"

"There are a lot of people in for treatment…"

"You. How bad are you?" Charlotte clarified.

Nate shrugged. Charlotte sighed and drew out her wand. "I really do not have time for foolishness."

Her diagnostic spells told the truth in moments. Seconds later, Charlotte had Nate out of his shirt looking at the bruises on his back with a grimace. She poked and prodded. He hissed in pain. She cast a couple more spells, summoned the original pain potion and looked at him without speaking. He sighed and opened his mouth for his dose of medicine. She retrieve another pot of cream from the basket and rubbed it into the bruising. Before she was completed, it began to recede some.

"How?" Charlotte asked.

"Wall. Someone was thrown into me and I hit the wall." Nate hesitated then continued. "I'm not as bad as most."

Charlotte nodded and turned on Louis.

"Nothing, I swear, my pretty lady." The Frenchman held his hands in surrender.

Charlotte studied him for a moment and turned back on Katie. Her wound had finally stopped smoking. She made her way to her friend and began to work on her again. She cleaned the wound, applied the dittany and bandaged the location deftly. She reread the bottle of blood replenishing potion and unstopped the bottle. Katie did not have to be asked, instead opened her mouth and took her potions.

Charlotte turned to Louis and Nate. "Can you watch him for me? If the hospital staff send the injured to me, we could have issues. If someone is worse than they appear, we will need to send them back. If I leave, I need someone to watch Charlie and let me know if I need to come back."

Nate and Louis looked at each other and nodded.

"Why both of us?" Louis asked.

"One to stay and one to come after me if I am needed." Charlotte explained.

"Understood. Can you find the hospital on your own?" Nate asked.

"No, I have never been. Take Katie first, she is fine for the time being and can sit with Jake." Charlotte commanded walking back to her bed and Charlie. She looked him over again as Louis left with Katie.

"You're good for him. He doesn't leave us alone with you so we will not say anything, but he has a contentment he did not have before." Nate comforted her as she rechecked Charlie's wounds.

She looked at Nate with tear filled eyes. "I am nothing special. The dregs of the pool of single witches the Ministry needed to match to someone."

Nate ran a finger down her face to pull an errant curl back behind her ear. She pulled away without thought as the bond reacted to the other's touch. "Think what you will, Charlotte. Sometime, both of you will realize this was for the best."

Any further conversation was not needed as Louis arrived to take Charlotte to the hospital. Always the jester, he put his arms out like he wanted to dance. Charlotte laughed and let him pull her into the waltz and oblivion.

They reappeared at the hospital still dancing. Louis tucked her arm into his and they marched up the few steps, into bedlam. Charlotte froze in momentary panic.

"You are fine, my sweet," Louis whispered into her ear. "You are in Romania. No mad men for miles, just crazy dragons."

She took a deep breath and nodded at Louis. He escorted her forward to a grey haired woman shouting orders around a bed. So many people surrounded it, Charlotte could not see the occupant.

"Healer Thayer," Louis interrupted the woman, "This is Charlotte Weasley. She thought it best to come to you. Easier on the patients if they needed to be here anyway."

The healer nodded, "Perfect. I was concerned about that very issue, but thought if I could get some of the injured healed, I would chance it. How's Weasley?"

"Resting," Charlotte responded. "I managed to get him and Katie fixed up. Nate also. I was worried so I asked Louis and Nate to stay with him while I came here. They are supposed to come and get me when he wakes up."

The healer nodded. "I'm glad you came. Nadine!"

A small woman not much older than Charlotte bolted to her side. The healer continued without looking. "Nadine, this is Charlie Weasley's wife, the new girl who wants to be a healer. She has some skill already so set her up in the center of the ward. She can fix up the group of minor injuries for us."

She then turned on Charlotte. "Nadine will get you your patients. Just work them through. You'll be between CeCe and myself. Cece wave."

A dark haired woman worked at another bed put her hand up and waved briefly not looking.

The healer turned back to her patient but continued talking. "If you have problems, holler. One of us will come. If you need supplies, shout them out. Every handler has to spend time in here training for just this reason. Someone will get you what you need. If you ask for something we don't have or you shouldn't use, Cece or I will correct you or give you another option. Don't be offended, but I don't have time to coddle you today."

"Yes, ma'am." Charlotte nodded.

"Get going, our boys are suffering."

Nadine led her across the room to a space between two beds. Charlotte looked about at her supplies while Nadine retrieved the first patient, a dark haired man with greying temples. He was holding his dislocated arm still with his other hand. Charlotte smiled as she helped him up on the cot.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte," she said as she looked over his injuries. The shoulder must have been hit, because there was also a gash to be dealt with.

"Name's Reynolds. Thayer got a quick look at me. Told me if you could, heal the open wound and she would deal with the shoulder later," the man replied.

Charlotte smiled at him as she ripped open the sleeve down his arm and pushed it back around his neck. "What caused the wound?"

"Damn thing clipped me with his claw and popped the arm when I hit the fence," Reynolds complained.

Charlotte smiled at him and cast a couple of spells. Nodding at her findings she made her request. "I need some thin long strips of bandaging, the purple cleansing compound, a muscle restorative and something to stabilize his arm. A sling or some more soft strips that are long enough to go around his body."

Her supplies came from multiple directions. Healer Thayer looked up trying to guess her intent but turned back to her own patient.

"I need to reset the joint. If I try to heal your cut, the muscles will form up improperly and will need to be stretched again to the proper location. I'm sorry sir, but we will need to do things a bit backwards. Have you had some pain medication yet? I am afraid it will hurt quite badly for a moment." Charlotte explained as she wrapped the small strips around the arm.

Reynolds informed her the mediwitch had given him something while he waited. Using a technique taught to her by her father's sister, she used the strips to stabilize and pull the shoulder back into place. Reynolds cussed when she rotated the join back into the socket then relaxed as the pain receded. Using the strips, and soft cloth, Charlotte secured his arm to his side to prevent it from moving while she was working on the rest of his injuries. He would also have to give the muscles time to repair. She then grabbed the purple potion and began cleaning the wound of venom. She explained everything to him while she worked. Satisfied, she pointed him to a chair across from her and told him he needed to wait for the steam to quit.

"Nadine, send me another patient. I can try to treat someone else while I wait for Mr. Reynolds' potion to finish clearing," Charlotte said as she helped the man sit in the chair.

Nadine quickly complied with another man with a long gash on his arm.

"Another claw," she asked smiling. The young man nodded. She repeated her spells looking for more injuries. Applying the potion, she sent him to a chair she conjured next to Mr. Reynolds.

Nadine who was a quick study, had another patient on the cot ready for Charlotte before she had to ask. She set the wrist with a spell, placed a brace on for stability until the healing was completed, and called for Skel-a-grow. CeCe told them to bring a muscle restorative also. Charlotte nodded and took the potions, read the instructions and administered them.

Looking at him she debated. "I found nothing else on his scans, but he will need another dose in a few hours. Do we have a bed for him?"

It was Healer Thayer who answered without looking up from her work. "Head to your cabin, Neil. Rest up. Don't move the wrist or it will take longer. Have Nadine give you more pain medicine before you leave. We'll send someone to you later with your potions when it is time."

Charlotte nodded and smiled at Neil. He blushed and jumped off the table. Nadine was at his side with a vial of pain medicine and instruction when and how to take it. Charlotte spared a look at her other patients. "Mr. Reynolds, I think you are ready."

He stood awkwardly from his chair and made it back to her. She got him settled back on the cot and began working on the open gash. She cleaned out the potion, healed the worst to the muscle damage and gave him a restorative before she dropped in the dittany. She called for a bandage to place over the wound.

"Any pain?" She asked.

"No, feels real good. Thanks." Reynolds rolled his shoulder in the brace experimentally.

Charlotte nodded. "Don't do that too much. The muscles are still weak. You need a few hours for the muscles to repair before I want you to remove the slings holding your arm in place."

"How long?" Reynolds looked annoyed.

"At least six hour," CeCe replied for Charlotte, "Which is much shorter than it would have been if she didn't take the time to heal some of the worst of the damage. Quit your whining. If you have any pain, take the minor pain reliever you have at your cabin."

Reynolds slid off the cot and nodded at Charlotte as he left the room.

She worked again on the young man with the wide gash. Thayer came by and looked at her healing after, she was concerned about the depth of the wound and what she should do to make the repair. The healer told Charlotte her original plan was sound and to continue. Charlotte healed him up and sent him on his way with more potions for pain and muscle regrowth.

She continued on with five others needing minor cuts, bumps and bruises fixed up. Her final patient was sitting on the cot just after she sent the other on his way. She turned to face him. "What can I help you with, sir?"

The man blinked a couple of times. "Bad headache. Got tossed into the wall out there. Took me a minute to get back up even."

Charlotte cast her spells. As she waited, she noticed his eyes. "He has a head injury!"

CeCe and Thayer were both at her side. Charlotte had grabbed his chin already and was looking at the unbalanced pupils.

"Skull is cracked." Thayer cast better diagnostic spells. "You had better take him, CeCe. This will be more than I want her to tackle."

CeCe nodded and lead the man away.

"Look in on Jake and Katie for me. I'll be over in a minute when I can leave this kid again." Thayer was already moving away.

Charlotte began to look around the hospital for Katie when the director entered followed by an assistant. He spoke to the room in general. "I would like a status update. How many are hurt."

"Nadine, help the director out." Thayer didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

Nadine grabbed a clipboard to comply when Charlotte noticed his forehead. "Director, you're hurt."

He waved her off as she approached. "Others are in greater need."

Charlotte was only momentarily deterred. "Director, you need to be examined. What if you have a bleed in your brain? You will not be any use to the reserve if you are incapacitated."

He turned on Charlotte angrily. "I am fine-"

"And you will sit on that chair right there and let her look at you to prove it, or I will relieve you of command until you do! Are we clear?" Healer Thayer walked by carrying another potion for her patient.

The director bristled, glared at both women and slumped into the chair when he realized neither was backing down. Charlotte approached and cast her spells. The director sighed in exasperation.

"A concussion to go with your cut." Charlotte pronounced. "How do you want me to treat him, Healer Thayer? The grandmother always said time and rest. Madam Pomfrey always used a potion I am unfamiliar with."

"Nadine, grab her the bruising potion we have. Realize concussions are no more than bruises to the brain, so we must treat them as such. Usually we would not let him leave for twelve hours, but he will protest and I don't have time for his antics here today. Phillip, you will have to watch over him. He will need some rest, and food. Please let Mrs. Peptrofski know she will have to wake him every couple of hours to check he is alright. Apologize in advance for us making him more ornery than normal from lack of sleep. Charlotte you can clean that wound with cleaning compound and fix it with dittany."

Nadine handed Charlotte her supplies and she started working on the very pouty director. When she finished with him, she sent him on his way with Phillip in change of his potions. Peptrofski took a moment to grudgingly thank her for helping him. Healer Thayer looked up briefly and nodded her approval at Charlotte. She blushed and looked again for Jake and Katie. Nadine was at her side and led her farther into the ward to where CeCe was working earlier. There she found a sedated Jake and worried Katie.

"His leg is badly broken." Katie didn't even look up. "The bone came straight out. CeCe was trying to help, but keeps getting called away to someone more severely injured."

Nadine leaned over to speak softly to Charlotte. "They gave him a double dose of Skel-a-grow and the strong muscle restorer, but it is not working well. He was fighting us because of the pain, so Thayer sedated him." Charlotte looked the situation over. Thinking back to her childhood and again to May, she found an answer.

"Katie, would you mind going to check on Charlie for me. I need to know if that last ointment I put on him is turning green." Charlotte smiled at her friend trying not to give herself away.

Katie looked up. "Do you really need me to, Charlotte?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'll stay with Jake and be available if they need me. You had better walk. I'm worried about the amount of blood you have lost." Charlotte pleaded with her eyes. Nadine walked back across the ward.

Katie nodded and stood up. "You will send someone if he gets worse?"

"Immediately." Charlotte promised with a smile.

Katie relented and rose from her chair. The minute she was out of the hospital, Healer Thayer was at her side. "What do you have planned?"

"Hobbles." Charlotte said turning to the healer for permission. "The bones are so severely broken, it will take time for the Skel-a-grow to work. Meanwhile, the muscles need to be reformed, or they will be permanently damaged. As the bone continues to heal, it will continue to rip the healed muscles that have repaired. We have to straighten the bones in that leg. If we can align the bones, they will knit back together quicker."

"How will you hobble him?" Thayer moved back to her patient shouting across the room.

Charlotte followed her lead shouting back. "If I restrain him to the bed under his arms and by his boots, I should be able to set the leg without making it too long or too short."

"It's worth a try. Damn you boy. I need more blood restorative now. Can you do it on your own, Weasley? I can't leave this kid and CeCe has her hands full with the other two." Thayer began to wave complicated spells over the young man in the bed.

Charlotte swallowed. She nodded then remembered the healer was not looking at her. "I can try ma'am. I did it once at Hogwarts during…"

The healer looked at her. "You are going to have to keep it together, Weasley. Get what you need form Nadine."

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out. Nadine was at her side. "How can I help you?"

"I need soft cords and muscle. We will need to pull the leg back into alignment." Charlotte stated.

Nadine nodded. "Cord I will have to look for. Muscle, I can find."

Charlotte thought for a moment. "We can transfigure basic rope to the proper cords. Find me some padding so we do not chafe him too badly."

Nadine nodded and moved. "Marcel, get your father, then help Mrs. Weasley with Jake. You will need to interpret."

A young, dark haired boy nodded and bolted out the door. Nadine looked to another handler and asked for strong ropes. Charlotte looked over Jake. She needed access to the leg. She pulled out her wand and stopped. The only spell she knew would not help. She needed most of his clothing to remain.

"What's wrong?" CeCe stopped on her way across the room.

"I need to remove his trousers, but leave the rest of his clothes." Charlotte never removed her eyes from Jake debating her options.

CeCe sighed. "You are very strangely trained, Weasley, bit I don't have time to teach you today."

She waved her wand at his trousers and they disappeared to the chair Katie had occupied. Charlotte blushed and pulled a sheet partially over Jake.

"Girl, you are going to have to get over your embarrassment. Jake ain't got nothing your Charlie don't have." CeCe walked back to her other patient.

"Until an hour ago, I didn't know what it looked like on him either," Charlotte mumbled under her breath.

"Really," Nadine asked quietly handing Charlotte the ropes.

Charlotte shrugged and blushed again. Nadine smiled. "Word is, Charlie has a lot more then Jake here ever dreamed about."

Charlotte giggled as she began to work the ropes around Jakes boots. Nadine and she just managed to get Jake sitting upright and the ropes twisted into a makeshift harness around his upper body when Marcel returned with another older, larger version of himself. The man nodded and looked at Marcel.

"Father says to make sure you tell me in detail what you need from him before we start. He is worried you will lose time or things will go bad if he doesn't understand completely." Marcel relayed what must have been an earlier conversation.

"Tell you father I am grateful for his foresight." Charlotte replied still working on the harness. The father studied her with interest. Marcel turned to his father and began to speak. Charlotte looked at them in shock. She understood Marcel. Or at least the majority of his retelling.

The father looked at her shrewdly. "Why do you tie him in a horse harness?"

"Because the grandmother said it will hold them in place better while they are hobbled." Charlotte replied in the language she had not spoken since she was ten.

The father looked at Marcel again. "I do not know this last word."

"Hobbled" Charlotte replied in English to Marcel. Marcel looked back at his father and said a different word.

The man nodded and looked thoughtfully at Charlotte. He continued to speak to her in the Roma language.

"Where were you …?" Another word flowed Charlotte could not understand. Her confusion must have shown because the father tried two more. The final one made sense. "Born?"

Charlotte nodded in understanding. "England."

The man nodded. "I am Emil. Explain what is needed in Roma. Where our languages differ by country, Marcel will help. It is good I understand most of what you are saying."

Charlotte nodded and complied. "I need to reset his broken leg to prevent too much permanent damage from occurring while he heals. I need to tie his good leg to the bed, pull his body up as far as it will allow, secure him in place and set the leg. It will allow me to know the right position and length his leg should be. Then we will strap him to the bed to prevent him from moving to much while the bones and muscles repair themselves."

Emil listened carefully. He confirmed a few things through Marcel to ensure he was understanding the differences in her regional dialect in comparison to his. He also asked what his task would be and Charlotte explained in greater detail, again with Marcel clarifying a few items how they would reset the leg and length.

Emil smirked at her. "Your overlearning magic makes you soft and weak."

Charlotte blushed but agreed. At a Roma camp, she would not use half the magic she did now.

They repositioned Jake with his good leg at the foot of the bed. Charlotte began to tie Jake's booted foot to the medal frame footboard with knots from her childhood only to have Emil admonish her for doing them wrong and taking over. He then asked her how often her pony had managed to get away from her as a child if that was all the better she had learned to tie a good equestrian knot.

"Biscuit loved me and stayed right where he was supposed to." Charlotte griped back as she adjusted padding on locations she was worried about the ropes rubbing.

Emil scoffed and looked at Marcel. "This is why you always must check your woman's work to ensure it is properly done."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. Emil looked at her harshly. "Your husband does not keep you in line very well either. He is soft on you. I must speak to him. Who is you man?"

"Charlie Weasley. Help me stretch him out correctly please." She ignored the implications of her need for a good beating.

Emil and Marcel pulled Jake tight and secured him to the bed.

Emil rounded on her again. "Weasley. The handler?"

"Yes" Charlotte responded looking over Jake's injured leg and debating the next actions.

"You are the half breed he married." Emil nodded his head in understanding. "Your behavior makes sense now. I will still have discussion. He must understand how a wife must be properly handled."

"You do that, Emil." Charlotte responded and turned her back on him and rolled her eyes at Nadine.

"What have you two been discussing? And how?" The mediwitch cocked her eyebrow.

"My regular beatings or general lack thereof. They speak the Roma language or a local dialect of it. I still remember the language from when I was younger. It will make this easier since I can speak directly with Emil." Charlotte replied as she readjusted the ropes on the broken leg.

"Beatings?" Nadine asked in shock.

"Don't ask. It's not worth your concern. Charlie swore during our honeymoon he would never raise a hand to me. Now, let's get this done before Katie returns. She will panic if she sees it done." Charlotte strung the four ropes through the bedframe and turned to Emil switch to Roma. "I need you to pull on the ropes like you would to stop a team of horses pulling a caravan."

Emil looked concerned. "That hard."

"Yes," Charlotte replied. "I am happy I have a good example for you. The bones will not move easily and those muscles are already knitting too tight. It will take a great effort for the bones to pull by and realign."

Emil blanched and nodded. Charlotte handed him the ropes. She took a deep breath and focused on Jake's leg again. "I will need to guide the leg from here. You will pull on three."

Another nod and Emil positioned himself to pull the leg. Charlotte felt along Jake's leg for the location of all the breaks. Then she counted in Roma and Emil pulled. Charlotte prevented it from rolling the wrong way and watched the alignment. The bones popped and snapped as they worked back into place. Beside Emil, Marcel paled. Jake's boot heel finally clicked on the bedframe and Charlotte ordered Emil to stop. Everyone drew a breath and relaxed. Charlotte treaded two of the ropes free from Emil and tied them to each other and the bedframe. Emil repeated her actions with the remaining two. Then he redid Charlotte's knot for good measure. Charlotte smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you," she said to Emil, "you were of great service."

Emil nodded. Charlotte turned back to Jake and began to relocate small pieces of bone and repair major muscles with her wand.

Louis loped through the door and spotted Charlotte at her work. "My sweet, that burn ointment is not changing colors at all. Charlie is sleeping contently and Katie is fretting about her time away. Are you done doing whatever it is you sent her away for so she can return from this menial task that is really an excuse for her not to be here?"

Charlotte grinned at his devil may care attitude. "Yes, she can return now. We have the leg set. I didn't think her nerves could take another stress like that. Can you bring her back around?"

"Anything for you, my love. It is probably good you left Nate with me. He has prevented me from killing Charlie so I can take you for my own." The Frenchman kissed her on the cheek and waltzed back out the door. Charlotte shook her head at his antics.

Thayer came by to examine her work. "It looks good, child. Move this one over just a bit. It could be left if it wasn't for his work. Little pulls and strains are hard on them when they have to move so quickly."

Charlotte nodded and redid the muscle connection.

Katie soon rejoined her. Charlotte took a moment and scanned her friend. Happy with the results she turned back to Jake's care.

Emil spoke softly to Marcel. The boy protested, but his father silenced him with a word. Charlotte looked but at the pair. Emil studied her for a moment and finally spoke.

"Can you help the boy?" He nodded his head towards Marcel.

"What is wrong," Charlotte asked concerned.

"He was in the dragon hold when the beast got out and fell into a fence," Emil stated. Marcel blushed in embarrassment.

Charlotte got up from the edge of Jake's bed where she had been working and moved towards Marcel. "How badly are you hurt?"

Marcel shrugged. Charlotte smiled and conjured a stool for him to sit upon. "May I take a look?"

Marcel looked at this father who nodded. He removed his vest and shirt hissing as he went. Charlotte cringed at the condition of his back. "Nadine, I need really good bruise paste. Or a potion."

CeCe was at her side. "Nadine, grab the good elixir and that blue bruising paste. Don't you hurt boy?"

Marcel shrugged again. Charlotte began to cast diagnostic spell and cringed again. "Marcel, are you coughing?"

Marcel shook his head.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" She examined him with her hands and he flinched as she touched tender spots. Another shrug and a slight nod.

Charlotte cast another spell and groaned. She looked at Emil. "I think he has a puncture in his lung. At a minimum he has broken ribs. He is tough."

"Roma" was Emil's response. Charlotte simply agreed.

She began to heal the ribs. As they cracked and snapped back into place, Marcel jumps and flinched.

Thayer strode over with the supplied requested of Nadine. "Is there a puncture?"

"I can't tell. The diagnostic shows blood, but it could be bruising. He is not coughing blood." Charlotte continued to wave her wand and healed some of the deeper bruises.

Thayer gave her wand a flick and cast another diagnostic spell. "I agree, if there is bleeding, it is minimal. She looked at the supplies she had brought. Give him these. Regardless of the damage, they will fix it up."

She set the potion and the bruise balm on the table near where Charlotte was working and turned to leave.

"Is that the rookie you are working on?" Charlotte asked, worried.

Thayer looked at her and nodded. "You gave him half a chance to survive by coming here, Charlotte. Usually CeCe and I would have to give in at some point and treat the others. You were able to step up and fill the void we have. You have done well."

"I hope he survives." Charlotte commented as she continued to work on Marcel.

"If he does, it will be to your credit and help. If he doesn't, I'll be able to tell his family every effort was made to save him and no option was overlooked," the healer said as she walked across the hospital.

Charlotte was just beginning to apply the bruise balm when Jake began to stir. "Jake, you need to stay as still as you can."

Jake began to fight his restraints. Katie tried to calm him and Charlotte tried to tell him not to move. He continued his thrashing. Irritated, Charlotte picked up her wand and immobilized him. Katie looked at her in horror.

"Let him come out of it completely, then we will be able to talk sense to him. Until then, he could do himself permanent damage." Charlotte continued to treat Marcel.

Once she was finished applying the balm and giving him his potions, she helped him back into his shirt.

She again spoke to the pair in Roma. "I have done what I can for now. You will need more bruise balm for a few days. The grandmother probably has a better one then I just used. Use it. Sleep inside by the fire for the night today and tomorrow."

Emil nodded and Marcel got off the stool. As they proceeded to the door, Emil stopped and looked at Charlotte. "You continued to treat him even though the other needed your help, you did not stop."

Charlotte grimaced. "Marcel needed my help too. Jake is fine, just still sleepy. I knew he would be fine, so I finished."

Emil looked at her closely again and nodded. The pair disappeared out the door.

"Ok, Jake." Charlotte turned on her friend. "Are you awake enough now to listen to reason?"

Jake blinked and Charlotte smiled. "I'll let you loose. Stay very still."

Louis showed up an hour later to let her know Charlie was stirring.

"Go home, Charlotte," Thayer commanded, "take care of your husband. We have it from here and can call you back if we need you."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank You, Charlotte. Again, you did well today. You will be a great asset when you get here," Thayer replied.

CeCe joined her at the door. "When do you leave?"

Charlotte paled and looked at the clock on the wall. "Three hours ago. Charlie will be furious when he wakes and I am still here. I have missed a significant amount of class due to our marriage as it is. To miss another day will not make him happy."

Thayer nodded thoughtfully. "We'll talk sense into him. You helped a lot of his friends today. The red headed temper will abate and he will see the benefit of your later departure."

Charlotte smiled. "I hope so."

CeCe was thoughtful. "I know you are studying every minute you have right now, but will you have time for some reading before you return? I have a couple of beginner books for healers here at the hospital. They will help to fill the holes in your education."

Charlotte beamed. "That would be most appreciated."

Thayer gave her a stern look. "You do not read them until your studies are completed. You still have to get your required exam results to enter into an apprenticeship. You are only to study these books if you have time. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Charlotte agreed, "I have a week at school after the exams are completed. Most of the seventh years are completing applications and interviews for jobs and apprenticeships during that time. Since my choices are narrowed to the reserve and the surrounding area, I have to hope I do well enough on my exams to get my apprenticeship here with you or wait until we arrive back in Romania to find another position."

"I have seen your grades and recommendations from your instructors. I feel you will do well enough to allow Peptrofski to sign off, especially after your performance today. You still have to do your best. If you ever leave Romania, you will need those scores to justify your next assignment," Thayer commented sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise to keep up my studies and if I don't, my friend Hermione will be right after me to make sure I don't muck it up."

CeCe grinned and walked to the office. Soon, Charlotte was again on Louis' arm apperating back to her little cabin. Nate was just helping Charlie back into bed when they entered the cabin.

Charlotte looked at them in concern.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Bathroom run."

Charlotte blushed and nodded, sure CeCe would have given her grief. She looked over Charlie's burns again. Things were beginning to heal, but not as much as she had hoped. Retrieving her medical supplies, she worked on him again, this time adding the restorative potion.

He stopped her hand before she gave him the sedative again. "Fool me once, wife."

She smiled at his glum expression. "You need rest to heal. Sleep is better."

"And you need school," Charlie gritted out between clenched teeth. He was not pleased.

Charlotte signed, hoping to have put off the conversation. "I do. Thayer and CeCe both just reinforced the topic of how important my exams are for my future goals. But today, you needed me more. And Katie. And Jake. And Reynolds. And a shy young man named Neil. And Nate. And the director. And about 10 others including the rookie you all want to choke. And about four others who all needed Thayer and CeCe's undivided attentions."

Charlie looked over at Nate in concern. Nate sighed, "Bumps and bruises, comrade. Nothing too severe."

Charlie nodded and focused on Charlotte. He swallowed hard. "Jake and Katie?"

"Both will be fine. Jake will be laid up for about a week with a broken leg. By tomorrow night, he should be able to walk with a cane. Katie lost a lot of blood from a claw to the shoulder. She is on the mend and sitting with Jake while he sleeps." She emphasized the last word.

Charlie ignored her. "The director was hurt?"

"A concussion." Charlotte nodded. "He is going to be fine."

Charlie looked relieved for only a moment. "What about Perry? The rookie?"

Charlotte frowned. "He is still in mortal danger. Thayer worked on him for four hours straight. He is somewhat stable, but very weak. The morning will tell all."

Charlie put his head into his hands for a moment before sitting back up looking at no one in particular. "I should have never left him alone. I knew he was a danger to himself and others."

The usually jovial Louis was stoic. "You cannot blame yourself, Charlie. You told the superiors of his waywardness. The boy was supposed to be at the other end of the compound helping me, not where he was. You can only guide a fool for so long."

Charlie shook his head but did not speak. Nate broke the silence. "Food. We all need to eat. We all need our strength. It has been a long day."

Charlotte rose from the edge of the bed. "I have soup and bread. Let me warm it up."

Louis stopped her. "No, rest. You have been working for hours. I will get it."

"Should I take some to Katie?" Nate asked following Louis to the kitchen to help.

"No," Charlotte answered with a yawn. "They were getting her something from the canteen."

She smirked not adding the sedative CeCe was adding to the meal to make her sleep as well. Charlie would suspect the treachery she was about to perform if she did.

Charlie bolted up in bed at the knock on the door. Beside him, Charlotte slipped from under the blankets. Looking at the clock, he noted the early morning hour. He remembered eating, but not much more. The last thing he did remember was a glass of water his wife had insisted he drink. He studied her shrewdly as she crossed the room. The little minx.

Another knock. Charlie watched his small wife cross the room and retrieved his wand from the bedside table. "Check out the window before you open it and make sure you know who it is. We have poachers try to gain access to the enclosures by sealing keys from injured handlers in the past."

Charlotte looked back at him in concern and nodded. She pulled back the curtain and looked out into the night. Her face was confused, but she still unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Good evening, sir. Is there something the matter? Is the director ill?"

The director's assistant, Phillip entered the cabin and extinguished the light from his wand. "No, ma'am. The director is fine. Mrs. Peptrofski and I finally managed to get him to retire for the evening a couple of hours ago. He wanted to wait for Perry Blackthorne's family to arrive."

Charlotte gasped. Phillip held up his hands and continued. "He is still alive. We notified his family so they arrived as soon as they could. Thayer always wants the family to make the final decisions, if needed and if she can hold out for them to arrive. The boy is holding on. Thayer feels if he can make the morning, he may survive."

Charlotte's shoulders slumped in relief. She refocused again on the assistant. "I hope all goes well. Is there something you or someone else needs?"

"Thayer mentioned to Peptrofski that you missed your portkey back this afternoon. I made arrangements for another one. It leaves in an hour. I hope that give you enough time to get ready."

Charlotte looked at Charlie with concern. He was finally healing better and should be up and about by mid-morning at the latest.

Charlie cut off her worrying. "I will be fine. Send for Louis. He will come and stay with me if it will make you feel better."

She sighed and looked at the clock.

"Go back to school, Charlotte. I will be fine. Thayer is a right pain in the arse and will make sure I am looked after."

She sighed and cast her patronus, or at least she tried. Only silver mist. She closed her eyes and refocused again.

"Allow me," Phillip removed his wand and conjured a romping basset hound from his wand tip. The baleful eyes looked to Phillip for instruction, which he gave and sent the pup on his way.

Charlotte smiled a thank you and returned to Charlie's side. She examined the leg's progress and applied more burn ointment. She retrieved the pain medicine to administer only to have Charlie stop her and pull the vial from her hand. He looked it over and set it aside.

"Go get ready. I will take your medicine after I know you are on your way back to Hogwarts."

Charlotte grinned sheepishly, grabbed her overnight bag and hurried to the bath.

Charlie checked with Phillip about the other injured. The dragon was injured worse than previous during the altercation. Currently it was sedated and other handlers were working to fix the additional damage.

Charlotte appeared shortly, dressed in her school uniform she came in on Friday. She bathed just before bed to remove the blood and potions she was covered in as she worked on the injured. She made short work of collecting her items from about the cabin and began to try to cram everything back into her two bags.

Her dress from earlier was sitting aside. She picked it up and sighed. "I don't think I will get this cleaned."

"Leave it. One of the other wives have a potion she uses to get anything out of clothes. She will probably be able to clean it." Charlie said looking at the dress critically. "Can you be without until Easter?"

Charlotte worried her lip. "I can make due. If I am desperate, I can borrow something from Ginny or Hermione."

"You need to get some more clothes, Charlotte. I sent you with some gold last time you came." Charlie asked.

"I have it still. I have been collecting some things for the cabin as I find them." She answered trying to rearrange her books to include the two new ones from the clinic.

Charlie sighed. "Buy yourself some new clothes, Charlotte. And some sensible shoes. Your school saddle shoes will not do in Romania."

She did not answer instead continued to rearrange her books.

Charlie looked at her in exasperation. Phillip grinned from his seat on the couch watching the couple interact. Charlie looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Phillip laughed. "I have seen the director and Mrs. Peptrofski enough to know you are strategically being ignored and she will not buy a new dress."

Charlotte glared at the assistant director. Charlie laughed. Charlotte huffed and began emptying the bag again for another attempt.

Charlie shook his head. "You don't remember how you had it packed to get here?"

"I have two new books I'm trying to fit in." Charlotte answered holding up the two large medical books.

"More books?" Charlie questioned. She glared at him again. Charlie signed and looked at Phillip. "Could you help me out? On that top shelf under the other two bags is one that looks like the one she is trying to rip to shreds. Could you grab it for her?"

Phillip grinned, popped out of his seat and dug on the top shelf retrieving the bag. He walked it to Charlotte who took it.

She looked at the side and with an exasperated look, showed it to Charlie. "Really?"

Charlie grinned back looking at the Gryffindor crest. "Lion!"

Charlotte turned her overfull bag around pointedly. "Eagle."

"Your choice. It's the only one I can spare." He grinned. "Consider it retribution for dosing my water earlier."

Resigned, Charlotte sorted her books between the bags. She finished just as there was a ruckus banging at the door and Louis burst in unannounced. "I am here to assist my future wife. Have you left the poison so we can be rid of him and I can comfort you in your mourning?"

Phillip argued about taking her to the Romanian Ministry. Only after Charlie and Louis argued she was not going alone at 5 am and Phillip threatened to go and wake the director, Charlotte relented and let Phillip take her to the International Portkey Office. Ivan was waiting with her paperwork filled out and copies already made of her credentials. She was pulled away by a comb with more broken teeth than remaining.

She arrived in London at 7:30 in the morning and was jumped to the head of the line by Archie, who again had her paperwork completed. A quick credential check and she was sent through to a pacing Arthur Weasley. She assured him Charlie was fine, or she would not have left otherwise and there was no reason for him or Molly to go to Romania.

As Arthur walked her through the Ministry to the floo network, he explained he had sent word ahead to the Hog's Head of her arrival. He sent her through to Aberforth Dumbledore who met her at the floo still in his pajamas. He forced an egg sandwich in her hand and told her to eat. He also told her to apperate to the gates where he sent a patronus to Hagrid to meet her and let her in.

Only it wasn't Hagrid at the gates.

So now she sat in the circular tower office of the Hogwarts headmistress who staring at her over the top of her spectacles. She did not say a word to Charlotte as they marched up the drive, through the front door and straight to her office. To Charlotte, it appeared the walk did nothing to calm the irate headmistress.

"Do you realize you were given leave to be out of school until Sunday afternoon, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Ma'am," was her meek reply.

"And yet, you did not comply with that timeframe?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I must admit, I thought better of you, Mrs. Weasley. You of all of the married students have the greatest potential. Your husband fought so hard for you to remain because he thought your education important."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yet, the two of you disregard the rules set forth for you to remain at the school. We have been more than tolerant of your situation, Mrs. Weasley. Merlin knows I tried to help you comply with this damn Ministry mess of a law. Your instructors spend extra time after class to help you stay caught up and yet you do this. I will not tolerate a student with so little disregard she cannot return when she is scheduled to do so, just so her husband and she can have another night of Ministry approved frolicking. Consider yourself on notice, Mrs. Weasley. One more stunt like this and you will be out of this school in a heartbeat. Do I make myself clear?"

Charlotte had tears running down her face. She had messed up. She had failed.

"Well, do I," the headmistress snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlotte whispered head bowed.

"Twenty-five points will be deducted from Ravenclaw for your misdeeds. And you will serve two detentions. Now get to class, you are already late."

Charlotte turned to leave and remembered. She reached inside Charlie's bag and removed the letter Phillip had sent for the headmistress. "I was asked to deliver this to you, headmistress. It is from the reserve director."

"Do you know what it is," the professor reached forward and retrieved the letter from Charlotte's shaking hands.

Charlotte shook her head and turned away from the desk. She left with tears still running down her cheeks. Shrinking and stowing her overnight bag, she walked briskly down the charms corridor. She tried to slip into class unnoticed, but an obviously equally irate Flitwick would have none of it.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for being late, Mrs. Weasley."

Charlotte slumped into a seat next to Gillian. Ginny and Hermione looked back at her with concern. Charlotte simple looked up at Flitwick who was staring down the women. Hermione relented. Ginny looked like she would argue.

"Please," Charlotte mouthed pleadingly. Ginny grimaced and turned back around.

The class lecture continued. Charlotte began to take notes and try to pull her frazzled mind back together. She was exhausted from the prior day and the early morning. The class was almost over, when Headmistress McGonagall walked in the room. The bell rang and students began to slowly assemble their belongings trying to find out what the headmistress wanted. She waited patiently darting cross looks at stragglers.

Charlotte rose to leave only to be ordered back in to her seat with a brisk "Sit" issued by the headmistress. She complied without argument. Gillian, Luna, Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and sat back down as well in defiance. The headmistress studied them for a minute and resigned herself to not having a fight. She pointed her wand at the door and it snapped shut. She walked over in front of the girls studying Charlotte as she went. She handed a letter in her hand to Flitwick who read it quickly. At one point he let out a little squeak and looked up at the headmistress.

Professor McGonagall let out a huff of exasperation. "Charlotte, do you have any idea what is in that letter?"

"No, ma'am," Charlotte choked out beginning to worry. If she was being singled out, it could not be good. Had the director changed his mind about her? Was he upset her for forcing him to be treated yesterday.

"You have no idea why Director Peptrofski would be writing to me about you," The headmistress asked astonished.

Charlotte shook her head, not trusting her voice.

McGonagall turned to Flitwick who read the letter. "Dear Headmistress. I am writing you to explain the late arrival of Mrs. Charlotte Weasley. From my brief interactions with the young woman, I fear she would not let you know the situation we faced and her actions in the recovery from this situation. Yesterday, one of our new employees accidently released a Hungarian Horntail from its enclosure. The dragon in question is ill and confused as to why it is being held within our reserve. It went on a rampage and injured 25 members of our staff. Some of them were severe including Mrs. Weasley's husband, Charlie."

Ginny gasped and looked at Charlotte in horror. Charlotte quickly comforted her friend's concerns. "He will be alright."

Flitwick nodded and continued, "Charlie, two of his friends, as well as the rookie and three others. When Charlie and their friend Katie showed up at their cabin, Charlotte did not hesitate to treat their injuries even though her supplies were limited and their injuries great. When assistance arrived and she received the necessary medications to heal her husband and her friends, she did not stop there. As soon as she was confident that her husband was out of danger and would heal from his wounds, she asked to be taken to the hospital, leaving two other team members to monitor Charlie's recovery. She proceeded to treat another dozen staff members in need of aide, including myself. Even though I argued, she did not relent and made me take time to be treated for my injuries to ensure I could continue to guide my camp during these troubled times. Her efforts allowed our two primary healers to focus on the more severely injured individuals. Olga Thayer, our head healer, credits Charlotte's presence with possibly saving the life of the new recruit who caused the whole catastrophe in the first place. Thayer was allowed to focus her attentions solely on this young man while her partner Cecelia Jefferson was able to take three other highly injured men under her care. Charlotte stepped in and treated the minor injuries, even catching a severe head injury. She did not relent in her treatment after her assigned patients were completed. Instead, she stood forward and helped with another server injury and developed a plan to help speed his recovery. Headmistress, I would like to applaud your school, and the instructors and staff within it. Even though I graduated from Durmstrang, I have always respected the education of the quality people I have received from Hogwarts. I can already see, Charlotte Weasley will be another asset acquired from you institution. Today, we count ourselves lucky your Ministry has forced her hand into a position here at our reserve. St. Mungo's has lost a great candidate, and I will not envy them this loss. Charlotte is a credit to your school and I hope you will acknowledge her sacrifice to her education to help those suffering here in Romania. Yours in respect. Alexander Peptrofski, Director, Romanian Longhorn Dragon Preserve."

Flitwick looked up when he completed reading the letter with pride in his eyes.

Ginny turned to focus on Charlotte. "What happened to my brother?"

"He was burnt trying to get to the rookie. The kid shouldn't be a handler. He doesn't pay attention to what he is doing and what is happening around him. He left the enclosure door open and let the dragon out of his restraints. The dragon went on a rampage." Charlotte looked down at her hands.

"Charlie will be alright," Hermione prompted.

Charlotte nodded, "In a couple of days. His leg was badly burnt. I felt he was far enough into his treatment he will recover. I only left him after I felt he could look after himself. Louis came this morning to stay with him when I left. He was not whole and healed completely, but I felt by noon he would be up and around on his own."

"Who else was hurt? The director said friends were hurt," Gillian asked.

"Katie had a claw puncture her shoulder. I had a time stopping the bleeding. Jake's leg is mangled. He is going to have a bit of a recovery. I managed to get his bones to realign, so maybe he will not be permanently disabled. Nate got banged up, but nothing a bruise balm would not fix. There were others, but I have not met them prior to that day."

McGonagall looked over her glasses at the exhausted Ravenclaw. "What I do not understand, Mrs. Weasley, it why you did not tell me? You have bravery that would make Godric Gryffindor proud. You stood up to the director of reserve, you did not run when the battle looked lost, yet you do not defend yourself against injustice. You did not tell me what had kept you from school. Do you think if you explained to me Charlie was badly hurt, I would have been so harsh with you this morning? Charlotte, you know Hogwarts values family. We took you home when your mother died without a thought. Why would we have any issue with you staying with your husband when he cannot take care of himself from a work injury?"

Charlotte hung her head in shame. McGonagall sighed. "None of that, hold your head high. You are a pride to this school. Fifty points to Ravenclaw for your distinguishing representation of Hogwarts."

Charlotte smiled as the tears ran down her face again.


	10. Chapter 10: April 2

Charlie leaned against the wall of the portkey office watching the clock across the room. He completed Charlotte's paperwork already and was waiting, impatiently, for her to arrive. It was a month since she left in the early morning hours after he was injured. He healed up completely with minimal scars. Jake was walking again without any issues. Katie was back to normal when she woke the next morning.

Charlie could not return to work immediately. His leg bothered him too much to just wander about the compound, so he was stuck at his cabin. He began to notice as the days went by, Charlotte cleaned and organized. His kitchen cabinets made sense for once. She organized the pantry into an order so he could see what they needed from the market. His clothes were all washed and sorted with the warmer weather wear neatly packed away. A few new little kitchen items also appeared. There was a new rug for the bathroom. Nothing fancy. Functional. Maybe even handmade by the woman herself.

Even more than the care she showed for their home, Charlie noticed he missed her company. He cooked his breakfast in the morning, but sat lonely at the table and ate it. There was no one to share his day's events with. No one to tell him about hers. In the few days she had spent with him, she gave him a taste of his new life. Until that point, he never thought of himself as alone. Now, he dreaded the empty cabin.

Maybe it was the bond, and maybe it wasn't. He knew the bond affected him. He was out with Louis and Nate at the little pub in town and the barmaid who always flirted and caught Charlie's attentions sometimes in the past worked very hard to gain his bed again. Only, he did not notice, or care, for some time. When she all but threw herself into his lap, he simply helped her to her feet again and sent her on her way.

Nate and Louis both looked at him in shock. Charlie merely shrugged. The chit held no enjoyment for him any longer. When Louis jokingly asked if he planned on a life of celibacy except for once a month, Charlie nodded his head. He made a commitment to his wife, one he intended on keeping. Realizing he was telling the truth, he paid his tab and went home to his lonely house and too cold bed.

Her letters helped. Prior to her last visit, his letters to Charlotte were few and spaced and shared very little about happenings in his life. Charlotte made a greater effort. She usually posted him a letter once a week, telling him about all the things happening. He would open them after a couple of days and made an effort to respond to every other one. Now, however, he watched for the big barn owls from Hogwarts with news. He typically had the owl stay for a break overnight and responded immediately. The letters were also longer than a few cursory lines and information on when and how her next trip would be. Now, he told her about his week, what his friends were doing, how work was going and much to his shock, how much he was looking forward to her weeklong visit at Easter.

Now, he stood in the Romanian International travel office, eagerly awaiting her arrival. Across from him, a pair of women sat, waiting on the same portkey bringing in loved ones from England as wall. The one woman, who was clearly British chatted with a brunette woman from the Middle East. Their earlier discussions clued Charlie they were coworkers. The brunette came along since she was marginally more experience with the international travel office, but not much. She did not have her friend start the paperwork for whomever they were waiting on. Charlie thought to inform them until the brunette began to flirt. Shamelessly.

Now, he stood across from them waiting on his wife as the brunette leaned forward digging in her bag for an obscene amount of time with her boobs almost falling out of the too tight shirt she had on. This was a step up from the blatant attempt she was making to show him she wasn't wearing a wedding or engagement ring. She finally gave up trying to get a reaction and began to wave her hands again. Charlie looked at the pair again as the brunette's brown eyes caught his. Having enough of her antics, he extracted the wrist with his watch out of his coat sleeve and looked at his watch even though he could plainly see the clock in front of him.

The brunette pouted noticing the bonding band next to the watch. "Why are all the good looking ones always taken?"

Charlie just smiled. Her friend looked at him apologetically, so he decided to pass the time. "Gringotts?"

The woman nodded. "Reserve?"

Charlie nodded back with a smile. "Easy assumption since I do not know you and they are really the largest multinational employers here."

The woman laughed. "That is true. Elaine, by the way."

"Charlie." He responded.

"Nijah." the brunette supplied, still flirty.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Waiting on family or friends?"

"My wife." Charlie answered. "You?"

"My parents. They wanted to come and see me since the war was over. This is the first chance they have had." Elaine explained.

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"We were lucky. I already left to work out of the country when things got bad. My parents were able to stay under the radar and out of everybody's way." Elaine explained. "How did your family fare?"

Charlie's expression saddened. "We were in the thick of it. One of my brothers…did not make it through. Damn lucky it was just him, all things considered."

Elaine looked at him in horror. "I'm sorry. It's just such a common discussion between our countrymen traveling abroad. Were you muggleborns?"

"It's not your fault." Charlie shrugged. "No, we were blood traitors."

Elaine studied him closely, trying to place him. Charlie wasn't concerned. His name was, of course, known, but Ronnie and his mother were the household names people knew more readily.

She decided to give up the painful subject for the next big topic for the British Magical community. "Did you manage to dodge the new law? I was not affected. When things got bad, I rescinded my citizenship and became Romanian."

Charlie smiled and held up his wrist again. Elaine groaned for him. "I am not having any luck. Shall we discuss the weather? Is that safe?"

Charlie laughed.

Elaine smiled sheepishly. "Why didn't you leave Britain? Become Romanian. I know a few others at Gringotts did."

"I can't," Charlie supplied. "A portion of my wages comes from the British Ministry of Magic. All the foreign reserve members are not allowed to change citizenship since the reserve is an international venture. Of course, I know Gringotts doesn't care. Goblins don't hold to borders."

Elaine shrugged smugly. "Did your girlfriend mind getting bonded so quickly?"

"No girlfriend. We were a Ministry match." Charlie explained.

"Oh," Elaine looked devastated. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard."

"It was at first. I was being thick about the whole thing, but they did a good job and we are getting along as well as we can." Charlie explained.

Elaine decided a safer topic was needed. "When do you think they will arrive? They are a few minutes late already."

Charlie looked at the clock then at Ivan. Ivan shrugged.

"Do your parents travel internationally often?" Charlie inquired.

Elaine giggled. "Heaven's no. This is their first time."

Charlie grimaced. "Then it will be a few more minutes. Archie is a stickler for first time travelers."

"I'm sorry." Elaine said.

Charlie shrugged. "My father will prod him along."

Elaine looked at him inquiringly. Charlie continued. "I am sure he probably met them in the travel office to see my wife off. My brother and mum were taking her to catch her portkey."

"Hopefully he can. I have a big group coming in from China in an hour. Negotiations with the Ministry for exports." Ivan grumbled. He reached behind him and extracted a file from the cabinet. Pulling documents, he duplicated them and added them to Charlotte's form."

Charlie nodded his thanks. Ivan grinned.

The friends began talking about work again. Elaine must be taking time off and Nijah was covering for her. Charlie just looked at the clock again when there was a flash of blue and three people and their baggage tumbled into the office.

An older man landed on the floor. His wife would have fell backwards, but jostled into Charlotte who had managed to stay upright by grabbing her trunk. Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"Welcome to Romania. Anything to declare?" Ivan asked his standard question.

Charlie reached down and offered the man on the floor a hand and pulled him up. He strode across the room, nodded to the man's wife and collected his own in his arms.

Without saying a word, he kissed Charlotte passionately for several seconds before parting their lips and letting them both breathe. "Good evening, wife."

Charlotte blushed at his attentions. "Good evening, Charlie."

The older couple chortled. Elaine came across the room and hugged them both. Ivan cleared his throat reminding everyone he was there. Charlie walked Charlotte to the desk, the middle aged couple proceeding after them.

"Have you completed your entry papers," Ivan asked.

The couple shook their heads and Ivan set them up with forms to complete. Elaine looked at Charlie and smirked exasperated finally realizing what he had been doing.

Ivan then rounded on Charlotte. "Mrs. Weasley, welcome back. Sign here. And here. Which bags are yours?"

Charlotte indicated her school truck and another box. Ivan did a complicated charm. A light shot out of his wand, wormed its way through Charlotte's luggage including the two book bags she was carrying and sped to a paper on Ivan's desk. It raced across the paper and disappeared. Ivan retrieved the paper and reviewed the list.

Elaine stood next to Nijah and whispered frantically. Charlie ignored the conversation in general, but caught words like war hero and Harry Potter. He sighed dreading the look on their faces when he turned around. To distract himself, he kissed Charlotte on her collar. She giggled from being ticklish and shrugged him off. Charlie persisted.

Ivan smirked and leered at Charlie. "Someone is in for a good time, but I must not divulge secrets, yes."

"Oh, really." Charlie smiled back. "Please, do tell."

"Oh, Ivan. I almost forgot. Charlie's mother sent something for you." Charlotte interrupted blushing. She pulled open the box and produced one of his mother's chocolate Easter eggs and presented it to Ivan. "She wanted to thank you for how kind you have been to me with all of my traveling."

Ivan smiled at Charlotte. "I am but a humble servant here to guide you on your way. But I appreciate your mother-in-law's thoughtfulness. You are all set. Off you get. Wouldn't want to keep Charlie's surprise a surprise for too long. Yes?"

Charlotte laughed and nodded blushing brighter. Charlie was intrigued. Charlotte thanked Ivan and closed her box. She levitated both to the exit and to the courtyard. Charlie grabbed her hand and turned. Elaine and Nijah stared at them in awe. Charlie rushed them to the exit.

When they entered the courtyard, Charlie grabbed Charlotte's hand and her trunk. Charlotte reach out and took the box and Charlie turned on the spot. They landed in the clearing overlooking the mountains near the gate. Charlie spelled the trunk and box into moving and pulled Charlotte to the gate. She looked down at there still connected hands then back up at Charlie saying nothing.

They cleared the gate and began to walk to the reserve's central compound to check in only to run into Phillip. He took pity on them and told Charlie he would sign Charlotte into the compound as he was on his way there anyway. That way they would not have to hauling the luggage all over the camp. Both thanked him profusely and proceeded to their cabin.

Charlie unlocked the door, sent the box and trunk through and pulled Charlotte in behind him. As her baggage settled itself upon the floor, Charlie rounded on Charlotte and pulled her toward him into a heated kiss. "I have been thinking of this all day."

She blushed and stepped away. Charlie looked at her with lust filled eyes. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Charlotte replied.

Charlie pulled her to himself again and kissed her. She relaxed into his arms. He continued to kiss her as he pulled her closer. She could feel his need against her belly. She could feel her own within hers. She worried it was shameful since it was the middle of the day.

Then an old lesson came back to her from the past. One of the wives of the family found out her husband was unfaithful and produced a bastard. She wailed and carried on for what seemed like hours, at least until the grandmother had enough. She explained to the woman none too kindly if her husband found what he needed at his home and in her bed, he would not find a need to look for it elsewhere.

Charlie had needs. Ones not being met regularly because, she, his wife, was at school instead of at their home. Yet, she was sure Charlie would stay faithful to her. Not only because of the bond making them shy away from others, but because he, Charlie Weasley, was raised by Molly and Arthur to be good and kind and loyal. The man who was so determined she complete her education and become a healer he was willing to quit his job for her to do so. She finally completely understood what the grandmother was talking about all those years ago. So what if it was the middle of the afternoon. Your husband has needs, willingly and happily fulfil those needs.

Charlotte stepped back from Charlie. He grimaced, but did not say anything. Charlotte looked at him with lust. She pointed her wand at the door and locked it. Charlie perked up at the sound. She waved her wand and the curtains flew shut. Charlie grinned. She took two steps back and placed her wand behind her back thankful Gillian was in the room as she got ready to leave this morning. She drew her wand downward pulling the zipper with it. She took another step back and lowered the dress, capturing it on her chest with her arms. She smiled at him, like she seen Gillian smile at Ben just before they disappeared. Charlie watched her with his devilish smirk.

She took two more steps back as Charlie's eyes dropped to the floor. The absolutely impractical high heels Ginny insisted all the girls buy one weekend in Hogsmeade clicked on the floor. Ginny said told them all to wear the shoes and see what their man did. Obviously, Ginny knew what the shoes were going to evoke, because Charlie's look became even more heated then previously. She gathered what little courage she possessed and let the dress pool around her ankles on the floor. Charlie's eyes began an upward climb.

He stopped at her knickers and groaned. "Please tell me that is the set from our wedding night?"

"You said you wanted a chance to enjoy them properly," Charlotte said innocently.

Charlie shifted to adjust the front of his jeans. "I've got to send them a Thank You."

Charlotte stepped out of the dress and took a couple more steps backwards. Charlie advanced on her, stalking her like a hungry predator. Charlotte turned around and began to walk slowly, purposefully across the room to their big bed. She seen how he was drawn to the heels and made a production of each and every step for him. She heard him stop and watch her progress. In her mind she was horrified at her behavior. The mantra of the things her friends said they tried or thought about trying ran through her head. She got to the bed and climbed up swaying her hips. She rolled over and crossed her legs reaching down to take off the shoes.

"Leave them on." Charlie's voice was harsh and husky with need.

She looked up playing at innocence. Slowly, she sat up on the bed and looked in his face. It was her turn to watch. Charlie looked her over again. He took two steps forward and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Slowly he pulled lose the belt and unbuttoned his jeans. As the zipper was lowered, Charlotte eyes shot up, embarrassed. Charlie chuckled. He loosened the fly but left them on.

"Where is you bravery, little minx." He advanced on her again. "Did you use it all up already? I hope not."

He leaned forward supporting himself on his hands. He kissed her eagerly, touching her only with his lips. She groaned into the kiss, trembling with need.

He broke the kiss and looked her over. "There is my brave wife. Let's try something new. Something that will prolong the enjoyment for both of us."

He kissed her collar bones. His hands traced the outline of her body and his lips followed the path of his hands. He took time and teased her through the lace of the black bra as she gasped at the attention. He continued down, nipping at her ribs and teasing her bellybutton. She sat back on her elbows watching him with lust. She jumped when he kissed her lace covered core. He held her hips in place and sat back on his heels.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it upward. He placed a soft kiss on her bare ankle and looked at the black shoe. "These are wonderful. I think I will take back the comment about practical shoes. Wear these every day."

Charlotte giggled. He kissed her calf, the back of her knee, the inside of her thigh. She giggled again, ticklish from his stubble. He grinned up at her as he took the other leg repeating his steps. This time, however he only stopped when he placed a kiss on both hips. She looked at him questioningly.

He grinned mischievously. "I think I would like to find out something new about you today, my wife. I would love to know what you taste like."

Charlotte was still confused. Obviously her school girl gossip education was lacking. Charlie smirked at the implication. What he was about to do, no cozy talk with your mother would cover. Obviously, her girlfriends were either not talking or never received.

He slipped his calloused thumbs under the hem of the panties at her waist. She locked eyes with him. He waited a second to see if she panicked. She didn't, so he drew them downward. Slowly. Dragging them off over each of the shoes. He kissed each ankle again before slipping it over his shoulder.

She questioned him with her eyes again. He kissed each side of her thighs as he progressed upward. Knowing she would protest when he reached his destination, he grasped her hips holding her from running. He grinned at her again and dropped his open mouth to her core. She inhaled and tried to squirm away. His hands on her hips held her to the spot he wanted her. He lavished her with him tongue, first flat and hard lapping at her clit next thin and yielding as he circled it around the small nub. She fought him for only a breath before she collapsed in rapture. His tongue darted in and out of her tight channel, then returned to her clit again with long wide hard strokes. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He continued to lick, stroke, kiss and suck her core as she thrashed and keened above him. She was close, he could tell. He lavished her clit again and began to suckle the little bundle of nerves. She keened again, begging him to stop, and began to buck against his face before she gasped as she plummeted over the edge into orgasm. Charlie did not relent his actions. Instead he lapped at the juices of her release as she came back down. He repositioned her ankles to his back and began to kiss his way back up to her face. He looked at her blissed expression and smiled roguishly.

"You taste like nirvana, Charlotte. Totally and utterly perfect. Would you like to see?"

She looked at him with lust. He smirked again and threaded his fingers through her hair. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. His tongue toyed for entrance and she complied. He swept inside her mouth and Charlotte groaned. Whether it was from the sweet taste of her on his lips and tongue or from desire, he was uncertain. Both, he hoped. He slipped himself free of his pants and boots. Still kissing her, he slid himself home within her inviting body.

He repositioned her feet on him back and drove into her again. She cried out in pleasure, over sensitive from the tonguing he had delivered earlier. He thrust into her hard twice and she was crashing over the edge again. He continued to deliver his slow deep strokes through her orgasm. She was limp in his arms, accepting his kisses when offered but otherwise relaxed. He continued to stroke in and out of her hoping for her to find release yet again. It was not long before his strokes became more aggressive. She began to thrash below him as he brought her back to a peak. Her heels dug into his back spurring him onward with the little burst of pain. He was so close. She arched against him and his name became her mantra. "Charlie, Charlie, Oh yes, Charlie"

He could not hold back anymore. The pain from the heels in his back, the tight channel, her devoted chanting, her arching back. He thrust into her with everything he had in him and she arched into him once more before her tight channel closed on him like a vice. He's movement began to become jerky and he shouted her name in relief.

He collapsed to the bed just shifting enough to prevent himself from falling on her. She was breathing heavily next to him trying to recover from their activities. Too exhausted to get up or maneuver them under the covers, he pointed his wand at the closet with the spare blankets and summons one to cover them. He tossed it over them and pulled her into his arms. She mumbled something about needing to get up, but was too exhausted, or blissed for Charlie to care.

"Sleep," He commanded. She complied.

A short while later, the pounding at the door woke them. Charlotte sat straight up in bed.

"Damn it Weasley. You need to wake up. I know you have no food in there and you both need to eat. Get your naked, lazy ass up and get ready for dinner," Jake's voice boomed through the heavy wooden door.

Charlie groaned and rolled over to the door. "Go, away. We want to sleep."

Katie's voice drifted to them next. "You need your strength if you plan on making love all week, Charlie. Get up and feed the Bella. Bella Charlotte, take a shower before you come to the pub. There is nothing worse than sitting in wet panties all evening. Trust a woman who knows."

Charlotte reddened at the fact their friends knew what they were doing. Charlie kissed her. "We'll be there in an hour."

"Thirty minutes, or I tell Louis she arrived this afternoon." Jake threatened back.

Charlie groaned and rolled up. "Fine, we'll see you at The Dragon Den."

"Thirty minutes." Jake threatened.

Charlie rolled out of the bed and strolled easily across the room. He retrieved his shirt and was going to pull it back on when he noticed Charlotte had not moved. He smiled at her knowingly and tossed her the shirt. "Go, wash up quick. Wear the shirt if it helps. I personally loved when you walked across this room almost starkers. Do you remember what it did to me?"

She blushed as she pulled on the shirt and slipped out of bed. She made a move to walk to her trunk, but Charlie redirected her. "Go on. Katie had me buy you some pretty soap and such. It's in the bathroom already."

"I need some clothes." Charlotte commented.

"Let me pick something out." Charlie grinned. "Where is the stuff you bought today?"

Charlotte scowled at him. "In the box. That wasn't very nice you know. Making your brother, very pregnant sister-in-law and your mother make me go shopping."

Charlie grinned opening the box. "He will send Louis. Louis will come in and make us rush along and he will not care if you are starkers either. Move along."

Charlotte huffed and stomped to the bathroom. Charlie heard the water running and opened the box. Inside were a few new kitchen items, some warm socks, heavy jeans and a few new jumpers. He continued to dig. Something on the entry list had made Ivan comment. He continued to pull out more until he found the items. Or what he presumed were the items anyway. Lace, satins and silks. Obviously the veela sister-in-law had intervened. At least he hoped it was her and not Bill or, worse yet, his mother.

The shower cut off. Charlie sorted through her new purchases and drew out an outfit for her to wear to dinner. Bless you, Fleur.

Charlotte drifted back out of the bath wrapped in one of his fluffy towels. Her hair was piled on top of her head and held in place by her wand.

Charlie chuckled at the site. "We had a friend, an ex Auror, who would have told you that is not a very safe place to store you wand."

Charlotte shrugged. "Most of the girls in Ravenclaw do it. Besides, it takes forever to get it dried out again."

"Understandable." He still hadn't dressed while waiting for her to finish. "I'm catching a quick rinse. I left you clothes on the bed. Be right back."

Charlotte was trying to look only in his face. He grabbed her and kissed her on his way by. He swiped the towel making her screech. Laughing he entered the bathroom and shut the door. Minutes later he was out wrapped in Charlotte's towel. Charlotte stood glaring at him. He grinned, knowing it wasn't his previous thievery of the towel.

"Where are they?" Charlotte asked, not unkindly.

"Where are what?" Charlie asked teasingly as he dropped the towel and pulled on his jeans. Turning, he noticed her looking at his trousers then back at him in shock. She noticed finally. No pants.

"You can't wear them under the leathers when we work. They slide around and are irritating, so you go without. At some point, you don't really think about it. Have to mind the zip a bit closer is all." Charlie smirked at her.

He pulled out a clean shirt and, looking again, the vest she made him for Christmas. He pulled them on his body and turned back to her. She was still looking expectantly. He looked at her with fake innocence.

She finally sighed and looked at him in exasperation. "Charlie, where are my knickers?"

"Now, why would you need knickers?" Charlie asked still playing the innocent.

She looked down at the outfit he had selected. A tight red sweater left no need for any imagination of her ample chest. The skirt was ridiculous, but Fleur had insisted it looked great on her. If only it had reached a little further down then mid-thigh. She looked up pointedly at Charlie.

"Wear the shoes again. I promise we do not have much walking. You have done way more today already." Charlie's request was almost pleading.

"Can I have my knickers?" Charlotte asked again.

"These?" Charlie asked with a big grin as he extracted the black scrap of lace from the top shelf. Charlotte held out her hand. Charlie snatched them back again.

"I think I will keep them," Charlie tucked them into the pocket of the vest. "Safe right here. You will know when I am thinking about you in them."

"It's cold out, Charlie. And this skirt is short. It will be difficult to sit proper without them. Please." Charlotte pleaded.

Charlie grinned again. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "I know how to keep you warm. Some ways better than others. But right now we are on this crazy time crunch imposed by Jake. We better get going or Louis will be here shortly."

She looked at him in concern. He almost felt bad, but the thought of her sitting at the pub sans her little black panties was making him hard again. He put out his arm and drew her close. "A little adventure. You will see. Let's go."

He pulled her out of the cabin, turning to lock the door. They strolled through the camp. Every once in a while, Charlotte would reach down and pull on the skirt, trying to make it appear longer. Charlie groaned and kept them moving. They cleared the gate and appearated to The Dragon's Den.

Charlie pulled her through the door and into the loud, inviting atmosphere. Jake whistled from across the room from a table in the corner. Charlie waved with glee and pulled Charlotte through the crowd. Louis jumped up from his chair and pulled her into a bone breaking hug. Nate rose his glass in greeting and went back to his conversation with the woman he had wrapped himself around.

It was Jake who drew her in next. He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. "You are amazing! Thank You! Thayer said if it wasn't for you, I would still be laid up."

Katie kissed her on the cheek. "My Bella, you are back. I have missed the conversation of a woman."

Charlotte looked back at the woman Nate was wrapped around. Katie rolled her eyes. "Flavor of the night. I don't even know her name. I'm not sure Nate knows her name."

Charlotte was shocked, but hid it well. Katie called for the barmaid to bring more wine and the special for dinner. Soon the friends were sitting about the table drinking. Occasionally, Charlie would catch her eye and pat his pocket. Charlotte would blush and try to ignore him.

Just as their dinner arrived, she excused herself to go to the loo. On her way back, a pair of broad shouldered men accosted her. They had offered to buy her a drink, which she politely refused and tried to step away.

"Where do you think you are off to, Roma slut. We were not done talking yet." The older man of the pair grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

Charlotte flinched at the shock from the bond and tried to struggle form his firm grasp. "Please let me go. I would like to go back to my friends and…"

"Why don't you let us be your friend tonight? How much are you for the evening, my lovely." The other asked stroking her hair.

She pulled back again. "Please, let me go."

The first man pulled her closer.

"I think you heard the lady. Let her go, Simmons." Charlotte turned in shock. It was Nate who stood beside them, glaring with anger.

"Being stingy tonight, Kovachov?" The other asked. "I thought I saw you with your cronies and a wench already."

Nate's eyes slid to Charlotte's fearful ones, to the back table where the rest of the group was not paying attention to the situation across the room and then to the speaker. "No Rollins. She's not with me. She's with Charlie."

Simmons laughed. "Weasley hasn't been wetting his wick in months. Not since his Ministry shut him down. No way is he getting it up for this sweet thing. Might just as well stay here, my pretty. I'll have you screaming in no time."

"Let her go, Simmons. Charlie has no issues getting it up for her." Nate grinned evilly. "In fact, I would think you would be sloppy seconds tonight already."

"Weasley isn't man enough to bed her. His Ministry has his balls on a shelf somewhere." Simons retorted.

"He can and I'm sure he has." Charlotte could see Nate losing patience. "You see, Charlie is one lucky bastard. We all know that. This pretty little piece is his wife."

"I don't see any ring!" Rollins shouted at Nate angrily.

Nate nodded to her wrist. "Hand fasted. Seen the ceremony myself."

Simmons shook Charlotte. "Still a Roma whore. I'm sure Weasley will share. She will never be faithful, might as well break the Highlanders heart now."

Nate obviously has enough. He cocked back his arm and quick as a snakebite, punched Simmons in the face who released Charlotte before he fell. Nate's lightning fast responses had Charlotte behind him and was trying to lay Rollins out cold as well before Charlotte could respond. She screamed as a pair of men grabbed Nate from behind and held his arms back. Rollins grinned as he wiped the blood off his lips and cocked back his own arm. The punch never landed.

A portly Frenchman intersected him around the middle and they both hit the ground rolling and punching. Charlie and Jake both grabbed a man off of Nate and began to fight them as well. Arms circled around Charlotte and she screamed again only to have a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Move! Now!" Katie commanded in her ear as she half drug Charlotte out to the center of the fray.

Charlotte shook unable to regain her composure. Spells crashed all around her, a menacing voice laughed in the night. Harry Potter called for all to let them finish it themselves.

The door of the pub crashed open. Charlotte started. A bright light and a bang surrounded her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground.

"Bella. Bella Charlotte. Come on now, my sweet Bella. Wake up."

Charlotte tried to pull herself awake. She groaned.

"Charlotte?" A voice further away called to her. "Please, Charlotte. Please wake up."

Another, stricter voice. "Come on Weasley. You're in there somewhere. Almost here. Wake up for us, girl. You can do it."

"Charlotte, sweetheart. Please! Wake up!"

Charlotte's mind was in a fog. "Charlie?"

"Oh, thank the gods." The first voice, Katie, sighed in relief.

The other voice grunted. "Finally coming around. Good. Weasley, why is she underweight so badly?"

"Exam stress. Happens a lot in seventh year. People are falling off the edge and pounding down calming draft, or falling over faint and needing nourishment potions. I'm sure every other damnable thing that happened has not helped." Charlie worried. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes," Thayer snapped. "She should be watched. Is she eating at all?"

Charlotte pried her eyes open. Thayer sat above her waving her wand. Katie held her hand. She looked around confused. "Charlie?"

"I'm here. Everything is alright."

She tried to sit up and find Charlie. Katie and Thayer both pushed her back down.

"When was the last time you ate?" Thayer snapped at her.

Charlotte tried to think back. Thayer tutted. "Did you eat dinner?"

"No," Charlotte answered. "They were bringing it to the table when I was walking to the ladies' room."

"Lunch then?" Thayer asked.

"I was studying on the train. When the trolley went by, I didn't want to stop." Charlotte struggled to think back still.

"Breakfast?" Thayer asked in exasperation.

Charlotte shook her head against the floor. "I skipped to use the library before I left."

"Dinner last night?" Thayer was clearly angry.

Charlotte dropped her eyes from Thayer's angry ones. "No. I went to the library."

"Do you even remember what the last meal was you had?" Thayer was at her end.

"Maybe breakfast?"

"Charlotte." Charlie groaned.

She managed to locate him this time. He was kneeling on the floor. His hands were behind his back and a nasty cut over his one eye. Next to him Jake, Nate and Louis sat similarly. A little ways apart, Simmons, Rollins and their friends were in a comparable position.

"What's going on?!" Charlotte tried to sit up again and collapsed back to the ground. Charlie struggled to get back to his feet to get to her but was shoved back to the ground by a big mustached man wielding a wand. Charlotte began to sob.

"Calm yourself, Weasley. If you are upset, he will fight all the harder to get to you. The harder he fights, the worse the constables will get." Thayer stroked her hair to try to calm her down more. Charlotte drew two deep breaths and held the second before slowly letting it out. Thayer nodded her head.

The door of the pub banged open. Peptrofski and Phillip strolled through the door. Peptrofski was clearly irritated at the situation. He looked around the pub, looked at the two groups of men and then at the floor where Charlotte was laying. His eyes narrowed. "Is she hurt?"

"Yes," Nate interjected.

Peptrofski and Thayer looked at him for explanation. "Look at her arms."

Thayer pulled up the sleeves for Charlotte's jumper. Large purple bruises were forming where Simmons had grabbed her. Thayer's piercing glare turned on the men opposite. Simmons blanched and shrank back.

Charlie struggled again trying to get to Simmons. "You bastard! I'm going …"

"Shut up!" Peptrofski bellowed at the room in general. Charlotte whimpered and pulled her arms around her body. Katie and Thayer glared daggers at Peptrofski. He looked at Charlotte again with concern. Katie pulled her upright into her arms. Charlotte buried her head in the woman's chest trying to hide.

Peptrofski wheeled around and stared at the man. "From what little I know of the new Mrs. Weasley, she would not willingly entice a stranger. From the look of her arms, she did not want your advances. From what rumors circulate, Charlie is man enough to keep her attentions. So, why Simmons, would you force yourself upon her?"

Simmons looked terrified. He cast his eyes to the floor and did not speak.

Peptrofski continued to wait for an explanation. When none was forthcoming, he turned to the constables. "Not that I could blame you if you did, but are you taking them away to the temnita?"

The constable smirked evilly. "I have no need to confine your men. They are more afraid of your wrath then of my inchisoare. So if the barman does not want want to press charges." Peptrofski and the constable looked the pub owner who shook his head unwilling to have Peptrofski ban his best customers from his establishment. The constable nodded and turned back to Peptrofski, "You may handle this yourself then, fine sir."

Peptrofski nodded and turned back to the kneeling men. None of them raised their eyes. He did not remove his glare from the men in front of him. "Thayer, what is wrong with the girl?"

"Stress, malnourishment, lack of sleep, shell shock. Her magic is unstable. Men seem to think when she tells them she is not interested in their attentions, she is lying and they should try to take advantage. He husband, one of the few people she is familiar with, is bound and on his knees and unable to give her comfort…"

"I get it, woman. Hush," Peptrofski said much calmer than he looked at the men before him. "So, what you tell me is if none of this would have happened, she would have not ended up laying on the floor."

"Not today, but maybe eventually." Thayer continued calmly.

"So, if I were to ask you opinion of whom to blame for the lovely Mrs. Weasley is currently lying on the floor, you would say…"

"Mostly, I would blame the English Ministry of Magic for being barbarians. But for today's reasoning in particular, I would mostly blame Simmons for not letting her back to her dinner. And the idiots for fighting. And the constable for that ridiculous spell of his."

Simmons blanched even more, the men on the ground looked uncomfortable, the constable looked irritated.

Peptrofski nodded. "Simmons, consider your ability to leave the compound terminated until you can show better sense and restraint. You will go to work and back to your quarters. You will have no drink in your home. I will reconsider after sixty days if you are able to leave your quarters. Rollins, you will join him for the next thirty days. Both of you will consider this your only warning. Be happy you did no more than detain her from her friends and Kovachov stepped in when he did. Otherwise, I would have whipped you senseless for your misdeeds. I have two daughters not much younger than her."

Both men blanched and shook.

Peptrofski rounded on the rest of the men. "I ought to cancel every one of your scheduled leaves you have …"

Charlotte began to sob harder. Charlie's attention dropped from the director to his wife in Katie's arms.

Katie handed Charlotte over to Thayer and jumped to her feet and stormed towards Peptrofski. "What has the Bella done? You will punish her for Simmons idiocies. Charlie was to be off some this week while she was here. You will deny her this time with her husband. You are a …"

Whatever Peptrofski was Charlotte could not tell as Katie was so enraged she switched to her native Italian. Phillip, however, could speak Italian as he looked at Katie in shock and then blushed.

Peptrofski held up his hands. "Enough! I said I ought to, not that I will. For all of their stupidity, the men were looking out for their comrades. All of you will do work for the townspeople to make up for your foolishness of not finding out the truth before your anger got the better of you. I am sure there is work that can be done. Right constable?"

"Of, course." The man grinned eagerly. "We have a drainage problem to be addressed in one of pipes. We were debating the best way to address the issue with the manpower we have available, but I am sure these fine, young, strong men will do nicely."

Peptrofski smirked and nodded. "Perfect. Maybe they should work without their wands. Shoveling for the day should take the fight out of all of them. Also, every one of you will be here in the morning to make amends with the barman. Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir." The men agreed in unison.

Peptrofski nodded. "Constable, they will be made available to you next week after the lovely Mrs. Weasley leaves. It will be better for all involved."

Katie nodded sharply at the men.

"Gentlemen. Until next week then." The constable waved his wand and the men were released form their bonds. Most rubbed their wrist trying to get circulation going again.

Charlie, however, half ran, half crawled to Charlotte. He pulled her from Thayer and into his overpowering embrace. She cried into his chest. He rocked her, trying to calm her tears. "Let's get you home."

"No," Thayer interjected, "Let's get her some food. She needs to eat."

Katie looked the situation over. "I think it will best to get her out of her, Thayer. Why don't you and Jake take her home, Charlie? I'll settle our tab and bring something home for us to eat."

Charlie nodded and reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. Katie nodded and took it before heading to the barmaid they had before the fight broke out. Charlie picked Charlotte up into his arms. He looked at her in shock. In January she has been light as a feather when he had carried her across the threshold the night of their hand fasting. Now, only three months later, she was even lighter. He looked at Thayer in concern. The woman frowned. She waved her wand and sent a patronus to CeCe requesting some potions at Charlie's house.

Nate and Jake accompanied them out of the bar while Louis stayed to help Katie with their dinners. They apperated back to the gates and made their way to Charlie's house. Jake pulled out his keys and riffled through finding Charlie's. Once inside, Charlie placed Charlotte upon the bed. Sometime during the trip, she had cried herself to sleep.

He turned to Thayer. "She has lost at least a stone sense we were married."

Thayer huffed. "We need to get her to eat. Regularly. What is it with this school, Charlie? Do they not see what is happening?"

"I know they try, Thayer. I got caught, but only because of quidditch. They wear robes over their uniforms. The heads of house try to keep track of who is eating and who isn't, but there are a lot of students. Two years of which are all studying at the same pace."

Thayer ran her hands through her short grey hair. "You need to get her to eat. Three or four times a day for the next week. She needs nourishment, especially if she is using as much energy as I think she is. How many exams does she have?"

Charlie began to think. He inventoried in his mind the classes she had discussed. "Charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, defense against the dark arts, history of magic, ancient runes, arithmancy."

"Eight exams?" Thayer rounded on him.

"It's doable." Charlie shrugged. "I managed. It's a manner of how bad do you want it. Whatever it is to you."

Thayer began to pace. "She's draining herself, its effecting her magic. Your body will protect your magic to the end, but when it has nothing left, it will begin to use your magic as well. She is bordering close, if not draining her magic, Charlie. She needs to eat, she needs to take care of herself, and she needs rest and less stress. When are these damn exams?"

"June." Charlie looked at his wife, worried. "It's why it wasn't great timing for her to be here. The Easter hols is the beginning of the big push for studies. It's probably why she was in the library so much before she left. She is losing a lot of study time by being here. It's partially why I am still working partial days while she is here because I know she needs to study."

There was a light knock at the door. Jake pulled it open to let CeCe in the cabin. Thayer caught her up to speed as she pulled Jake into a chair to take care of the gash on his shoulder from the fight.

CeCe looked at the bed with concern. "We should wake her up to give her the invigorating and the vitamin potions, but I feel she should sleep as well."

"Katie should be here at any time, and then I am going to watch her eat her dinner. Every damn bite. Might as well get her up now." Thayer finished with Jake and turned her wand on Charlie's cut eye.

CeCe shook Charlotte who started awake. After some coaxing, she managed the potions into the young woman. Katie arrived and they all ate their meals. As promised, Thayer stayed until she knew Charlotte ate every bite of her stew. Everyone drifted out soon after allowing the young couple to drift off to sleep.

Charlotte lay awake looking at Charlie as he slept. She had never been able to bring herself to look at his body before now. Usually, he was starkers when she had the chance and even if he was her husband, she could not bring herself to look. Now, he lay asleep. Morning was coming fast and he would have to be up for work within the hour, but for the time being, she was enjoying her chance to enjoy his body.

He was strongly built with a muscled chest and arms from his job. She assumed the job had also provided him with the scars across his body. She could tell the difference between the burns and cuts easily. In addition, his body was decorated with tattoos. These intrigued her after she discovered the runes mixed throughout. A baby dragon curled itself around the rune for nurturing. A roaring lion swishes his tail back and forth between courage, bravery, chivalry, and determination. He had an intricate design up his arm that combined several runes. She was trying to follow them, but was having trouble. Three of them she felt meant the same thing. Maybe soldier. Warrior. Battle. She was sure the one was purity.

She looked at his face seeing he was still asleep and lightly laid her finger against his arm, trying to trace the runes to make them make sense. She was so focused, she didn't see his eyes open and watch her progress.

He stayed still, watching her as she studied his body. Her hands drifted to his side where the Hungarian Horntail traced her fingers movement snorting as she went. More runes for protection, vigilance and others she could not remember were part of the intricate scales of the beast. Her fingers drifted lower and Charlie moaned.

Her hand snapped away, only to be captured by Charlie. She looked up at him guiltily.

He smirked at her. "Don't stop. I am enjoying your attention."

She blushed. He knew her bravery had faltered, but he did not want her to quit and returned her hand to his chest. "Where did you leave off studying? Here maybe?"

He placed her hand on his right pec. The lion was roaring at her again. She smiled shyly. "Every student's first assignment. We all know the runes for the houses."

He smiled back. "I know, but I am enjoying your hand there. Maybe you should study it some more, just to make sure you remember."

She looked into his eyes again and back at his chest. She ghosted her fingers down further to another copper colored dragon. His runes were easy to decipher. Poison and Death. She looked up at Charlie.

"Peruvian Vipertooth. That one in particular hates me. Her name is Gladys."

Gladys snarled as Charlotte continued her downward path. She looked at Charlie. His eyes were hooded and he was enjoying her attentions. He had always been the aggressor mostly due to her inexperience. This morning, however, he was allowing her a chance to explore. Deep within her, her body began to react. Could she be that brave?

Her eyes never left his as her hand drew lazy patterns over his toned stomach. His gaze became quizzical as she reached the top of the blanket that barely covered him. She ran a single finger along the edge and smiled. Charlie groaned arched back into her touch. She looked at him in amazement. The blanket began to tent, showing his excitement and she felt her own need flood her body. She leaned up to his face and kissed his lightly, tentatively on the lips, scared to do something wrong.

Charlie's hands landed on her hips and began to trace her body through the nightie she had on. Another of Fleur's determined purchases, it was the palest of blue and left little for Charlie to imagine what was under the sheer material.

Charlie pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight to him. Somewhere in Charlotte's mind, her body demanded more. She tried to pull herself over bringing her bulky husband with her, but he prevented the action.

He smiled his evil, sexy smirk. "I think since this was your idea, you should do the work. What do you think?"

Charlotte looked at him with confusion. Charlie's smile brightened even more. "Another new lesson, my dear."

He pulled her legs from behind her knees causing her to straddle him. She looked at him in shock. He pulled the nightie up so that nothing separated them from each other, happy he had still not allowed her to have her knickers back before bed. As much as he had tried, he hated to wear anything to bed and had removed his pajama pants during the night when he had been too warm. Now it was a blessing. She sat above him, already wet with her need and his cock raising up to meet that hot heat.

She looked nervous. He knew she would be when he suggested it. His hands slipped up under the sheer silk and found her clit. Two strokes with his calloused thumb and she was gasping. He pulled her slightly forward and positioned himself at her entrance. His hand on her hip guided her back down on him slowly. It took all of his will not to thrust up into her. He wanted her to have control. He wanted her to feel the power that only came from setting the pace and directing the tempo. His other hand slipped back to the other hip. She was still as tight as the first time they had made love. He continued to guide her down until she was fully seated on his groin.

They both shuttered at the sensation of how fully and deeply Charlie was inside of her. He gave her a chance to just feel for a moment before he guided her hips up and forward again. He could see on her face she felt off balanced, so he released her hips and guided her hands to his chest again before returning his hands to her hips. He pulled her up, almost off and guided her back down again. She groaned at the sensation. He wanted to thrust into her so badly, but continued to resist. Soon, she learned the rhythm and he removed his hands from her hips. He ran up her body and down her arms as she rode him, panting at the sensation. He carded his fingers with hers and adjusted her position and she gasped in pleasure at the new angle they created together. She moaned and continued to stroke and bounce upon his lap. He could contain himself no longer working his hips to meet her. She tossed her head back and moaned in wanton pleasure.

Charlie's hands released hers and ran up her exposed body he cupped her breast and rolled the nipples between his fingers and thumbs. She gasped and looked at him with desire. He could not resist and pulled her down to his mouth, devouring hers. His hands grabbed her tight ass and he guided her to an even faster pace. Both of them were panting and moaning from the exertion and sensation. He grabbed her hands again and she sat up again quickening her pace.

His name was a mantra to the heavens off her lips. Finally, unable to hold back anymore she tightened around his sensitive shaft and shouted his name. He thrust into her three more times and groaned out his pleasure. Grabbing her by her hair, he pulled her down onto his lips, loving on them with sure quick strokes of his tongue.

She collapsed upon his chest, panting as she recovered. Charlie stroked her back and continued to kiss the top of her head, the side of her neck and the tips of her collarbones as his breath steadied out. She drew another long breath and propped herself up on his chest with her forearms. She looked at his face with worry. Charlie smiled back not allowing his confusion to show. Whatever she is worried about, she was not sharing. He did not want to push after what they have shared together, so he left her to her secrets for now.

She looked at the clock and sighed pulling herself up gently pulling away from him. He playfully pouted at the loss of her body against his.

"Let me get a quick wash and I will make you breakfast," she explained sliding off the bed, "you have to be to work soon."

He reluctantly allowed her to go, if for nothing more the view of her pert ass walking to the bathroom. The water was soon running and he could hear it flooding off her body. He was almost jealous for the soap he knew was sliding across her body just as he would like to.

Smirking, he jumped from the bed and quietly entered their little bathroom. He could hear her rinsing her hair out as he stepped in behind her. She jumped and turned to look over her shoulder, blushing.

"I thought maybe you were lonely, so I came to check." He grinned cheekily. She smiled shyly and turned away. He stepped forward and ran a finger along her collarbone following it with kisses. "Does it bother you I am in here with you?"

"No," she whispered turning to face him.

He groaned as he pulled her into his arms. "Good. Because I was lonely out there in our bed all alone."

She giggled at him and he captured her lips. He began slow and sweet, but soon heated up to overpowering and thrusting. She moaned against him and stepped away. Her hands trace his chest again and he groaned at her touch. He looked into her eyes expecting to see lust, only to see a seductive contemplation.

"What are you thinking, my sweet?" He asked roguishly.

She did not answer, only returned his roguish grin. Before he can question her again, she slides her hand down his body to keep herself steady as she dropped before him on her knees.

Charlie looks down at her in awe. She smiled up in deceptive innocence. "I read in a magazine once men enjoy when a woman worships him on her knees. Is that true, Charlie?"

He could not speak. She smirked again and began to lower her eyes. Other than when she had checked under the blanket quick when he was hurt, she had never taken the opportunity to look at him fully undressed. She never allowed her eyes to wander any further down than his shoulders before this morning. now, she was on her knees studying his manhood with all of the intensity of any good Ravenclaw. Charlie had to support his body against the wall before he joined her on the floor of their tiny shower.

Her small hands moved up to his strong thighs. She began to run them up his legs until she reached his hips. He could see her stealing her nerve before she continued to allow her fingers to ghost his erection. She pulled away once when it bobbed demanding her touches, only to bravely return in a span of a breath to her teasing study of it.

She looked at him for approval of her action. He just moaned and thrust himself forward into her palm. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and debated what to do next. He guided her with a couple of light trust and she began to counterstroke against him. His eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation. Seconds later, he almost buckled to the ground as her perfect mouth kissed his crown.

His eyes snapped open and met hers as she pulled back a bit. Her tongue thrust out to stroke the underside of his length. He drew in a sharp breath and watched her exploration. She alternated between little kisses and loving strokes with her tongue. She finally made her way to the tip again and opened her mouth.

She locked eyes with him and drew him into her mouth. Her lips closed around him and she drew back up his length. She bobbed her dark head a few times trying to get the correct action of what she was doing. She finally hollowed her cheeks and began to suck him in with every stroke. Charlie tried to stay upright. Her eyes occasionally rolled up to look at his face. His expression was one of pure bliss at her actions.

She continued to work him over, occasionally using her hand to give him a small twist. Her other had steadied her body on his hip. Charlie was panting against the wall, trying again, with all of his might, not to trust into her mouth causing her to choke and panic. He didn't want to scare her into never doing this again, he was positive of that.

Her other hand began to wander until she was caressing his sac. He was close, but willed himself not to cum in her mouth. Not this time. He began to feel himself arching away from the wall when he pulled away from her hot, wet mouth.

She innocently looked up at him with worry. He reached down and drew her up into his arms again. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, searching and tasting every corner.

He took a chance. She was being especially brave this morning. Grasping her by her thighs, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He fumbled between their bodies until he was able to position himself at her entrance. Locking eyes with her he entered her swiftly. She groaned and leaned back enjoying his actions.

"Hold on to me tight, I will not last long after what you have been doing," He moaned into her ear.

She tighten her grip around his neck and hips and he began to pound into her with everything he had for her. His angle was perfect and soon she was panting and moaning with every stroke. As he had said, he was over the edge in moments. Charlotte keened as she gripped onto his manhood with her climax.

He held her up for another moment and then guided her legs back to the floor. She continued to hold onto his neck as they recovered.

He kissed her hair and pulled her tight to his chest. She was slightly ridged against him, but her hands stroked his back. He pulled back and studied her face. She looked worried still and thoughtful.

His Gryffindor brashness could no longer be contained. "What are you worried about?"

She looked at him and blushed. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Your blushing is wonderful, but after what you just did without any prompting from me, I find it hard to believe you could be embarrassed about anything you are thinking about."

She looked at him still worried. "Do I please you?"

He looked at her as if she was mental. "Seriously, Charlotte, you have doubts?"

She looked at him with concern again. He sighed as he debated. He smirked his evil grin and reached between them. Slowly, not sure if or how tender she was, he slipped his fingers inside of her. She gasped in shock in his arms.

He withdrew his fingers and brought them up between them. "Look at my fingers, Charlotte. They are covered with the proof of how much you satisfy me."

Charlotte studied his fingers for a moment and looked away. "Any man can…"

"Sure, any man can rut on his wife's body and cum in her. You, you drain me. You milk me dry, Charlotte. I am so sated when we are done, I cannot imagine needing a woman's touch again for some time. Yet, not 15 minutes later, I am in the shower with you again and you have me exploding into you again. I could stay in that bed with you for a whole day and not ever want to move. In fact, some day, when you get here permanently, I plan on taking an entire day, never leaving that big bed out there and making love to you as many times and ways as I can. The reason why isn't because of some stupid requirement set by some damn law. It will be because you are the most giving woman I have ever been with. I cherish that, Charlotte. I cherish everything you have given me, everything I asked for and more. You are more than satisfying. Do not ever have any doubts about that."

Charlotte blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor. Charlie pulled her chin up again focusing on her eyes. "You are perfect. You are wonderful and I am more than satisfied. Please believe me. If anything, it is me that should be worried if I am man enough for you. If I bring you enough pleasure, Charlotte. If last night is any indication, men are driven to you like a moth to a flame. Yet, you come to me. You make love to me. Nate and Louis are always flirting with you and you don't seem to notice. I should pound them senseless, but I don't worry, because you never look, your eyes never stray. You only seek me out. I don't deserve what I got. I'm just damn lucky I got it and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you at my side and in my bed."

Tears streamed down Charlotte's face. Charlie swiped his large callused thumb over her cheeks. Leaning down, he captured her lips. "Let's get ready for our day. Shall we?"

Charlotte nodded reaching up on her tiptoes. She kissed his lips softly. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Good morning, husband."

Charlie smiled radiantly at her and kissed her again. "Good morning, Charlotte."


	11. Chapter 11: April 4

Charlotte sat on the floor with a book propped open. She was reading frantically trying to find some appropriate answer for the assigned question, only, nothing in the text gave her enough of an answer to satisfy her assignment. She managed to make due so far. Most professors gave the holiday assignment questions early enough for students leaving the school to complete the research prior to leaving. This question, however, perplexed her.

Really it was her own fault. She proposed the question for the assignment. All she needed to do was change the question to something easier and she could go forward. But Charlotte never took the easy path through her life and she was not about to start now. She looked up at Charlie, debating her options. He lay sprawled out on the couch half-heartedly napping. He would occasionally wake enough to stroke a finger through her curls or to trace her shoulders as she worked.

She was actually shocked at the way he was acting since she returned to Romania on Saturday. She thought he missed the physical relations of a woman when she arrived. However, his whole attitude changed since her last visit. She wondered at the change in his letters. She thought maybe he was trying to put forth a bigger effort at the prompting of his sister or mother, but now she was not so sure.

She worked so hard to please him those first two days, hoping he could be satisfied with her. After their encounter in the shower that first morning, he made an effort to always tell her how happy she made him and not just in their lovemaking. Every meal she made was praised as if it were a grand feast. He noted when she rearranged the kitchen again to accommodate the new dishes she brought with her and told her how much he appreciated all she had done to make their tiny house a home.

He took her to the small town again after he got home from work on Sunday. They shopped for the mundane things again, staples for the house, things for meals throughout the week, and, much to her displeasure, a few more clothes.

Charlie even bought her a new necklace. Nothing fancy or expensive, it was a study leather cord holding and inexpensive charm of a dragon in flight. The dragon had a deep blue gem for its eyes. Charlotte was not looking at the trinket, but Charlie was drawn to it. As he slid it around her neck and fastened the clasp, he kissed the back of her neck making her shiver. "The dragon and you have the same eyes. So wild and exotic, you have to have it."

She looked back into Charlie's storm blue eyes expecting to see lust, but it wasn't there. Something she could not place shone back at her. Somewhere, sometime, somehow, Charlie had come to care for her, and she knew, as well, she had begun to feel the same way.

He must have sensed her looking at him, because he opened his eyes lazily and looked at her. She smiled at him and he sleepily smiled back. "Almost done?"

"Not even close." She replied, sighing. "Though, I may have to finish this one when I get back. I don't have the proper books to complete the essay."

"Really? Which class?" Charlie closed his eyes again and relaxed back into the couch.

Charlotte smirked and shook her head. At least he was pretending to be interested. "Care of Magical Creatures."

Charlie smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Oh? I might be able to help you with that. I do remember a little about the class. I might even had a book or two lying about that may help"

Charlotte snorted and looked across the room. Charlie's small bookshelf was crammed full of reference books from his mastery in both magical creatures and dragons. She debated looking before, but had no clue how to find the answer to her question.

Charlie pulled himself upright to a groan. He kissed the top of her hair and propped his chin on her shoulder. Turning sideways, he kissed her neck before trying to focus on her assignment. "What has Hagrid assigned?"

"Don't you think it would be cheating to just ask you for the answers?" She asked trying to turn to face him. He was too close and she could not focus on him, so she turned away dropping her gaze back to her paper.

"No. Not in the least. If you want, I can make you work for the answers." He whispered seductively into her ear. He moved her hair and kissed her in the spot her neck and shoulder met. She giggled and squirmed away. Charlie didn't relent which lead to Charlotte being pulled up into his lap followed by a great deal of kissing. Charlotte finally sighed and slid back to her seat on the floor after a few moments of his attentions. Charlie reached across her from his position behind her and drew the parchment forward to read the question. "What are the characteristics of the venom of various dragons and what is the appropriate medical treatment?"

Charlotte nodded. "We have been studying dragons for a couple of weeks, and since we are all leaving soon, Hagrid told us to develop an essay question to help us in our future careers."

Charlie looked at Charlotte in shock. "That is rather ingenious of the chap."

Charlotte grinned sheepishly. "Hermione is helping him with his lesson plans again."

"Ah." Charlie nodded. "Now that would make more sense."

Charlotte nodded. "I was thinking, since I have a good chance of working with Thayer and CeCe…"

"You mean when you are working with Thayer and CeCe. They love you. Sang your praises to anyone who would listen. Peptrofski too." Charlie beamed down at her with pride.

"I have to have high enough scores on my exams to get the job." Charlotte reminded him.

"So, no problem there. I have seen your essay scores, Charlotte. All E's and O's."

"I could freeze up." Charlotte looked worried.

Charlie kissed her on top of the head again. He didn't debate, because the possibility was real. It happened in the past when she was under a lot of pressure.

Charlie thought for a moment before continuing. "How did your OWL's go? Any problems?"

"No." she shook her head. "But that was a lifetime ago. So much has happened."

"Agreed," Charlie nodded, "and you survived it all. I believe with all of the studying you lot are doing, the potions you are on to help you sleep without nightmares, and the fact Thayer sent a letter to Minerva to let her know what happened here and why, you will be fine. If not, the Ministry testers have removed students to calm them down before. Besides, you are a battle student. They are giving you more leniency on the exams and practical."

Charlotte hung her head in humiliation. "I hate that. All of it. I want to receive the grades I earn, not ones for something I did. I am weak and have to take the potion to sleep. I cannot be brave enough to move forward like Ginny, Hermione and Luna."

"You think Ginny and Hermione are coping without help?" Charlie scoffed. "That battery of potions Hermione is taking includes a calming draft. She has been having a right time of it without Ronnie and Harry there with her. Ginny, for all of her act, is a mess. She is afraid Harry is going to disappear again. Mum doses her with calming draught every time she leaves the Burrow. George doesn't sleep more than three hours a night. Mum is continually watching that clock. Percy is everywhere trying to help put Wizarding England back together. Harry sees a mind healer three days a week trying to deal with the fact so many people died trying to help him. Even more, he is trying to deal with the fact he killed another person. Bill is running himself ragged trying to help everyone in the family. Ronnie is working at the Ministry during the days trying to catch what's left of the death eaters and nights trying to keep George going. I think if it wasn't for that, he would be the appointment right after Harry with those mind healers. Hell, Charlotte, if it wasn't for you, I would be a drunk mess at the pub every night. That's how I handled things when I got back. I was drunk more than sober those first few months. Now, I have you to think about. I sit here at night and dream about what it will be like when you come here and we are together every day. You are not weak, Charlotte. For all you have endured, your entire life, you are the most sound-minded person I have ever met. Look at Luna. She lost only her mother and she spends half her time with the fairies. If you think any of us have it more together than you, you're living a dream. We just have more practice not letting the façade drop."

She was shocked at his explanation. Shocked at his admitting the truth of what was really happening. She began to think of all she seen and what was happening around her as she was falling apart. Angie didn't live with George to help with the business. She lived with him to deal with his twin brother's loss. Ginny was always desperate to hear from Harry and when he was around, she never let him go. The girls were regularly comforting one or the other to get through something which triggered memories. But everything they did, they did together. No one stood alone, not even Charlotte. Not anymore.

One thing concerned her from his conversation. "Charlie, you're alone here."

He smiled. "I have my friends and my dragons. I tend to work a lot, collecting time so when you are home, I can be around more. Before you came along, I was content, but not anymore. I never thought I would think this, but I am looking forward to the day you come home for the last time. I was never lonely before you, Charlotte. Now, at times, I ache for you to be here with me."

Charlotte dropped her head. Charlie picked her chin up with one finger. "Don't be sad. It's only a little longer. I have made it seven years here on my own. I can last for ten more weeks. Besides, I will get to see you a few days in those ten weeks and our week is not over yet."

She smiled and nodded, accepting his answer. He grinned back. "So, let's learn about dragons. I should be able to find you the book you need."

He heaved himself off the couch, stretched and wandered to the bookshelf. He looked at the spines and retrieved one of the thick text. He flipped through the pages as he returned and sat back down on the cushions with a grunt. He flipped a few more pages and grinned. Reaching down, he pulled Charlotte up onto the couch next to him. He reclined into the corner of the couch again and pulled her with him reclining them both allowing Charlotte to use him as the cushion. "Read this chapter and the next. I think it will give you what you need to know. If not, we can visit Thayer and CeCe tomorrow."

"I don't want to be a bother." Charlotte tried to protest.

Charlie grinned. "I have orders to bring you in to show them you are eating."

Charlotte read. Charlie snored.

When she was done, she had a better understanding, but realized things were missing. She looked up at Charlie. His eyes were open again and he was watching her read. "Your nose crinkles up when you are reading. I can tell when you are confused about something you are working on. It's cute."

He reached down and pecked her nose emphasizing his point. She grinned at him and rolled her eyes.

"So, what has that cute button nose of yours all scrunched?" Charlie asked yawning.

Charlotte looked at the text again. "Something Katie said about Horntails the last time I was here."

Charlie thought back. "When were you talking about Horntails?"

"While I was treating the pair of you here. I was trying to keep Katie awake because of the blood loss, so I asked her about Horntails. It's actually what prompted my question. I didn't know I could not treat your burn with puncture because of the acid in the Horntail fire. I actually just read why I couldn't use it now. Thayer was busy and never explained."

"I never thought about something like that." Charlie said thoughtfully. "What else. You said you understood why now. What else was confusing you?"

Charlotte laid her arms across Charlie chest to better look at him. "She was telling me about how Horntails lick their talons and extract the venom on them. It didn't say anything in your book about it."

Charlie nodded his head. "It's a relatively new find. We began to notice it whenever someone got hurt, the claws and teeth did the same damage. Actually, the tail does also, but usually the person it so hurt by the tail, you don't worry about the venom as much other then they are bleeding profusely. It's actually what happened to Perry."

Charlotte blanched. She had never thought to ask. "What happened to Perry?"

Charlie smiled proudly down at her. "He survived. Thayer told everybody who would listen, if it had not been for you, kid wouldn't have made it. Probably would have lost Malcolm as well."

"Malcolm?" she questioned.

"Bloke with the head injury." Charlie explained. "CeCe said you caught it just in time. Could have killed him easily if he would not have come in or you would have thought it just a bump and sent him home."

She paled, never before thinking about what her actions could cause if she was not careful. Charlie read her like a book. "You were brilliant. For what little training you have received, you exceeded and excelled. CeCe and Thayer were confused for a time how you knew as much as you did. They both agreed it would take more knowledge than would could have been taught to a ten year old child, even one as smart as you. It took a letter to McGonagall to figure it out."

"I know," Charlotte grimaced, "Poppy told me she wrote to them."

"Fourth year, Charlotte. Most students going into healing might spend some time their seventh year, maybe their sixth, working for Poppy. You have been at her side for four years." Charlie marveled.

"Flitwick is good to his students. If he can find a way, and you are dedicated, he will help you to obtain your goals. I may be a half blood, but I am not of a good wizarding family, or I wasn't." She grinned up at him. Charlie rolled his eyes. "He figured if I have the school matron backing my application of St. Mungo's, they would consider me more openly. At that point, it was nothing more than proving I was willing and capable with good grades, excellent test scores and hard work."

Charlie pulled her to his chest and held her close. "You will be absolutely brilliant. I have no doubts."

They stayed like that for a moment before Charlie asked a question he was wondering. "Is that why you took so many summer classes as well. Thayer said you took anatomy during the summer one year."

"No." Charlotte sighed. "That was for my mother, but my career choice is what led to that particular class. She was not happy I was going to Hogwarts. Especially after she learned I was not learning math, science, proper muggle history and literature. To make her happy, I took the excelled summer courses to appease her. If I would have been home this summer, I would have wrote my exams to graduate from muggle school as well."

Charlie pulled her face up to look at him. "Did you want to?"

Charlotte looked back at him exhausted. "No, it would be like getting ready for the equivalent of the NEWT's only on the muggle side. I don't think I have it in me right now to do that."

Charlie nodded. He would not push the issue, hoping right now to just get her through the wizarding exams. He stroked her hair for a moment, hoping she might sleep. She was already up with her papers spread across their table working on ancient runes when he awoke this morning. The transfiguration homework she left incomplete was done sitting on one of the chairs. His luck hadn't held.

She sighed again and sat up. "I have to get this done and start dinner."

"Let me cook. Eggy Toast, I can make that." Charlie grinned proudly. "And sausages."

She giggled. He curled his lip into a pout, begging with his eyes. She laughed harder and nodded her head. He kissed her for allowing him to help.

She lay her chin back on her hands splayed across his chest. "Tell me more about the Horntails. You said it was a recent discovery?"

Charlie nodded. "Phillip been writing a paper for the professional journals about it for the reserve. We are on the forefront of a lot of new discoveries. Do you know Thayer has developed a new anti-venom for the Vipertooth? It works ten times as well as the previous. Several reserve workers were able to recover fully now from bites. Mind you, a full bite from one would still kill you, but a puncture is no longer a death sentence. This reserve is the largest in the world. I was lucky to get in here. If it hadn't been for Kettleburn, I don't know if I would have."

She smiled at his reminiscence of his school days. "I heard from a few students he was a lot like Hagrid."

"Who do you think taught Hagrid how to move all that dodgy stuff about," Charlie laughed.

"Did he teach you as well? Hermione had a very interesting story last week" Charlotte's eyes flashed with mischief. Charlie grinned back, happy she had begun to pick up some of the devious antics of his sister and future sister-in-law. He truly enjoyed the new found courage this week so far.

Charlotte realized she was not going to get an answer and moved on to the topic at hand. "Tell me about the Horntails."

Charlie's face was beaming from being in his element. "They are amazing. They are unique in a couple of ways. The one being the acid they spew out with their fire. It causes double the damage of just being burned."

"I hadn't noticed," Charlotte replied sarcastically. Charlie flinched at the memory.

"So, you understand how their claws curl," Charlie asked.

She looked back at him with thinking. "Let me look up a picture in my text. I think there is one in there."

Charlie looked at her smirking. "You can't remember the claws."

"I don't know if I ever seen a photo of one. I have to look in the text," Charlotte explained.

He looked at her like she was mental. "A photo?"

She looked back at him and nodded. He grimaced. "You don't remember the one from the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

She frowned becoming melancholy. "I was gone from school."

Charlie was perplexed. "Gone. Why were you gone?"

She did not look up at him. "I was back in Bristol. It's…It's when my mother died."

Charlie slumped back into the couch. Then he reached forward and pulled her into his lap gathering her to his chest. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to have something like that sprung on you."

He just held her for a while stroking her hair. To her credit, she never cried, just held him close as well. Charlie's mind wandered, wondering if anyone ever held her when her mother died. Had anyone given her more than a perfunctory hug? Had anyone even held her hand during the actual memorial?

Ginny had basically been in his lap and Percy crumpled into his side as they sat through Fred's funeral. Bill all but carried his mother up to the front row of chairs. His father was barely functional as he helped Ron deal with a catatonic George. If it had not been for Harry and Hermione, he doubted the pair would have moved to get George to the front at all.

He always wondered if he had seen his new wife as a small third year while back at Hogwarts for the tournament. Now he knew he hadn't. She couldn't have been there to see the dragons during the tournament. Would not have been one of the small students to come up after and get a closer look….

"You've never seen a dragon?" Charlie was appalled.

She looked up at him. "When? My only real chance at school, I was gone."

"You've never seen a dragon?" He sat up pulling them both up to stand. "You've never seen a dragon? What kind of husband am I? Come on."

He pulled her across the room and grabbed his gear and turned to look at Charlotte critically. "Well, that won't do. I'll have to correct that in the future."

Charlotte looked at him with unconcealed apprehension. He paced for a moment. His expression changed, and he grabbed Charlotte's cloak and flipped it over her shoulders. Looking down at her feet, he scowled at her school saddle shoes. "You really need better shoes for Romania. Boots of some kind."

He grabbed her hand and proceeded out the door. They walked across the reserve housing area, turning down another trail they usually met Jake and Katie at when they were going to town together. Halfway down, he turned them up to a cabin slightly larger than their own. He walked up the porch to the door and began to pound on it. No one answered. He banged on the door again not stopping this time.

The door finally swung open and a half dressed, irritated Jake glared at him. "We're busy."

"You're a lousy shag anyway." Charlie said as he pushed past him. "Katie!"

Jake glared at him as they passed. "She just seemed to be enjoying herself a minute ago, before you started pounding on our door."

"She was faking, mate. Trying to get you done. Katie," Charlie called.

His quarry entered the room buttoning a shirt which had to be Jake's. She looked up smirking. "Yes, Charlie. What do you need?"

"To leave so we can continue," Jake grumbled.

Charlie ignored him. "A set of your leathers. Charlotte has never seen a dragon before!"

"What!" Katie was incredulous.

Jake looked equally shocked all former irritation was gone. "Chuck, you bonehead. How can you have never shown her a dragon? How long have you been together? November? It's fucking April!"

Katie was already in motion. She stormed across the room, grabbed Charlotte and marched into their small bedroom. "I cannot believe the nerve of him, never taking you to the enclosure. What in the hell has he been doing?"

"I'm not here all that often." Charlotte tried to defend him.

Katie sniffed. "If I had known, I would have brought you I myself. Really."

She heard Jake cast a patronus from the other room as Katie began to throw clothes on the bed. She held up two pair of pants and tossed one to Charlotte. "Put those on."

She tossed the others on the bed and went back to the closet. A cotton long sleeve shirt followed. Katie shrugged out of the shirt unabashed she was nude under it and dressed. Charlotte blushed wide eyed and carefully unbuttoned her dress slipping her arms out of it and pulling on the shirt before letting it pool to the ground at her feet. She jumped as she heard the door of the cabin banged open.

"What do you mean, he never has taken her to see the dragons." Louis' irritated accent boomed through the cabin. "Chucky, how can you be so absent minded?"

Charlotte laughed. She had begun to realize the nickname was only used when their friends really wanted to irritate Charlie.

"More like narrow minded," Nate snapped. "You can do more with her then just fuck. Have you even taken the time to show her the area? Does she know not to go to the central valley? How about not to walk the perimeter roads after dark alone?"

Charlie harrumphed. Nate snarled at him. "I thought not. Charlie, these are basic things she should know. What happens if she needs to leave when you are gone?"

"Hopefully she will send for me," Charlie defended himself. "I told her the first day not to leave the cabin without me!"

Katie stormed out of the room without her shirt on. Charlotte followed in shock. "You are telling me you have left her in your home alone without explaining the dangers of living here?"

Charlotte thought Charlie looked like a scolded toddler.

Katie continued ranting as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Please tell me she at least knows to check before she opens the door?"

Charlie just continued to sulk, staring at the floor, arms crossed over his chest.

Katie screamed in frustration rounding on him. "She could have been killed. Did you think of that?"

"No." The answer was soft and sad. Charlotte looked at Charlie in shock, not understanding.

Jake just sighed and shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at Charlotte debating. "One issue at a time. Let's go. Someone send a patronus to Phillip."

Nate nodded and pulled out his wand. Katie grabbed Charlotte's hand. "Come with me. I'll keep you safe. Obviously, your husband is too stupid to look after you properly!"

"Please don't," Charlotte asked softly. Katie stopped and looked at her gloomy face. Charlotte continued. "Please don't be mean. I have barely been here. I never leave the house except with one of you. I'm sure he was going to explain all these things to me but has not had a chance yet."

"She is right to be upset, Charlotte," Charlie still hung his head in shame. "I was so focused on the time with you I had, I never considered your safety when I was gone."

"But you did. Go to the cellar if we are attached. Don't leave the house until I show you where it is safe. Don't open the door unless you know who it is." Charlotte repeated the instructions for her safety he told her as she needed to know. The room relaxed marginally.

"It's a start." Nate said pushing off the wall. "Well, let's go. I, for one, cannot wait to see her reaction."

The group brightened. Charlotte reached out for Charlie's hand. He took it sheepishly and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I really have been irresponsible. So many things could have went wrong. I've been careless."

"Hay!" Jake yelled. "Dragon's now, make up sex later. If I'm not getting any, neither are you."

Charlie grinned mischievously at his wife. "Let's go."

Charlotte was confused by his look for only a moment until Charlie leaned over and whispered into her hair. "I have a lot to make up for, my beautiful, forgiving wife."

They made their way to the central compound and turned in a direction Charlotte had never been before. The roadway was well worn, but after a short while, there were no buildings. They walked a long way before there were any signs of activity. Charlotte could hear … was that roars?

They broke out of the woods into an open area. A strong steel gated fence blocked their progress forward. Next to the gate, stood a small building where Charlotte noticed Phillip leaning against the wall by the door. An older, portly man grinned at their approach. He took a few steps forward to meet them on the path. Charlotte noticed he had a very prominent limp.

"Tony!" Several of the handlers greeted the man, who grinned back waving with his left hand. Charlotte studied him closer to discover his right arm hung limply at his side. For all of his disabilities, his face shone with glee at their approach.

He bounced on his toes when they got close, his entire focus on Charlotte. "You finally brought her! I did not know if you were ever going to. I never ask. Some are too frightened of our charges. She looked so small and timid the night you brought her home for the first time, I was afraid she would be one of them."

Katie snorted. "No, Tony. Charlie was just being stingy. He wants to keep her all to himself. I have to argue all the time for a few minutes to visit."

Tony looked at Charlotte and grinned. "I have to admit, if she were my wife, I would probably keep her locked away as well. You are very beautiful, Mrs. Weasley."

Charlotte blushed and dropped her eyes.

"She is also too modest for her own good," Jake joked.

Tony just smiled at him. "It's actually part of why she is such a beautiful person. She is not vain or conceited. It's the innocence."

He turned back to the gate and approached a small man gate. He turned slowly back around and looked at Phillip. "So, my boy, do I have permission to allow the lovely Mrs. Weasley in to see our precious charges?"

"In a moment," Phillip smiled at the group, "The director wants to come with them. It isn't very often he has time to take someone into the enclosure himself."

The other gasped. Charlotte looked on in worry. "Oh, he did not have to do that. I know he is busy."

Phillip just smiled.

"You don't completely understand, Charlotte. I can't take you all over the enclosures. For instance, you would not be able to see where I work. I planned on taking you to the hatchery. Maybe see if one of the handlers thought you could see some Welch Greens. But that would be all I could have done. Peptrofski can take you to see the whole damn place, if he wants to."

"That I can." The director drew everyone's attention to the path. Next to him, Thayer gave Charlotte a critical eye.

"Oh, good. You're both here." Charlie beamed. "See Charlotte. Now I'm not giving you the answers. Thayer can fill in the gaps for you."

Everybody looked perplexed until Charlotte explained about her homework. This prompted all of them to speak at once until Phillip whistled them quiet. "How is she supposed to follow what you are trying to tell her? Go in, see the dragons and when you get to them, tell her about them. Thayer, make sure you explain the medical parts as well. She appears to be smart. She'll remember when she gets back, so part of her training will be done."

Tony opened the gate and the small group proceeded inside. "Have fun, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, please call me Charlotte." She asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Tony's eyes sparkled with mirth.

She smiled back and walked through behind Charlie. She slipped a few times in the mud. Charlie shook his head at the offending shoes. "We are going back to town tomorrow to get you boots."

Charlotte grimaced.

"And a coat." Katie added. "She can keep that set of leathers, they don't fit me any longer."

Charlie nodded. He knew he was going to have to force the issue with Charlotte. She made due with so little throughout her entire life, she was used to managing without necessities. He could understand from his years at school. After he had graduated even, he lived as efficiently as he could so he could send money home for his siblings. Bill was able to slide a few extra coins from both of them into their parent's vault at the beginning of August to help with school supplies. Charlie also sent a few coins to the kids at school so they had pocket change for Hogsmeade weekends. He wondered if Charlotte ever had new clothes before the other day when he sent Bill out with her to go shopping.

Ahead of them, Peptrofski began to tell Charlotte all about the enclosure and how it was laid out. He stopped just short of a turn in the path and grinned. Charlie took her hand. Peptrofski stepped aside and Charlotte gasped. In front of her was an Antipodean Opaleye. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the beautiful creature.

"They are so beautiful." She looked wide eyed at Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, confused why she was teary eyed.

"You were willing to give them up for me to finish school. How could you." Charlotte just stared at them in amazement.

Charlie reached down and wrapped his big arms around her slight body. "Because it was you and you are so giving. You would do anything for anyone without a thought."

"You didn't even know me then," Charlotte admonished.

Charlie just sighed. "I think you bewitched me even then, I just didn't realize it yet."

Peptrofski and Thayer were patient, taking Charlotte to see each type of dragon at the reserve. Every stop, Peptrofski told her facts and about their defenses. Thayer would take over from there, telling her about treatments for each attack of the dragon. They even stopped by the nursery and played with day old Welch Green hatchlings. They were still too small to attack properly, but tried anyway.

They finally arrived in the high security level of the enclosure where Charlie and the others spent most of their days. The director took Charlotte's arm and guided her to one of the enclosed areas holding a large horntail. "This here is the beast responsible for all of the trouble during your previous visit."

Charlotte looked within the enclosure and drew back. More than most, this dragon looked vicious. His yellow eyes glared back over the fence as his lip curled in a low snarl. Charlie stepped up behind her and grabbed her shoulders in comfort and support. "Marcus, that isn't polite. Charlotte here helped to save you from being disposed of. You should be nice."

The dragon redirected his gaze to Charlie, harrumphed and put his head back on the ground. His eyes continued to follow the people standing around his gate.

Charlotte looked back at Charlie in shock. "Do they understand you?"

Charlie shrugged. "If they do, they don't let us know it. They are intelligent and do have a language we don't understand."

"Why did he calm down when you scolded him?" Charlotte asked.

Charlie laughed. "Because I feed him. He learned if I am happy, he gets treats."

Charlotte nodded and looked back to the dragon. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she looked back over her shoulder. "What exactly do you give a dragon as a treat? It's not like you can give him a biscuit."

Katie chuckled behind her. "Actually, some of them like biscuits. Most prefer meat. Some brandy."

"And Marcus?" Charlotte asked.

She heard a slight noise behind her and Charlie walked to the gate. He gave a whistle like one would call a dog. The dragon's head snapped up and Charlie swung something over the gate. The dead rabbit cartwheeled across the distance and the great jaws snapped it out of the air. It tossed the treat in the air to set it better into its mouth and began to chew. A low purring rumble followed.

Charlotte nodded her head still contemplating. Charlie wrapped his arms around her again. "We think as a hatchling in the wild, he must have been in an area with an overabundance of rabbits. I have a few left over from our hatchlings once and he went wild when he smelled them. It is the best way to medicate him, that's for sure."

Charlotte nodded. Charlie kissed her head again. She began to realize this was his way of telling her she had done or said something to make him offer comfort or a reward. What exactly it was this time, she was not certain. Marcus yawned and flexed his feet. "Look, remember earlier, when we were talking about his claws, see how they have grooves on the undersides. That is where they seem to extract the venom to. They gather it up on their tongues and fill those groves by licking them. Then they let them dry in the sun."

Charlotte nodded in understanding. The others added additional hazards about the horntail and again, Thayer told her about the treatment needs specific to the dragon.

They proceeded this way until they reached the edge of the fenced area. Charlotte grinned and looked back at Charlie. "Gladys!"

Charlie grinned back as his fellows chuckled. Thayer snorted. "Never made any sense why you boys would put the bane of your existences on your bodies."

Behind this last gate, the golden Vipertooth didn't stir. Her eyes were open, but she never rose her head from the ground like the others as they passed. Jake and Charlie exchanged looked of worry.

"Gladys, come now. Up." Peptrofski encouraged. She did not move. He looked over his shoulder at his handlers.

Charlie shook his head. "She been like this for two weeks. She won't eat. She won't drink. We are going to have to sedate her here again shortly, but we don't know how. Jake and I are debating going in tag team and leaving Louis to try to get the medication in her while she is attacking."

Peptrofski grimaced. "Hold off a little while longer. She may come back around after breeding season. She is sitting on a pinnacle. One more attack and the she will hit her limits. They will demand for her to be destroyed. No sense trying to help when we could end up causing more harm than good."

Peptrofski began to explain the hazards of the Vipertooth to Charlotte. They were man eaters by nature. Their preferred food was human flesh. Their venom was extremely poisonous. A human could possibly survive a grazing scratch of their teeth, but not a full-on bite. Even with scratches, the outcomes were not easy. Tony, for example, had been a handler who was bit. The poison in his system caused the paralyses in his body.

Charlotte approached the gate looking close at the dragon. "Is she sick?"

"No, depressed." Nate explained. "She was captured by a poacher who used her for breeding. He took her eggs. Something broke in her mind after it happened too many times, she was never able to produce another clutch. She never hatched a single hatchling. We have bred her several times trying to get another clutch on her hoping it would improve her attitude, but no luck."

Charlotte looked sympathetically at the dragon. "Poor, girl. Maybe she could adopt some other hatchlings."

"Tried that too, " Charlie said, "and other eggs. She refuses them knowing they are not hers."

"Enough sadness." Peptrofski said, taking Charlotte's arm. "Come let us go see the thing we are most proud of."

There was a gasp behind her as she was led still further to a gate in the fence. Peptrofski drew out his keys and shook one loose, he put it into a small door in the solid fence and stepped back. "Do you terribly mind if I keep her with me, Weasley?"

"Not at all, sir. She could be no safer," Charlie gasped.

Charlotte was confused. All around her, wands were drawn. Charlie and Nate both approached the door and pulled open a narrow slide to open a small window. Both took turns looking through. The spoke back and forth comparing what they saw. After one more look, Charlie looked back over his shoulder. We are clear enough to enter. They are all over 500 meters out. Two at three o'clock. A brood of six at seven o'clock. Five in the air."

Nate continued to look out the door. "Agreed, nothing has changed."

The other handlers stepped in front of the director and Charlotte. Peptrofski leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Stay close. If I tell you to run, you do so right back through the door. Understood?"

Charlotte looked up with wide eyes and nodded. Charlie locked eyes with her. His expression was one of glee and contrasting fear. "Still clear Nate?"

"Yes, sir." Nate replied. It shocked Charlotte. She realized Charlie was in a leadership position amongst his friends, but this was the first time she seen them respond to him in such a manor.

Charlie looked at the director who nodded. "Open the gate."

Nate released the solid handle that held the door locked into position. He then grasped a handle, and taking one last look, pulled hard and drew the door open. Instantly, Katie, Jake and Louis were in the entry looking everywhere at one. Quietly, they confirmed the locations previously reported by Charlie and Nate. Jake called for a clear to proceed and the group stepped further into the gated area. Peptrofski's wand was in his free hand as he guided Charlotte forward.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and they stepped through the gate. Charlotte's eyes drifted instantly to the locations the handlers repeated so many times and gawked in amazement. They were outside looking at the mountains and surrounding forest and, more importantly, dragons!

She gasped in awe. "They are so beautiful."

"Yes, my child, they are." Peptrofski commented softly. Around her, she noticed her friends were completely focused at the dragons as if waiting for them to attack. Phillip stood next to Charlie allowing him to turn back and look at Charlotte's awed face. She looked at him and smiled widely with tears in her eyes. He turned back to his assigned task to continue to assure her safety.

Peptrofski looked around with pride. "This, my child, more than anything, is our greatest goal. Our dragons, free and safe from the outside world. These dragons live within the reserve properties. We secure the parameter and watch for poachers. They cannot get in through our barriers at all. They are strong and safe. The dragons have a choice. They may leave our safety, but most do not once they are here. They have a great range at their disposal, mates to choose from and food aplenty. When we first release them, we do hold them captive for a few months to give them a chance to understand our intent, but after that time, they are free to go if they choose."

"They look so happy and free. Like Roma." Charlotte gasped again.

Peptrofski chuckled. "A good explanation."

He let her enjoy the experience for a few more moments before he had to break the spell. "We will need to leave our charges now. They become agitated easily if we are in here too long. Let's go. Slowly backwards. Don't turn around."

Charlotte back out as commanded taking in the view for as long as possible. Once outside the gate, Peptrofski pulled her aside allowing the handers access to the area. Last to leave were Nate and Charlie who ducked out one after another. Louis and Jake pushed the door closed and locked the handle in place in one motion. Only then, did the group relax their ready stance. The bolt was placed back into its slot by Jake. Nate looked out into the enclosure once more and slid the window plate closed.

Charlie rounded on his wife. He was upon her in two quick strides pulling her to his hard chest. "You looked so excited, so alive in there."

She nodded, still unable to speak. He kissed her soundly and turned to Peptrofski. "Thank you for allowing her in."

Peptrofski nodded smiling. "She is willing to sacrifice so much for you to remain. I want her to understand why she is giving up St. Mungo's for Romania."

She looked to the steel door once again. "I do. I understand now why they are so important to you. I would give everything up for you to have this. For you to be a handler forever."

Thayer was at her shoulder unnoticed until she spoke. "We are part of this, Charlotte. Without us, they cannot continue to do their jobs. We keep them whole and healthy. Without the handlers this place does not exist. Without us, the handlers do not survive to keep them safe. Never underestimate your value to the reserve."

She looked around the assembled group stopping last at Charlie. His eyes were still bright from their recent experience. Before her, five of the seven handlers were hurt during the last incident. She helped every one of them. Perry, the rookie, survived. So had the others CeCe treated. They lost no one. Every one of them, excluding the rookie who went home with his parents, returned to work within a short time of being injured. They returned to care for the magnificent beast she had just seen. She finally understood, she was not going to be trained at St. Mungo's, she was going to be trained somewhere even better.

She grabbed Charlie by the hair and drew him down to her lips and kissed him with every ounce of the passion she possessed for what she had just witnessed.

"Thank you," she breathed after they drew apart, "Thank you for bringing me here."

He looked deep in her eyes and kissed her sweetly again. "Welcome home, wife."


	12. Chapter 12: May

Charlotte stood in line ready to walk onto the grounds. As directed this morning, she was towards the front, standing with Luna. Both girls wore their Order of Merlin medallions around their necks as instructed in the letters delivered earlier this week. Charlotte tried to forgo the stipulation and remain with Gillian, but was vetoed by both of her roommates as they dressed today for the ceremony. None of the other Ravenclaws next to them had been honored as highly as they.

In the next line over, none of the Slytherin students were happy. The other two houses, of course, boasted the majority of the students who stayed and fought that night. Be that as it may, all four houses would march out together, a united front. They would be led by Ginny and Luna who were the remnants of the Dumbledore's Army leadership still attending school this year.

Hermione left late last night. The trio decided they would spend the evening together sequester away from the rest of the world. For all of their fronts, the three still had not completely come to terms with what they did. Hermione worked hard on the speech she would deliver today. All three were asked to speak. They elected to deliver the speech the same way they fought their battles and won the war. Together.

The clock chimed, the student bodies signal to proceed. the doors of the Great Hall opened. Before them, members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts staff and the other members of the magical community were also assembled ready to proceed. Luna and Ginny stood forward between the lines of houses. Charlotte took her place at the front of Ravenclaw and led her housemates out into the grounds.

Much like her fifth year, the grounds by the lake were covered with chairs. In front of her, Charlotte noted the red heads of the Weasley's near the start of the processional. She could make out Bill, Arthur and Percy due to their height. The rest were harder to distinguish since they were obscured by the people between them.

The general student population began to split off into their designated seating with the rest of the crowd assembled to honor the date. Those who had been at the battle, filed towards the front. As they gained their designated rows, Ginny reached back and captured Charlotte's hand. The pair, guided by Ginny, walked to the front rows where they joined the remaining family.

"Really, Charlotte. Did you really think you would not sit with the rest of us? " Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to the empty seat next to her mother.

Charlotte continued down the row to the space left next to Charlie. His focus was currently on George, who stood between him and Bill in case he needed support. As she took her place, Charlie reached down and took her hand. He was shaking, which shocked Charlotte. She squeezed his hand in comfort. He looked down at her with a sad smile and pulled her close to him.

The commemoration was gloomy. Too many awful memories which were too recent. George broke down at one point and Bill and Charlie both held him through his tears. Down the row, Ginny and Molly held each other close and never let go. Finally, thankfully, it was over and the assembly began to disburse. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were whisked away. George was in his mother's arms, or she in his, it was too hard to tell, comforting one another. Charlie took a deep breath and faced his wife still holding back the tears. Charlotte reached up and cupped his cheek and smoothed away the lone escapee.

He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her brow. "Good afternoon, wife."

She smiled at him making him smile back. "Good afternoon, Charlie."

In front of her, Arthur beamed at the interaction. Other family members took time to greet Charlotte and Ginny since they had not seen them prior to the ceremony. Everybody asked how they were fairing at school with their exam preparations.

Fleur hugged both of them and stepped back. Before she could speak, she drew a slight breath and gave a little moan.

Ginny laughed. "Still a beater, you think."

Fleur rubbed her belly. "Wee. Today more than most. He is running out of room."

"Still think it's a boy?" Charlotte smiled at her sister-in-law.

The veela looked behind her at the assembly of red headed brothers. Charlotte nodded her concession.

Fleur looked back at Charlotte and grinned mischievously. "Where will Charles be stealing you away to this evening to try for a cousin for this one to play with?"

Ginny mockingly gagged. Charlotte blushed. "I don't know. Mrs. Weasley is being persistent we stay at the Burrow. Charlie is not happy about her being so pushy."

Fleur chuckled then grabbed her belly in shock. She looked at the women in front of her and doubled over in pain. Charlotte jumped forward and supported her. "Breathe. Just breathe. Mrs. Weasley."

"Charlotte, how many times…" The matriarch stopped short of her scolding taking in the situation. "Right then. Ginny, go and fetch Madam Pomfrey. Bill! Fleur needs you here. Fleur, sweetheart, how close have the contractions been."

Fleur looked at her in wide eyed horror, unable to speak. Charlotte began to think. "Every three minutes or so, maybe. She was rubbing her belly a moment ago, but thought it was the baby kicking."

Bill swept in and relieved Charlotte of her supporting roll. Molly looked Fleur over with a critical eye. "I think we need to have Poppy take a look at you before we try to go to St. Mungo's. Your veela side may have masked the worst of the pain until the end. Let's go, my dear. Charlotte, collect the others. Arthur knows where Ron is."

Charlotte nodded as the group split.

Madam Pomfrey made the decision Fleur was too far along to transfer her to St. Mungo's. Instead, she requested assistance come to Hogwarts. "Stay close, Cooper, I mean, Weasley. You know how they are about sending help when we need it."

So, now the family was assembled in the hallway outside the hospital wing, waiting for the next Weasley to come into the world. Hermione and Charlotte thought it best not to forgo the time to study and, after a harsh look from Molly, Ginny sighed and joined them. Charlie joined Charlotte on the ground and watched her complete her schoolwork. When she picked up a book to read, he drew her into the space between his legs and pulled her back against his chest. Every time she turned a page, he rewarded her with a kiss to the side of her neck, her shoulder, the top of her head. She was too comfortable there and nodded off once. Charlie caught the book just before it hit the floor. Charlotte jerked awake.

Charlie prevented her from retaking the book. "Rest some. You are driving yourself too hard. You're exhausted."

Molly looked her over with concern. "Charlotte, darling, have you been to Madam Pomfrey recently.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not." Charlotte confirmed knowing Molly's concern. It had been Madam Pomfrey's as well. "Stress. Forgetting or forgoing meals and my schedule are catching up with me. That is all."

"You have to take care of yourself better." Molly scolded lightly. "If you do get pregnant, and you are worn out already, it will not be good for either of you."

Charlie looked between the women in confusion. Charlotte looked down at her hands. "I am not allowed contraceptives right now. The Ministry has a birth rate they are trying to achieve for the next three years. Until they hit the annual number, the law allows for the decision to be made not to allow them to married couples."

Charlie blanched. "Surly they considered you are still in school."

"No exceptions." Charlotte mumbled. "Professor McGonagall tried to argue the married students at Hogwarts didn't need the additional stress their seventh year, but to no avail."

Charlie groaned against her back. He never thought about Charlotte getting pregnant since he had resigned himself to the marriage.

Charlotte looked at Charlie over her shoulder, worried about his reaction. "Madam Pomfrey does not think I will be able to conceive until after exams. I am under too much stress. She also thinks we may not be together during the right times for me to get pregnant. The window is very narrow and we only see each other for two days every two months. We never switched our dates, so it is possible."

"Good." Charlie nodded. "This time will be no different. If we can get through tonight, you will be finished with school. It's not that I do not want children, I just don't want them to interfere with your goals."

"What comes, comes. We have no options currently. The child cannot be faulted for the poor decisions of adults." Charlotte sighed as she retrieved her book again.

Charlie kissed the top of her head again. "No and ours will not be anything but loved. Look around you. How could a child think in any way they were not wanted?"

Charlotte looked up at the assembled family. She looked back and smiled at Charlie. He reached down and pecked her on the lips before she turned back to her book. Half paying attention to Charlotte so he would not forget her reward kisses for studying, Charlie in the back of his mind he tried to imagine the child the two of them would create.

Time passed slowly, but eventually after several tense moments of Fleur telling Bill off in French, there was a loud cry of a baby. Everyone stood and looked at the door.

After thirty minutes, Madam Pomfrey opened it just a crack and smiled at the waiting family. "They would like just the grandparents for now."

Molly, Arthur and the newly arriving Delacours rushed into the room. Another thirty minutes passed and the door opened again.

"Charlie, your brother wants you." Molly beamed with excitement.

"Mum, what is it?" Ginny asked.

Molly smiled at her daughter, mischievously. "You'll have to be patient."

Charlie walked forward towards the door trying to pull Charlotte along. Charlotte released his hand. Charlie looked back at her in exasperation. "He asked for you. Go."

He rolled his eyes reaching back again. Ginny reached the end of her patience. "For Merlin's sake, go already. He will not let the rest of us know until he tells you. Get moving so the rest of us can find out already."

He looked at Ginny ready to argue, but Molly stopped the family squabble. "She's right, Charlie. Come on. Charlotte will manage without you."

His mother grabbed him and pulled him into the ward. The others began to pace, waiting.

"No shockers there. Those two were always thick as thieves." George commented to the group in general.

Charlotte looked at George in confusion.

"Charlie is the godfather, or at least that is what we are all thinking. The two have always been best friends. They were absolutely mental the two years they were separated when Bill started Hogwarts. Just marginally better the last two years after Bill left." George clarified.

"It's so hard to imagine, a baby Weasley," Ginny gushed. Hermione nodded in approval.

"Maybe it is for you, Ginny, but to the rest of us, it happened a few times." Percy smiled. "I believe this will be interesting. Ginny no longer mum's favorite."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Percy. The rest of the brothers squabbled and laughed amongst themselves. Charlotte, Ginny and Hermione were standing together debating who the new baby would look like when Molly again opened the door and looked out.

"Alright you lot, your turn. Behave yourselves and be quiet."

The group crossed the doors in their normal disarray. Ginny left Hermione to rush forward to see the baby as soon as possible. They proceeded down the ward towards Bill and Charlie, the latter who had his back to them cradling something in his arms. Bill beamed at the remainder of his family.

Charlie heard them and turned, his face alight with joy, "Meet my goddaughter, Victoire"

The entire group stopped short and looked.

"A girl?" Percy asked in shock. "Another girl?"

Ginny laughed. "I did it, I broke the curse!"

Bill grinned at his sister and they hugged. Ginny approached Charlie and looked closely at the blanketed baby. The others were soon following suit. Charlotte stood back and waited, watching Charlie's awed reaction. After Percy and Audrey finally stepped aside, Charlotte approached. Charlie met he eyes and smiled. She could see something in them. Desire. Want. She could not tell.

It was Bill who finally put the emotion into words as the couple stood side by side looking at the tiny bundle together. "You'll be next."

Charlie smiled with greedy desire. "I hope so. Soon. After exams. After July."

Turning away from Charlie's face and looking at the tiny blue unfocused eyes below her, Charlotte smiled with anticipation when it was their child Charlie was holding in his arms.

After a few more moments a hungry Victoire was handed back to her mother. The group made their goodbyes so she could feed her new daughter in peace and left the ward walking towards the exit.

"Charlotte, do you have your overnight bag? We can apparate to the Burrow straight way if you do." Molly asked over her shoulder.

"Going to Shell Cottage, mum." Charlie argued with his mother. "Someone should stay with the Delacours."

"There is lots of room at the Burrow." Molly argued back.

"No, mum." Charlie said firmly.

"Charlotte, where is your bag?" Molly turned back to look at her.

"Ah! Here they are," Kingsley Shacklebolt turned the corner ahead. Beside him Professor McGonagall and a shorter, balding man looked at the assembled family.

It was the balding man who spoke up. "Weasley, I'm glad I found you. We have a situation."

Most of the family looked confused. Only Arthur, Percy and, surprisingly, Charlie were not.

Charlie walked to the gentleman concerned. "What is it, Mr. Norton?"

"I'm afraid we have a rogue in the Alps again. Been terrorizing hikers and a village. Need your team there right away. The others are already assembling. They sent word to me to send you straight to them as soon as you can. We have a portkey arranged in an hour."

Charlie stepped away like he had been hit with a stinging hex. He looked over his shoulder at Charlotte and back to Mr. Norton. "Sir, I need to delay until morning."

"Can't do that, Weasley. This beast is a menace. We are already having a time trying to keep it under wraps. No, you must go now. I'm sorry. I know you get so little time with your family." Mr. Norton didn't really seem concerned at all.

Charlie looked back at Charlotte again. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to think. "I'll leave at midnight. It's the best I can do."

"Mr. Weasley, I have ordered you to leave in an hour. It is not negotiable. If you want to continue your employment, you will be at the travel office in an hour." Mr. Norton snapped back.

Charlie turned back to the man and steeled himself. "I'm more afraid of having my wand snapped and expelled than losing my job, Mr. Norton."

Norton looked at him in concern. Kingsley looked at Charlie and then back at Charlotte realizing the situation. "Oh, yes. I had forgotten you have just been married recently, Charlie. I signed the warrant for your requirements waiver."

Norton studied the Minister for a moment, then Charlie and then Charlotte. He bristled. "Are we going to let people die so Weasley can sleep with his pretty bride? Seriously, Minister, allowances must be made in the interest of public safety. He can come home and bed the chit another time or go now and be quick about it. Shouldn't take more than five minutes. We have a dragon to contain."

Kingsley looked at the man with exasperation then turned to Charlie. "For all of his discourtesy, Mr. Norton is correct. Your requirements were relaxed to once a month for the duration of your new wife's attendance at school. It is only May 2nd. You have time."

"Her exams are in a month. She should not have come to Romania for the Easter Holiday." Charlie argued.

Kingsley shook his head. "Marriage is a compromise, Charlie."

Charlie rounded on them to argue, but stopped at a light touch on his arm. He looked down into the dark eyes of his wife. She smiled at him, calming his nerves. "Go. It would be hypocritical of us to have fought so hard for me to continue my education to become a healer if we ignore the deaths of others to obtain it. Go, I will come to you, it will be a break from studying."

"But, Charlotte…" Charlie's protest was cut off.

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. Norton can make arrangements with the reserve so Charlie to return to England briefly after the mission is completed. Can't you, Mr. Norton?" Kingsley smiled down at the man.

"I will…see what I can do." Mr. Norton appeared irritated at the indirect edict of his boss.

"Good," Kingsley smiled again. "Charlie, that should address the issue so you can leave today to join your team and Charlotte will not miss anymore school. Is everybody in agreement."

Charlie looked far from agreement. Charlotte pulled him down to her height and whispered in his ear. Charlie's eyes glazed over at her words. He smirked as his Weasley blush reached his ears. He locked eyes with her and grinned a feral grin.

"Promise?"

"Of course. I am your dutiful wife." Charlotte lowered her eyes coyly. Charlie grinned and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her for a very long, long time.

He placed her back on the ground and looked into her stormy eyes. "Good bye, wife. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful. Catch a dragon just for me." Charlotte smiled back at him.

He grabbed her again and kissed her once more. He turned and began to stalk down the hall towards the exit. "Let's go. I have a dragon to catch."

Mr. Norton hurried to catch up as they left. Charlie looked over his shoulder at Charlotte one last time before he rounded the corner. Charlotte made sure he was gone before she let the radiant smile leave her face. Ginny and Hermione were soon at her side holding her close. Charlotte finally let her guard down and her sobs out.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and patted the young woman on the shoulder. "Less than two months, Charlotte, then you can be together without interruptions. It is almost over. Focus on the end. You have thirty four days until your exams and you go home on June 26th. Things may seem impossible right now, but your goals are attainable."

Charlie's boots hit solidly on the ground from his portkey. He reached an arm out and caught the small child about to fall. The mother smiled from her location on the ground. Charlie, ever the gentleman on English soil, reached down to help her up. The bond flared, indicating her attraction. He tried not to grimace. Once she was solidly on her feet, he let her go. She bustled off to collect the rest of her brood and husband.

Charlie strode purposefully to the desk. He had a schedule to keep. Kingsley guaranteed him an hour to get out of the Ministry. The portkey already left late due to the family's paperwork, he wasn't waiting for them again. To his benefit, Kingsley made Horton complete his paperwork in advance. Delbert, the daytime attendant in the office slid it across the counter for Charlie's signature. Charlie executed the locations needed and slid it back across the counter with his documents. Delbert didn't even look twice stamped the documents approved and swished his wand at the small travel bag Charlie was carrying. Nothing more exciting than a change of clothes was in it, so he was sent on his way without a word.

He moved expertly through the Ministry staying on the periphery, not wanting to be seen by anyone who would mention his presence to his father or brothers. In the atrium, he took the floo to the Three Broomsticks. After a brief meeting with Madam Rosmerta, Charlie was out the door and up the street to the castle. He sent his patronus ahead and hoped someone could meet him straight away. Though he loathed to admit it, he hoped it was not Hagrid. He adored the gamekeeper, but truly did not want to spend time with the man today. Only one person held that coveted spot in his mind, and she should currently be on her way to dinner in the Great Hall not knowing he was on his way to collect her for an evening way from the castle.

His mind went instantly to the memory which sustained him for the past three weeks.

He turned to Norton, intending on quitting his job then and there, but a small, firm pressure on his arm stopped him. He looked down into the deep calming storms of Charlotte's eyes and all his anger evaporated.

Then she pulled him down to her level by the lapel of his dress robes so she could whisper into his ear so no one could hear her comments. "I feel bad for his wife if he can have the deed done in five minutes. Even exhausted from a hard day's work, you last no less than a half hour. She can never be as satisfied as you make me. I think a reward for your attentiveness to my satisfaction is in order. Remember what I did to you in the shower the first morning of the Easter hols. I think I deserve another chance. You see, you always tell me that I taste like honey and treacle. I deserve to know what you taste like, my husband. Go, accomplish your task, and then come back to me. I will be ready and waiting. If fact, the girls and I have been shopping again. I have enough of those little knicker sets or negligées for a whole week's wear under my school uniforms. Oh, and two new sets of heels to match them. Every day I will be dressed for your return. Consider that while you are away. I will be prepared every single day in anticipation of your return. Come back and collect me. Surprise me and see I keep my word."

Charlie was happy for the dress robes to cover the signs of what her promise did to his body. He left. He hurried. He caught the dragon and now the beast was back in Romania in a temper at her new home with other handlers stepped in two days ago. One day's worth of paperwork later and Charlie was on his way to England to his wife. For once, he was excited the whole world was not privy to his private life, no one but Kingsley.

Minerva met him at the gate smiling knowingly. "I almost collected her to meet you with me, but maybe the surprise will raise her spirits. She has missed you greatly."

Charlie bowed his head. "I should have asked for the sabbatical like I have planned."

"No," Minerva shook her head. "I think this situation is better. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I wonder if you really would have come to terms with the situation otherwise without her being a fleeting addition to your home then gone. Most people do not realized what they had until it is missing."

Charlie contemplated her words. As much as he wished to deny his old professor's words, her wisdom was sound. He would never have been happy living above George's shop in Hogsmeade working at the joke shop. Charlotte would have been the perfect little wife keeping his hearth and home. Their interactions would have been perfunctory, even expected.

"You are, as always, correct, Professor." He bowed to her mockingly.

She chuckled as she walked up the steps. The chaos of students moving from class to the Great Hall or back to their dorms dominated the area. Charlie began to look around for his target.

"Hopefully, she is not skipping the meal again. I was forced to intervene last week with her and Ms. Granger." Minerva looked around the entrance hall.

"Was there an issue?" Charlie looked at her in concern.

"No," Minerva said slowly, "The heads of houses watch the fifth and seventh year students to make sure they are not overdoing it. We have especially been watching our married female students."

Charlie looked at her, concerned. Minerva sighed. "We have one pregnant student already. The board of governors were moving for her immediate dismissal, but I fought them. It is not the poor girl's fault the Ministry acted foolishly. Concessions were made here at school. The testing officials were giving me grief, but Kingsley interceded for her. He did go to the Wizengamot with the issue. It is not going to accomplish anything this year, but we hope the married couples here next year will have an option for preventing the issue."

Charlie looked up at her in concern. "It could have easily been Charlotte."

"But it was not. Don't worry about what could have happened," Minerva admonished.

"She could get pregnant tonight," Charlie blushed thinking too late of what he admitted.

"Yes, but no one will be the wiser until after exams are completed," Minerva grinned at his blush, "Oh, there she is. Really, those damn red shoes again. What has gotten into that girl?"

Carlie looked up the stairs in the direction and his jaw dropped. "Red."

Minerva looked at Charlie's expression and moaned. "I don't want to know."

She then directed her attention to the bottom of the stairs where Charlotte and her friends were. "Ms. Weasley."

Ginny and Charlotte both looked up. Ginny squealed and launched herself at Charlie. He opened his arms and caught her like a toddler. She hugged him continuing her excited squeals. He looked over his sister's shoulder at his wife then pointedly at the shoes and back up. She grinned and slowly she crossed the hall until she was in front of him.

He managed to extract himself from Ginny and pulled her close. His lips met hers. Minerva cleared her throat. Charlie pulled back and whispered in her ear. "Red?"

She did not answer, just smiled.

Charlie pulled away from her face and greeted the others never once letting go of Charlotte's hands. He conversed politely with everyone until Luna spoke up.

"Come along, ladies. Charlie will want to leave with Charlotte."

Ginny pouted. "Why? Stay for a while Charlie. Have dinner with us."

Luna grabbed the red head's hand. "Would you be happy with Charlie if he was delaying your evening with Harry?"

Ginny looked between Luna, Charlie and Charlotte. Then at Charlotte's shoes and grinned. "That's why you've been wearing them every day, waiting for him to come back."

"Of course," Luna replied, "The shoes match the underclothes. I think Charlie will especially like this set."

Charlotte blushed. "Have a nice dinner, Luna. See you in the morning."

Luna waved in her usual dreamy way and drifted to the great hall. Hermione and Gillian followed. Ginny looked at Charlie with longing. "Will you come for breakfast, at least?"

Charlie looked forlorn at his baby sister. "Can't, Gin. I have to leave by 4 am to be back for work on time. I've put in for a few extra days for Luna's wedding. I promise I'll be around then."

Ginny pouted, but nodded her head. Dejected, she followed her friends into the hall. Charlie sighed and looked back at Charlotte. She smiled at him excitedly. "Let's go get your things and we can be off."

"All set." Charlotte patted the side of her school bag. "I have been keeping spare clothes in the bag. I told you, my husband, I would be awaiting your return."

Charlie's feral grin was cut off by an unexpected comment. "Hopefully that change of clothes includes dress code appropriate footwear as well, Mrs. Weasley."

Charlotte blushed and dropped her head. "Yes, Headmistress."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Off you get then. Charlotte, the gates will not be open until 8:30. Mrs. Picket usually comes in through the floo at the Three Broomsticks about 20 past. You can always join her and walk back together. I am sure she would enjoy the company."

Charlotte frowned and nodded her assent. "I'll make sure to be at the Three Broomsticks at that time."

"Good, I'm sure she would appreciate having someone to talk to about what is happening. The two of you at least have some common ground." Minerva signed. "I'll see you in the morning, Mrs. Weasley. Charlie, safe travels."

"Thank you, Minerva." Charlie nodded. He grabbed Charlotte's hand and walked out the door.

The walked across the grounds to the gates of the school. Charlotte was thoughtful as they went.

Charlie wondered at the possibility. "Minerva mentioned one of the married students is pregnant. Is it Picket?"

Charlotte nodded. "She has been having a difficult time with it. She has terrible morning sickness that is lasting all day long. She feels she is falling behind. All of us are trying to help. We are duplicating notes and helping her with assignments. The board of Governors is not allowing her to stay at the school any longer after they found out. They were going to chuck her out at first, but the headmistress went mental on them. She is running herself ragged. Professor Sprout made her stay home today to try to get some rest."

Charlie blanched and nodded. He pulled Charlotte into his embrace. She gladly collapsed against his chest. They stood like that for some time. Charlotte sniffed a couple of times as Charlie stroked her back.

"We'll make it through. You're so close, we can make it. Worse case, you live above George's shop. It will save the travel every morning. I'm sure the floo network is doing her no favors if she is as ill as you say she is."

"I know. I just worry about everything." She mumbled into his chest.

Charlie put on a brave front and pulled her chin up. "None of that. You have on your red shoes. I do not remember anything red in your trunk from Easter."

Charlotte's sad smile turned evil. "Well, Mr. Weasley. I do believe I promised you something to come home to."

Charlie chuckled and turned back to the gate. "Let's get you out of here so you can fulfill that promise, my wife."

"Oh, really?" Charlotte teased. "You don't want to head to the locker room for old time's sake?"

Charlie stopped and pulled her into his arms. He looked at the new quidditch pitch. "It just wouldn't be the same. It's not the same locker rooms."

"Charles Weasley! Really! I was joking." Charlotte scolded teasingly.

Charlie grinned. "You're the one that brought the idea up, not me."

He pulled her close again and kissed her long, hard and demanding. She yielded into his arms. Charlie finally pulled away and turned toward the gate pulling her quickly behind him. "Let's go. I need you. Need more than I can take here on the lawn of the damn school."

The minute they were beyond the gates, Charlie had her pulled close again into the darkness. The minute they were on solid footing again, he recaptured her lips. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both looked towards the culprit.

An older wizard holding a walking stick tried not looking up into the couples eyes. "I think, young man, you should continue these pursuits in another location. Possibly, at home."

Charlotte blushed and hide her face in Charlie's strong chest. Charlie laughed embarrassed. "Right you are, mate. Come along, my wife. I have us a room at the Three Broomsticks for the evening."

Charlie nodded to the man and Charlotte said a shy good evening as he held the door of the pub open for the couple. Rosmerta had a few customers in for dinner. When she noticed Charlie as she crossed the room with a tray of drinks, she removed a key from her pocket placing it in his hand.

"Room 5. End of the hall. I have dinner waiting for you in there."

Charlie thanked the woman and pulled his wife along to the stairway to the rooms above. As soon as they were out of site of the other patrons, Charlie pulled Charlotte back into his arms. He attached himself back to her lips and began kissing her again. Somehow they managed to get into Room 5, but neither knew how.

Charlie pulled away from her just enough to pull her school robes off of her body. "We should have dinner."

"Later." Charlotte breathed as she pulled Charlie's shirt over his head. "I have been kept waiting and wanting long enough. I am hungry, but not for food. I need you. For three weeks I have been preparing for your arrival. Three weeks of want and anticipation. I am waiting no longer."

Charlie looked at her in shock. His shy, inexperienced wife had never been so forward before. This Charlotte, was heated and demanding. Her nails ran down his chest teasing as she went. She stopped at the waistband of the pants he wore and looked up longingly into his eyes, begging for permission. Charlie nodded as a shiver ran down his body from her demanding eyes.

Her hands began to fumble with the belt. He moved to help her, and she gently slapped him away. She managed it loose and tugged at the button of the pants as she led him to the bed across the room. He followed docile and complacent anticipating his reward. She smiled at him before turning them around. The button popped free and she slowly drew the zipper down.

His erection sprang free. She ignored its presence and ran her hands over his toned hips and began to lower his remaining clothes. As soon as they cleared his tight ass, she brought her hands back to his chest and gently shoved him back on the bed.

Charlie watched her with hooded eyes. She worked to remove his work boots and jeans before she stepped back. Charlie swallowed hard. She looked like one of his dragons just before they pounced trying to kill you.

Her feral grin did not leave as she undid the blue and bronze tie around her neck. It dropped to the floor. Her skirt was next pooling around her ankles. Charlie looked at her with anticipation of what lay beneath her white dress shirt. Slowly, button by button, she undid the shirt leaving it closed. Charlie groaned wanting to know her secret. She only continued to smile her evil little smile at him.

Finally, only after the last button was undone, did she let the shirt slip off her shoulders, still holding the front closed. Charlie's eyes snapped to her shoulders to the newly exposed red and black lace.

He groaned sitting up to grab her, but she stepped away. "Oh, no, my dear husband. You do not get to touch. Not yet. Gillian says I have to make you work for it. So lie back down and wait your turn. I have had to."

Charlie pouted but complied. He wasn't entirely sure he was happy with Gillian at this exact second. Charlotte continued to smirk evilly at him. He allowed his eyes to wander down the shirt hoping for any glimpse of what was to come. He was rewarded. Her stocking were not the traditional tights worn by most of the female students when they wore their skirts, they were black hosiery held in place by garters of black lace and red silk. He moaned again as his erection bobbed in need. As far as Charlie could tell, she was pure sin sent to drive him mad with wanton desire.

She took no pity, instead began to slowly lower the shirt inch by inch down her arms. The further she progressed, the more she exposed. The bra was part of a set with red satin and black lace. Slowly, teasingly, she exposed her promised garments. When the damned white shirt finally hit the ground, Charlie was a quivering mess of anticipation. There was more to the garters then the knickers. He was sure if she turned around, they would be a thong. He anticipated finding out if he was correct.

She walked forward and crawled between his legs onto the bed. He sat up to drag her into his embrace only to be stopped with her hands on his chest again. She lowered him back again allowing him to stay up on his arms. Again, her nails dragged down his body teasing him as she went. She riled up the lion, teased Gladys into a temper, put Wilber the Horntail into a tizzy of ruptured desire. She finally made it to his hips. She continued to slide her hands around the hip bones and, finally, up his straight, proud manhood. He groaned and dropped his head back in pleasure.

She stroke him slowly, teasingly never quite enough to bring him to completion, dragging him along through equal parts of pleasure and frustration. Charlie continued to arch into her touch, trying to end the maddeningly slow pace she had set to drive him to insanity.

"Do you remember…?" Her husky voice shocked him back into realization again. "What I promised you for catching me a dragon."

Charlie looked at her with wanton lust. "Every word. It drove me like a man possessed every day I was gone."

She smiled slyly at him. "Good."

He watched her drop her head down to his erection. She stopped just before her lips could touch the tip and smiled up at him. He begged her with his eyes anticipating her lips around him again. Without breaking her gaze, she lowered the last inches drew him into her warm inviting mouth. Charlie panted, trying to prevent himself from coming undone too quickly. She smiled around his girth and drew her lips almost off of him before sucking him back down. Charlie closed his eyes to allow himself full appreciation of her skills on his cock. She suckled him strongly, taking time to lavish his head with licks and caresses as she worked him over.

"Charlotte. Stop. Close. Too close." He tried to warn her but she teased him for too long, her mouth was too warm and moist around his shaft and she was too erotically beautiful in those knickers.

Charlotte had no intentions of letting him pull her away from him again. Instead she remembered the conversation from long ago and rolled her knuckles along the underside of his quickly tightening sac and hummed in anticipation of having him come undone in her mouth. Charlie would have been lost at either one of the actions. Both together spiraled him into his orgasm. His hips buck up into her mouth catching her off guard. She gagged slightly as think streams of cum shot into the back of her throat and tongue. She continued to stroke him while trying to swallow all he had to offer her. His bitter taste caught her slightly off guard, but it was not too unpleasant. He eventually ended his thrust and melted back into the mattress like he was boneless. Charlotte drew herself off of him making to make sure she captured every ounce of his offerings.

Charlie cracked his eyes open to look down at her. She looked up at him cautiously wondering at his reaction to what she had done. He reached for her and she crawled up to meet his hands. He drew her up to his face and pulled her down on top of him. His hands carded her hair and drew her to his lips again. He kissed her with desire and passion his tongue tasting the spunky taste still on her lips and tongue.

"You are amazing," he said as he pulled her down to lay her head on his chest.

"I did it right then," she asked shyly.

Charlie smiled at her insecurity. "You did it perfectly. Too perfectly, seeing as how I have received all the enjoyment and you are still wanting."

"I'm fine." She blushed.

"Give me a few minutes to recover and I will show you my appreciation." Charlie purred to her.

She propped herself up on her forearms across his chest and looked him in the eyes. He smiled up at her wondering what was on her mind. "You were so detailed in your promise to me before I left of what you wanted to do to me. Did it live up to your expectations, my wife?"

She smirked at him and nodded. "I have been dreaming of what it would be like for weeks. Every morning I would put on a set of my new knickers awaiting your return and think of what your response would be to them. I have read article after article in those magazines my friends have been reading to me and envisioning what your responses would be to everything they suggested."

He groaned at the scene his mind conjured of her standing in front of the mirrors in the dorm bathrooms dressing every morning. "Did I live up to your fantasies?"

"No," she sighed. Charlie looked at her worried. She grinned. "It was even better than I could have ever dreamed."

Charlie smiled at her radiantly. "So, you might consider, maybe, just doing something like that again?"

She looked at him seductively. "Can I now?"

Charlie laughed and rolled her under him. "I think I have created a monster."

She looked at him dubiously. He reached down and kissed her fervently. "Tell me wife, when you were having your naughty daydreams, did you ever imagine what I would do for you in return."

Charlotte blushed trying not to look Charlie in the eyes. He captured her chin and turned her back. He looked into her embarrassed face and raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

She blushed again and looked down.

Charlie leaned down kissing her on the neck before whispering into her ear. "Tell me."

He could feel the heat of her blush against his own skin.

"Tell me." He whispered his demands against the skin of her shoulders as he kissed a path along them.

He looked into her eyes again and she raised them trying not to look at him. "History of Magic is a very difficult class to pay attention in."

"Agreed." Charlie continued to kiss along her shoulders and up her neck.

"It is quite easy to get lost in ones fantasies as you are sitting in class feeling the lace and satin or silk of whichever set of knickers you are wearing. No one even knows you are doing it." She blushed again looking at Charlie. He smirked.

She found her bravery and looked his in the eyes. "I now understand why Katie warns against sitting in wet panties."

Charlie groaned. He recovered from her previous attention and was growing hard again ready to please her this time.

"Tell me what soaked your beautiful knickers, Charlotte." Charlie demanded again.

She looked at him trying to find her courage. Charlie locked eyes with her. When she tried to turn away, he trapped her head between his hands holding her in place.

Charlotte's hand glided up his ribs and stopped at his right pec. The Gryffindor tattoo reacted to her attentions. Charlie thought she was trying to draw forth the mighty lion's bravery into her own body. He willed it to her.

She drew a deep breath and continued. "People talk, Charlie. There are people in that school who have older brothers and sisters who went to school with the great Charlie Weasley. My classmates talk about what they heard from their older siblings, what those siblings heard, or saw, or even did."

Charlie suddenly couldn't look her in the face, ashamed of his scandalous past. This time it was Charlotte who drew his chin up to look her in the eyes. There was no judgement, only understanding. "A lifetime ago. One which gave you knowledge I have very much enjoyed, and I know I alone will enjoy until one of us has parted from this earth."

Charlie nodded his head both in understanding and confirmation before he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss to seal the pact with her again. When they separated, she looked back into his eyes. He nodded to prompt her to continue. She looked at him stealing her nerve. Charlie waited for her to continue.

"There was talk you use to have several rendezvous you used. The locker rooms for one." She smiled. He grinned back, understanding her previous comment finally, still confused where this was going. Unless… Charlie groaned.

"You heard about Binn's desk?" He asked sheepishly.

Her answering smile was confirmation enough.

He was the one blushing this time as he chuckled. "I don't know if I will ever be able to completely make that particular fantasy come true."

"It's not as much the desk, or even the room. It was how they said you were taking the girl that had my attention." Charlotte replied.

Charlie racked his brain trying to remember the names of classmates Ginny mentioned to narrow down the possibilities. Even then, it was going to be a bit of an effort to remember exactly what he had been doing with what girl. Damn his wayward ways.

Charlotte must have read his expression. She giggled. "Would you like a name? Or maybe what you were doing instead, since that is all I am interested in."

Charlie locked eyes with her again smirking irritated. "You are spending entirely too much time with my sister. She is rubbing off on you."

"Is that bad?" Charlotte asked with fictitious concern.

"I don't know. I'm still debating." Charlie answered truthfully.

Charlotte smiled as she pulled Charlie down so she could whisper in his ear. She didn't know if she could look him in the eyes as she told him what she had dreamed about during those long dull lectures that made her insides burn and her knickers wet as she rubbed her legs together for relief. "This particular girl told her Hufflepuff sister in great detail how you had placed her hands on Binn's desk, lifted her skirt, pushed her knickers aside and took her from behind. I must say, I am intrigued by the idea. I have never heard of such a thing before. What does it feel like, Charlie? Will you teach me another lesson?"

Charlie groaned and devoured her mouth. He was ravenous for her now after she turned his own words on him, pleading for another lesson on how to make love. He knew he would have to take her again before their time was up. He had to look into the midnight storms of her eyes as she came undone under his touches and strokes, but for now, he would indulge her fantasy.

He pulled away from her with effort and sat up on his knees. He pulled her after him casting a quick look about the room. The table was filled with their dinner. The wardrobe was too tall for her small stature. At home, they would have made use of the footboard of the bed, but here there was not one. He looked in front of him and grinned.

"Not quite the same, but it will do for today." He grinned. Charlotte eyed him with confusion. He pulled her against his chest and bowed down to take her lips again. She complied pulling his hair to make him press her closer. His hand slide down her body and into the knickers. A few strokes of his fingers proved she was more than ready for her fantasy to become a reality.

He pulled back from her groaning again at the loss of her lips. "Ready to be a good girl, Charlotte?"

She looked up at him confused, but nodded. He smirked at her as he took her hand and maneuvered her around. She looked back at him over her shoulder. He captured one last quick kiss before completing her turn towards the headboard. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear from behind. "Just a small modification for tonight. We will stay on the bed. Just as effective. If you like this, and I am sure you will, I have a better spot in mind when we get home."

She shivered in anticipation. Charlie reached on both sides of her body and captured her hands. Slowly, he drew them up and placed them around the top rail of the headboard. "Don't let go. Good girls always listen to what they are told to do, and you're a good girl, my beautiful Ravenclaw."

He looked at her spread out from behind ready to do his bidding. His eyes continued down to confirm what he was already sure of, the new black and red panties were thongs.

She trembled and groaned as Charlie kissed her shoulder again before placing kisses along her backbone. Charlotte gasped as he continued down her back. She arched into his lips with every drop lower. When Charlie reached the middle of her back, he positioned himself behind her guiding her legs apart to accommodate him between hers. He then captured her hips in his large hands. He frowned for a moment noticing she had lost more weight. He let it go for the time being, not wanting to ruin what they had happening. He leaned over her again and began to complete the path he began earlier down her back. She moaned and arched into him with every kiss. She bent her neck around and watched his progress. When he came to her firm ass, he looked up at her and lowered his head to plant a kiss on each of the cheeks facing him. She gasped at the feel. His hand grabbed each cheek and kneaded. She dropped her head as she concentrated on his actions.

"Keep your hands on the rail. I'll know if you don't and I will have to punish you." He whispered to her again.

She nodded her hands grasping the railing tighter. Charlie grinned. He reached the central strap of the thong and pulled it up from where it lay tucked between those lovely cheeks. He tugged it just a little to catch her attention against her center. She moaned again. Slowly, he slipped the strap out of the way and allowed his fisted fingers to caress the cleft of her ass as he went.

She gasped and looked back over her shoulder. Charlie grinned. Too much for now with her inexperience. This would be a lesson for another day far, far into the future. At least her lust filled eyes showed interest at the touches. He allowed his thumb to trace after the fingers, pausing just briefly at the puckered entrance. She shivered under his attentions. He grinned again. Yes. Very receptive, but not ready yet. A couple of years of experience would put her at greater ease with that request.

He slid the panties over and away from his target and prompted her legs even further apart. He ghosted his fingers over her core. She was trembling even more than before as he finally parted her lower lips and ran his rough fingers over her tight entrance preparing her for his entry. She moaned and buck against him appreciating his touches finally. His fingers were soaked. She was more than ready for him.

He adjusted her position slightly to allow him better access and guided his demanding erection into her tight entrance. They both moaned as he slide into her fully. One thing was for certain, whoever the bird was that inspired this little fantasy, she was never this tight or responsive. Charlie shuttered and held her hips, preventing her from moving so much he spilled into her before he could give her the pleasure she deserved. Finally, after a moment to fight off his orgasm, he began a slow tempo. She gasped as each stroke hit her just right. Charlie slowly built up his speed changing his depth or angle every so often to make her keen in ecstasy or moan his name.

She was so damn tight, and it had been too damn long since he had been in her. Combine that to her earlier actions, her playful revealing of this fantasy and her body's response to his attentions, Charlie was too close to the edge again. He grasped her hips roughly in his big hands and began a pounding assault into her body. She gasped at the new sensation and began to scream his name in pleasure. Her tight channel began to pulse around him again and he could hold back no longer. He pounded into her deeply, unable to withdraw from her again before he was back with his hard fast assault. He roared his completion and drug her back against his chest forcing her hands free of the metal headboard. Her hands needing to be filled, reach behind him and drug his head down to meet her turned head in a brutal kiss that lasted for only a few seconds before they half collapsed on the bed again.

It took them longer to recover this time, both exhausted. It was Charlie this time who pulled himself up on his elbows to look at her better. She lay on her belly panting in an orgasm induced stupor next to him. His eyes traced her body, remembering every line and curve. He grimaced when he came to her hips, worried.

"I hurt you!" he breathed as he placed his large hands on her hips where he had brutally grabbed her in his excitement.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she looked over her shoulder sleepily.

"I left bruises." He replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rough."

"Ah." Charlotte replied. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, hoping to take away his frown. "I don't mind the bruises if it is the trade for the pleasure you brought me."

He still looked at her in concern. "I shouldn't be so rough, I could have hurt you worse."

Charlotte looked sheepish and worried. "Is it wrong to feel as good as I do about...?"

Charlie cut her worries off with another kiss. "No. Don't ever think that. Ever. If what we do brings you pleasure it is not wrong. As long as we both agree to it and it makes us both feel good. There is no shame in what we are doing."

Charlotte looked at him in doubt. "Then why are you upset?"

"Entirely too much time with my sister." He looked at her chagrined.

She smiled her shy grin. "You are not being reasonable. If we both enjoyed it. At least I think we both did. I know I really enjoyed it."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Do I have to prove to you again how much I enjoyed what we did?"

"Well, that was part of my reasoning for believing you enjoyed yourself." She grinned in triumph.

Charlie groaned. "Bloody Ravenclaw."

She rolled to her side and grinned at him. "Stubborn Gryffindor."

He reached over and pulled her to his lips again. Pulling away, he looked searchingly into her face. "You promise to tell me if I am ever hurting you. If I am taking things too far?"

She nodded her assent. "Promise."

Seeing no deceit in her face, he pulled her tight to his side. They shared unrushed kisses and caresses until Charlie's stomach protested its lack of dinner.

Charlotte laughed. "What is it with you Weasleys? At least you don't get grumpy like Ginny."

Charlie chuckled and pulled her from the bed. "Mum always feeds us well. Missing meals is hard on us. I'm probably the best about it as dragons are not always concerned about mealtimes for us. I've gotten better about meals being late, just so long as they come. Which reminds me. You need to eat. Thayer will go spare if I don't get you fed. You have to eat. Regularly."

She looked vulnerable with only her knickers on under his scrutiny. He reached down and pulled up the t-shirt he had on earlier and drew it over her head. She smiled her appreciation. He kissed her again and drew on his jeans not bothering to do them up.

"Let's eat." He pulled her towards the table Rosmerta had laid out earlier for them. Luckily, she had placed their dinner under a warming spell, awaiting their return.

They ate, laughing and talking about all of the events which transpired since they last were together. Charlie told an animated story about how they caught the dragon. Charlotte laughed at Louis' antics with the townswomen. Charlotte produced photos Fleur had been sending of Victoire. Charlie looked at his small god daughter with awe then back to Charlotte with unbridled longing and anticipation.

His looks turned heated as he stood from his seat and pulled Charlotte out of her chair and up into his arms. He laid her on the bed and proceeded to strip her of her remaining clothes and make love to her again, slow and gentle looking deep into her eyes. He held her close not even letting go after they were both satisfied and drifted into a deep sleep enjoying her presence for the limited time they were together.

His early morning came too soon. He could not help himself but to wake her again to have one more chance to have her body joined with his. She complied wantonly as well. There was no time for long and drawn out, but he did not leave her wanting. Reluctantly, he pulled himself way and into the shower.

She joined him minutes later with an evil smirk asking if he was lonely, because she was. That led to more tender moments and another fast and frenzied shag leaving them both drained.

He reluctantly dressed as she sat wrapped in a towel watching him get ready to leave. Their time was up. More than up. He would have to hurry if he was going to make his portkey.

He pulled her against him one last time and kissed her long and hard, hoping it would last them both a month. "Good bye, wife."

Charlotte tried to smile. Tried and failed to keep the tears at bay this time. "Good bye, Charlie."

He groaned and wiped the tears from her face. "A little over one more month. One more, then we are together. Your exams are coming. Fast. Study hard and the time will fly by. We will be together proper after that. No more crazy travel and quick fumbles. You will be in my bed every night. Remember, I promised you a full day in that bed when you arrive. I plan on keeping my word, Charlotte. Let that idea hold you over until we are together again."

She smile and laughed. "That and Binn's desk?"

Charlie groaned. "OK, we may have the leave the bed once, but only for that."

He kissed her one more time and pulled away quickly moving to the door. He looked back briefly over his shoulder. "We can make it, Charlotte. We are so close. Just a few more weeks. Eat! Study for your exams. Eat some more. Help Luna with her wedding plans. Help Ginny pass at least a couple of exams so mum doesn't go mental. Take a break and walk around the lake a few times. There if not much time left to do all those things before I have you in my arms again. Don't plan on being out of them for some time once I have you there."

He couldn't turn back to her, knowing she was probably crying at their parting. He would lose any resolve to leave her if he did. He opened the door and walked out into the cold hallway with a hole in his chest. For the first time, he wondered how she survived being the one leaving all the prior times. With all of his inner strength, he pulled the door of the room shut and left for the Ministry to go back to Romania.

For the first time ever, he hated having to leave.


	13. Chapter 13: June

Charlotte walked out of the Great Hall. Beside her Hermione relived the exam they just sat in Ancient Ruins. Used to the situation by now, Charlotte let her prattle about her concerns and answers and her supposed missteps. She stopped her only twice to confirm her belief Hermione answered a question correctly. Luna drifted next to Hermione like she was not paying the least bit of attention, though the friends knew better. Outside the door, Ginny and Gillian waited, grinning. The three stopped their forward progress. Everybody stared at each other. Then Ginny screamed in excitement. The others joined together grasped each other in a group hug, screeching and jumping like first years. It was over. Their education was completed. They were leaving Hogwarts for the last time in a week.

Luna's wedding was in two weeks. Gillian was interviewing at two departments at the Ministry. Hermione was still up in the air about continuing her education or one of her five standing job offers. Ginny was attending three invitations to quidditch tryouts in August, including one with her coveted Hollyhead Harpies. Charlotte would be leaving for Romania right after Luna's wedding. It was the most difficult transition for them all.

"Yes. Yes. You all should be proud, but really, you are all adults now. Contain yourselves." Professor Flitwick laughed and shooed them out the doors of the entrance hall. "Out you lot get. Enjoy the sunny day. I am sure you have not done so as hard as you have all worked. I'm sure it will reflect in your scores. Move along."

The girls all hugged the little man in their glee. He blushed and continued to waft them towards he door and the sunshine outside.

They continued their celebration out onto the lawn and down to the great beech tree by the lake.

Ginny flopped down on her back and closed her eyes soaking up the sun. "I can't believe we are done."

"I know," Hermione looked shocked. "What are we going to do now? Everything we have been doing for the seven and eight years has been leading to this point. Now what. Do we continue our education? Do we go to work? Do we…"

"Shut up and enjoy it is over for the next week, at least." Ginny finished in irritation. "Seriously, Hermione. Give it a rest."

Hermione scowled, but stopped talking. The girls all laid back on the ground for a moment recovering from the past two weeks. Nastily Exhausted didn't even cover their current conditions. Occasionally, someone would prattle into a conversation or other friends would stop to see what they were doing, but for the most part, they rested.

After an hour or so, Charlotte rolled onto her belly and drew one of the medical books CeCe had given her. She obeyed the rules, no studies were disrupted by the books. Hermione scheduled them all free time and Charlotte took advantage of it to learn her new trade.

Ginny rolled to her side and surveyed the group. She grimaced at Charlotte. "You're not squishing my new niece or nephew? And why in the hell do you have a book open?"

"Nope," Charlotte answered her question without looking up. "Madam Pomfrey made us all come in before exams incase precautions were needed and I find this calming after the two weeks we have had."

Ginny rolled next to her and looked over her shoulder. "So, studying about Dragon Pox is calming."

Charlotte just grinned and continued reading.

Their final week was relaxing. Instructors taught very little of consequence, just additional spells or coursework which could come in handy but were not part of the NEWT's. There was no homework. No summer work to start. They were done.

Some people took advantage of the downtime to complete applications and interviews. Luna and the girls worked on the remaining details for her wedding the first weekend in July. Ben was working on a flat for Gillian and himself in London. Rolf was working on their expedition honeymoon. Charlotte was working on her impending departure from England with her muggle relation.

It finally occurred to Charlotte during the Easter holidays she would need an excuse to leave in July. As a muggle, she should still have one more year of schooling left. After explaining this to Charlie, they enlisted the aid of the family to come up with reasons why Charlotte was leaving a year earlier than her aunt would expect.

At first, Charlotte thought to just tell the family the truth. She was married and going to join her husband in Romania. If they were clever, she could help pass Charlie off as an Irish Traveler who she ran off with. Arthur vetoed the idea. For all of her upbringing, Charlotte's family came from money. The magical community did not need that kind of involvement.

The director came up with a solution after overhearing Charlie discussing the issue with the others. The reserve had a program which allowed for students to transfer to Romania to begin their studies in dragonology during their final year of school. With the help of the English Ministry, Charlotte would simply be a student in that program.

Percy handled the correspondence with the aunt. To set her mind at ease, Charlotte would be hosted by his brother who was already coincidently working in Romania and was part of the same program when he went there a few years back. Extend the program two years for Charlotte to continue her pursuit of a medical degree at the university where she had already began her studies while she continued to live with said brother. The pair, living together with common backgrounds, would find themselves falling in love. All the better if Charlotte was pregnant at the time. Charlie, ever the gentleman, would want to make an honest woman out of the niece.

Charlotte worried about all of the issues that could happen. Like, for instance, if they already had a child. The family tutted and told her not to barrow worries. A young child could easily be passed off as a cousin. Charlotte reluctantly agreed to the plan. It would take some efforts on the parts of the players, but hopefully it would all come together.

Aunt Agnes loved Percy. They were cut from the same cloth. After several letters and a phone conversation, Agnes had agreed to the program. She agreed to the early start in July. What she did not agreed with was the fact Charlotte planned to come to her house for one night, pack up her things and leave the next day. About this one thing, she was being difficult. Charlotte could not understand why. Usually her aunt was happy if Charlotte could find one reason or another to not be at the Bristol manor during her holidays. Gillian's mother even called to offer Charlotte a spot to stay for a few days after school, but her aunt still held firm. Charlotte was expected to be home on Saturday evening after she arrived on the train. She could leave on Monday evening to join Gillian's family. No sooner.

So, today, as they sped to London on the express, Charlotte dreaded her evening. She convinced her aunt she could catch the train to Bristol on her own, so no need to deal with the maid. Charlotte would simply appearate to the Bristol station and the maid could collect her their later tonight. Scheduling issues' would put Charlotte on the last train to arrive for the evening. This allowed her to go to the Burrow for the graduation dinner Molly had planned for Ginny, Hermione and herself.

The ride seemed over in a minute. She was standing with her friends waiting for their turn to pass the barrier into Kings cross for the last time as a student. Though never discussed, she was sure Charlie would want their children to attend Hogwarts. She looked around one last time, anticipating her return in, quite possibly, twelve years. Ginny grabbed her hand and together, they crossed into the station. People buzzed all around them on their way to one stop or another.

Ginny shrieked the excited squeal she reserved for Harry and bolted across the station. Hermione also quicken her pace. Charlotte rolled her eyes as she seen Ginny launch herself the last few feet and collided with Harry's body and lips. Next to them, Ron was picking Hermione up and spinning her around. Charlotte pushed her trolley forward towards Molly, only to be intersected by a hand on her forearm. She was swiftly spun around and pulled into a breathless kiss. She tried to pull back for a moment before noticing the bond did not protest. Charlie!

"Hello, wife. I've missed you." He said pulling her to his chest. She smiled into his shirt.

Beside her, a stranger tutted as she walked by. "Whatever are the pair of them thinking? Why she looks too young to be his girlfriend."

"Good thing you're not my girlfriend then." Charlie whispered into her ear. Charlotte giggled.

Gillian approached hand in hand with Ben trailing an older couple behind them. Gillian's parents were obvious as the girl was a perfect blend of them. Gillian's younger siblings were taking up their attention as they approached.

Mr. Grey looked up as they stopped and looked critically at Charlotte. "How are you doing, my dear? You had us all worried for the past year, starting in May. I was frantically looking for you for weeks."

Charlotte smiled at the man as she stepped away from Charlie, capturing his hand. The Grey's looked after Charlotte in the magical world since she was a first year. They stepped in as her magical contacts after her and Gillian become friends until the Weasley family had assumed the role this November. She even spent the holidays with the family once after her mother passed away. Laurence Grey was the closest thing to a father Charlotte had since her own died when she was ten until Arthur claimed her as his own.

"I never really thanked you for all you have both done for me over the years. I would have been lost long before without your guidance." Charlotte said healthfully .

Margaret Grey looked between Charlotte and Charlie. "How are things really going, Charlotte? This law has us worried. Thanks to Ben, Gillian has some time, but you had no choices. I've been worried. Gillian tells us not to, but marriage is a big step. Especially when you had no choices in the matter."

Charlotte smiled at the woman, then at Charlie. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this is Charlie Weasley. My husband."

Pleasantries were exchanged. Mr. Grey, ever the father, inquired into Charlie's job, living arrangements, future goals and basic personality. Charlie took it all in good graces answering his questions and calming his fears.

Molly eventually bustled over and got ahold of Charlotte. She tutted and fretted about her. "You have lost more weight since May. Charlotte, have you been eating at all? You're going to make yourself sick. You have to be thinner than even Fleur was."

"Exams are over now, mum. We'll get her back on track. She'll be to the Burrow in no time and you will have a couple of weeks to get some weight back on her bones again." Charlie placated his mum before he rounded on Charlotte. "And then, no more skipped meals. You will eat and I will make sure of it. Understand?"

Charlotte nodded like an admonished child. Charlie took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to his. "You are too important to me. I am lost when you are gone. I dreaded the past month being in Romania alone again. I need you there with me whole and healthy."

Mrs. Grey sighed in relief. "They will be fine, Lawrence, I have no doubts now."

"We have to be off." Mr. Grey smiled at the group. "We are having dinner to celebrate the end of the school year, especially for Gillian. Keep in touch, Charlotte."

"I will." Charlotte smiled and hugged them both goodbye.

"Time to get home. There is a party to get together." Molly beamed as she gathered her own brood to leave.

Charlie grabbed the handle of the trolley and began to leave the station. Charlotte fell in step beside him. "I can't believe you came home special to meet me at the train."

Charlie smiled back down at her. He lowered his head to peck her on the lips. "I've actually been here for a week already. We ended up with that clutch of Welch Green hatchlings you played with back at Easter. The director let me help with them after it was decided to bring them back to Wales to have them raised with their peers at the Welch Green Reserve. We typically send a couple of our handlers with the hatchlings to their new home until they get use to their new handlers. Since I live in England and needed to be here anyway for Luna's wedding, the director let me come. He figured it would give you some time here before you have to move so far away to get your affairs in order. He has a soft spot for you, you know."

"You don't need to leave straight away?" Charlotte smiled excitedly.

"We are here for a week after Luna's wedding. I still have to work, but we will be together when I am done at the end of the day." Charlie clarified.

Charlotte laughed and hugged Charlie as they walked. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her close kissing the top of her head and didn't let go as they exited the station.

Outside, a couple shouted for Hermione and waved from where they stood by their car.

"Mum! Dad!" She screamed and bolted into their arms.

Charlie chuckled. "Hermione's parents wanted to surprise her at the station. They offered to transport all of the luggage to the Burrow for us and drive Hermione and Ron with them so they can catch up."

Charlotte smiled at the family, a little jealous.

Charlie hoisted the trunks into the boot. Charlotte noticed some quick magic on his part to magically expand the trunk and sent the Grangers and Ron on their way. He collected Charlotte's hand in his and walked down the block. Molly, Ginny and Harry had left them earlier to handle the bags.

Charlie guided Charlotte along the street a little ways before he drew her into an alley. Looking over his shoulder briefly, he pulled her to him and into oblivion all in the same motion. They reappeared on the lane to the Burrow moments later. Charlotte rocked unsteadily.

Charlie gathered her to his strong chest. "You have to eat more now that you are out of school and using your magic more, it will be more noticeable if you are not. We have already seen what happens when you drive yourself too far at Easter, Charlotte."

"I know," she said softly, ashamed.

Charlie drew her face up again and kissed her. "I'm not mad. I'm worried. Thatcher gave me a book on what will happen to you when you get pregnant. She may not show it, but she is concerned. You were already too small at Easter. When I got back and questioned her in May, she finally shared her concern and gave me the book to read. She will go spare when she sees you in a couple of weeks if we can't get some weight back on you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I…I need you Charlotte. I would be lost without you now that you are in my life."

She looked at him shocked at his declaration. She pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I promise, I'll try harder. Hopefully things will be a little less hectic when we get to Romania."

He nodded and kissed her again. They walked up the lane to the house where Molly had already started the cooking before they left to the station. Charlotte had tried to help, but was shooed away.

Charlie pulled her towards the steps. "We'll be in my old room."

Charlotte studied him, shocked at his easy acceptance. He looked at her comprehending. "We bullied mum and dad into letting us redo the upstairs some. George went on a rampage one day and threw everything out of his old room. Exercising ghost, he called it. Mum was plenty upset, but he insisted. Bill came when mum contacted him. Ronnie and Harry showed up from work and before you knew it, the boys were clearing out all the rooms. They fire called Percy to come salvage what he wanted from his old room. Audrey came with him and began to redecorate. Ronnie was convinced to paint over those horrendous orange walls. Bill transfigured the beds some. I arrived on the second day to find my old room tossed and all my shite in a box with two empty boxes on top of it for rubbish and storage sorting. So now, Ginny and Hermione are moved over to the twin's old room. Percy's room is now a nursery for when the grandkids come over. Harry has moved to Ginny's old room. Ronnie is still in the attic, and we have my old room when we are here."

He threw open the door and waved his arm to show off the changes. Charlotte stayed in the room during the Christmas holiday. At that time she could tell the boys never updated it from their adolescence. Two twin size beds, posters of magical bands, dragons, and a map of the world with pins stuck in it still dominated the walls then. Bill explained the pins finally and Charlotte looked closer to see the two different colored tacks marking the places each of them wanted to visit someday.

The room was more mature now. The walls were a soft cream color. There were bright curtains which complimented the patchwork quilt on the now single, bigger bed. The wardrobe was replaced and stood open with Charlie's clothes strewn across the doors and haphazardly tossed inside.

Charlie enclosed her in his strong arms again and dropped his chin on her shoulder. "I think this is better, don't you? I won't feel like I'm sneaking a girl into my room anymore."

Charlotte laughed at him. For all of his bravery, Charlie could cower at the strangest things. Charlie pulled her into the room and kicked the door shut. He picked her up and laid her gently upon the bed before collapsing next to her. Pulling her closer, He stroked her hair off her face and then traced her collarbones and toyed with the neckline of the simple button shirt she was wearing. Charlotte ran her hands up his chest feeling the rippled muscles under his t-shirt. He rolled her over onto her back and pulled her head to his kissing her deeply. Her hands began to run through the red waves of his hair …and Ginny banged into the room. "Really, you two are acting like you haven't seen each other in a month or something. Mum needs some help. Sorry, you're going to have to keep it in your trousers, brother dearest."

"Go away, Ginny," Charlie growled around Charlotte's lips.

"Wow. Nice. You use to be my favorite," Ginny mockingly pouted.

Charlotte kissed him once more and pushed against his chest. Charlie groaned and let her up.

Ginny skipped like a little girl out of the room. "Feel free to catch a cold shower, big brother."

She managed to duck the pillow chucked at her head.

Ron, Hermione and her family arrived around five. Trunks were unloaded and stored in their new rooms. The girl's new bedroom had been outfitted in light lilac and canopy beds with dark purple coverlets. They also had a small vanity area set up for their use. Charlotte decided to join them in there to get ready for their party. Charlie was marginally disappointed until Ginny reminded him they were already short on time, so any hanky-panky he has envisioned was probably going to be cut short anyway. He did steal a few minutes away for the pair of them when he gave her the new dress he bought her for the party. It was a red halter dress with black accents. To match her shoes … and other things. Charlotte giggled and kissed Charlie in thanks. Which lead to other activities Ginny stopped by pounding on the door.

The three of them managed to get ready in a hurry. In an effort to make themselves appear more mature, they swept their hair into elegant twist on the back of their heads. Ginny zipped Charlotte into the new dress over Charlie's favorite knicker set. They smiled at each other in the floor length mirror in the room. Laughing, they walked down the steps together.

As they sat together at the tables in the garden celebrating their graduation, Charlie could not keep his hands off of Charlotte. Nothing too forward, his hand held hers under the table as they ate. He's arm rested on the back of her chair, occasionally stroking her collar. Little things everybody noticed and smiled at. They stayed content until nine, when Charlotte needed to get ready to leave for her aunt's home for the remainder of the weekend.

Charlie leaned on the door of their room as she changed out of the dress. After being wound up too many times that day, he pounced when she had bent over to remove her stockings after taking off the dress. Before she could completely comprehend, she was tossed on the bed, and Charlie was stripping out of his clothes. Their coupling was fast and fierce, with Charlie promising long and drawn out once they were rid of her aunt. His suggestions of what was to happen upon her return had her screaming his name at their completion. He offered her two lazy kisses as they recovered.

As quick as they could, they were cleaned up, dressed and down the steps with Charlotte's mostly empty trunk.

Molly pulled her close. "We'll see you soon. Try to enjoy yourself, dear. I am worried about this plan. I feel bad you may be alienating the only family you have left all too soon."

"I'm not worried." Charlotte smiled. "You and Arthur have been more of a family in the past few months then they have ever been."

Molly eye's filled with tears. She patted Charlotte's cheek and sent them on their way.

Charlotte argued she could go on her own, but Charlie insisted on accompanying her to Bristol. They discreetly appeared in the station and loaded Charlotte's trunk on a trolley. Charlie stroked her face and looked around. No one was paying attention to the pair in the darkened corner.

He pulled her to him again and kissed her fiercely. "I don't know how you have done it, woman, but you have wormed your way into my heart. I cannot be without you anymore. I need you with me, Charlotte. This is it. Never again. This is last time we are going to be separated. From here on out, it is the two of us. Together. Forever."

Charlotte looked up into his determined face and her eyes filled with tears. She knew him well enough to understand without him having to say the word.

Around them, the passengers on the train Charlotte was supposed to be on began to disembark and move about the station. Charlie dried the couple of tears on Charlotte's cheeks and kissed her one more time. She stared into his eyes for a moment more and steeled herself. One more act of the play and Charlotte Cooper would be no more. She pushed her trolley out of the dark corner and began to look for her aunt's maid.

But it wasn't the maid who was sent to collect her when she exited the station. Charlotte stopped and stared at the middle aged man in the crisp suit. "Giles?"

"Miss Charlotte. Good, you are here. Let me get your things." The man intercepted Charlotte's trolley and began to lead her to a black car parked a short way away.

Charlotte looked at him for explanation of his presents, but being a good personal assistant, he divulged nothing. She finally gave up waiting for him to speak. "I can only assume from your presence, my grandparents are in town?"

"Yes, Miss." He replied as they reached the car. He opened the back door and waited for Charlotte to get inside. She conceded, figuring she had the ride from the train station to try to pick the story out of him. He shut the door with an efficient snap and pushed her luggage to the boot. Charlotte looked out the window of the car and noticed Charlie leaning against the wall of the station smoking a cigarette. He appeared concerned. Charlotte smiled encouragingly and shrugged her shoulders. He relaxed marginally knowing she was not worried about the change.

Giles was soon back in the vehicle and smoothly maneuvering them away from the station. Charlotte gave him a few minutes before commencing with her questioning.

"Have my grandparents been in town long?"

"No, Miss. They arrived earlier this week."

"Are they just in town for a visit?"

"No, Miss. Your grandfather and uncle had business to attend to in town."

"Are they staying for long?"

"I was told to plan for another week."

"Are they staying at the Blackwell House?"

"No, Miss. They are staying with your aunt at the manor house."

Charlotte looked at the man in the mirror. He quickly averted his eyes. Charlotte groaned internally. Up to that point, she believed it was a coincidence her grandparents were here. Now, to voluntarily be staying at the manor did not bode well.

She waited a moment before continuing. "Do they have anything planned this weekend? It will be nice to have a chance to visit with them if they have time."

"They…do, Miss." Giles hesitated.

Charlotte made a conscious effort not to look at him. They had plans and they involved Charlotte. Plans that, if she was correct, did not conclude until at least Monday afternoon. Or plans which gave the family a chance to change her plans before Monday afternoon.

She clutched the business card in her pocket. It would be unnoticed if anybody looked and she was sure someone would. The appointment card to the Granger Family Dental Practice for an appointment on Tuesday morning. The appointment was, of course, fake. More importantly, it was a phone number to contact Hermione, if she needed. IT was also a way for her to let people know if there was an issue with her family. Someone calling to cancel the appointment would alert the Weasley family to a problem. She needed to keep her head.

"How is your family doing, Giles? Have any of your daughters married."

Giles visibly relaxed. "No, Miss. But Leah is engaged. They are planning a lovely spring wedding."

"Oh, really." Charlotte relaxed into the comfortable seat for the rest of the ride. "Do tell."

"You have done well this year in your class, Charlotte?" the elderly woman appraised her with sharp piercing green eyes.

"Yes, ma'am" Charlotte answered. They were still on the usual litany of questions her elderly great aunt asked at the conclusion of every school year.

"Were you in any trouble this year? Did you have any detentions?"

"No, ma'am" She answered, glad she had only lost a few house points.

Aunt Agnes nodded sharply and studied her closely. Charlotte tried not to cower under her scrutiny. Charlie and Ginny were always trying to get her to bolster her confidence. Now was the test. The rest of the room's occupants stirred.

"Were you dating anyone this year, Charlotte?" The tall, dark haired man didn't even give her the courtesy of turning away from the fireplace mantel where he stood drinking his scotch.

Charlotte turned to look at his profile. "No, Uncle Sebastian. I did not date this year. I have found that boys tend to distract one from their studies."

The room relaxed marginally. Charlotte kept her composure. They were getting to the reason for this late night assembly. Charlotte could only imagine why that question and answer was important. Maybe her mother's first misdeeds were at this age?

"Charlotte, we wish to have a conversation with you about your future." Charlotte turned to face her seated Grandmother. The woman sat poker straight and poised while her look made the headmistress seem warm and inviting.

"Yes, ma'am?" Charlotte questioned defiantly confused on the direction this conversation was headed.

"You are intent on studying medicine still?" An elderly man limped forward regally on his cane. Charlotte's grandfather had fought in the Great War, as they called it, and was injured at some point. Though he recovered well enough to continue the fight, his injury began to bother him as he aged. She had not seen him without the cane in a few years. The cane and the limp only added to his still present handsomeness even at his age. Her eyes shot to her uncle wondering if he would age as gracefully as his harsh mannered father.

"Yes, Sir, I do." Charlotte answered. Her uncle's shoulders tensed. This was obviously not their hope.

"You are sure? Absolutely positive?" Her grandmother looked down her nose at Charlotte even while sitting in her throne like chair.

"Yes, Ma'am. I've even had the chance to help the school nurse and a pair of doctor's in a small village I visited." Charlotte deployed one of Ginny's tried and true tactics. Tell them the truth, to your advantage.

Aunt Agnes nodded, "Yes, your headmistress sent me a lovely letter about your help in the village. Simply terrible the barn collapsing on all of those people. The doctors were lucky you were on that school trip."

"Yes, ma'am. I did what I could. It is what any good person would have done."

"Enough," Her uncle finally came to the extent of his patience with whatever game they were playing. "Charlotte, I am going to speak plainly. I have noticed it is the best approach, especially when dealing with your kind."

"Of course, Uncle Sebastian. I would expect nothing different from you." Charlotte turned to face off with her uncle. The brother of her mother. A man with children both sides of Charlotte's age. The one three days after her mother's funeral had no issue telling the family right in front of her he would have nothing to do with her living with them and corrupting his children with her gypsy ways.

He rounded on her and narrowed his eyes. Charlotte held her head high, unflinching. She was a Weasley, and that name was recognized for bravery and courage. She would not fail them.

Her uncle was taken aback at her new fearlessness. He recovered quickly and continued. "You are becoming a beautiful woman, Charlotte. Even you must have realized by now, the Hartman name is known for its power and influence. As such, you must realize we travel in circles which demand respect and proper behavior. Your mother failed dismally at this. She never had an ounce of sense. You should have been left on the doorstep of an orphanage just like the other one."

"Other one?" Charlotte asked in horror hoping she was wrong.

"Your mother took a little 'trip' not to unlike the one you are going on this year. By the time she let anybody know what was happening, it was too late to rid her of the problem. She 'studied abroad' at a place known for discreetly handling such problems. The baby was born in late October. A boy, I believe. He was placed by an orphanage with a lovely family, not that we really cared. Your mother recovered and returned to the family by Christmas. So, again Charlotte, I ask you, with no concerns for your delicate disposition, are you pregnant?"

Charlotte glared at her uncle's uncaring face. She had just been told she had an older brother and his concern was not for the effect of this information would have on Charlotte, but if she was running away for similar reasons.

She needed to stay in control. Her uncle was a master negotiator. His information was for one purpose, to throw Charlotte off. One misstep now would be disastrous. She channeled her sister-in-law's bravery and cunning. "I will lay with no man other than my husband!"

"Charlotte! I will not abide by such dialogue in my house." Her aunt reacted to the crude speech of what she assumed was her Roma upbringing.

He studied her for a moment and seeing no deception, moved on. "Very well. This is encouraging. You have at least not followed in your mother's footsteps. It will make for a more alluring prospect. So many young women today do not hold to old values. You have a choice in your life you have probably not considered for years, Charlotte. Your kind do not allow their women to work."

"Which kind would that be, uncle? My father's people or my mother's?" Charlotte ground out her slight.

Her uncle chose to ignore her. "If you are willing to give up your career goals, your grandfather and I could secure you a good match with a prominent family. You're beautiful, usually well mannered, smart and caring. Any man would enjoy your company and comforts. In exchange for you being a dutiful wife and mother, he would provide you with a lifestyle of ease. If you still felt the need to help others, you could help with a charity. My Eleonore heads up a committee to organize the Christmas gifts every year for several disadvantaged children. Maybe you would like to help her."

Try as she might, she could not keep her composure. "You want to whore me out?"

"Charlotte!" Her aunt snapped again.

"It's a manner of how you choose to see it, dear Charlotte." Sebastian stormed in front of her stopping to lock eyes. "Judging from your attitude and your upbringing, you would naturally come to that conclusion. Your family wishes to see it another way. One in which we will secure your future where you will want for nothing. In exchange, you will be the mother to the next generation of the business aristocracy in England. One which could combine two powerful families and companies through marriage."

"You have always told me my father's family were barbarians. They, dear uncle, have nothing on you." Charlotte spat the words out at him.

His evil grin made her shiver. "Maybe not in your mind, but it is the way of the world."

Sebastian looked at his father. The man clicked forward on his cane. "Might I remind you, Charlotte, you do have a trust fund which was meant for your mother. It is to be given to you upon your marriage to an acceptable suiter."

Her eyes never left her uncles. "Keep your money. I don't want it."

"You live in this household at my discretion," Her aunt's threat was obvious.

"No problem." Charlotte said coolly. "Let me collect my things and I will be gone yet tonight. Might I borrow the phone to call a cab to take me back to the station? The Grey's have invited me to stay a few weeks. I'll just be on my way."

She did not wait for an answer, instead rounded on her heels and marched to the parlor door. She swung both doors open dramatically and stopped dead in her tracks. Giles blocked her exit.

She heard her uncle cross the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. Her hand dropped to the wand pocket of her school skirt. "You will cooperate, Charlotte, if you do not want the whole of the law down upon you and your friend's families. One call to the authorities, and you are a run away."

Charlotte calculated. Could she really be found that easily? Arthur worried about this very issue. Too many questions existed she did not have the answers to. Her saving grace was in her pocket. Both of her pockets. Tuesday was not that far away. And for as much influence as her family had, Charlie's had more where it would count. His family refers to the Minister of Magic by his first name when he came over for Sunday dinner. The savior of the wizarding world considered her his sister. Uncle Sebastian would stand no chance against the man who defeated the darkest lord of the century.

Her uncle nodded. "Agnes, a compromise may be needed. How long is this ridiculous trip she is going on?"

"A year." The woman supplied.

"Ok, one year. You behave this weekend for our luncheon we have arranged to introduce you to our business associates, and we still allow you to leave. But you are the epitome of a docile lady. You dress how we ask, you act like we want, you perform flawlessly. If you do as you are told, Agnes signs the consent for you to leave the country. You can even attend the party for your friend in London before you go. But you will go on every date you are asked on between here and you leaving. Do you comprehend? One slip, and you are going nowhere. Are we understood?"

Charlotte debated for only a moment. Act the part of Charlotte Cooper for the weekend. Memory charms for the suitors explaining the perfectly wonderful date she was, and Charlotte goes to Romania. She nodded her head not looking at her uncle.

"Good. Your continued cooperation will lead to our continued cooperation." Sebastian rounded on the rest of his family. "Mother, go over the plans for tomorrow with Charlotte, please."

Charlotte stood in front to the mirror with two dresses in front of her. A third was hooked over the mirror.

"I really do like this red one. Charlotte, wherever did you find it?" Her Aunt Eleonore asked.

Charlotte smiled her new fake 'I am so happy to be accommodating' smile. "A second hand shop my friends and I visited on a fieldtrip."

Her aunt chuckled. "Always so frugal. You will have to change your ways once we have you married."

Behind her back, Charlotte's older cousin Tiffany rolled her eyes. Charlotte smiled at her. She knew without a doubt the girl despised her. She was furious her return from school party had been made a joint affair to show off Charlotte.

Tiffany's smirk was malicious. "I think the red. It matches her features splendidly. She will turn every head."

"I agree." Her aunt nodded. "The red it is. Your friends have an eye for fashion and excellent taste."

Tiffany's face lit up with glee. Charlotte had no doubts before the end of the day, everybody would know the dress was not new. Charlotte held her composure. If only her cousin knew how the dress had unceremoniously been flung across the room the prior evening while her husband had been driving her insane. Now, that story would cause a scandal worthy of her time and efforts.

"Charlotte, what is that ridiculous bracelet on your wrist?" Her grandmother snapped from her seat that the vanity.

Charlotte wrapped her opposing hand protectively around her hand fasting bands. "A friendship bracelet. Five friends woven together for a lifetime."

"You will take that ridiculous thing off for the party. Am I understood?"

Charlotte blanched as she considered the impossible. The band could not be removed from her wrist for a year and a day from their binding. Nor could it be concealed by magic. The red fidelity cord would prevent it. Her grandmother raised an eye at her. "I'll…I'll try, ma'am. It was shrunk to fit my wrist. The cords are thick and not easy to remove."

"It will be removed. Am I understood?"

Charlotte nodded still unsure what she would do.

"Well, that is settled. Charlotte finish getting ready now. We have about an hour before our guest arrive for drinks in the garden before the luncheon." Her aunt moved towards the door. "Tiffany, love. Let's get you in your new dress daddy bought you for today."

The group began to more out the door.

"Ma'am?" a quiet voice from the corner quietly disrupted the progress.

"Yes, Tess?" Aunt Agnes addressed the maid in the corner.

"Ma'am, do you think I could find a little something in your jewelry for Miss Charlotte to use for today. Nothing too much. Just to dress her up a bit?"

Agnes turned to appraise Charlotte and the dress. "Excellent idea, Tess. Find her a little something."

"Yes, Ma'am. Right away." The maid turned and left the room with the others following. Charlotte sat down on her bed trying not to cry. Her mind filtered through her options. Any attempt to remove the fasting band would be felt by Charlie. Would he think she was throwing away their marriage?

Tess walked back into the room and smiled at Charlotte conspiratorially. She held out a simple choker that would accent the collar of the dress perfectly. And in her other hand…A wide cuff bracelet large enough to cover the bonding cords.

Charlotte smiled back at the first of many allies this day.

Her grandfather shook hands with the gentlemen across from them. Charlotte was draped on his arm like a prized trophy. She smiled and laughed on que just like she was supposed to. Her grandfather waved the men off for drinks and refreshments. The young son, Charlotte just could not remember his name, leered back at her. She tried not to jump and shy away like the bond asked her too. Her grandfather looked down at her.

"Chill, Sorry." She smiled back.

"It is a bit drafty today. But your dress is way too beautiful to be hid under a wrap. I am pleased you are making the best of it." Her grandfather patted her arm. Charlotte gave him her fake smile again.

They proceeded through the garden, stopping occasionally to speak with people and introduce Charlotte. Across the garden, Tiffany glared daggers at Charlotte for her place of honor at her grandfather's side. Charlotte would have preferred to switch with her.

"Ah, the Malfoy's made it. Good. Good. Tragic events, really. The father died, leaving the young son in charge." Her grandfather redirected them to the entryway waving at the newcomers. "Several of the family's previous business associates have left them in the cold. They have money to invest, and we would like to help them on that path."

Charlotte looked up in shock, hoping she was not correct. Across the way, cool silver eyes studied her for a moment noting the recognition. He let his icy demeanor return. He leaned sideways and whispered something to the woman next to him who was clearly his mother. She looked up into Charlotte's eyes calculating. She asked Draco a question and he shook his head studying her.

Charlotte tried to remain calm. Harry defended the pair in the end. He was saved from death by the woman in front of her during the final battle. Harry told everybody the story countless times, trying to help the family make amends. Draco even lied to save Harry, Ron and Hermione when they were captured. If Harry could trust them, she needed to also.

Draco offered his arm to his mother and they met halfway. Her uncle also joined them. Obviously, the Malfoy's were important clientele.

Her grandfather beamed at the couple. "Charlotte, darling, I would like to introduce you to…"

"Charlotte! It's been a year. It's great to see you again." Draco smiled a jovial smile and pulled Charlotte into a close embrace.

Lucky for Charlotte, she could catch on quickly. "Draco. It's wonderful to see you again as well."

Her grandfather chortled. "How? Charlotte, you know Draco?"

Charlotte stepped away, smiling to play her part. Draco captured her hands to prevent her from putting them at her sides, stopping her from retrieving her wand. "Charlotte and I went to school together. Of course, I left a year ago and she was in another house, so we do not know each other as well as we should."

"Where you at the school during that tragic fire?" The elder Hartman asked with concern.

Draco's eyes darted to Charlotte's for confirmation then back to her grandfather. He let his perfect expression drop into one of sorrow. "Unfortunately, the whole family was there. The whole mess was started in my own house."

Some realization hit her uncle. "Oh, Draco. Mrs. Malfoy. This must be a painful meeting. Such a memory. We were only told it was an accident. The school fire was never even brought up."

Draco nodded his head and sighed dramatically. "Father survived for a short while after, but eventually could not recover from his involvement."

Charlotte tried to look sympathetic. Obviously half-truths were a common tactic. Malfoy senior had indeed been executed only a few months after the battle. If not for Harry's determination, his own son and wife would have faced the same fate.

He looked up through his lashes calculating. "Everything was a blur that day, Charlotte. I don't recall. Were you there?"

"As horribly as it was all going, I would guess you would not remember my presence. I was in the infirmary, trying to help Madam Pomfrey." Charlotte looked forlorn, allowing herself to fall into the memories form the battle.

"Charlotte mentioned to my aunt there were several parents present. Was there something special going on? Sebastian asked, confused as to the presence of the senior Malfoy.

Draco's hands tightened on hers. Charlotte looked into the face of her uncle. "Benefactor's weekend."

"Oh?" Sebastian looked taken aback. "Why were none of us there, Charlotte?"

'Because none of you even remember where I go to school' was what she wanted to say. Instead, she supplied the lie she always used, smirking in her mind. "I attend on full scholarship, uncle. People like the Malfoy family make sure all of the gifted and talented children of England are properly educated."

"I thought we paid for your schooling, Charlotte?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"No, mother could not afford my education when it was just the two of us. I received a full scholarship for my entire attendance." Charlotte looked wistfully at her uncle.

"Well, We will need to rectify that." Her grandfather interjected.

"Of course." Her uncle agreed. He tried to redirect the conversation to better topics for the pair. "So, Draco, are the house's divided so badly that you would never associate with my beautiful niece outside the school?"

Draco smiled at Charlotte trying to get her help. She looked pointedly at his mother's navy gown.

Draco smirked and nodded. "Now why would a smart Ravenclaw ever have anything to do with a snake such as myself."

He twisted her placing her arm through his and began to cross the lawn. "Tell me, how was school this year?"

Charlotte grimaced. He played his hand well. He held her by her wand arm. He bumped her hip and nodded confirming its location. "As well as you would expect for all we endured last year."

Mrs. Malfoy redirected her uncle and grandfather with a request to be introduced to their wives. Draco looked over his shoulder and back. "Keep smiling and help me out some. Do they know what you are? I have never gotten any indication they know about our world."

"No," Charlotte smiled at Draco playing her part. "They had little to do with me before a couple of years ago. This party is as much of a shock to me as it is for you."

"Your last name isn't Hartman, I remember that much now that you tell me you are a Ravenclaw."

"Weas…Cooper." She corrected.

Draco faltered. He looked around trying to think. He nodded. "Marriage Law."

"Yes."

He looked down at her hand. "Where is your ring?"

Charlotte brushed one of her stray curls behind her ear. The bonding cords just peaked out. Draco nodded. "Which one?"

"Charlie."

He acknowledged her with a nod again. "He was a seeker at one time. Curse breaker?"

"Dragon handler."

"If I let you go, are you going to try to hurt us?"

"Are you going to try to hurt me?"

Draco looked into her eyes. "No."

"Then no. I will not expose us if we are on neutral ground." Charlotte relaxed. A thought occurred to her. "Draco, why are you here?"

He grimaced. "The Malfoy name took a hit in our world. Luckily, we were diversified into muggle holdings. I managed to move most of our fortune that wasn't seized. I've reinvented myself out here for the time being. I have money, they need capital."

Aunt Agnes called the assembly to the tables just then. Draco escorted her to her seat and joined the others further down the table to discuss business. Charlotte sat stiffly between two of the men her grandfather had introduced her to earlier, wanting to dig the skin off her arms because of the bond.

The meal was finally finished, but Charlotte was not allowed to move. She was especially a prisoner until her family said she could get up. Her skin burned from the attention of the men around her. Down the table, Draco's voice carried along the conversations.

"As enchanting as all of your conversation and attentions have been, I believe I would like a stroll with someone a little closer to my age. He rose and joined the throng of young men at her table. He extended his hand to her. "I'm sure you have had a delightful time, but would you prefer a nice safe stroll. Gentlemen, anyone care to join us?"

Charlotte took Draco's hand and he helped her from her seat. While a few of the men scowled and remained where they were, a few others chortled and rose to their feet. They walked casually by the bar. One of them reached out to grab the whiskey, a few more retrieved some glasses, and one a glass of wine as they walked out of the view of the more senior members of the assembly. Draco deposited Charlotte in a seat next to the fountain and the glass of wine was placed in Charlotte's hand while the men distributed the glasses and whiskey. A pack of cigarettes made the rounds as well. Charlotte declined, Draco accepted.

One man lit his cigarette, inhaled deeply and exhaled as he spoke. "Anybody else sick of these little get-togethers yet?"

The men all chuckled. One looked at Charlotte with interest. "First time we ever brought the bird with us. What gives, Draco?"

Draco sneered. "Oh, don't worry, boys. This whole event is making Charlotte's skin crawl, I can assure you."

She glared, he smirked. "You see, men. Cooper here is intelligent. One of the brightest minds in our school. The last thing someone like her is considering is settling down and pushing out snobby aristocrats for an inattentive husband who can't wait to get to his mistress."

"So," Another man, David, Daniel, whatever asked, "What does the beautiful and smart Miss Cooper want to do with her life if it is not being pampered to boredom?"

"I want to become a doctor." Charlotte said waiting for the backlash.

"Really. That is a lofty goal. Do you have the grades to give it an honest go?" Another man asked.

"Of course she does." Draco supplied. "No way she would have made it into that house without them. They have some tough standards to even get in the door."

"So you were in the same house then?" one of them asked again.

Draco snorted. "Heavens, no. I'm not even smart enough for that lot."

The remaining men looked at her, impressed. One finally spoke up. "So why the bird again?"

"Use your head, man." One snorted. "So, Draco, what is your plan."

Draco turned to face Charlotte. She looked at him wearily. "When do you leave for Romania on you exchange program? Oh, boys, she is so good, she has already finished her course work and has been accepted into an early entrance program into Romania. At least, she will be if the uncle doesn't interfere."

"Ah, now I understand." The questioner nodded.

Charlotte was still lost. "The second week of July. One of my friends is getting married."

"Really," Draco inquired, "which one?"

"Luna Lovegood."

Draco snorted in his drink. "To?"

"Rolf Scamander." Charlotte glared at him.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Now there is a match made in the stars."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Charlotte snapped at him.

"Of course." Draco took another draw of his drink.

"So, I have a polo match I'm playing in on Wednesday." The 'D' name man offered, still to Charlotte's confusion.

Draco looked at Charlotte. "Available on Wednesday for a few hours to go to Derek's match?"

Charlotte continued to stare at Draco. Derek smirked at her. "You need some alibis I would guess, dates to get your uncle and grandfather off your back. We, on the other hand, are all happily dating women who our families would never approve of. When we are seen around with the new socialites, it makes the families happy. Sometimes it's one of the other's girlfriends. You are absolutely a perfect fit. I have a dinner meeting with my father and your uncle on Friday. I talk about our date, add some comments about how wonderful it would be to have a wife who is a doctor and just like that, you are on your way to Romania to become a doctor."

"That charity ball is on Friday. How about you meet me there, Charlotte? We dance a couple of dances and leave for a quieter pursuits. Whole mess should to done by 8 or 8:30 tops." Another offered.

"Will you be seeing the family, Chandler?" Draco asked.

"The following week." Chandler grinned. "I too am going to study medicine. What a great pair we would make. Don't you think?"

"Brilliant!" Charlotte grinned.

"When do you head back to the Weasleys?" Draco asked.

"Monday afternoon, if they don't prevent it." Charlotte looked worried.

"Not to worry. You will accompany me and my mother back. They will not stop you." Draco looked bored.

A minute later, Tiffany's tinkling laugh could be heard coming around the corner. The men groaned.

Chandler helped Charlotte out of the cab and into King's Cross. Both were dressed for traveling. Charlotte to Wales for Luna's wedding. Chandler to the coast for a weekend getaway with his girlfriend.

"Remember, if anyone ask, we are meeting in that pub for a final visit on Monday before you leave." Chandler told her desperately as they made their way to their platforms. At least Chandler's platform. Charlotte would be appearating straight to Wales.

"Of course. Have a great time with Maggie." The pair had devised a way for the young couple to be able to have a dinner out even if they were noticed by someone Chandler knew. Luckily, Maggie had dark hair like Charlotte. She simply had to wear it up. Anyone who asked about the dark hair beauty would be told it was Charlotte. Maggie was ecstatic to finally be able to go out in public for a night out on Chandler's arm.

He drew her into a hug as he reached his destination. "Good luck in Romania."

Charlotte stepped away and grabbed his hand. "And you at Cambridge. Thank you. I appreciate everything you and the others have done."

Chandler looked over her shoulder and smiled. "He's waiting. Get going."

Charlotte turned and located Charlie standing across the station, leaning on the wall waiting for her. He nodded at the pair. Chandler nodded back.

Charlotte said a final goodbye and strode across the station. She nodded to a dark haired woman reading a book waiting to catch the same train as Chandler. She smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you'.

Charlotte continued past where Charlie was standing and around the corner. He caught up quickly and grabbed her hand. The first opportunity they had they slipped down a side passage and Charlotte transported them to Wales.

They landed on a lane in the wild hillsides, the Scamander's estate was just over the hill through the woods. Charlotte and Charlie were staying there since the prior night to allow for Charlotte to help Luna get ready for the wedding. Gillian and she were sharing a cabin on the property. Lucky for them, the cabin had two bedrooms.

Charlie wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. They pulled apart and Charlie looked at her, trying to look unaffected. "So, how was your date?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "We walked around, talked to a few people, danced twice and left. If anybody were to ask, we were there."

"So, nothing exciting?" Charlie grabbed her and began the assent to their temporary lodging.

Charlotte laughed. "Jealous doesn't look good on you, Charlie."

He scowled at her. She smiled back and pulled him down to her lips. "It was functional. Nothing like the disastrous ones you have taken me on."

"Disastrous?" Charlie challenged with little heat.

"Yes," Charlotte laughed. "Don't try to deny it. At the end of our first date, you tried to broom me to the gutter. The second, you got into a bar fight and ended up restrained on your knees."

Charlie looked chagrined. "In my defense, both times I had your best interest in mind."

She looked up at him, doubtfully. He smirked back ready to defend himself. "That first date, I was mental and exhausted and all I could think about was you having to give up everything. The second, I think I deserve a medal for not killing the both of them for hurting you."

"My hero," Charlotte said dryly.

Charlie laughed. He walked quietly for a minute before he spoke again. "It was hard, watching you go off with all of them."

Charlotte frowned. "It's over now. I'll be an adult in the eyes of the muggle world in four months and they will have no more say in my life."

Charlie nodded. "It was still rubbish."

She sighed. "I was dropped at Draco's inn, had coffee, watched a polo match, and went dancing. Oh, I am, supposedly, going to lunch on Monday at the coast. That is all. Every one of them knew about you. Every one of them respected your decision to participate for all of our benefits."

"Did they know we were married?" Charlie grumbled.

"Draco thought it best to explain we were engaged. Not having a ring could be hard to explain. It is just a difference between our worlds, one which I can deal with."

Charlie continued to sulk. Charlotte sighed. "Do you know, the entire time I was with every one of them, the bond never reacted once. They all understood no one had my affections but you."

Finally placated, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back. She knew what was coming, just like every one of her other 'dates'. Like all alpha males, Charlie had to reassert his territory. Not that she had minded, not at all.

They crested the hill and crossed the wards. Charlotte moved to turn towards the cabin only to have Charlie pull her the other way. "Where are we going?"

Charlie smiled. "Hopefully somewhere that will not be disastrous."

She studied him for a moment, but he would say no more. They proceeded further up the hillside to a flat area overlooking the Scamander grounds. A blanket was laid out, along with a basket. Charlie pulled her down beside him on the ground. The view was breathtaking, below several of the Schmander's charges went about their lives. Further away, the pavilion that was constructed for tomorrow lay dark waiting for the festivities to begin in the morning.

Charlie reached in the basket and pulled out some elf made wine and poured them each a glass. He handed one to Charlotte and held his aloft.

Charlotte mimicked his actions. "What are we celebrating?"

"A lot of things. The end of your formal education, you leaving your family, the end of those blasted dates, to Romania being your new home, to us fulfilling the concessions successfully, and the beginning of our life together, finally." Charlie clinked her glass and she drank with a smile.

He pulled her between his knees and reclined her against his chest. She sighed in contentment. For a long time, they sat there just watching the stars, drinking their wine and snacking on the fare in the basket. They talked about nothing in particular. What Charlotte wanted changed in their Romanian cabin, which was little. They discussed their family and the upcoming wedding. Charlotte finally thought to ask about where their children would go to school. They teased each other about which house they would be in and if they would be able to play quidditch like Charlie. Occasionally, Charlie would kiss her collarbones like he preferred.

Eventually, his kisses and caresses became bolder until they were laid out on the blanket, taking their time making love under the stars.


	14. Chapter 14: September

Charlie ran pell-mell across the reserve. CeCe's patronus was urgent. Charlotte collapsed at work. He was worried what the problem could be. He was watching his wife close since they arrived back in Romania two months ago. Between Thayer, CeCe, Katie and himself he knew she ate every meal. Just last night he even noticed how she no longer looked like a skeleton as he held her in his arms after they made love.

He smiled as he thought about how they had not missed a night since she returned from her aunt's home. At first, it was out of his insane jealousy of those ridiculous "dates" she was made to participate in. After those were finally behind them, he found it was really just an excuse for him to have her. Unable to forgo her comforts, he went to her every night to satisfy his desire for her and she never turned him away.

He worried about her as they left for Romania in mid-July. So much changed since Percy and his co-workers paired the two of them together. For one, she had more than just Gillian as a friend. That last morning they were at the Burrow was a long tearful goodbye for the whole lot of them. Of course, it was her and Gillian who embraced the longest, but Hermione and Ginny were in absolute floods when the time arrived for a final goodbye. He was happy Luna's honeymoon was still ongoing as he did not know if his wife's mind could have coped with another tearful farewell.

Molly fussed as always, more upset then normal as it was not just Charlie leaving for the wild remotes of Romania. She hugged them both tightly before she turned to walk back into the house so no one would see her cry. His father accompanied the pair to the Ministry. It was another difficult parting.

They were surprised to find out not every family member was leaving them on English soil. A beaming Ronnie and Harry stood with overnight bags slung over their shoulders and paperwork completed to accompany them to Romania. They scheduled their monthly trip to coincide with the couple's departure. The pair would be over for dinner that evening, easing Charlotte's anxiety over all of the partings she was making.

It also helped when they arrived in the Romanian International Travel Office to Jake, Katie and Nate there to greet them. New friends would not replace the old, but they eased the burden of being so far away.

They slid easily into their coexistence. They had yet to have a real serious fight about anything. Charlotte would occasionally become upset about little things, usually Charlie trying to do chores around the house, but they were quickly squashed by his firm stubborn personality. She would either sulk about it for some time or become overly jumpy about his help until he could no longer take it and would kiss away the irritation or worry with sex or compromises.

She slipped into her work without any issues. Her NEWT results arrived the week after she completed school with three big, school barn owls arriving during breakfast. Hermione was in hysterics as they landed. Not able to contain herself, she ripped the letter from the owl after turning the bird completely upside down in her haste to get to the results. Charlie just managed to catch the poor creature before he was unceremoniously dropped on his head. Back upright and placated with a strip of bacon, the great bird left slightly ruffled to Hermione's screams of delight of all O's.

Charlotte smiled up at her friend as she opened her own letter. Her hands shook as she attempted to remove it. Most of the family was focused on Ginny and her mother as Ginny tried to convince the woman she was not all that fussed about what was inside the envelope. With the family distracted in other areas, Charlie leaned over and encourage Charlotte to look at her results. With a deep breath, she unfolded the letter and read.

Charlie beamed as he read over her shoulder. "Did you really have any doubts? O's and E's."

She smiled back at him as Ginny finally conceded to open her letter. "Oh, look. All A' except one E in Defense. See mum, not so bad."

The family laughed at Molly's exasperated look. Hermione, still slightly manic, snatched Charlotte's letter from her hands. "Well, at least most of us took this seriously. Great job, Charlotte. I'm sure you will have no issues getting into the healer's program in Romania with those scores."

Molly walked over and looked at the results over Hermione's shoulder. "Oh, darling, I'm so pleased. O's and E's! You have done marvelous."

Molly had reached down and hugged her. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration. Dinner in the garden this evening. We'll floo the rest to come over as well."

Charlie leaned over as everybody's attentions were drawn elsewhere discussion plans. "I think she's right, a celebration is in order, my love. Tonight, I'll reward you for all of those long hours and hard work. Wear your red dress, and the shoes."

Charlotte blushed understanding she would wear the red and black knickers set also.

"Oi! Whatever you two are discussing down there, stop. I'm trying to eat," Ginny groused from the opposite end of the table.

Charlie bounded up the stairs, barley slowing for the doors. CeCe and Thayer were both at a bedside across the room. Charlie quickly strode towards them.

"There you are, up and at 'em, Weasley." Thayer commanded. Cece helped a very pale and clammy Charlotte sit up in bed. "Weasley, we need to get to the bottom of these dizzy spells of yours. I thought food and less stress would do the trick, but for some reason, it isn't working like I hoped."

Charlie stopped at the end of the bed and looked expectantly at all three women.

"We don't know anything yet, Charlie. We just got her revived." CeCe supplied. "Come here and help her sit up while I grab a couple of potions."

Charlie took the woman's place as she left. Thayer loomed over them like a mother dragon watching her hatchlings. She said nothing as she began to cast diagnostic spells upon Charlotte. She was perplexed about some result or another and cast another spell. When the results returned, she snorted and grinned. "Should have started there to begin with, I reckon. CeCe, bring me the invigorating potion without hellebore, please."

Charlotte's head snapped up to gawk at Thayer in shock. Across the room CeCe squealed in delight. Charlie looked at the group perplexed.

Thayer rolled her eyes in mirth. "What'd you except child? He would bed you every night and you wouldn't end up this way?"

It took Charlie's brain a minute to comprehend what Thayer was saying. He snapped around to Charlotte in awe. "You're pregnant!"

Charlotte turned her head towards him still in shock. She nodded still trying to take it all in. Charlie jumped up from the bed and punched the air whooping. "I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad!"

He reached down and drew Charlotte into his embrace and kissed her pulling back to take in her beautiful features. Her initial shock subsided and she smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad," was all Charlie could say to her. She nodded, smiling, and her tears began to fall. He hugged her close again and was again on his feet pacing in celebration. CeCe returned with the correct potions beaming. Still shocked, Charlie grabbed the woman by her arms and looked at her in shock. "I'm going to be a dad!"

CeCe laughed. "Yes, and a great one at that. Let me get these to your wife, please."

Charlie stepped aside so CeCe could proceed.

"I feel so awful about this, Thayer. I was finally feeling like I was becoming useful around here," Charlotte whispered.

"So you fainted. By tomorrow those potions will start to kick in and you will be back up and going again. Now we know and we will take precautions," Thayer stated.

"But I will have to leave after the babe is born. Does it make sense to continue training me," Charlotte asked sadly.

Everybody looked at her in confusion.

It was Charlie who finally asked the question. "Why would you have to quit, Charlotte?"

"I'll have no choice. I will need to care for the baby," Charlotte answered. The look on her face clearly showed her warring emotions.

Charlie smiled at the healers and turned back to Charlotte. "Do you want to quit your training?"

"No," Charlotte exclaimed, "I love what I am doing and learning."

"Then why would you quit," Charlie admonished.

Charlotte looked about the room at the identical grins. "Because I need to care for the baby?"

Charlie smiled at her again. "That doesn't mean you have to give up your dream, Charlotte. You can continue to work after the baby is born. I'm sure Thayer and CeCe will even let you have a little more time off if you want to spend some more time at home with him, or her. Oh, Merlin's pants, I might have a daughter!"

The older women laughed. CeCe gasped as she tried to speak. "Can you...Can you imagine…Charlie's reaction… to… to a … scoundrel… just like him."

The pair of healers almost collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. Charlie snarled with an evil glint in his eye. "I'll remove his bullocks and feed them to Gladys."

The woman laughed even harder before regaining their composure. Thayer looked at Charlotte with an unusual maternal gaze. "You will have as much time at home with the little one as you need, Charlotte. I know if I need you, you will be here at the drop of a wand. When you are ready, you can come back. CeCe and I have managed this long with just the two of us, we'll manage for however long you feel you need to keep the new little Weasley at home."

"You'll wait eleven years, or longer, since we will need to have at least two children," Charlotte asked in shock.

"If… that's what you want," Thayer questioned in shock.

"I will need to wait until they go to school, I would think. The reserve is a dangerous place for children to run about unsupervised," Charlotte said sadly.

CeCe looked at the couple thoughtfully before a look of understanding came into her eyes. "I think, Charlie, a trip to Hilda's could be in order."

A look of understanding crossed Charlie's face. Charlotte looked at CeCe in confusion. CeCe grinned knowing her answer. "Go see her now, Charlie. She will want to know immediately. Charlotte will be fine to go. Make sure she rests and eats. I'll send word to the director you will be off the remainder of the afternoon."

"You're sure she will be fine," Charlie worried.

"Go," Thayer commanded, "By morning she'll be right as rain. Back here when you are up to it in the morning. I'll have your prenatal potions mixed by then."

Charlie stood and cautiously pulled Charlotte from her bed. She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to break, Charlie."

He grinned back at her apologetically and took her hand. They left the hospital and walked across the compound, but instead of turning towards their cabin, Charlie redirected them to another area of the reserve she had not visited yet. He pointed out their destination of a solid looking brick building a short distance from the central compound.

As they approached, Charlotte heard screeching and laughter of children playing. Charlie pulled her to the back of the building, following the noise. To Charlotte's amazement, a play yard surrounded by a sturdy fence came into view, and inside it, children ran and playing with each other. She looked at the collective group with amazement.

A thin, attentive middle-aged woman with greying black hair and hazel eyes looked up at their approach and smiled in recognition. "Charlie Weasley. What may I ask is the pleasure of your visit today?"

Several children stopped their play for a moment to stare at the newcomers and continued on their way. Charlotte watched them go with a smile imagining a small red headed toddler doing the same.

Next to her, Charlie beamed at the woman. "Hilda, this is my wife, Charlotte."

Hilda smiled and clapped her hands joyfully. "Oh, Charlie. I heard from Martin you married. It was quite the scandal when it went down. Look at her, she is absolutely beautiful! And glowing! Oh, Charlie! I couldn't be happier for the pair of you. Betsey! Betsey! Come quick, meet Charlie's new wife. Oh, dear, I am so excited."

Betsey, a robust brunette with doe brown eyes appeared from behind a swing she was pushing. She approached with a baby on her hip and a skip in her step. "Oh, finally. I was so excited the night you came. I told Hilda and Lucy it wouldn't be long before he brought you around. Mind you, I was shocked when Lars said you were going back and forth to England. Such a shame they didn't let you get finished with school before you married. Well, obviously, you made up for lost time since you have arrived."

Charlie dropped an arm around Charlotte's shoulder and looked at her with adoration. "That we did."

Another woman, blond with sky blue eyes, followed a group of preschool aged children out of the back door of the building, talking animatedly to them about a story they obviously just completed reading. The children were all debating what they would like to become if they could be an animagus.

"Lucy," Hilda squealed from the fence, "Charlie Weasley has brought Charlotte to meet us."

Lucy looked up from her young charges and studied them both intently. "Oh, my. Oh, my I can see the child now. Can you just see her? Those curls with Charlie's red hair and if we are lucky, Charlie's freckles. And that face, she will break every heart. Mine already belongs to her. Oh, Charlie. You'll be beating the suitors off with a broom."

Hilda and Betsy rounded on the couple and contemplated. "Oh, without a doubt. But that black hair is gorgeous. Black haired little Charlies with her beautiful complexion."

Betsey sighed with want. "Oh, they will be beautiful. Wild, without a doubt. Mischievous to no end, knowing Charlie. I just can't wait."

Hilda features dropped for a moment and looked beseechingly over the gate. "They will be coming here?"

Charlie smiled at the trio. "Charlotte and I have yet to discuss it fully. We came right here from the hospital."

"Oh, please tell me you will bring them," Lucy begged, "How can I live without that little red headed angel at my side?"

Charlotte looked up at Charlie with wonder. "I do not have to leave my job?"

Charlie took hold of her shoulders looking her closely in the eyes. "Not unless you want to, Charlotte. If you want to stay home, I will not stop you. But it will be your choice. You can see, it would not be a hard decision to allow the child to come here. Already, they all but have the children named and married off without my consent."

Charlotte looked uncertainty into his face. "But your mum stayed home with you and your brothers and sister."

"And your mum had to drop you off to a place much like this one and head off to school to teach," Charlie reminded her.

Charlotte shivered at the memory of her time at the preschool. She looked around the play yard at the assembled children. She studied each one looking for the signs of neglect and abandonment. Not one of them stood alone on the periphery. All of them were paired up in groups of two and three or even more. Friends built blocks together on the grass. Three little boys pretended to play quidditch with a soft ball and a hula hoop. Little girls sat at a child size table having a tea party. Other laughed and play on a play structure changing partners without a thought. No one played alone.

Charlotte turned her attention back to the four adults. All looked at her with concern.

"What is it, Charlotte," Charlie asked softly, wiping away the tears she did not realize where falling. "What happened when you went to preschool?"

Charlotte did not want the women to know her secret linage. "What if they hate our child for who I am? What if they will not play with them and they are left alone?"

Hilda gasped. Lucy looked indignant. Betsy stormed. "Are you saying you were outcast as a child, my sweet darling? Didn't the staff intervene?"

Charlotte looked at the group worried. Charlie decided to intervene. Best to put her constant fears to rest now. "Charlotte's mother was a single mum. She did not have the best of reputations and made some bad decisions at best. One of the outcomes was the most wonderful human being that has ever graced our world. Because of her father, my fellow countrymen decided it was best to take it out on a child who had no say in her parents' decisions."

The three looked at Charlotte in sympathetic horror. It was Betsey who finally spoke, "I'm still stuck on why did the staff not intervene?"

Charlotte shook her head. "They didn't like me any more then the children."

"Your mother did nothing," Hilda snapped in obvious displeasure.

"She accepted the consequences," Charlotte answered.

"Were you a rotten child, Charlotte? Because from your current attitude, I just don't see it," Lucy asked candidly.

"Charlotte has always been quiet and shy," Charlie supplied, "I'm afraid any roguish misdeeds of these little one will be solidly on my shoulders."

The jest broke the mood, at least. Hilda tried again to get Charlotte to admit her concerns. "Then why did the adults cast you out also. Even on his worst days, Nick, our little problem child, is still a joy. Unless you were strangling babies or stabbing the staff, I cannot understand their reasoning."

Charlotte choked back a sob. She decided to cast her lot and seal her doom. Best to be prepared for the inevitable. "They hated me because my father was a Roma."

The woman blinked at her waiting for her to continue.

"And," Betsey finally prompted.

Charlotte looked up at them in confusion. "That was all. I am a half Roma."

The women looked indignant again.

"You are telling me that the whole school set you aside for that reason," Hilda stormed. "Where it this place at, Charlotte. I am going to go give them a lesson in how to care for children. The nerve of them. How could they!"

"What's wrong, Ms. Hilda?" A toe blond little boy approached with concern.

Hilda took a breath and turned a radiant smile on the young boy. "Nothing to worry yourself about, Luke. I am just sad for my new friend, Charlotte. You see, the big people where not very nice to her growing up. Because of that, the kids would not play with her."

The little boy thought for a moment. "Did you put them in time out, Ms. Hilda?"

She chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "I wish I had been there, Luke. You can bet they would have been."

Luke thought for a moment more. "I can be her friend, Ms. Hilda. She can play in the sand with me. And Roger. And Ricky. But we have to watch Ricky, he sometimes still eats the sand."

Charlie laughed at the boy. "No worries, little man. I'll be her friend today. And forever."

Luke studied him for a moment with a critical eye. "You promise? It wouldn't be nice to leave her alone."

Charlie tried to stop his amusement. "Oh, I promise. I won't even leave her side for naptime."

"Don't forget," Luke reminded him solemnly, "you have to sleep on the other side to the room because you are a boy."

The women laughed heartily at Charlie's face as he contemplated the rule. "I'll try to remember that."

Luke nodded and refocused on Betsey. "My I go in to use the bathroom?"

Betsy nodded. "Come along, let's check to see if anyone else needs to go. I think we best take little Jessica with us as well. She hasn't went in a while and she is doing so well with her training."

Hilda turned back to Charlotte with sympathetic eyes. "I hope you will consider bringing your child here, Charlotte. Romania, especially here at the reserve, has a very different attitude about the Roma. Several work side by side with our friends and family. You will see."

"If not, and I am regretting even saying this in fear of losing my angel, we know the names of several women who watch little ones at their homes. We could get you the names. A lot of families make the decision to wait until their babies are a few months old to bring them here. But you need to make the best decision for you and Charlie and my new angel," Lucy supplied.

Charlie decided Charlotte had enough to consider for one day and they said their goodbyes to the remaining group. They only a short distance when Charlotte realized two things. "Charlie, where are the school aged children? And why is the center brick. Most of the buildings here are wood?"

Charlie nodded realizing how much Charlotte still did not know about her new home. "The other brick building you see across the central quad is the primary school. The older children are all mostly there. Some are still homeschooled, but most attend the reserve school. It runs year round. The children do have breaks, but several parents see the advantage of a year round education. When they are on breaks, some parents travel. The school is still opened, but the children do a lot more hands on learning, or arts and crafts. I know we once went in with a batch of hatchlings and let the kids help raise them for a week. I helped teach the kids quidditch one year, as well. That was great fun. It's more fun and less school work based during that time."

"So, like going to camp," Charlotte asked. Charlie looked at her in confusion. She smiled at his lack of muggle terminology.

"If you say so," Charlie shrugged. "The schools are brick to make them safer. Dragons want easy targets. Both schools have concrete bunkers, reinforced with magic, built under them. In case of an emergency, the children are evacuated directly into those bunkers from inside the buildings. The dragons may attempt to attack the schools, but will become easily dissuaded and move on."

Charlotte walked on thoughtful about what Charlie had explained to her. "The reserve really wants people, especially the women, to return to work. Don't they?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Think about how much time goes into training someone. You, for example, to become a healer. It will take several years for you to become completely qualified. Do you really want to lose those people who have worked so hard to get qualified in what they want to do? No, it makes no sense to from an administrative point. You have put a lot of time, effort, and energy into training these people. The last thing you want to see is for them to leave for someplace with better facilities or quit to raise a family. It would be impractical. Several years back, the previous director started to see the issue and began to take measures to ensure he didn't lose his hard trained employees. Do you think it is by chance that Hilda, Betsey and Lucy are running that center? No. It's because they are experts at what they do. They were recruited by the director to develop that center and its program. The children go into the primary school one or two years ahead of their peers from outside the reserve. It is by design. If parents feel their children are being cared for at the same level, or better than they would receive at home, parents don't feel as bad about taking them there while they are at work. The primary school is the same way. The parents are getting reports back from their chosen magical school telling them how much further ahead the children are when they get to wherever they are going."

Charlotte could understand where Charlie was coming from, and smiled as she could see the positives of sending her child to such a warm and caring place to grow up while she continued her dream.

Charlie grinned his mischievous grin as he opened the door to their home. "So, my wife. Feel up to being naughty and breaking the rules about me staying on the other side of the cabin to sleep."

Charlotte returned his grin and pulled him down to her lips, initiating their celebration.

Heartbreaking pain. Pain and despair. Deep rooted and horrible despair. And sorrow so great, it could not be put into words.

Charlie sat on the edge of the small bed in the hospital holding his wife within his arms, willing them to be protection enough to keep the demons at bay. It had been a miserable week.

Only two weeks after they were the happiest they had ever been, the world crashed down around them. They were happily preparing for a day at the market. Charlotte was laughing at some foolishness or another he said when she stopped abruptly wrapping her arms across her stomach and keeled over in pain breathing deeply.

Her scared eyes met Charlie's. "Something is wrong."

It was the pronouncement of their doom.

Charlie swung her into his arms and got them to the hospital were CeCe was checking over a fracture that she healed the week prior when Charlie crashed through the door.

A quick patronus alerted Thayer of her immediate need. The pair worked for what seemed like an eternity, neither giving up. Finally, the awful truth became evident in the other women's faces. Thayer could not say the words. Her head dropped and she stormed from the room.

CeCe wept openly, trying to put into words that what would bring their perfect world crashing down around them. They didn't need to hear the words however, the sad situation was evident for everyone to see.

The ever efficient Nadine could not move from her place by the corner of the potions cupboard as heaving sobs rocker her small body. CeCe finally pulled herself together enough to look after a still suffering Charlotte. She retrieved potions to help with the pain and bleeding only to have Charlotte finally come out of her shell shocked gaze and fight the woman to take them.

CeCe finally grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders and shook her to realization with the words they all had been dreading to hear. "It's gone! Charlotte, the baby is gone. There is nothing more we can do. There is no way to save it. Please. You need to take the medication. We have to get everything under control."

Charlotte's wild eyes searched her friend's face for anything to tell her it was a deception. "No! No, it will stop. He will be alright."

"Charlotte, sweetheart. The heartbeat is gone," CeCe pleaded for her understanding. "You need to take the potions, love. We need to get the bleeding under control, or you will die also."

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "No! All will be…"

"Charlotte," Charlie's voice cracked. He hit his knees beside her bed tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please, Charlotte. If you love me at all, please. I can't lose you both. I can't survive you leaving me here alone. Please, my love. Please."

Seeing him like that crushed Charlotte. Any composure she had remaining, cracked and disintegrated. Her body shook at the intensity of her heartbreaking sobs. Charlie gathered her into his arms and they wept together for what was lost. The only disruption to their grief was CeCe placing the two vials into his hands and Charlie coaxing the potions into Charlotte. They were quick and effective at ridding her body of the remains of what could have been.

Charlie couldn't remember the next few hours. Nadine finally recovered enough to send for Katie and Jake. Katie arrived with clean clothes for Charlotte. She was still crying when the women guided her to the small bathroom in the hospital to clean up. Jake sat next to Charlie in shock, a hand on his shoulder for support.

A red, puffy eyed Thayer eventually returned once they resettled Charlotte for the night. Charlie knew she talked to them about what happened, but he did not comprehend. Bits and pieces of 'no one's fault' and 'try again' floated in and out of his mind but he was still unclear to what was said.

The true extent of how much of an effect the situation had on everyone they knew came hours later when Louis and Nate appeared pale and quiet with grief. The Frenchman, always the light at the end of the gloom, could not speak. He simply gathered Charlotte into his arms and rocked her, humming some long forgotten lullaby. Nate sat with his head cast down and tears dripping on his knees as he held Charlie's hand, grounding him to the earth.

Peptrofski and his wife, Anastasia, came by at some point. He said very little, only pulling the pair to his chest together and whispering into their combined hair to be strong and take all the time they needed to grieve together. Ana Peptrofski never spoke, just looked at Charlotte with sad, sympathetic eyes.

Now, just a week later, they sat in the same location as Thayer ranted around the corner dealing with the newest situation to plague the young couple. "Barbarians. There is not another word for you people other than barbarians. Haven't you put them through enough?"

"Healer Thayer!" the familiar voice of Mrs. Horton, their assigned Ministry official snapped back. "The two of us are here to get to the bottom of what has happened here."

"What has happened?! Seriously, what has happened? Let me explain you heartless hag…"

"Well, I never…" Horton indignation was clear.

"Olga, you making things worse." CeCe warned.

Thatcher obviously did not care. "What HAPPENED is that the poor child you married off for breeding purposes well before she should have been had a miscarriage. A god awful, heart shattering miscarriage that has turned their world and everybody's around them upside down. That is what happened you vile, arrogant piece of…"

"Enough!" The new, familiar voice caused Charlie to look in the commotions direction for the first time. He looked back at Charlotte as perplexed as she was.

The voice continued with the same aggressive snap. "Where is my brother? Charlie?!"

Charlie closed his eyes, sure he could not survive the look of pity upon his brother's face. Charlotte must have had similar thoughts because she collapsed deeper into his chest. He could feel the silent tears shaking her small body.

Sharp footsteps approached and a sympathetic groan carried across the bed from where they sat. Strong arms extracted Charlotte from his encaging grip. Charlie tried to pull away only to be captured by the back of his neck and pulled into the joint embrace. Charlotte began to audibly cry for what felt like thousandth time since the week prior. Charlie, feeling safe to do so in the strong embrace he was currently held, joined her in gut wrenching sobs.

No one spoke. The strong arms rocked them both lovingly stroking their hair until they could gain some measure of composure again.

Then, and only then, did Bill's strong sad voice utter a word. "I am so sorry. It was such a blow this morning to hear from Horton who we were going to interview. They would not let me know until we were ready to leave. Or at least, I thought it was time to leave. Percy made them bring me in 30 minutes early to give me time to come to grips with what had happened. He knew, of course. The minute the forms confirming your pregnancy crossed his desk he was elated, Horton said. All day last Sunday at dinner he sat there with his smug 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face. We passed it off as some new stupid requirement or another, but he knew. He thought you would be home soon to make an announcement. Horton said when the forms came through notifying of the los...of the deat. .of the miscarriage, he was devastated. He wouldn't let anybody in his office all day."

Charlie who had wrapped his arms protectively around Charlotte's stomach, whispered into her back. "Does mum or dad know?"

"No." Bill whispered back into Charlotte's hair. "There is no way she would not be here if she ever found out. You don't need that right now. Percy and I both agree on that point. Percy made the decision to go straight to Kingsley and not let dad know right now. Dad has been handling the investigation into what is happening. If it comes to nothing, he will never need to know until you tell him."

Charlie pulled himself and Charlotte away and looked into his big brother's bloodshot eyes. Bill smiled sadly back at the pair. "It's the reason we are here. We are running into some issues with some of the married couples. Ones with pure bloods in them."

Charlie's insides crushed. Bill notice and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this is anything other than rotten luck. If it were, Fleur and I…"

Everybody's eyes widened as he stopped. The image of his blond haired goddaughter ripped into his mind where he had forbidden her all week. He flinched in pain at the memory of her pale blue eyes and new smell.

In his arms, Charlotte whimpered. Charlie swayed her side to side comforting her. Bill looked at them with guilty sympathy. Charlie, needing a distraction to exercise his perfect niece from his mind, prompted Bill to continue. "What's happening?"

Bill drew a deep breath and continued. "The pure blood families, or at least some of the pure blood families, have some type of taboo on their children to prevent them from producing any child other than another pure blood. You may not be aware of it, but the Ministry cancelled a lot of those marriage contracts. Mostly because of the admission by one or both parties they wanted nothing to do with it. Some of them had other partners in mind, but a few were matched like you and Charlotte. Quite a few, of course were matching themselves to other pureblood families, so they are not affected. But there have been over twenty couples that have suffered miscarriages. Considering the unfortunate statistic is that ten percent of the pregnancies end this way, it is entirely possible to pass it off as coincidence. However, one mother made the mistake of telling her daughter about the taboo. She was actually pleased it worked and that her new grandchild would not be bone with and I quote 'a filthy mudblood father' and all of the prior generations found a way to circumvent the Ministry interference. That was when I was called in to sit on the task force trying to work this all out. So far, we have found the taboo on 15 people. Five men and 10 women. The frustration is, they have a way to work around it or cancel it if they so desire. The problem is, none of them are willing to give up the secret. We have been going back through any historical family journals trying to find the answer. Harry provided us with all of the Black Family archives. The only problem is, Tonks."

"Tonks?" Charlie asked, saddened again by the loss of the young woman and her husband.

Bill nodded. "If what we are finding is true, the Blacks didn't enact the taboo. Remember Andromeda did not marry a pure blood. Ted was a muggle born. She would have never been allowed to produce a child with him. We are discussing the situation with her to make sure we did not overlook anything, but it may be a dead end."

"Have you managed to find out who is affected?" Charlotte asked.

Bill nodded. "So far the Bulstrodes, Notts, Parkinsons, Avery, Carrows, Flints, Lestrange, Rosiers and Yaxleys, so you know they are not talking."

"What about the Malfoys?" Charlotte asked.

"We are assuming they may be, but no one has married outside the purebloods, so it is hard to tell. We are not being very vocal about the situation hoping to find answers before it becomes widespread knowledge." Bill explained.

Charlotte wondered aloud. "Draco and I have kept in touch, mostly to feed my family some bogus information to keep them at bay until I become of age in the muggle world. I could send him a letter and ask for his help. Maybe he would comply."

Bill looked at her in gratitude. "That would be greatly appreciated, but wait until after the first of the year. Don't give him any reason to withdraw his aide."

Charlotte agreed and the matter was dropped.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Charlie finally spoke. "What do you need from us?"

Bill lowered his head. "Family histories, medical histories, blood work and medical workups. We are looking for any other reason for this to have happened."

Charlie nodded and pulled Charlotte deeper into his lap. "Do your worse."

Horton, who must have been listening from around the corner, appeared at last. "I'm so sorry. Every indication was that the two of you had grown to love one another. The news was devastating. I hope you can work through this and go on from here."

Charlie leaned down and drew in the scent of Charlotte's hair. Over the past week, it had been the only balm for his raw soul. The fact that she had survived and was still with him. "We will. I can't be without her any longer."

Horton nodded and withdrew her paperwork. "Charlotte, we do not have a lot of information on your father's family. The Roma do not register all of their births. Could you go over what you know of them? Bill pointed out this morning that the taboo probably does not exist in your family as you were born out of wedlock, but it is worth investigating."

Charlotte nodded. "What do you need to know?"

Charlie sat, arms crossed, in the chair across from his director. He was itching for a fight. Had been since two night prior. Across from him, Peptrofski sat calmly watching him, not saying a word.

Charlie had been in a foul mood longer than just the past few days. It began after the infuriating interview and exams by the Ministry. The results were inconclusive. The Ministry was siding on what they called 'statistical misfortune'.

The couple gave themselves two more days to recover from the loss and decided to return to their jobs. Though neither one of them would admit it, the cabin seemed more like a tomb then their home.

They tried to carry on. Tried to have a normal life. The issue was, neither one knew what normal was anymore. Charlie woke up most nights to his wife crying in all-consuming grief, which could not be comforted. He thought he was holding it together, telling her it would be alright and things would get better. Even when she was not crying, Charlotte was a shell of the person she once was. She looked at Charlie with some kind of need in her eyes but Charlie did not know what that need was.

For a week, they existed. Charlie being the rock for his wife, burying his feelings to try to help her feel some kind of normal. Only, he could not control what was being pent up inside him.

After a week, Charlie began slipping away with Nate to the pub just to get away from their home. The first night had been one drink, then one turned into two, then several. After a week, Nate and Louis had to all but carry him back to his cabin and a very distraught Charlotte.

This led to their first fight as a married couple. Charlotte, after a week of Charlie coming home so inebriated he was falling over his own shoes, scolded him about his drinking. Charlie exploded in a drunken rage. He ranted and raved and shouted at Charlotte which caused her to erupt into tears once again. He was so upset at her grief, he punched the wall next to her head. She looked at him in fear. Charlie stumbled out of the house and into the night. He woke up at Nate's cabin unsure how he had gotten there.

This was the beginning of his regular outings. He went to work, went to the pub, drank until he could no longer remember anything and was hauled home or to one of their cabins by one friend or another.

At work, he was surly, short and mean to everybody. Most people were now trying to avoid him at all cost. The meanness only continued and increased when he drank, which lead him to his predicament two nights ago.

He was at the Dragon's Den with his first bottle of whiskey almost empty when the man two stools down from him jumped down to use the loo. He sidestepped a waitress with a tray and bumped into Charlie. The bloke apologized and went to move on until Charlie exploded in a drunken fury. He man again tried to placate Charlie, but he had been itching for someone to take his anger out on for days. Charlie managed two good swings before someone pinned him to the ground and his hands tied behind his back.

The constable was on site in minutes. He may have allowed Nate to take him home, if Charlie had not been belligerent with him. So, Charlie found himself carted, none to gently, off to the temnita to spend some time sobering up in the celula.

As per the agreement with Director Peptrofski, the constable sent word to the reserve to let the director he had one of his employees as a guest. Charlie waited for Peptrofski to arrive, still looking for a fight, only no one came.

"Stabiliți-vă, sunteți aici pentru noapte1" the constable grinned.

"What?" Charlie ragged shaking the bars. "What do you mean, I'm here for the night."

The constable smirked. "Your director feels you may benefit from a night here in my cells. Something about appreciating what you have left behind at your home. If I remember, she is very beautiful. Maybe one of your friends can keep her company this night, yes? Maybe Nate?"

Charlie screamed in rage and shook the bars.

The constable shot a stinging hex at him. "Stai jos si dormi. Voi fi cand voi sunteti treji.2"

Charlie slumped on the floor across from the bars glaring at the man. The constable sighed. "Dormi. Veți putea pleca mai repede.3"

Charlie continued to glare. The constable turned back to his paperwork. After a few more minutes of Charlie not complying, the man dimmed the lights. Charlie eventually conceded and fell into a drunken stupor.

Morning did not improve his mood. The constable, true to his word, let Charlie go after he had slept off the prior night's alcohol. Charlie collected his jacket and headed to the reserve. He was met at the gates by Phillip, who informed him he had the day off and was not allowed to leave the reserve, or for that matter his cabin, until he met with the director. Peptrofski was conveniently not available until tomorrow afternoon.

In a worse temper than ever, Charlie stormed home ready for a battle with his wife. Only, she was not home and from the look of the cabin, she had not been home for at least a day. Charlie paced, enraged at being trapped in the one place he came to despise.

At every turn there were memories of what use to be. He slumped on the couch and stared at the big bed. The one they had stayed in the whole first Saturday they first came home to Romania in mid-July. They left only a few times for food and the loo and once for him to play out her fantasy at the footboard of the bed. He looked at the table where one night he pulled off her knickers and undone his fly and made love to her as they sat in his chair, waiting for their dinner to cook. She gained so much confidence before the baby was lost. Now, he was not sure. Now, he did not know what she had become.

She never came home that night. The constable's words came back to him. After three failed attempts, he was able to conjure a partonus which he sent to Nate, Jake and Louis asking for them to come to him. Nate and Louis did not respond. Jake sent back his wolf looking sheepish and telling Charlie it was not worth losing his current sleeping arrangements over.

He could not sleep that evening. Could not bear to close his eyes and dream of what might have been. Eventually, his poor sleep the night before and the late hour drove him into an exhausted oblivion.

He woke the next day to a pounding on his door and his temper reignited. Phillip was waiting on the other side with instructions Charlie was allowed to report to work. When Charlie cornered him about Charlotte, Phillip simply asked if she had not told him where she was. Charlie's red headed temper got the best of him again. Phillip left without another word after Charlie told him off.

Charlie worked with Gladys all day, since they seem to be sharing a personality recently. They battled most of the day until Phillip came to inform him the director had time to see him finally.

So now, hot and mad from working with Gladys and still not knowing where his wife was, Charlie sat stubbornly in his chair waiting for the director to speak.

Peptrofski said nothing, just continued to look at Charlie as if waiting for something. Eventually, Peptrofski sighed and folded his fingers. Charlie was ready. Any word would probably bring on the fight he so desperately needed.

"You are hurting deep inside," Peptrofski said to him sadly.

Charlie was taken off guard. Peptrofski nodded. "You are safe here, Charlie. No one can come in or out of this office until I open that door. It is just you and I, no one else. You need to let go of this anger you are feeling, son. It is covering your real issue. You have to grieve."

Charlie bristled. This was not what Peptrofski was supposed to do. He was supposed to rant and scream at Charlie, to give him a reason to fight. He glared at the director. The director smiled back sadly.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Charlie snorted. "I'm fine."

"You are fine? That is why no one, not even your friends want to be around you. You are fine? That is why you drink every night at the Den. You are not fine, Charlie. You are hurting and you do not know what to do with that hurt, so you strike out at everyone and anyone you can trying to make them hurt as badly as you do."

Charlie rose from his seat and stormed to the door. It was locked. " .Out."

"Not until you can let go of some of your grief," Peptrofski calmly reiterated.

Charlie rounded on him and crossed the room in three quick steps. "I'm not…"

"You're not thinking about what might have been." The director asked.

Charlie flinched like he had been hit with another stinging hex. Peptrofski nodded.

Charlie shook his head trying to clear his mind.

Peptrofski continued. "You're trying not to remember the perfect picture you painted in your head when you thought of the child with your beautiful wife's face and eyes. You are not still hurt over the thoughts of teaching your son to fly like you can. You do not go numb seeing them in their school uniform for the first time."

Charlie screamed and ran his hand through his hair pulling it to justify the pain he was feeling.

Peptrofski continued faster. "You cannot see the child in your arms as your sweet wife sleeps in the hospital bed next to you after giving birth to your child. You don't think of the lullaby you would have sang to him or her as you rocked them to sleep the nights your wife worked late at the hospital and it was just the two of you at home. You do not imagine their first steps, their first words, the first time they smile at you, excited you are home."

Charlie's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. He threw his head back and screamed like a wounded animal no longer able to contain the pain he had concealed deep within his heart. His magic became unstable. The things on Peptrofski desk began to fly around the room. Peptrofski waved his wand and a shield charm appeared to protect him from the debris.

Charlie collapsed to the floor, weeping for what was lost. He cried for what should have been and would never be. He cried for Charlotte, because she was hurt and in as much pain and he could not make it go away. He laid on the floor on his hands and knees and begged for it all to stop. Eventually, he cried himself out.

Peptrofski was by his side, helping him up and into the chair across from his desk again. He waved his wand and his things returned to where they belonged. Finally, he walked to his seat and sat down, waiting for Charlie to be ready to listen to him again.

Charlie looked up at the man and finally saw the same hollow grief he saw when he looked into the mirror reflected back at him. Charlie finally understood , he was not alone. Peptrofski nods at his epiphany. "You need to grieve, Charlie. You need to grieve for your lost future. Only then, can you go forward."

Peptrofski leaned back into his chair and sighed. "You are not the first man I have sat down in the office and broke. Sadly, you will not be the last. I do this because I do not want you to make my mistakes. For, you see, Charlie, I have walked down the path you are walking. Unfortunately, I walked down the wrong path, and it almost cost me more than I could bear to lose. It was two years after the loss of our first pregnancy that I finally crawled back to my wife and begged her forgiveness for my waywardness. Two years I drank and fucked other women and ignored and abandoned by beautiful wife, trying to get away from a pain I could not run from. It was two years until I finally crashed down on my knees and begged for the pain I was drinking and fucking to hide from to go away. It was two years before I was able to grieve for my child. When I was finally able to come to terms and see the mess I had made, I crawled back to my beautiful Ana and begged her to forgive me. Begged her to grieve with me, begged her to heal with me. It took us another year to overcome that hurt. Another two years to finally have a child. You are at an advantage, Charlie. Your Ministry has, inadvertently, forced your hand to not making some of my most brutal mistakes. Oh, you have already took steps down the wayward trail I have walked, but I think we can correct your path before you have went too far astray. You see, there were some mistakes you do not have the luxury to commit as I have. You, for one, cannot ignore your beautiful wife for too long. You will need to go back to your marriage bed in order to comply with your Ministry. I had no such edict. It was easier to find my comforts with a woman who was not in so much emotional pain. You will not have that option available either. Not without your bond burning you from the insides out. So you will have an easier time than I. But first, you must admit to yourself you are hurting, and then, you must admit it to your beautiful Charlotte. Then, and only then, can you grieve and recover from this pain."

Tears continued to cascade down Charlie's face as the director spoke. He could see the trap, the path, which Peptrofski spoke of. The easy way out was down that path Charlie chased for three weeks already. But every morning the pain was back anew and Charlotte was just as lost. Did she feel as isolated and lonely as he did as well? The empty cabin came back to him and he sank into even greater despair.

"I am already too late, she is gone." Charlie groaned.

"She has not left indefinably. Katie took her to Italy to get away for a couple days. I could see you were at the precipice, you just needed to fall over the edge. You made it easy a few nights ago. It took me several stays in one of those jail cells before I came to my senses. I thought one night would be sufficient for your thick skull, especially if your wife was not home when you got there."

Charlie nodded debating his next move. Peptrofski made it easy. "Go home, your wife is already back and at the hospital. Thayer is sending her home early if nothing goes amiss. Go home and think on what you want, Charlie. Then tell you wife what you need. You may see, she needs much the same thing."

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded, rising from his seat. "Thank you director. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused."

Peptrofski nodded. "Everybody you have hurt understands the pain you are in. All you will need to do is ask for their forgiveness and it will be granted, I believe. You may have a few problems with a couple of them. It has been Katie who has had to pick up the shattered pieces of your wife while you have been a brutal drunk. She will not be as forgiving."

Charlie nodded and turned toward the door. He took a moment to look about the office. For all the intensity of his wayward magic, most of the items were protected. He looked back at Peptrofski.

"Phillip." The director answered. "He is very effective at his job. He usually comes in and places shields around the majority of the items in the office for just that reason. As I said before, you are not the first, you will not be the last."

Charlie nodded and began to open the door. Peptrofski stopped him one last time. "My door is always opened. You will know when you need to return again."

Charlie looked back one last time and nodded as he pulled open the door. "Thank you again, director."

"Good bye, son." The director said sadly as Charlie closed the door.

Phillip was in the outer office shuffling paperwork. Charlie looked at him as drew in a deep breath. Phillip cut him off. "I know it was not you speaking to me, Weasley. Just get better. Your wife is too good of a person to suffer alone."

Charlie nodded. Phillip continued pointing his wand at the door going out of his office. "Go out the side door, fewer people will see you. Apperate straight to your cabin. Take a hot shower and get cleaned up. I am supposed to let Thayer know when you leave. She will send Charlotte in an hour."

"Thanks again, Phillip." Charlie began to move towards the door.

"Charlie, Thayer wanted you to know she cleared Charlotte today."

Charlie didn't look back, he just nodded his head and proceeded out the door. He was back in the stifling cabin quickly. After stripping out of his clothes and scalding his skin in the shower, he sat on their couch and stared into the flames of the small fire he lit.

He sat and thought. Thought about the baby. Thought about all of his dreams and all of his wants. The plans he made and the few things he and Charlotte had the time to discuss before it all ended. Tears fell freely down his face as he considered the thought of never seeing his wife again.

He lost track of the time until the door of the cabin creaked open. Charlotte walked in and stopped. Charlie turned slowly and looked into her eyes. He made no effort to stop his tears. No effort to hide his grief. She entered the cabin and walked to him, dropping in front of his on the floor. Slowly, she raised her hand up to brush the tears from his cheeks. He rolled his face into her touch.

"I am so sorry, I have acted the arse. I was so hurt by what happened, I could not even remember you were hurt just as badly as I was. I don't want to run away anymore. I don't want to hide in the drink. I don't want to be angry instead of sad. I will never forgive myself for what I have done. I do not deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve your understanding, but I am begging for both. I want us to be a couple again. I want us to be a team, I want that woman I can lean on in my time of need, and I want to be the man you come to when you are hurting. I am hurting, Charlotte. I am hurting so bloody badly and I know you are hurting, as well. I want us to hurt and cry together. I want to grieve for our child together. I want to hold you when you can't go on and I need you to hold me when I can't come to grips with what has happened. I need to be us again, Charlotte. The us that overcame my stupidity and your shyness and made our marriage work. I need us to succeed again and overcome the loss of our child together."

Charlotte said nothing. She stood up and pushed Charlie against the back of the couch. She sat down next to him and rolled her body against his strong chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Within seconds, Charlotte was in tears, crying into his arms. Charlie tried to be brave for only a moment, then let his mind let go. They held each other and cried. They cried for the time they were apart and the mistakes they had both made and for their lost dreams.

After some time, Charlie picked Charlotte up and moved them to their bed. They just lay there together, holding one another, drying each other's tears and sharing brief loving kisses. It was Charlotte who eventually looked up with tear filled eyes asking without words for something more. They came together only after long drawn out caresses and kisses. Charlie never let his eyes leave Charlotte's as he entered her fully. Tears still ran down their faces and onto the others face at times. There was no rush to come to their completion, no need for them to separate and go on. They both needed this. Both needed the closeness that only this union could bring, to move them back from the brink of disaster they were balancing on. When they had finished, both held onto each other and cried knowing they were finally on the road to healing. Together.

It had been almost two weeks since Peptrofski broke Charlie in his office. He still ached for the child that would never come, but he had managed to move forward with Charlotte at his side.

He never knew how perfect their friends were until he went back to work the next day. When he entered the enclosure, the other workers scattered from him. His friends stood firm, awaiting whatever his current temperament would throw their way.

Charlie looked into all of their faces and dropped his head. "I've been an arse. I don't deserve your loyalty."

Three of the people in front of him relaxed their postures. One strode forward and punched Charlie in the jaw dropping him to the ground. When he looked up, rubbing his face it was Katie's violent eyes he met.

"Thank you." Was his only response.

"I didn't do it for you!" she spat at him.

"I know." Charlie responded. "You should not have had to, if I would have been a better husband. You had no reason to and yet you did. I know I cannot be forgiven, but I would at least like to thank you for holding her together when I was not. I promise, you will never have to do it again because of my lack of being there for her. I will not make the same mistake twice, Katie."

Katie's expression did not change. "Peptrofski says I have to give you a chance to prove yourself. Don't fuck this up, you bastard, or I'll feed you to the Horntails."

Charlie nodded, not doubting her honesty.

Peptrofski, as always, was correct. Katie still had not forgiven him. She was still checking in with Charlotte daily to ensure her wellbeing. When Charlie was around, she pretended he was not there. Jake told him to give her some more time and not to push the issue. He would let Charlie know when she quit referring to him as the rotten, heartless bastard. Charlie did not expect a fast turnaround from the hot headed Italian.

Charlotte and he made some headway at least in repairing their relationship. They spoke every night this week about what was happening in their minds. They comforted each other in their grief and held each other in their sorrow. He woke that first night to Charlotte crying again. Instead of trying to be strong and comforting, Charlie begged her to confide in him what she was thinking about. When she told him of her fears she had been the cause of the baby's death, he pulled her into his arms and confided his own doubts about what Bill told them. Fears because of Bill's werewolf infection and Fleur's veela blood, the taboo overlooked the pair and Charlie was now faced with the blood curse that seemed to affect most of the sacred twenty eight.

The days continued much the same way, with times when one or the other would falter, but, this time, the other was there to pick up the pieces and be strong until they could recover. Even though they only made love the one time, they still held each other close as they fell asleep every night, there to comfort the other in their need.

Charlie checked in with her every day at the hospital to make sure her day was going okay. When it was not, he held her during her breaks and wiped away her tears. Thayer found them once just holding one another after Charlotte finished a check up on one of the expecting wives. They both were teary eyed, but coping with one another's support.

She nodded at the pair, telling them she was glad they began to lean on one another finally. "It may not seem it now, but you will be stronger for this one day."

Charlie clumped up the steps to their home. It was a long, exhausting day inside the enclosures and he was happy to be home. He wanted a hot shower and his wife's comforting arms, not necessarily in that order.

He opened the door to shout his arrival, only to be drawn up short. Their little scrubbed table was already laid for dinner and his wife stood by couch awaiting his arrival. She wore the red dress he had bought her for her graduation. Charlie looked her up and down from the top of her wild mane of black curls to the tips of her red heels. Desire raced through his blood. She dressed in his favorite outfit.

In two quick steps he as across the house and pulled her into his sweaty embrace. She surrendered her body to him and he held her tighter than he ever thought possible. Dinner was forgotten. So was Charlie's shower, until much later.

They didn't leave the big bed again until the following afternoon.

1: Settle in, you're here for the night.

2: Sit down and sleep. It will be better in the morning.

3: Sleep. You will be able to leave faster.


	15. Chapter 15: May 3

Charlotte sat in the bed staring across the room.

CeCe looked at the young woman with sympathy as she walked by.

"Charlotte, let me bring you some lunch." The woman begged.

Charlotte just shook her head. CeCe sighed and walked away from her with a look of concern on her face.

Three miscarriages in eight months. Four if you went back to September. The current one made all the more miserable since yesterday had been May 2, Victoire's birthday. It was the hardest blow of all. One year ago, they stood side by side looking into the baby's face, dreaming of their own baby. Only, their own would never come. The more heartache they endured, the more she was sure.

After the second, the Ministry had unceremoniously recalled the pair back to England. They wanted their own doctors to check the couple over. Not seeing any way around the situation, it was Percy and Bill who told Arthur what happened. Twice.

He and Molly were waiting in the International Travel Office when Charlotte and Charlie had arrived. Molly took charge of the couple and brought them to the safe confines of the Burrow where she made a job of coddling them both into insanity. Her friends came as well, whisking Charlotte away from her room and into the girl's shared sanctuary for a day of pampering, catching up and crying. It helped. Marginally.

The following day, however, was another blow to Charlotte. The healer assigned to the case was course and arrogant. He questioned everything.

According to her medical history, Charlotte had anorexic tendencies. Was she starving herself and the baby in a quest to remain thin? Charlie was bitten several times by dragons. Did he have too much venom in his bloodstream to produce children? Charlotte was training to be a healer. Was her inexperience causing her to mix potions that would best be left to others as opposed to a pregnant trainee? It was not secret Charlie fought the law to begin with. Was he poisoning his wife to prevent children from being born? Charlie was also violent. Was he beating his wife?

They endured the insults to their person as well as they could. That was, at least, until they moved outside the couple themselves.

"It is my understanding that several of your friends have shown a romantic interest in your wife, Mr. Weasley. Do you think any of them would have tried to prevent the child to be born in an effort to claim her for themselves?" The irritating doctor looked up from his endless list of questions.

"OUR friends," Charlie emphasized the first word, "have stood by us and at times held us together when we could not continue on our own."

"You trust them," the healer sneered.

"With my life every day I enter the reserve to work," Charlie replied through gritted teeth.

"So you feel they could dispatch you easily enough and make it look like an accident if they really wanted to take your wife as their own?"

"Quite. Seeing as I am still here, they obviously do not mind having me around."

"Your handfasting renewal was performed by the director of the reserve. Why did you not return to England to renew your vows," The man asked snidely.

"We had just found out I was pregnant again. We didn't want to chance traveling so soon after," Charlotte answered in confusion.

He nodded and continued, "Your midwife. Healer Jefferson?"

"CeCe." Charlotte supplied.

"Yes, her. She is American?"

"Yes," Charlotte questioned.

"You are aware that the American delegation to the International Confederation of Wizards issued an official proclamation damning the procreation law," the man snapped.

"No, I was not aware." Charlotte answered looking at Charlie in confusion.

"We do not heed much international politics on the reserve," Charlie explained. "It prevents issues in our working environment."

"So you would not be aware if, say, Healer Jefferson planted something in your prenatal potions to cause you to abort to further her country's own beliefs."

Charlie moved as fast as a dragon strike. He had the healer pinned to the wall by his throat and his arm cocked back to punch the man in the face. It was Bill, irritated for the entire length of the questioning, who pulled his brother away. Charlie was fighting both him and Percy when Charlotte stepped between him and the healer. She did not speak, just stepped up the Charlie and placed a hand on his cheek. He settled loosely in his brother's grasp and rolled his face against his wife's hand.

"We know the truth, Charlie," Charlotte placated him. "Our friends have no fault in this. He is pompous and arrogant and needs a reason. Finding no fault with his science, he moved on to us and our friends."

Arthur, silent until now, stood forward. His posture and presence left no doubt to any in the room why he was named Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic. "As of now, you are no longer a part of this investigation. Bring in another healer to complete the interviews and exams."

The man blanched. "Sir, please understand. I was only doing my job. Just because they are your family, does not mean they would not try to avoid the edict of the law."

"I agree you have done your job, but in the most cruel and heartless way imaginable." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "These are grieving parents, not hardened criminals. They, like the others you have tormented, only want answers to why their children are gone. Now get out of my sight."

The man left and sent another colleague to complete the test and questioning. She was very kind and understating even offering advice and suggestions to the couple about options for success in the future.

Her advice did not worked. Two more attempts, two more failures. CeCe and Thayer both went through their medical text, twice, trying to find an answer being overlooked. Thayer made the suggestion Charlotte's body was not being given enough time to recover.

She suggested a muggle method of timing, temperatures and abstinence to prevent pregnancy for a couple of months. Charlie latched on to this method and encouraged Charlotte they should try it. It was her who reminded the pair of the weekly obligations that needed to be met. Charlie was irritated until he returned home that evening.

He was like a man possessed routing through a box of paperwork on his bookshelf. With a shout of glee he produced a small scarlet booklet from the papers. He also grinned reading a letter. "Look, it's my Ministry notification stating I am marrying some bird named Charlotte Renee Cooper. I wonder what she is like."

Charlotte looked at him with concern. She recognized the booklet as the official procreation law in its entirety. Charlie grinned, kissed her soundly, and plopped on the couch opening the booklet. He read it nonstop for four hours nodding his head at certain points and flipping back pages to confirm one thing or another. Finally, when he finished as they sat in bed reading their respective materials, Charlie grinned and tossed the book aside. He rolled towards his wife and pulled her towards him.

"So, Thayer and CeCe both believe we need to abstain from having intercourse for a week, this week in particular, to prevent you from becoming pregnant. Correct?" He grinned.

"Yes," Charlotte answered with a look of concern.

Charlie nodded. He took Charlotte's new healers training manual from her and set it upon the stand next to the bed. He looked at her again and grinned. "So, no intercourse."

"Expect we need to have sex…"

"No," Charlie reached up and pulled her towards his bare chest. "We have to have 'marital relations', my dear wife."

Charlotte looked at him exasperated. He kissed her again and began to work his lips down her throat and across her collarbones. She groaned. "Charlie, if this is supposed to keep us from having sex, I am not seeing how."

"Not sex, marital relations." Charlie said as he pulled off the nightgown she was wearing.

She grabbed his hair and brought his lips back to hers. "Is there a difference?"

"Yes," He said around her lips. She stopped kissing him. He grinned and pulled back looking at her mischievously. She continued to stare at him in exasperated irritation.

"I read the whole damn law, every word of it." Charlie laid her back on the bed and began to suckle her breast. "There is not one word in any section of the damn thing that says we have to have intercourse. Not one bloody word about penetrable sex."

Charlotte contemplated his meaning as well as she could as he drove her mad with desire. He began to work his way down her belly kissing and nipping along his way. She finally found enough composure to debate his logic. "But marital relations means…"

"Any or all acts performed between a bonded couple within the marital bed." Charlie kissed her pelvic bone before licking her from her opening to her clit making her shutter. "They had to be careful about what they demanded as part of the requirements, Charlotte. The law had to accommodate all the couples, including the same sex couples."

Charlotte willed her mind to work. Yearned her mind to follow what he discovered. She imagined for a moment how the same sex couples would comply and it hit her just as Charlie began to suckle at the bundle of nerves at her core. "There does not have to be penetration for the act of lovemaking."

Charlie chuckled against her core driving her over the edge into ecstasy bucking against his mouth. His arms encircling her legs and he attacked her core again with enthusiasm. He pulled away just before she was able to climax again and pulled her face to his allowing her a taste of what he had been enjoying.

"How about another new lesson, my wife. One to bring us both pleasure upon our marital bed." He chuckled.

Charlotte's heated kiss was enough to show her compliance for his tutelage. He lay Charlotte down upon the bed and turned himself around to attend to her core once more. After a few more licks and sucks, he had her worked into a frenzy. He rolled onto his back pulling Charlotte with him to straddle his face. She was confused for only a moment until she realized where or what she was looking at. She laughed with glee and ghosted her fingers along his perfect shaft. She teased the tip as he circled her clit. She ran her tongue around the base as his ever talented tongue lapped at her opening. She pursed her lips and sucked him down as he began to lap her juices and slip his tongue deep within his core. She was moaning around his shaft in no time, the extra vibration bringing him closer and closer to his completion. Two more sucks upon her clit and Charlotte was shattering above him bucking into his mouth once again. She doubled her attention to his cock and eased him back all the way into her mouth. He was too far gone and allowed himself to release deep within her throat. She swallowed every drop of his release and pulled her tight lips off of his oversensitive shaft when she was done.

He rolled them gently over before joining her again at the head of the bed. He smirked at her relaxed form and pacified smile. "Marital relations completed, I would say."

Charlotte grinned and pulled him to her again to share the taste of the other upon their lips.

It had worked for two months. Charlie had shown her a few other workarounds for the requirement. But Charlie was a Weasley and Weasley men were known for their potency. By month three, Charlotte was pregnant again. Obviously, Wesley sperm also had longevity.

Two more pregnancies. Two more heartbreaking results. They were becoming so accustomed to the results, neither one was shocked anymore. Charlotte even sent Charlie to work that morning, lying she could get along without him.

After the third miscarriage, Charlotte read the law. She found an out, at least for Charlie. She could not produce him a child. If he wanted, he could petition for a divorce. It was their second big fight. This time, when Katie came to the house to console a sobbing Charlotte, she was not mad a Charlie, but Charlotte for even mentioning the idea. Charlie loved her with his whole being. The only way out of their marriage was for one of them to be in a coffin, which would not be occurring for many, many years.

After the second miscarriage, Thayer petitioned for the couple to be allowed contraceptives. Maybe a break would do Charlotte some good and they could try in a year. With no discernable reason for the losses, the Ministry denied their request. The same with the third miscarriage. Now, Thayer was certain the Ministry would listen to reason. If not, she was going to petition the damn Wizengamot on their behalf herself.

Charlotte knew it was futile. So long as there was no long term physical effects, they would be required to continue.

Charlotte's mind continued to try to find a way out for them. Charlie had joked the night before Luna's wedding about enough children for a quidditch team. Now, they faced the cold harsh truth there would be no fiery all red headed Gryffindor team in Hogwarts future. Charlie would not leave her, no matter what it cost him.

Suddenly, Charlotte knew her answer. She thought about the specifics. Whatever she did could not lead to any of her friends. No potions, no spells, no questionable accidents. People would need to know it was Charlotte and Charlotte alone who made the decision. She thought long and hard until the answer came to her in the memory of her husband's strong chest. CeCe was in her office. Thayer was at the director's office for one thing or another. Nadine was at lunch.

Quietly, Charlotte slipped from her bed and dressed. She cautiously slipped from the building and out into the cool spring day. She breathed in the air around her and lifted her face to the sunshine and stealing her nerve, then she walked to the gates of the enclosure and her quarry. As she approached the gate, she placed a beautiful smile upon her face willing it to be enough.

She was in luck, Tony was at the gate.

"Hello, Tony. How is your day going?" Charlotte beamed at him.

"Wonderful, Mrs. Weasley. Do you want me to send for Charlie?" He asked smiling in return.

"Oh, he didn't tell you," She lied still smiling.

"Tell me what?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He was going to meet me at the nursery to play with the new Welsh hatchlings. He is hoping he will be assigned to them so we can take an extended vacation in England this summer again." She replied.

Tony smiled. "Oh. Wouldn't that be nice. Any plans for your long break?"

"Yes, if it works out, we will get married. It would give us time to prepare for the wedding." Charlotte held to the rational they had given Molly when they had been home last. During the next hatchling transfer, they would plan the wedding.

Tony shook his head. "Well, I'm sure in all the excitement he must have forgotten. He was running late this morning. You go on in, Mrs. Wesley. If I see Charlie, I'll let him know where you are at."

"Thank you, Tony. You don't know what this means to us," She said as she walked through the gate he opened.

"You have some fun. Mind the teeth and the claws. They may be small, but they still have a bite," Tony warned.

Charlotte smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes they do."

As soon as she was out of Tony's sight, she bolted to the enclosures of the aggressive dragons. Her eyes darted looking for her target. Finally, she spotted the copper scales she sought. She did not open the gate. Her early years of being around horses taught her to maneuver gates without opening them. She was soon inside the gates and approaching the sharp fangs and teeth of Gladys.

Charlie drew a deep breath and walked in the door of the hospital. CeCe walked out of her office when she heard the door open. "Oh, Charlie. I'm glad you came by for lunch. For all her composure this morning, she's absolutely withdrawn all day."

Charlie grimaced. "I was worried about that. I went to see the director this morning. If I need to, I can stay for the afternoon and take her back to our place. It may be for the best."

CeCe nodded. "Let me just give her a once over. I hate to say it, but the two of you are old hats at this and know what to expect."

Charlie nodded sadly. They walked around the corner and stopped short. Charlotte was nowhere to be found.

The pair looked at each other. CeCe strode quickly to the small bathroom in the corner to confirm she was not there. Charlie looked around the bed for any clue.

CeCe returned shaking her head. Charlie looked at her concerned. "She got dressed. Her clothes are missing."

CeCe pulled her wand and cast a patronus. "Go, Find Olga and Nadine. Tell them Charlotte is missing."

Another swipe and another patronus. "Go, tell the director, Charlotte Weasley left the hospital and we do not know where she is. Charlie is with me. We need to send out the search orders."

"I need to go to our cabin, she may have went home." Charlie began to walk to the door.

"No, you need to stay here, Charlie. Once she is found, you will need to help comfort her. The director will send someone to your home to check." CeCe explained.

Charlie began to pace. Where would she go? He pulled his wand. Calming himself, he cast his ram and sent it to Katie. She was within the enclosure, but maybe Charlotte had asked Tony to send for her.

Nadine and Thayer crashed through the doors. "Any word?"

"None. I have requested the search already." CeCe said watching all of the windows for an incoming patronus.

Thayer nodded and began to tap her foot. She nodded her head and drew her wand. Just as he was going to cast a patronus of her own a basset hound with Philips voice ran through the doors. "Charlie, come to the enclosure immediately! It's Charlotte!"

Charlie was gone before the hound could fully disappear.

Tony had the gates open when they arrived. "Gladys' enclosure!"

Charlie stopped and stared at the man. Before anything else could be said, he began to run faster to the appropriate area. He was met with chaos. Men worked clearing the adjacent pens of their dragons to give them full access to the area around the Peruvian. He heard the dragon's roars and snarls from behind the men running back and forth. Squad leaders were shouting orders and collecting their men to enter the enclosure as soon as they could guarantee the safety of their people. Charlie worked his way to the front of the gates to the pen.

Peptrofski stood in front his entire focus on the interior of the pen. Charlie's heart sank. He hoped with all of his heart he was incorrect, but knew he wasn't. Katie stood next to Peptrofski being restrained by Jake from entering the enclosure. There would be only one reason she fighting Jake so hard to go.

Charlie steeled himself and looked through the bars of the gate and his heart stopped. Charlotte stood in front of Gladys talking to the dragon as if she had no cares for what the beast would do to her. Charlie closed his eyes as he realized his wife truly didn't care what the dragon did to her. If fact, Charlotte was fully aware of what that particular dragon could do to her, which was why she was standing where she was talking to her.

Peptrofski did not remove his eyes from the scene in front of him. "Please tell me she is not doing what I think she is trying to do."

"I…I wish I could." Charlie choked out.

Peptrofski groaned. "What would drive her to this extreme? She is not known for dramatics."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, some misplaced logic on her part?"

"Logic," Peptrofski barked. "This is not logic."

"Somewhere in her mind this is the best solution." Charlie said still trying to find a way to get her out without causing her any harm.

"Why would she do this? Surly she could have mixed a poison with the supplies in the medication cabinet easier than entering the enclosure."

Charlie moaned. "CeCe."

Peptrofski actually took the time to look at Charlie. "What would Cecelia have to do with this?"

"When we went back to England for them to examine us after the second miscarriage, they questioned us if CeCe would have tried to kill the baby by doctoring the potions. If she were to die by any potions, she would be concerned they would go after CeCe. She would not allow that to happen. They accused me of beating her, so she could not hurt herself in any way that could be construed as violence able to be caused by another person. If she can get bitten by Gladys, no one can be at fault other than Charlotte who put herself in this position to begin with." Charlie continued to study the pair in front of him. Charlotte continued to speak to Gladys who continued to sway to keep her at bay.

"Why hasn't she attacked," Katie asked.

"I don't know," Charlie pondered.

"I do," Jake answered. "She can smell you on her, Charlie. You are the only one she respects. She is respecting your mate just like you respect her. I think she will continue to allow Charlotte's presence just like she grudgingly allows you to care of her. Until Charlotte pushes her to hard, or if we attack to stun her, she will just continue to warn Charlotte she is close enough."

Peptrofski looked at Jake and sighed. "He is correct. You and Gladys has a love hate relationship. It is like a bad divorced couple. They love to pick at one another, but would hate to see the other harmed."

"Divorce." Katie looked at Charlie in shock. "Oh, Charlie. You don't think…"

"That the only way we are no longer going to be married is if she is in a coffin," Charlie would not look at his friend. "Yah. This is exactly what this is, Katie."

Peptrofski dropped his head to the gate. "What do you want us to do, Charlie? This is your call. We will go in and try to get her if you think it will work."

Charlie shook his head. Jake was right. Any aggression would set Gladys off. "No, I needed to go in on my own. Maybe Gladys will let me close enough to Charlotte to bring her out of the enclosure."

Peptrofski nodded. "If things start to go bad, I will give the order. Thayer is preparing the anti-venom as we speak in case it is need."

Charlie nodded. The anti-venom would only work in a small bite. If Charlotte had her way, it wouldn't be a small bite. Charlie drew a deep breath and let it out. Peptrofski drew out his key and opened the gate. He nodded to Charlie as he walked inside and closed the door. Everybody held their breath and waited.

Gladys' eyes snapped up from watching Charlotte. She bared her teeth and snarled. Charlie nodded to his nemesis. "I'm coming to get her. I promise I'll take her away."

Gladys studied him for a moment then refocused on Charlotte. He walked cautiously step by step up to his wayward wife who was carrying on a one sided conversation with the dragon. As he approached, he could hear her.

"I don't know why you are waiting, Gladys. If you would hurry. I can see them getting ready to try to stun you. If you are quick about it, they will not stop us. My pain will be over. Charlie will be able to marry a woman who can give him a family and his pain will be over. They may even consider putting you down as well, and then your pain will be over too, Gladys. Charlie always said you were so cranky because you were so sad. We will not have to be sad anymore. Just do it. Be precise and be quick. Please.

Charlie's heart clenched. All she wanted seemed so simple, so easy. Except. "Charlotte, love. Walk back to me, please."

Charlotte turned to look at Charlie. He panicked, but did not show it. Dragons considered it weakness to turn one's back on them. Gladys growled, but did not strike. Charlie could not understand her behavior.

Charlie decided to take a chance. He extended his hand to his wife. "Come to me, Charlotte. Come to me and we will go and talk. We will work this out together. Remember, we need to grieve together."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I am tired of the pain, Charlie. I am a disappointment. I am tainted. My cursed blood will not allow me to bare you a child. I am a failure, Charlie. You need a wife who can give you all that you desire."

Charlie never removed his eyes from Charlotte's. He watched Gladys out of his periphery. "I have all of the wife I desire in front of me Charlotte. You are all I need."

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "No, you need your quidditch team. You loved to teach the children to play quidditch. You need a wife that will give you that."

"I don't want a quidditch team with anybody else if I cannot have it with you." Charlie took a step closer. Gladys watched him, but did not advance. Charlotte was ten feet in front of him. If she just stayed still, he could get to her.

Tears began to ease down her face. "I cannot continue like this anymore."

"I know." A step closer. Charlotte's eyes were unfocused.

"My life is cursed. It has been forever."

"Let's break that curse together." Another step.

"People always died around me Charlie. My father, my mother, my babies."

"Your parents were not your fault. They made their own choices." Another step "Neither were our children. It …It just wasn't meant to be for us, my love."

"I am not good enough. I'm sure all my mother wanted was her baby back. I was not good enough. I was never good enough to erase her pain."

Charlie stepped in front of Charlotte. Gladys stared at them, but stay contently where she was. Something was off with her. Charlie was so focused on Charlotte he did not noticed until now. He looked the beast in the eyes and began to lower his gaze down her body looking for some clue. Finally, at her feet, he found his answer.

"Charlotte love, give me your hand. We need to leave Gladys alone."

"No, she will help me. She will help me end the pain."

"No!" Charlie admonished her grabbing her left hand in his right. "My hands are the ones that will hold you when you cannot stand on your own, my hands will comfort you when you are grieving, give you strength in you times of weakness, encouragement in your times of doubt. My hands will be productive to support our family, and strong when you need protecting. My hands, and only my hands, embrace you in passion and hold your hand while we walk through life, this life, Charlotte. This is the life I am choosing. It is not perfect. It is not easy, but it is the one given to me and I will not cast it or you aside for anything different than the one I have right now. Because I love you, Charlotte. Not some dream or fantasy. I love you."

Charlotte finally focused on his eyes. Tears streamed down her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her to him slowly. Gladys watched them closely. Charlie locked eyes with the dragon again and began to back his way out to the enclosure, slowly. She let them progress, calming with each step away. Charlie barely breathed. He heard the gate to the enclosure open and a hand grasp his shoulder and they were guided out. The gate clanged shut.

Charlie collapsed on the ground, dragging Charlotte down with him as she continued to cry in his arms.

Charlie watched Charlotte try to adjust herself in her sleep. She couldn't move into the position she wanted. The restraints holding her to the bed made that impossible. He had not moved since he deposited her there over six hours ago. Around him, the voices argued on, but he did not care.

His face was going to be the first thing she saw when she finally woke from the drug induced sleep Thayer placed her in. When Charlie asked how long she would sleep, Thayer told him until she woke up. Her mind and body needed rest and she would be getting them. Until then, she would continue to sleep.

It had been unsettling to Charlie for the first five hours. She didn't move at all. If one was not watching close, they would not see her shallow breathing. She looked almost …dead. He shuttered trying not to remember what she just tried to do.

He vaguely caught an uptake in the volume of the discussion and glanced towards the area of the clinic entry. Phillip came around the corner. Charlie sighed, preparing for the inevitable.

Phillip stopped at the end of Charlotte's bed. He fidgeted and shifted for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlie. The director…"

"Just do it." Charlie did not even look at the man.

Phillip nodded his head and reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a silver circlet. He looked Charlotte over and turned to Charlie with a query in his voice. "Where do you think is best."

Charlie signed and looked his wife's still body over. "Ankle, I suppose."

Phillip nodded and slipped the circlet around her foot and up to her ankle. He removed his wand and placed a complicated spell upon the item. It shrank to a comfortable size.

Charlie shuttered. Phillip put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's temporary. Just until she is better, Charlie. Peptrofski thought long and hard about this before he did it."

"I would have, if it were me," Charlie refocused on his wife's eyes. "I would have done that or worse."

Phillip grimaced, "He couldn't bring himself to expel her. Mrs. Peptrofski was concerned at first he would. She convinced him it would make things harder in the long run for both of you. Ana understands her better than any of us. He trusted her judgement, the tracing band was a better option."

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"He is keeping her fairly contained for now. Your cabin, Katie and Jake's. The hospital, of course. If she has to go into the village, she will need to be accompanied."

Charlie nodded. Phillip stared at the man with pity. "Temporary. The two of you will work through this and she will be released. Peptrofski is sure of it also. He said she will be up and working in no time…"

"He's going to allow her to continue working?" Charlie cut him off.

"He expects her back to work within the week. He and Ana argued about that. He won. Told her she would have done better if she would have spent more time around people. He thinks it will be best for Charlotte in the long run."

"Will anybody trust her," Charlie wondered.

Phillip squatted down to look Charlie in the face. "Charlie, you have been so focused on Charlotte, and believe me I completely understand why, but you did not hear the men, Charlie. After you went in after her, they were terrified they were going to lose her. The men, they all respect her. All of them, Charlie, every one of them adore her. She is kind and gentle. They were all afraid Peptrofski would expel her. I had a line out the office door waiting to see him. Not one of them wanted it to happen. Every one of them asked for a second chance for her. Most of them wanted to know how they could help her get better, Charlie. It may feel like it's the two of you against the world, but the whole damn reserve is behind her right now. Behind both of you."

Charlie looked shocked. Handlers were a fickle group. They hated recklessness. Charlotte had been as reckless as they came in that enclosure.

"Every one of them, Charlie," Phillip confirmed again.

He knew he may have regretted it, but he had to know. "Did he ever consider sending her away?"

Phillip smiled. "Not once. Not even when we were standing there watching you get her back and the men were in danger if they had to enter in there after her."

Charlie's shoulder slumped in relief. Phillip dropped his hand on his shoulder briefly. "I have to get back. Peptrofski is in an all-out battle currently. He is trying to convince the International Confederation of Wizards to allow the two of you to change your citizenship. That damn law only exists in England. He thinks if not Romania, then the America's or Italy with step in."

Charlie looked at him in disbelief. Phillip smirked, "I told you, the whole damn reserve is behind her. We will get you to the other side of this one way or another."

Charlie nodded dumbfounded. Phillip smiled again and walked back to the entryway.

Shortly after his departure, Thayer lost her battle against the people she was trying to keep at bay. Charlie steeled himself ready to face his opposition.

"I really must insist you remain quiet. I have her sleeping currently. Her state of mind is mostly due to sleep deprivation, I believe," Thayer argued following the Ministry contingent.

"She will get plenty of rest where we are taking her," Percy informed Thayer with a snap.

"She isn't going anywhere, Percy," Charlie stated, brushing Charlotte's curls off her face.

"Mr. Weasley, be reasonable. Your wife tried to kill herself this afternoon," Mrs. Horton interjected.

"Yah, I was there. Went into the enclosure and pulled her out myself," Charlie stated plainly.

Percy tried to speak again, but Charlotte scrunched up her nose and began to moan softly. Charlie moved from his chair to the bed and took her hand. "Wake up, my love."

CeCe sent a patronus to someone. Charlie didn't pay attention. He had eyes only for Charlotte's perfect face. Her eyes began to flutter and she began to pull at the restraints connecting her to the bed. In an effort to calm her, he took her hand in his and whispered for her to wake up.

Her eyes finally opened. Charlie smiled at her, happy to see her awake. He didn't turn away. He could see her beginning to comprehend her surrounding finally. Her mind blanked for a moment and she scrunched up her face trying to comprehend what was happening. She tried to raise her hand up to him and was stopped by the soft belts holding her arms down. Charlotte turned her head down to look at the cords, confused. Charlie didn't say a word, just continued to stroke her face. He could see the exact moment she remembered the prior events of the day. Her face fell and she began to cry.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as the restraints would allow. She sobbed harder and harder as more and more of her actions came back to her. All the while, Charlie held her and told her he would love her forever. Finally she cried herself out. Charlie sat back up and dried the last of the tears from her face.

"You foolish child! You have scared us all. Whatever were you thinking?" Peptrofski strong voice interrupted the melancholy of the situation.

Charlotte tried to turn away with a blush running up her cheeks. Peptrofski strode purposefully to her bed and tipped her face back towards him. "Tell me what you were thinking. Make me understand why a smart woman such as you would act so foolhardy. Did you think we would not come after you? Did you think we would not rescue you, child. Did you not think what it would have done to those around you? Those you left behind. Think of Tony. He asked to resign because of what you have done. He told me he did not see through your deceit and if he could not see through yours, how would he see though others. Is that what you wanted? Was that your goal?"

Charlotte began to cry again. She shook her head.

"I see, so you wished to hurt your friend Katie, who had to be physically restrained from going after you when you were found. She was willing to die to get you away from Gladys. Is that what you wanted, your friend to die?"

Charlotte cried harder.

"No then, let me think. I know, you wanted to punish your husband then. Charlie is a bad man? He treats you poorly. He doesn't love you? You wish for him to give up the career he loves because he could never look at another dragon ever again without thinking of the woman who held his heart dying at the teeth and fangs of one. Is that what you wanted? To punish Charlie. Answer me Charlotte!"

Charlie went to intervene. CeCe stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Answer me child! Why have you done these things?!" Peptrofski ordered.

"I am sorry, I thought no one would be made to suffer other than me by doing it. I thought no one could question it was my decision and mine alone to die," Charlotte sobbed.

"Why," Peptrofski shook her, "Why would you want to die? Why would you want to leave those who care for you? Why would you leave us, child?"

"Ch...Ch…Charlie deserves a chance," She sobbed.

"A chance," Peptrofski shouted. "A chance to be miserable. You would deny him your life. Your existence. Your love. Why?"

"He deserves to have a child," Charlotte cried. She crashed into tears again sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aye, he deserves a child. He would be a good father, but you Charlotte, you are the one who made him a good man to be that father he deserves to be. Before you, he would not have been the man for the job. You make him that man. The one who wants to hold the babe in his arms. Without you, he would have no needs for this in his life."

Charlotte did not answer, just continued to cry.

Peptrofski sighed. "You have broken my trust this day, child. You have acted like a fledgling, young and foolish. A child must be watched at every turn. So, you will be treated as such. Children on the reserve are not left unattended and neither shall you be. You will always have someone with you at all times. You will not be allowed the free access you once enjoyed. Phillip has placed a tracking link on you. It will remain until I trust you again. You have hurt many of us this day, Charlotte. Not physically. No, but in a much deeper place. You have hurt us in our hearts, child. Those hurts take time to heal. You must face the consequences of your actions and you must rebuild that which you have broken, starting with your husband. Once you have healed all of those hurts, you will begin again to regain that which you have lost. Until then, know only that all we are doing what is in your best interest. I am not an unreasonable man, Charlotte. I know your pain. Maybe not to the extent that you have had to face, but I know it. I know the sickness of the heart it can cause. I also know when that sickness is healed, my heart will again see you for the strong woman I seen that first time you worked in this clinic. The one strong enough to stand up to me. Then, and only then, will I know you may be trusted once again."

Tears continued to cascade down Charlotte's face. Peptrofski reached over and wiped them away. Then, shocking everybody, he leaned over and kissed Charlotte on her brow. His action only caused her more emotional pain. He rose from his place at the bedside and walked out of the clinic, Phillip in his wake.

Thayer sighed and shook her head. "He's right, girl. You have some work to do fixing this foolishness. We will all be here every step of the way, but you have your work cut out for you. My mother always said an idle mind is a dangerous thing. Maybe she was right. You need time to heal, but sitting in the cabin is not going to do you a damn bit of good. You will be here every day with us unless Charlie is home. Peptrofski wasn't kidding when he said you will be watched. Until we know you will not try to hurt yourself again, Charlotte, you will be either at Charlie, CeCe or my side. No exceptions."

Charlotte began to cry harder still. Charlie knew it was deeply hurting her since she had been so independent due to her upbringing. He decided they needed to begin recovering from this mess, one way or another. "We will survive this, Charlotte. You are not so far gone, we cannot get you back. You and I, we managed to pull our lives back from the brink once already because we could not stand the thought of being apart. I cannot be parted from you Charlotte. I will not be parted from you. We will heal from this the same way we healed the first time. Together."

He gathered her into his arms as well as he could. CeCe having compassion for them, released Charlotte so she could wrap herself around Charlie. They stayed that way for some time.

It was Horton who eventually spoke. "What needs to be done for Charlotte to leave and return with us back to England?"

Charlie snapped his head in the official's direction. "Why would she be returning to England?"

Percy spoke softly to his brother. "Charlie, your wife needs help. They are preparing a place for her at St. Mungo's, in the Thickness Ward. She will be well cared for."

"No, what we need is to be left alone, so we can grieve for our lost child, or children as the case may be," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Weasley. Be reasonable. Romania is not equipped to take care of her in her current state. The healers on the ward have experience dealing with this situation. They will help her and get her better again. Isn't that what you want," Horton placated.

Before Charlie could answer, Thayer launched. "How experienced?"

Horton stiffened and tried to ignore her. Charlie looked at Thayer for a moment and rounded on Horton with his original thought. "And what of me?"

Horton smiled sadly. "They feel it is best to separate Charlotte from things that would cause her anxiety, just for a short while. You will be allowed to visit soon, usually a month. You will see, they will have her feeling better in no time."

Charlie's face hardened. "No, my wife is staying here. I am not leaving her for even a day, let alone a month. We were both mental before we managed to get through her last few months at Hogwarts. I promised her then, we would never be apart again. I intend on keeping that promise."

Horton's face turned cool and calculated. "I really had hoped to avoid this situation, but if I need to, I will go to the Wizengamot to have them sign orders for her to be declared a danger to herself and others. It would not take a lot of convincing after what I have heard and seen today."

Charlie became incensed. He rounded on Percy. "Would you really do this to us?"

"We have seen it work, Charlie. Give it a chance," Percy pleaded.

"How often," Thayer demanded again.

Charlie looked at her and finally comprehended. He turned to look at the pair of Ministry officials barely containing his anger. "Answer her question!"

"It really is not…" Horton began.

Percy, however, remembering his childhood growing up with Charlie and knowing his brother was close to the breaking point answered "Six."

"Six what," Thayer demanded.

"Six women. We have had to admit six women for everything from anxiety to battered women's syndrome," Percy stated, knowing the battle was lost.

Charlie roared and moved to attack his brother. Thayer acted quickly and froze him in placed. Charlotte rose from her bed and approached her husband. She wrapped her hand around his cheek. His eyes softened. After watching them for a moment, Thayer ended the spell. He pulled Charlotte close to him inhaling the scent of her hair.

Thayer, content Charlie was calmed again rounded on the Percy and Horton again. "Six women have been admitted to your hospital and still you do not call an end to this madness. Charlotte makes seven that have had issues with what has happened to them with no consideration from your government. All we have been asking is for them to be able to use some form of birth control to give Charlotte a chance to recover. Give her body time to heal. Instead she has endured miscarriage after miscarriage with no concern on your parts at all. Her body and mind are exhausted. One's mind can only take so much before it begins to come up with crazy solutions. That is what you seen today. Nothing more. Give them the waiver and you will see, it will not be long before she is well again."

"I am afraid we cannot do that," Horton explained. "We have a quota to fill. Until that time, there are few exceptions. We have already excused next year's Hogwarts students and given several people time to get married and begin having children. It is this group, the group we matched, that we are hoping can push us over that number. The only other group we are excusing are the couples who are affected by the taboo. Even them, we are encouraging to divorce and be reassigned to pureblood partners in order to fulfil our requirements."

"Are you all insane? Are you telling me that someone dying is not worth a waiver," CeCe asked indignantly.

Thayer's face hardened even more. "How many?"

"We told you six…" Percy began.

"No," Thayer barked. "How many will you consider acceptable?"

Horton and Percy looked shocked. Thayer clenched her fist and glared. "You forget, I work at a reserve. We have a number here as well. Where do you think your dragon goods come from?"

CeCe gasped. Charlie roared and began to advance on his brother. Thayer pointed her wand at him. "Don't do anything stupid. They will only hold it against you."

Charlie stopped, but his face did not relax. He was ready to kill. "How many?"

"I don't understand." Charlotte looked at the party in confusion.

"Collateral Damage," CeCe finally explained. "In the reserves case, it is the number of dragon's deaths that are acceptable before something needs to change. Creatures that die naturally, from age, sickness, injury, attack. That is not just a random number. It's not even set by the demand for products. It is determined by what losses can be overcome by new hatchlings. There is no way with this complicated of a law, some calculations were not done. They have a number of losses they were willing to take as part of their quota formulas. They have had to secede the student's, which was a significant blow. Add to that the purebloods having issues. The ones willing to divorce and remarry had to help, but not all are willing. So they are probably pushing their limits significantly. Which is why they are not allowing you a pass. You're still in the wings, though a potential loss. So if you died from the continual miscarriages, they have options to rematch Charlie. So again the question is, what is that collateral number you are willing to include your own sister-in-law in?"

Percy kept his eyes locked on Charlie. He swallowed a few times before he spoke. "Twenty five."

There was an audible gasp around the room. Charlie closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "Did Bill know about this?"

"No," Horton answered.

"Dad?"

"No," Percy answered. "We only found out after the two groups came to light. They wanted us to quit giving exceptions."

Charlie nodded. Then swung and punched his brother in the face.

Horton screamed as Percy toppled backwards sprawling onto the ground.

"That would count as something stupid, Charlie." Thayer said as she approached Percy and kneeled next to him. She held his chin firmly in her hand and began to work on fixing his broken nose.

Charlotte swayed next to him. He collected her into his arms and laid her back on her bed. CeCe gave a quick wave of her wand to check her over.

Horton took a moment to check on Percy before she rounded on Charlie. "Mr. Weasley, I will be going to the Ministry about your behavior. Your actions will not be tolerated. I suggest right now that you begin to cooperate starting with your wife returning to England this instant."

"She will be going nowhere with you," The Russian accent permeated the room. Everyone looked as Peptrofski entered.

Horton's eyes narrowed. "We will have them recalled if we must. Charlie works here on behalf of the English Ministry of Magic. It is easily done."

"Only if they are English citizens," Peptrofski told the woman harshly. Turning to Charlie he continued. "You have options. America, Italy, France, Bulgaria and Switzerland."

Charlie looked at Peptrofski in shock. "The Swiss? Truly?"

Peptrofski nodded his head. "They have always been neutral. In this too they have agreed neutrality. As such, it is a safe haven."

Charlie nodded and looked at Charlotte. "What do you think? Do you want to be a bloody American like Jake?"

Charlotte looked at him as if he were speaking mermish. Phillip intervened. "Peptrofski petitioned the board of the reserve for permission to allow you to change citizenship. After hearing your plight, all of them agreed except the English representative. So, America?"

Charlie looked back over his shoulder. She looked at the group in shock before she looked back to Charlie. "I don't know. Crete was very beautiful."

"So is Tuscany. I grew up there." Phillip smiled appreciatively. "I can see you both retiring to the countryside there. Very beautiful."

Percy was back on his feet. "You wouldn't. Think of what mum will say, Charlie."

Charlie sneered at his brother. "I will not be the one explaining. I'll just have her ask you. You can explain to our parents why I renounced my citizenship to the country I fought for and left without a second thought."

Percy blanched. Horton even looked concerned. The pair looked at one another for another moment before Horton turned back to Charlie. "I will give her a waiver."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I thought so. They have no clue what your orders are and the last thing you need is for the Minister of Magic to find out. Kingsley never wanted this law, it was forced upon him. He was backed into a corner by the Wizengamot if I am guessing correctly. If this came to light, it would be all he would need to go back to have it overturned."

Horton stood before him defiantly. "The law is mostly good, Mr. Weasley. It has done some good for all of Wizarding Britain. Look at yourself. For all of the heartache you have endured, you would have never married if we did not force your hand."

Charlie nodded, conceding her point.

"You would have never realized you wanted children. You must understand, I have waived only Charlotte's requirements. You must still comply with having a child within the next ten years." Horton explained.

Charlie shook it off. "I guess I have a few years to figure it out."

"You would qualify for a divorce if you wish," Horton provided. "We could rematch you with another pureblood and you could try again."

Charlie stared blankly at the woman then turned to Charlotte's bed. "Marry me."

Behind him, Horton groaned. Charlotte looked up at him sadly. "Charlie, I think you should leave me. Go, find another wife. Have a family. I do not think my cursed blood will ever allow us this bit of happiness."

Charlie did not react to her pronouncement. "Marry me, Charlotte. We have put it off long enough. We know each other. We are in love. It's time. Marry me."

"What about the requirements," Charlotte interjected. "Will you give up your magic, your dragons for me?"

Charlie shrugged. "If we are married, I have ten years. Bill will figure this out by then. Every letter, he gets closer. Draco has grudgingly provided him with the Malfoy family archives to try to find an answer. If not, I will have a child with someone."

Charlotte looked crushed. "You would sleep with some random stranger to have a child."

"There are ways around that, Weasley." Thayer interjected. "We just got to get the sperm and the egg to meet up. More than one way to make that happen. You can even help him get his part done if you want."

Charlie blushed and looked at Charlotte again. "Marry me."

She began to cry. "You would be able to live your life knowing you had a child out there you were not raising."

"Nope. I would be involved." Charlie corrected her. "Hell, if it worked out, I would keep the child. You can't tell me there isn't someone out there stuck just like us. Maybe someone who doesn't want a child and is being forced just like me. If they are out there, Charlotte, we will find them and we will have a child. Just not the conventional way. Maybe, Bill can find an answer and we have a child. I am not ready to throw our love away for a future that is still uncertain. The rest, we will sort out as we go. Marry me."

Charlotte could only stare at him. His eyes, so much like that first night they were married, held no malice. Now, unlike before, they held love. Charlotte began to cry. She bowed her head and hoped she would never regret her next word. "Yes!"

Charlie jumped in the air whooping. After his celebration he turned to Peptrofski. "Will you marry us now?"

"No," Percy cut in, "No, Charlie. You will not do this. You will not marry her without the entire family present. Mum will go spare. You and Charlotte have both promised her a big wedding. She has it half planned, I'm sure. You will not deny her this happiness to see you wed. Both of you."

Charlie rounded on his brother. Percy stepped back afraid he was about to be punched again. This time it was CeCe who held his arm back. "I agree with your brother, now is not the time. Give Charlotte time to recover from this Charlie. Then you go and have a proper wedding, the wedding of her dreams. Both your dreams."

Charlie looked over his shoulder at his exhausted and sickly looking wife. He knew she would comply if he pushed the issue, but he wanted this to be perfect for her. For both of them. He nodded to CeCe. "Ok, we'll wait."


	16. Chapter 16: January 15

"Push, Push, Push. Keep pushing," CeCe commanded. After a few more second CeCe took a breath. "Ok, rest.

The young dark haired woman slumped back into her bed panting.

CeCe called over her shoulder, "Charlotte, go grab me that ointment we use for swelling out of the potions stores."

Charlotte looked up from her spot next to the laboring woman and blanched. "I…can't."

"Yes, you can," Thayer said walking across the ward to continue treating another patient. "You have been able to for two weeks. Which just confirmed to all of us you are ready to have access to it again."

CeCe nodded her off to the cabinet as she started running diagnostic spells. Charlotte turned and looked at the cabinet and reflected on her previous six months. She finally shook herself into moving as she reflected.

It had been a long road back to this point, one she could not even imagine being as difficult as it had been when she woke after being brought back form Gladys' enclosure in Charlie's arms.

She may have grown up bring an outcast and generally untrusted due to her father's blood, but the people who knew her, truly knew her, never doubted her honesty. She managed to bring every ounce of that trust crashing down around her with one stupid decision.

Being restrained to her bed was a big enough blow to the young woman when she woke. Those restraints going back on after Thayer gave her more potion to make her sleep that night was gut wrenching. The fact it was the kind hearted CeCe and not the brisk, blunt Thayer made it worse. Charlie, at least, was there when she woke and held her as well as he could helping her go back to sleep.

She hoped when she was released in the morning and could escape to her home it would get better. Those hopes were soon dashed as she went into their tiny bathroom to take a shower.

"Leave the door open, Charlotte." Charlie looked at her with fear as she walked away from him. She looked into his eyes and seen the worry and mistrust. It crushed her more than anything else in her life.

More and more things that weekend began to show Charlotte just how far she had fallen. As she tried to make dinner, she noted several things missing in the kitchen. Thinking Charlie just put them away in the wrong space she began to look on the shelves and in the drawers for the missing things. Realization finally hit when she came to a drawer she could not open. She looked at it for a moment and began to categorize the missing items. Her knives. It was her knives and any sharp objects that were missing. She slumped in understanding. Charlie's arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head and breathed in deeply. He reached out and drew the door open for her to retrieve what she needed. She slumped to the floor and cried, not saying a word. He joined her on the floor holding and rocking her.

It didn't stop with just the kitchen. The potions basket was missing from its spot in the closet. Some of Charlie's work gear was missing as well and she noticed his key ring was greatly reduced.

Charlie was her constant shadow. He did not hover, but she was never out of his sight. When they slept, he held her close to him, almost afraid she would disappear. She tried to get up during the night to use the loo sliding slowly from his grasp only to wake him up. He sat up wide eyed and afraid once again.

She smiled sympathetically. "Loo."

His body slumped in relief and he relaxed back into the bed watching her walk to the bathroom. When she tried to shut the door his whispered "Charlotte" stopped her again. They stared at each other for a moment. Charlotte sad and ashamed, Charlie wide eyes and afraid. She relented and went about her task.

What shocked her the most was when the realization hit it had not been Charlie, nor CeCe, nor Thayer who went through the cabin to purge it of what she could use to harm herself, but Katie and surprisingly, Nate. By the second day of her imprisonment, Charlotte began to go stir crazy. Charlie, knowing he was most of the cause chanced a call to Jake for some additional company.

Most people around her treated Charlotte like a delicate ceramic figurine which would break at the simplest touch. Katie came in like a firestorm. Charlotte expected it, dragon handlers were a volatile lot. They had to be for what they did.

She grabbed Charlotte by the shoulder and shook her violently before she could be stopped. When both Charlie and Jake tried to grab Katie to pull her away, her magic repelled them back. "Why?! Why, my bella. Perché la mia bella sorella del mio cuore mi faresti questo? Per Charlie? Non capisci quanto tu intenda per noi?"

Charlotte could not understand most of the native language of her friend. Only one phase stood out. The one Katie introduced her by on their visit. Sorella del mio cuore. Sister of my heart.

She crumpled once again to the floor, but it was not Charlie's arms that surrounded her. Not Katie's. Not Jake's. The big, strong arms which picked her up and held her close this time were almost unknown to her. Almost. She looked up into the dark brown eyes of Nate.

They were filled with a pain she could not read. "You will not succeed. Never. I will not allow you to leave this world and leave us behind. I will not watch Charlie become like my brother, a shell of the man he once was. His wife was weak, more weak then you, Charlotte. She had a sickness of the mind none could heal. You are not sick of mind, but sick of heart. Hearts can be healed with time, care and love. Until then, we will hold you closer than close to help you heal and keep you safe from your demons. If we can heal the hurts of those who would burn us alive, we can heal you who has it in her heart to care and love unconditionally. I feel this is what hurts you the most. You want to make everybody happy, but you. I tell you now. You smiling and laughing, it makes us happy. You looking in annoyance at Charlie while he smirks at some hidden secret you share, that makes us happy. You, cooking me dinner, always makes me happy."

His eyes sparkled with mirth at the last. Charlotte could not help but smile back and snicker just a little. Around them, sighs could be heard.

She reached the cabinet and put her hand out and hesitated. The first day back she approached it to retrieve a pain potion for a handler who had fallen off a fence. When she tried, it would not opened much like the kitchen drawer. Her whole body slumped. It was Nadine's gentle touch that moved her aside and opened the cabinet door much like Charlie. She handed Charlotte what she needed and smiled sadly at the woman as she turned away to close the door. It clicked softly shut, but to Charlotte it was a banging crescendo clattering across the clinic.

She took a deep breath and reached for the door, it snicked open and she looked at the shelves for her objective. Reaching inside, she retrieved the container and closed the door. Nothing else drew her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out feeling, for the first time in six months, a bit of normal returning to her life.

The woman in the bed screamed again in pain and Charlotte quickened her steps back to the bedside. She opened the top of salve on her way and held it out to CeCe.

CeCe shook her head. "Charlotte, you have to do this. They waited too long to bring her in and your hands are smaller. We may have to deliver by cesarean."

Charlotte blanched and looked over her shoulder. The woman's family was gathered, not saying a word. Emil's dark eyes met hers in question. She smiled back trying not to worry them.

"It will not be good for her if we have to. Magical Roma families have some very old fashion opinions. Her husband could cast her aside if she cannot have this baby by traditional means." Charlotte began to scoop the salve from the pot and replace CeCe at the foot of the bed.

She smiled up at Emil's young daughter, hoping she would not think it an evil omen it was Charlotte trying to help her. Roma were nothing if not superstitious. The young woman, younger even than Charlotte did not register the change of healers. She was exhausted from hours of labor not progressing into a delivery. Charlotte and CeCe locked eyes. They needed to get her to deliver quickly or they would have few options to save them both.

Charlotte worked as gently as she could around the woman's opening trying to massage the swelling away. Still, she caused pain which the woman reacted to. CeCe tried to comfort her as well as she could. The family had been adamant. No pain medication could be administered. A Roma wife's strength was tested on the birthing bed. Charlotte closed her eyes and began to concentrate at what her hands were telling her. Something was not right. She reached up to her swollen stomach and pressed the baby down more. The woman groaned again, Charlotte locked eyes with CeCe.

CeCe looked back. "What do you feel?"

"Not hair." Charlotte said.

CeCe grimaced at the confirmation. "Breech."

Charlotte slowly removed her hands. The young woman knew English. She remembered Charlie telling her once it was this young woman who had interpreted the grandmother's evaluation of the betrothal gift she had given him for Christmas just before they were married, but in her current state, she was having trouble communicating. Charlotte decided it was best to hope the differing dialects would not be an issue and questioned her in her home language. After several questions and the woman confirming the child was still kicking the hell out of her bladder as opposed to her diaphragm, the dire situation was confirmed.

CeCe and Charlotte looked at each other and spoke in the way colleagues could in extreme situations. They were running out of options. They were running out of time.

"Do we have any other options?" Charlotte asked, not wanting to damn the woman to a shunned existence.

"Have you looked at the father," CeCe asked mockingly. Charlotte looked over her shoulder again. The young woman was married to a dragon handler who made Charlie look like Percy. From the size of this poor woman on the bed, the child was a son and would take after the father. Nadine already brewed a restorative for after the birth since they knew there was a chance she would be ripped to shreds from the delivery as it was.

Charlotte closed her eyes to think. The whispering voice of the old woman startled her back out of her thoughts. Her accent was thick and the dialect caused her some concerns as to her interpretation, but the intent was clear as the woman stooped between CeCe and her. "You know our ways, child. Her life is forfeit whichever path you choose. Better for her to die with honor."

CeCe looked at the horrified miserable face of Charlotte wanting confirmation of what the woman had said. Charlotte met her gaze with tear filled eyes. "We have to deliver her naturally, CeCe."

CeCe bristled. "Charlotte, do you realized what you are saying. She's too young for such a big baby. Her pelvis hasn't completely developed. The baby is breech and big. Those shoulders will be huge as well the head. She is swelled too badly as well. Do you realized what is going to happen if we don't stop now?!"

A tear slipped down Charlotte's cheek. CeCe watched it progress and looked at the old woman with malice. The old woman nodded coldly and returned to her family. CeCe looked back to Charlotte. "Do they understand…?"

"Completely," Charlotte deadpanned. "They understand I know what she will face. That she will be dead to her family anyway. She will be a shame to the family honor. CeCe, they will not consent. The husband will not consent. The only chance we have is to try to get this baby out of her and deal with the repercussions that follow."

CeCe glowered. "Charlotte, you know that I love you, but that half of your heritage, I could do without."

Charlotte smiled back sadly. "I've managed without them for many years already. So what are our options?"

CeCe thought. Her eyes looked at the woman, the swollen belly, the husband, Emil's wife and then Emil himself. I light came on and she looked at Marcel next to his father. "Charlotte, ask Mila about Marcel's birth. Was he big? Or just long?"

Charlotte looked at CeCe with some hope. She turned to Mila and began to question the woman as CeCe had asked. The family looked on in confusion until the grandmother nodded and added some points that a laboring mother may not have remembered.

"Marcel was upside down but not breech. The grandmother had to turn him. There was room." Charlotte said with a glimmer of hope.

"Do we have time?" CeCe asked.

"Yes." Charlotte grinned. "He has a big bum and it isn't in the birth canal yet."

"Small blessings," CeCe smiled back. "You go back in and try to get her ready. Get as much of that salve in her as possible. She will bleed badly, but like you said, we'll deal with the repercussions on the other side."

Charlotte nodded and began her task. CeCe began to feel the woman's stomach trying to place baby parts through the stretched skin. Nadine worked at helping the woman resist the urge to push any further. When they finally felt they were ready to proceed, CeCe closed her eyes for a moment and collected her inner strength and began to manipulate the child into wanting to turn.

"Most defiantly a man. Only they would be this difficult at wanting to move when they are comfortable," CeCe griped as she worked. The child finally cooperated and made the turn to face the correct direction. CeCe sighed and watched the child's movements through the belly. She then scowled and placed her hand firmly on each side of the baby. "Oh, no you don't. Stay there, you little stinker."

Marcel snorted in mirth. CeCe laughed. "I think he will take after his uncle."

The baby's father laughed and clapped his friend on the back.

Their joking was short lived as the woman screamed again in pain. CeCe looked at her and gave her the command that promised relief. "Push."

The labor progressed quickly for as large as the baby was. The woman was finally making good progress with each contraction. As promised, the baby had a big head, and wide shoulders. Charlotte worked diligently to help the child along. The whole time, CeCe and Nadine continued their encouragement and prodding.

At one point, the baby had managed to hang up on her too small pelvis. It was the grandmother who suggested the mother on her knees to move the child along. Much to Charlotte's irritation, the grandmother decided to continue her litany of complaints about Charlotte not knowing the age old technique used by Roma everywhere until Charlotte, exhausted from her work, snapped at the woman and told her she had been only ten when she left the family and was never at a birth during her stays.

The grandmother was drawn short by this. "They did not give you the family knowledge?"

"Only what a ten year old would have. Maybe more. I loved to learn about healing and the grandmother loved to teach an eager student." Charlotte answered distractedly.

"Ten," The grandmother asked. Charlotte sighed in exasperation as they gave the mother a rest between her contractions.

"After my after died, I never went back," Charlotte explained still distracted.

"They were not at your wedding," She demanded.

"No!" Charlotte began to prepare herself to start again as another contraction began.

The grandmother was silent, but her eyes never left Charlotte or her work. She could hear the family behind her whispering, but chose to ignore them and trying to understand what they were saying.

It took two more rounds of pushing before the large baby came out with one last screaming grunt from the mother. She slumped back in the bed, relieved the pain was gone. Charlotte worked the baby over clearing its throat and heard its first gurgling gasping cries as it began to breath.

Charlotte looked longingly into his smashed and bruised face and felt he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She placed the baby into the waiting blanket Nadine held for her and began to clean it off. She smiled at the young Roma wife looking at her with anticipation and smiled.

"You have a son. Big and strong and beautiful. He will be a good man, like his father." She said in her father's language in the phrase she had heard the grandmother announce births in during her summers with them. Much like then, the family cheered and laughed and danced around singing in celebration of the new family member. Charlotte cut the cord ending the connection to the mother. The baby was blanketed and handed up to the mother's waiting arms by a crying Nadine.

Charlotte watched the pair from the foot of the bed, knowing her work was not done. The husband joined wife to peer at the face of what they had created together. The mother looked at the child and whispered her love to the boy in her arms. She looked up briefly and swooned back into the pillows losing consciousness. Nadine managed to catch the babe as he rolled out of his mother's arms. CeCe immediately began to cast spells as Charlotte pulled back the sheet they had tossed over the woman's legs to give her some modest decorum after the birth.

"She is losing too much blood. The placenta has not detached correctly." Charlotte's hands were back in action, CeCe working from the outside. Nadine pulled the father back and deposited the baby into Mila's arms and began to move, retrieving potions and supplies.

After a few moment of no success, CeCe looked at Charlotte again dreading the answer. "Hysterectomy?"

Charlotte didn't even answer, CeCe groaned. They continued their work. CeCe finally came up with a solution which would give the woman a chance to continue to carry children, but it would require some intricate and well placed wand work on Charlotte's part. She slipped the wand up and into the woman's womb and repeated the delicate spell work required. Finally, after three rounds the bleeding stopped. CeCe and Charlotte began to breathe again.

It took another hour, but the young mother was finally able to be revived. The healers took the time to get her bathed and changed and set up in her bed again before they brought the family back with the baby. No one questioned the potions they gave the young woman, including the birthing restorative Nadine mixed earlier. The three grinned at each other with sly mirth, not caring that a good Roma wife should forgo such luxuries.

It was Emil who approached the women who stood silently by enjoying the fruits of their labors. He appraised Charlotte for a moment before he spoke. "We are indebted. All of us. You have given us not just one life, but two. Yes. A life for a life."

Charlotte looked at the child and smiled. "I hold no debt with you or your family, Emil. I wish you only happiness for your strong grandson."

Emil nodded and smiled. "You do deserve some honor, yes. Tell me child, what is the name of your …"

Charlotte looked at him trying to place the word. It was Marcel again who translated. "Father?"

Charlotte nodded and smirked. "Lash."

The whole family looked up in consternation. Emil swallowed and scrunched his nose. "A…good…name."

Charlotte began to laugh. Emil sagged in relief. Though common enough in England, the name was not popular in other countries.

"Please don't do that to the poor boy. He was a scoundrel at times. He needs a name to be proud of." Charlotte's mirth did not leave her face.

The new mother looked up from her bed and deep into Charlotte's eyes. "Chaz."

The family looked at the child and began to nod.

Emil nodded. "Yes. Yes. A good strong name in honor of one who is strong and fearless."

Charlotte blushed.

"I couldn't agree more." The Russian accent boomed from the door. The director stood in the opening smiling at the assembly.

He and his wife crossed the room to meet the newest member of the reserve. Ana looked at Charlotte questioningly. Neither of them said anything. They just smiled at one another, happy in the new mother's triumph while remembering their own sad past.

Thayer sent the three of them out then, stating they would be of no use as exhausted as they were. She would hold down the fort while they slept for a few hours. Charlotte didn't even have the strength to argue. She didn't have the strength to even appearate. Instead, she walked home, enjoying the cool evening air on her overheated body.

The lights were lit when she reached their cabin. She walked through the door and looked. Charlie looked up from the table and looked her over cautiously. "I stopped by the clinic earlier. Thayer told me what was up."

She nodded. He continued. "How…how did things turn out?"

"It's a boy. Mum and baby will both be fine." Charlotte sighed. She looked down her front and grimaced. She was always amazed at the general lack of shock, or for that matter, any reaction she received at her appearance by everybody in the camp. She was slightly worried about the mental stability of the whole lot of them as she was covered in blood from her elbows down to her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Charlie nodded, still with a strange look upon his face. She entered the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She placed them in a shallow tub in the room just for that reason and added the miracle potion one of the handler's wives had found to remove anything from any material. Bless her.

Her wand clattered to the counter when she was done filling the wash tub. She scrunched her nose up remembering it would need to be cleaned, as well. She stepped into the steamy heat of the shower and allowed herself to finally relax and drop her façade. The tears fell mixed with the water of the shower. She tried not to sob, but failed. It was not long before Charlie's arms wrapped around her holding her to his naked chest.

"What hurts the most," He asked kissing her hair.

She could not speak yet, just clung to his body and accepted his comfort. When she could finally control her crushing sobs she looked into his concerned face. "How can I be able to save someone else's child and not be able to save my own?"

Tears slipped down Charlie's face as well. "I don't know. I know it is so damn unfair you can overcome the most impossible situations and never give up. You would think with determination alone, you would persevere and we would have our own child already, but determination alone is not the answer."

"I know," She answered placing her head on his chest again. "It just is so unfair. Lottie did not have an easy time. She probably will never have an easy pregnancy, but yet the child and her have both survived. She will be accepted as a good wife and mother because CeCe and I succeeded."

Charlie tensed in her arms. "Did you ever consider what would have happened to the child if she would have died?"

"No, in my mind there was no option. The mother and child both had to survive." Charlotte answered slightly confused.

Charlie relaxed at some overlooked response on Charlotte's part. He picked her up in his arms and put her back against the wall of the shower. Holding her up with one arm, he dropped the other to guide her leg up around his waist. She followed with her other and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He kissed her passionately as he reached out to the shower for his wand. She felt the magic flood over them with the spell preventing her from conceiving.

The realization of his previous statement flooded into her mind. She had not once put any though in not saving the honor or life of the young Roma mother preventing both from being cast aside. If the mother died, the child would be shunned as a demon for causing her death if he had survived and she not. The even more superstitious wizarding Romanian families would have both walked away, leaving a child abandoned without a home. It could have been so easy. All she had to do was give up, to not do everything she could and then some trying to save the mother's life. No one would have questioned the choice to stop. She and Charlie could have had a child. The thought never crossed her mind. Not once. She looked deep into Charlie's eyes.

"It was an ongoing concern you put to rest today, I am sure. Thayer was worried what you would do in that exact circumstance. Your actions today and response, the one just a moment ago where you never even considered it, was more than they hoped for." Charlie said solemnly.

Her expression never changed. Charlie nodded and some long held tension in his expression eased completely. Charlotte knew, she was finally healed. Maybe not completely, but as close as she was probably ever going to from the situation she had been handed. Charlie, that look on his face and the last of the tension finally leaving, meant he healed as well. He healed from the hurt and the pain from the loss of so many pregnancies and even more, he recovered from the loss of Charlotte's trust.

Charlie looked at her again with love and longing aligning himself at her core. She let herself go and just felt as he entered her with slow deep satisfying strokes.

They were whole again. Not the same. Never the same after what happened. But they were healed together.

Charlotte stood in the middle of Ginny's bedroom in the simple pale blue halter topped wedding dress surrounded by friends and family. It was her wedding day. January 15th, two years from the day of their first handfasting.

They had been home for two weeks. It worked out perfectly. The new Welch Greens were ready to come back to England, right on time. Charlie had them snugly tucked into their new home and the transfer was complete. Jake and Katie would be staying the extra week to ensure nothing happened to them. Charlotte and Charlie would be heading to Caprera to one of Katie's family homes, which had been offered to the couple for a honeymoon getaway.

But for now, her eyes never left the ones in front of her. They had not since Bill escorted the guest inside the room only moments ago. This, Charlotte decided, just topped the oddities of their whole bizarre weeks leading up to their wedding.

It all began with an odd request from Emil. "I heard you are going to England. Can you help me to accomplish a task? I was to send Marcel, but is makes no sense to send the boy as you are already going and know the man he is to meet."

Charlie was at once going to agree, but Charlotte stopped him with a hand on his arm. She could not fault Charlie, but he had not grown up as she had. Sure the small Roma community within the reserve was more open and inviting since she safely delivered little Chaz, but they were still Roma. Charlotte did not speak, just smiled.

Emil smiled shrewdly back and nodded. "I am sending a colt to a man named Corban Buckland."

"Ah, Uncle," Charlotte acknowledged. Charlie looked at Charlotte confused. "He is not really my uncle. Roma children tend to call many older respected men 'uncle'. He is a well known horse trader in the Roma community in England. My father's family deals with him alot. The Cooper family is known for their horses."

"Yes. Yes," Emil said happy she remembered him. "He has been after me for years for a stud to sell into one of the good lines. I have a good one available. You go to England, so you can take. He will meet you at the port key location, wherever it may be."

"The transfer will need to be papered, Emil," Charlie pointed out. "If we are taking an animal into the country, the Ministry will have to know. They will be there when we arrive."

"Yes, yes," Emil reached into his pocket and produced paperwork. Charlie gave it a cursory glance before he nodded and placed it in the pocket of his vest. Emil looked him over and switched from Romanian to Roma. "You should make you man a new vest. This one is ruined."

Charlotte just grinned and stayed speaking in Romanian. "If he would not wear it to work, it would not be ruined."

"It was an accident," Charlie tried to defend himself. "We were called in while we were in the village. I forgot I had it on."

Emil turned and began to walk away. "You make him new vest as wedding present. I bring colt the morning you leave."

"I'm not making him another ves,." Charlotte told Emil as he left. "Emil, am I bringing anything back. Gold? Another stud?"

The man just waved his hand without looking back. "Good wife would make vest. See you in two weeks."

Charlotte shrugged. Roma had odd business practices. Obviously, whatever Emil got for the horse was already paid, or would be at the production of the first new colt of its line. It was not an unusual deal, though the studs tended to be older in that case and the mare held by the receiving party until the birth."

Two weeks later, Jake, Katie, Charlotte and Charlie in his new vest landed in the field just outside the Welsh reserve. The colt, anxious from the trip, began to rear up upon its hind legs. Charlotte admonished the young stallion and talked calmly to it until it settled before looking around.

The scene was comical and she laughed. Katie, Jake and Charlie all had hatchlings attached to their backs making them look like large preschoolers with oversized character backpacks. It was the safest way to transport the tiny creatures so they could not extend their wings during the portkey transport. Next to her, the colt nuzzled her pocket again and she complied feeding it a sugar cube. She was using the treat to keep the young horse from being to skittish during their trip.

The second part of their comical sight was the three, very different groups of receiving parties. Directly in front of her, the Ministry officials waited in their formal Ministry robes to review the paperwork and arriving animals. To the left, a bulky bunch of ragtag dragon handlers waited to start the process of acclimating and transferring their newest charges. They too looked like over anxious toddlers waiting for a new toy to arrive. Finally, to the right, a gypsy caravan waited, complete with its very flamboyant group of travelers.

After the group was received and cleared by the Ministry officials. Yes, truly it was a muggle horse, just like the paperwork said. No it wasn't a young Thestral. Yes. She was sure. Positive it was just a muggle horse. Why? Because a friend sold it to the gentleman in the purple waistcoat over there for breeding purposes. Because gypsys like horses and this one would be a very good horse when it got older. Thank you, sir. Yes, I am absolutely positive it is just a muggle horse.

Charlotte shook her head and headed to the caravan full of Roma. "Mr. Bucklin, It's good to see you again."

Corbin Bucklin removed his cap and looked at Charlotte with a twinkle in his jet black eyes. "Now, child. That is not what you called me at one time no so long ago."

"Uncle," Charlotte smiled at him, remembering that time. She was just a child when a younger version of the man in front of her would breeze through their camp for a night or two swapping stories and trading horses.

"There we are, my child," The man grinned and began to examine the young colt carefully. "So, you have finally brought me one of Emil's good studs, at least he will be in a year."

Charlie waked over to join her, reluctant to leave her alone for too long with the Roma . Corbin's eyes looked Charlie over and looked back to Charlotte. "This is your man. Is he a traveler?"

"No," Charlotte laughed. "The red hair is a family trait, but not a traveler one."

Corbin nodded in understanding. He took the lead from Charlotte and began to walk away.

Charlotte, excited for a bit about her old life couldn't help but ask. "Are you taking him to Applegate, or are you keeping him for your own breeding program."

Corbin smiled back over his shoulder. "He is already promised."

Charlotte nodded and waved goodbye to the familiar family as they left.

Her mirth was short lived. A frazzled Molly, still trying to make the wedding a bigger affair than Charlotte and Charlie wanted, was in what the family now referred to as full wedding mode. There were lists everywhere with instructions for everyone. Charlie laughed every evening when he returned home to see an equally frazzled Charlotte at the end of the day from working with Molly. He kissed away her frustrations and repaid her for dealing with his taskmaster mother with pleasures of the carnal kind. Usually involving his tongue in places causing his wife to scream out in pleasured ecstasy.

Even more dreaded was her trip to Hermione's parents home. It had nothing to do with the occupants of the home, but the phone call she needed to make to her Aunt Agnes. She decided it was time to end her relationships with her muggle relatives once and for all.

Bill managed to arrange for the muggle equivalent of Charlie's paperwork. They applied for the marriage license and scheduled to meet a magistrate to have the wedding completed in the muggle world two days before their actual wedding at the Burrow. Charlotte wanted a clean break and this would be as clean as it got. She called to invite her aunt to her civil ceremony in London.

As expected, Aunt Agnes was not please. She demanded Charlotte's presence with the soon to be groom. They would be expected at dinner on Saturday evening. Make sure to dress for the occasion and someone would meet them at the afternoon train.

"How bad can it really be, Charlotte," Charlie admonished as they walked through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic after completing their magical marriage license.

Charlotte looked at him with disbelief. "You do remember these are the people who threatened me and held me hostage the last time I saw them?"

Charlie just shook his head smiling as Charlotte spied an alley across the atrium. "Draco!"

Draco stopped and smirked. "Well, if it isn't my long lost girlfriend. Back in the country for a few days?"

Charlotte laughed. "As it happens, we are finally getting married. I'm afraid I will be ending our long distance relationship."

Draco smiled smugly. "I can't imagine your uncle took that too well."

"I think we will be finding out on Saturday evening," Charlotte grimaced. "We have been summoned to dinner at the manor."

Draco laughed and looked up at Charlie. "Good luck, Weasley. You are going to need it."

Saturday was upon them before Charlotte really cared and the couple appeared in the remote corner of the train station hand in hand. Charlie instantly walked them into the crowd of travelers leaving the station from the train he and Charlotte were supposed to arrive on. When they exited the station, Charlotte groaned. Giles waited for them, prim and efficient as ever.

After Giles had shut them in the back, Charlie leaned over grinning. "I see you are wearing my dress. I hope the outfit is complete underneath."

To make her point, Charlotte crossed her legs, showing off the red high heels. Charlie moaned just as Giles got into the car. 'Tonight' he mouthed to her as they pulled away.

Dinner was as horrible as she expected. Charlie was on his best behavior, but every man had his breaking point. So far her family had put down his job as a veterinarian, his small home in a nature preserve, his lack of family status, and his no named university education.

As dinner completed, he excused himself to the back garden for a breath of air, or, what Charlotte was sure to be a few minutes of chain smoking. The rest of the dinner guests retired to the library as Charlotte cringed, sure the family was ready to attack.

"Do you seriously believe we will allow you to marry this man," Aunt Agnes ranted.

Charlotte steeled her backbone. She was a Weasley. "I do not believe it is a matter of you allowing or not allowing. I am an adult and I will be marrying Charlie on Thursday."

"We will cut you out of the will!" Her grandfather stormed across the room on his cane.

"I told you before, your money had no draw to me," Charlotte countered.

"You're pregnant!" Her uncle raved.

"No, but it's not from lack of trying." Charlotte rounded on her most hated relative.

He smirked. "So much for saving yourself for the marriage bed."

"She did!"

That brought them all up short.

"What do you mean, you did?" Her grandmother looked down at her sternly.

"We were married in Romania a year ago. We came to England to make it official here also. It will allow my parents to attend our wedding as well as you, if you desire." Charlie had rejoined the group, much calmer than before. She tried not to crinkle her nose. Defiantly chain smoking.

"How could you, your rotten bitch!" Her uncle rounded on her his hand raised to strike her. The blow didn't land. Charlie's lightning fast reflexes caught his hand.

"Do! Not! Lay! A! Hand! On! My! Wife!" Charlie clenched his teeth trying to prevent himself from striking the man. Her uncle backed away from the area wavering a small bit.

Charlie grinned his evil grin and turned on the assembled family. "I asked my wife to make an effort to include you in our family. I kept telling her she was over exaggerating, but now I see I am wrong. You are more vile than I ever imagined."

He grabbed Charlotte and walked to the library door. Before he swung it opened he spoke without turning. "Charlotte has told you the location of the wedding. Be there or not, the choice is yours. I, for one, hope you do not come."

Charlie swung the door opened and was stopped by Giles. He flexed his arms menacingly. "Move."

Giles smartly stepped away. Charlie reached down and grabbed Charlotte's hand and marched them out the door.

They had walked a mile down the lane mile before Charlotte finally asked. "Charlie, why are we still walking?"

Charlie took a deep breath and stopped to look at his wife. "Because I will splinch us if I try to get us back right now. I'm sorry I never believed you. How could you, the most beautiful person inside and out, be related to that lot?"

Charlotte smiled and stroked Charlie's cheek. "Mum always said it was my gypsy luck which made me as sweet as the air after the rain."

Charlie took another deep breath and closed his eyes focusing before he let it out. He looked at the band around his wrist focusing on what they meant.

Charlotte noticed his gaze. "I will miss them, the handfasting bands. I know we are making a larger commitment, a more permanent one, but I will miss this part of our life. The outward symbol of our love."

Charlie looked into her face and smiled. "I understand. It was my solace when you were gone. That band on my wrist let me know you were still there somehow."

He pulled her close and grinned his 'come hither' smile. "Let's get back. I have a promise to keep this evening."

One he kept, perfectly.

The civil ceremony was quick and efficient. Fleur had again produced the blue dress Charlotte had been handfasted in originally. Truth be told, she and Molly purchased the dress with the sole purpose of Charlotte to wear for the handfasting. She kept it tucked away all this time until the secret was ready to be shared. So Charlotte, dressed much the same way she had been dressed almost two years ago got married in a magistrate office in muggle London.

Charlotte's Aunt Agnes did attended, but as a last minute reminder of what she was throwing away. Charlotte did not back down. "Give it to my brother someday."

The worst thing about the ceremony was the unexpected loss of their handfasting bands earlier than they expected. Charlotte cried that evening in Charlie's arms about the loss. He tried to make it up to her as only a good husband could, or should anyway. At one point Ginny pounded on the door and told them that good silencing charms made good neighbors. Neither of them could look her or Hermione in the eye in the morning.

The rest of their time was a blur. The preparations were made. The tent was up and the guest had begun to arrive.

Charlotte, now ready except for the marama sitting on the bed she was going to use as a veil this time, stared into identical dark blue eyes.

She could not move. She just stared into those eyes and that face she had not seen since she had dropped her off at the age of ten just after her father's funeral.

She finally spoke. "Aunt Naomie."

"Renee," The woman replied.

"Renee?" Bill asked from the corner by the door.

"The name my father gave me," Charlotte explained. "It was the one used when I was with them. They would not use my Gadjo name."

"I have come to make amends for that which was lost to you." Her aunt spoke in Roma.

"My friends and family speak English." Charlotte stopped her.

Her aunt bristled. "Have you forgotten the lessons of your youth? Have you forgotten what we taught you so quickly?"

"No. How could I forget the cruel lessons of my family to a scared five year old after the grandmother told everyone around me to speak nothing but Roma until I learned the language?" Charlotte answered her in Roma, then she switched back to English. "My family and friends speak English. This is how we will speak."

Naomie studied her calculatingly. "Yet you forget the lessons taught to you about respect for one's elders."

"I show respect where it is due. Where it has not been violated," Charlotte countered coolly.

Naomie looked opening hostile, but made no further comments to the debate. Instead she opened her bag and withdrew three items. She set two on the small dressing table in Ginny's room, keeping the third in her hand. "I have come to right a wrong which almost caused the lives of a kin."

She walked up to Charlotte and presented her with a slightly worn book. Charlotte studied her aunt's eyes for malice then retrieved the journal. She opened it to a random page and began to read. Confused, she looked into her aunt's dark eyes once again.

"The knowledge of your elders, passed on to you on your wedding day so you may run your household with the same devotion your ancestors have for generations. This I grant to you as your closest female relative. Use it to be a pride to your new family and a credit to you upbringing."

Charlotte eyes lit up, remembering some forgotten memory from the past. A wedding of an extended family member. The bride's mother had done the same. She gave her a book. Charlotte, being young, did not fully comprehend the significance of the ritual until now. In her hands she held a collection of potions and spells, traditions and rites, hints, secrets and family remedies for everything a wife would ever need to run a home and care for her family.

Charlotte struggled for a moment to remember, then lowered her head in respect. "I will do all in my power to bring honor and respect to our family in my new role."

Naomie nodded, pleased at the response. She turned back to the desk and unstopped the flask and emptied it into the silver chalice. Turning she approached Charlotte again.

"Child, what is your intent on this day?"

Charlotte closed her eyes, willing her mind back to that day over a decade prior. "To bind my life to that of my husband."

Naomie nodded, happy she could remember. "It is your intent to leave behind your childhood and be a woman in full?"

Charlotte's initial thoughts were it was a little late for that, but instead replied. "Aye, this is my intent."

Naomie stepped forward and handed Charlotte the challis. "Then take this cup…"

Bill's hand snatched the cup holding it in place. He stared deep into Naomie eyes almost snarling. "How do I know you are not poisoning her?"

Naomie grinned maliciously back. "You don't."

"Hermione," Bill said as he withdrew his wand and waved it over the cup. Both watched intently. He quickly turned his gaze on Hermione who shook her head. Bill nodded in agreement and released his hand. He stepped back, but not to the corner he once occupied when he brought Naomie to the room to see Charlotte.

"Your traditions are strange with your new family that you would allow a man into the bridal room as you prepare." Naomie scoffed. Charlotte did not bother to answer. She knew Bill, and probably the others were worried when the Roma woman appeared on the pathway leading to the Burrow.

Naomie shrugged and continued. "Take this cup, and leave behind the tainted blood of childhood and become that of a wife and mother."

Charlotte looked at her in shock, then at Bill. His eyes were unfocused as he remembered something. "Tainted blood."

She reached forward and grabbed the goblet from her aunt's hands and drained it in three long gulps.

Naomie bowed her head and took the cup from Charlotte. "Join now with your man and become a wife and mother. Carry on our values and traditions into the next generation."

Without another word the woman turned, retrieved her bag and deposited the cup inside. She strode to the door and opened it. She looked back at Charlotte. "Tell him, we have paid the price. One bloodline for another. Tell his, a life for a life."

"Emil" Charlotte whispered. Naomie continued to look at her for confirmation. Charlotte nodded. The woman turned and left closing the door behind her.

Bill grabbed her by the shouldered and looked at her with shocked hope. "Tainted blood."

Charlotte shook her head. "I always knew. I had always been told, my blood is tainted. Always tainted."

Bill kept her in his grasp. "We always assumed it was your half Roma status. Tainted blood. I have seen references to that same phrase in the old family histories. Again, I thought it was the mixing of anything less than pureblood."

Charlotte reached for the book where she had deposited it on the bed and began to rifle through the book. She found the potion section with ease and began to search each page. She smiled and handed the journal to Bill. "The Draught of Womanhood."

Bill studied the page intently. "So simple."

"Every family's will be different." Charlotte thought.

"Agreed, but how were you born?" Bill thought pacing back and forth.

"Oi!" Ginny disrupted. "Can either of you explain what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Ginny!" Molly admonished.

Bill looked questioningly at Charlotte. She froze in her tracks, thinking. "Not yet, Ginny, but soon. Give Bill and me some time."

Bill looked at her with concern. "Are you concerned?"

Charlotte began to nod her head, but stopped. Then she began to laugh. "Emil! You are brilliant."

"What does Emil have to do with this?" Katie asked.

"He sent a colt!" Charlotte danced around the room. No one understood.

Charlie lowered Charlotte onto the bed. Outside the open balcony doors, the sea crashed upon the rocky shoreline. He kissed her with zeal, frustrated at the delays to this moment. Katie's uncle was a wonderful man, but he insisted on showing the couple every amenity and feature within the home before he would leave.

Charlotte did not helped the situation. She changed out of her wedding dress before they left the Burrow, and arrived at the bottom of the stairway in a new pair of navy stilettos grinning mischievously.

That alone would was bad enough, but Gillian accompanied her and shared a knowing, evil grin. Charlie knew he was in for a new treat under the blue dress she wore for their first handfasting and muggle marriage.

Archie took an eternity going through the paperwork of the other travelers going to Italy. The entire time, he wife did everything in her power to drive him mad with desire. Her heels bounced as she sat cross legged waiting their turn at the counter. She dropped her birth registry and had to get on her knees to retrieve it from the ground making sure to look at him with unbridled lust from her position at eye level with his hardening cock. When they arrived, she slipped into his arms and unnoticed by the other travelers ran her hand over his aching member.

Katie's uncle was either intentionally being thick or was the most obtuse man who ever held a wand. As he showed them the property, his wife continued to show him her wares whenever his back was turned. She bent over at one point to look at flowers in the garden and allowed the crinoline of her skit to lift enough to give Charlie a solid look at the garters. Just garters. No knickers. He made a grab for her so he could toss her on the bench and pull up the shirt of the dress and relieve his aching cock when the uncle had come back around the corner of the path and Charlotte skipped out of his grasping arms, smiling as she caught up the doddering old fool and took his offered arm leaving Charlie behind to watch her hips sway with each click of those damnedable 'fuck me' heels.

The fool finally left them only moments before. The minute the flames turned from emerald to orange again, Charlie unceremoniously picked Charlotte up and tossed her over his shoulder and strode quickly to the master suite with the big bed Charlotte bounced on earlier and pronouncing 'wonderfully comfy' with a sly look on her face and the heels on display again.

He had no patience for slow and easy anymore. She was set on the floor and stripped from the dress within seconds of crossing the threshold. She, however, stopped him from picking her up once again and tossing her onto the bed and made him watch her walk across the room, step by agonizing step, until she was leaning against the bed with her legs slightly spread and her small thatch of curls beckoning him to come and taste their moist pleasures. He complied, stripping his clothes as he went and was naked except for the magical replica of the handfasting band by the time he held her in his arms. Bill, after seeing both Charlie and Charlotte's heart aching loss of the fasting bands, found a way to incorporate them into their wedding ceremony. Though not created by their commitment as husband and wife, the bands were embedded with spells to replicate the effects of their original bands. They were obviously not the first couple to have regretted the loss of the outward reminder of their handfasting when replaced by the more binding wedding vows.

Now she was laid out like a gift for him and him alone to unwrap and enjoy, though the skimpy lace of the bra and garters left little for him to discover. He peeled the cups of the bra away and tasted the erect nipples and the scratch of the lace until she was quivering at his suckling and nipping. He grinned. She was as worked up as he was from all of her seduction. He kissed her navel, thinking of how far she had come under his tutelage from the scared virgin in his bed two years ago to the seductress who had him ready to come in his trousers like an untried fourteen year old boy.

He ran his lips down further until he his lips were suckling the bundle of nerve at the core of her womanhood. She arched her back into his face and wrapped her legs around his neck spurring him downward with the heels. Grinning he thrust her legs back, splitting her wider, beginning his tasting at the small pucker further back than she was used to. She gasped and shuttered at the new sensation. He chuckled as his mouth fell on her opening and his tongue dove deep within her most carnal channel. She groaned and thrust up onto his tongue, wanting more. He allowed his tongue to continue his upward path, stopping for a moment to suckle once more on the cluster of nerves, and making her shutter and thrust into him even more. He slowly worked his way up her body until he could claim her mouth with his again.

Their bodies ground together, both desiring more than the sliding friction between them.

After a moment more, Charlie could no longer hold out. He reached beside her head where he had hastily tossed his wand onto the bed when he approached her. As he grasped it, Charlotte's hand carded his and he stopped. He looked up at his hand and back to her face. Her eyes never left his as she grasped his wand and drew it from his grasp. She lowered it back to the bed were it had previously lay and recaptured his hand in hers.

Her eyes were imploring, begging. Charlie's breath caught and held. He looked at her, hoping he was wrong for what those beautiful dark storm cloud eyes begged him for.

She looked at him begging this time with words. "Please. Just one more time, let us try just once more."

He could not breathe. His lungs ached for him to take in air, but he could not. He could see in her reaction when he could not keep up the mask any longer and his face and eyes showed the pain and concern of her request.

She looked at him with every ounce of love she could put into her pleading. "Once more, then never again. I'm stronger now and I am older, my body more ready to hold onto what we create together in love. My mind can process this is our choice. I am willing to live with the consequences if things do not work out. I want this, but only if you are willing to take this path with me. I will not travel it alone, only with you at my side and willing to take it with me."

Charlie's heart was breaking. He wanted this more than anything. Proof of the love they shared for each other. Proof of the passion she stirred within his loins. He was willing to do anything to make her happy, but was he willing to endure the painful costs if it did not work out.

He looked deep into her eyes. He saw the concern. He saw the love. He saw her pleading. And something else. Something he could not understand. It was not the determination she had for every task that challenged her. It was not the tenacity she threw at every problem she encountered. It was something else he could not place. Something secret. Something she knew and was not willing to share. Yet.

Charlie drew in air relieving his lungs. Her eyes continued to beg. Charlie lost his will to stand up to her pleading. He placed his forehead on her and looked at nothing but her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She breathed back at him again. She was begging for more than just this one last chance. She was begging for his trust.

Any remaining resolve his body had to prevent the painful outcomes they suffered in the past crumbled. He slowly entered her inch by slow sensual inch. When he gave her all he had, she pulled him down again to her mouth, thanking him for his surrender.

Their lovemaking varied from slow and aching to fast and deep until they both climaxed. Charlie did not withdraw from her tight throbbing channel but held her close and kissed her lips for a long time after they were finished, savoring the thought that she would be his and nobody else's the rest of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

"Little E! Stay where I can see you, please."

The dark haired boy turned and looked back with mischievous sea blue eyes and smile. He was Charlie in miniature, with his stocky build and freckled face, the dark hair was the lone contribution from his mother. He waited just long enough for the three women to get close enough to see around the corner and began his quest to push his outer limits with his mother again.

Charlotte laughed. At the age of five, Little E was the first of their children able to leave the safe confines of the child care center and the watchful eyes of Hilda, Betsey and Lucy. The child was a souvenir from their honeymoon. He arrived two weeks early, just two and a half months before the first anniversary of their wedding.

CeCe cried as she handed the baby into Charlotte's waiting arms. She could not speak, just stared at the mother and child as they looked at each other. Charlie, overcome with emotion at the birth of his son, was on his knees, watching the scene before, him unable to move or voice his emotions.

It was the director and Ana who collected Emil for the couple, and brought him to the clinic. Charlie collected the boy from Charlotte and deposited him into the Roma's arms announcing for the first time the child's name. Emil Alexander Weasley.

The Roma looked at the couple and then the child. He walked back to the bed and looked down at Charlotte from where she lay, exhausted from giving birth less than an hour prior. "You have a beautiful son. Big and strong. He will be a good man, like his father. He will be a loving soul, like his mother."

Emil laid his namesake back in Charlotte's arms and kissed her upon the brow. Then turning so no one could see his emotions, he left the clinic.

Ana came forward and sat next to Charlotte. She held her shoulders and looked at the newest member of the reserve. "He will never replace what you have lost, but he will heal some of the hurt now that he is here."

Charlotte laid her exhausted head on Ana's shoulder, thankful for the knowing comfort she provided.

"Devin! Why is it that you would think you could run ahead if Little E was just scolded for the same?" Katie hollered waving her hands.

The sandy haired boy, six months E's senior was a shock to everyone. Katie took it badly when she found out, devastated at her mixed emotions of irritation she needed to go on leave for the duration of her pregnancy and frustration her best friends, who wanted a child so badly and could not have one, but she could without even trying and excitement Jake and her would have an outward expression of their love. Jake, at the director's harsh assessment, married Katie just before the child had been born in Caprera on the beach.

"Boyz vill be Boys" a small French woman said trying to convince her nine month old daughter she wanted to stay on her hip and in her arms.

Charlotte and Katie just smiled. Just over two years ago, Louis went home for his brother's wedding. Giselle, Izzy to her friends or Dizzy to Katie behind her back, was an attendant to Louis' new sister-in-law. Louis, ever the charmer, fell for her innocent personality and heated kisses. They left the wedding before the bride and groom. After two full days in their motel room together, Louis packed her up and ran off to Romania with her. Her arrival was announced to Charlie, Charlotte and Nate by an irritated Katie fire calling with a "Get your asses over here. Louis just showed up with some French tart who doesn't even know what end of her wand to hold."

This was, of course, followed by the arrival of Izzy's mother, father, three younger sisters and older brother who challenged Louis to a duel for the honor of his sister. Louis blackened the brother's eyes with three curses. After which, he announced to the angry family he would make things right and marry the woman on the spot as he was madly and passionately in love with her.

The wedding photograph of Louis, Jake, Nate, Charlie and the brother sporting two black eyes and a bloody lip with their arms around each other's shoulders still hung proudly in the couple's cabin. She was pregnant within months and their daughter, Josephine, arrived healthy and happy in due time.

"Have you heard from Matthew recently?" Katie asked as they continue their easy stroll.

Charlotte groaned. "Last week. He is still insisting the children be in the wedding. It will be a complete nightmare. We have been practicing how to interact with muggles at home."

The women laughed again. As Katie began berating Devin for not staying in sight again, Charlotte considered Matthew and everything leading up to his and Charlotte's meeting.

Bill, finally having a spot to begin, reviewed his research and found his answer. The pureblood Nott family kidnapped a Roma woman and forced her into marriage to one of their sons. Like Charlotte, this woman had miscarriage after miscarriage. The Nott patriarch was finally able to get the information regarding the taboo on all women of Roma blood out the woman . When the patriarch went to the Roma's demanding the taboo be lifted, the elders laughed and sent him packing. The man would not be deterred and started a war with the Roma. Finally, after many losses on both sides an accord was met. The Nott family paid a bride price to the Roma family and, in turn, the Roma family shared their secret and released the woman from the taboo.

Several of the pureblood families, driven by the quest to keep their blood purity, began to enact their own taboos closely following the one created by the Roma. The only difference, the taboo affected all of the children, not just the women. After he knew what to look for, Bill was able to quickly find the correct potion in every family archive. With Charlotte's success ongoing, Bill was able to start persuading couples to try again. Most had requested to wait and see how Charlotte progressed to the end.

Only one coupe, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Millicent Bulstrode, were willing to try on one condition, it was Charlotte who delivered their baby when the time came. Harry managed to pull some strings in both England and Romania to get Charlotte a portkey issued to take her straight from wherever she was in Romania to St Mungo's. Their plan was successful, and Charlotte arrived with three hours to spare to deliver the new baby girl, named Margaret. She was a pretty baby with her father's face and her mother's hair. Other couples were soon following suit by canceling the taboo and starting families.

Bill, however, had time on his hands as he waited for both Charlotte and Millie to achieve their joyous outcomes. Always needing a task, he began to research another family secret. When Charlotte moved out of her aunt's home, she took two boxes of mementoes with her. Most were muggle photos of Charlotte and her mother through the years. There were also a couple of Susanne's things in the box. Her diplomas, a few favorite books and some old class books from her school days. Bill helped Charlotte carry these boxes to the attic since Charlie was still at work that day. It was Bill in whom Charlotte confided the whole story of that awful confrontation with her uncle.

The information was stored in his mind, wanting an outlet. So, Bill gave it an outlet and did what he did best. Researched, starting with Susanne Hartman's old school things. He was able, from the writing in the back cover and notes on various pages, piece together some of Susanne's friends. A little more research and a quick pop across the country led him to the door of one Elizabeth Michaelson, nee Roberts, Susanne's best friend during their final years of school before university.

When the woman answered the door and Bill introduced himself as Charlotte's brother-in-law and an investigator, the woman reluctantly agreed to meet him for coffee the following morning. As they drank their coffee in the little café in the town square, Bill broached the subject in a roundabout way. He told Elizabeth, Charlotte was trying to find out more about her mother and wanted to know about when she studied abroad the year before they graduated.

Elizabeth was not a woman who beat around the bush. "So she is trying to find her brother?"

Bill was shocked. "Charlotte was told no one knew."

Elizabeth snorted and took a drink of her coffee. "I was her best friend. The two of us went to the chemist together to buy the test. She took it at my house while my mum was out. I was the first to know."

Elizabeth, it turned out, was a fountain of information, including the name of the facility in North Wales where Susanne was sent to 'address the issue' as her family put it. Armed with this information, Bill approached Charlotte when she was home for May 2nd with the family.

Despite Charlie's protest the stress could be too much for Charlotte and the baby, the three of them went to Wales to the private adoption center. After a slight clearing up of why they were there with the staff, as Charlotte was already six months along with Little E, the director of the facility was able to retrieve Susanne's records and review them before ushering them into her office. As it turned out, her brother made a request, with the blessing of his adoptive parents, to reach out to Susanne when he was 16. If his mother, or any family member, ever wanted to contact him, he was willing to meet. She would not divulge his name, but would arrange a meeting within the next two days.

Using Hermione's parents number again, Charlotte left a contact number for her brother. He called within four hours. The next day, a very nervous Charlotte with Charlie met Matthew and his parents at a restaurant on Charing Cross Road. When she entered the restaurant, she actually stopped and stared at the younger version of her uncle looking desperately at the door waiting for her to arrive. He met her eyes and saw her recognition. Rising from his seat, he crossed the room and met her looking longingly into her face, seeing a little of himself. They spent several hours talking. Charlotte, with Molly's forethought, brought photos of her mother for Matthew to see. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at her face for the first time.

Matthew had a good home growing up with loving parents and an even better education. He and his parents were shocked to hear the names of his grandparents and uncle. They traveled in similar circles and knew each other in passing. Charlie eventually ended the evening stating Charlotte needed her rest. He worried most of the day, but allowed her this time. When Matthew protested, Charlotte explained Charlie's concerns. It was Matthew's mother, Rebecca, who then insisted the couple retire understanding the situation all too well.

This was the beginning of five years' worth of correspondence and visits when they were in England. Matthew always questioned, but never pushed why Charlotte didn't have a phone. Romania was remote, he supposed.

Katie was able to focus on Charlotte again. "So he is still insisting on going through with his stunt?"

Charlotte moaned. "Yes. I don't understand why. Georgiana, or at least her parents, are insistent my uncle be there. Some land dealing or another, I don't know. Matthew refuses to give them the satisfaction of why he is insisting my uncle's family not be invited."

Charlotte, of course, understood completely. Another visit to Elizabeth provided them with the awful answer. Matthew despised ever wanting to know who his father was. Susanne was home from school when Sebastian and his friends came by the house. Their parents were out on one of their usual business trips overnight.

She stayed in her room and out of her brother and his friends' way. Only one of them, William Merchant, wanted Susanne's company, so much so, he took it from her. Matthew was born ten months later. For the first time, Charlotte began to understand her mother's choices. She drank to escape. Escaped her brother's reaction when she confronted him about what had happened. Escape what had been robbed from her. Escape the loss of Matthew. Charlotte could not fix those hurts. All she could hope is she was able to give her mother a little joy in the storm which had been her life.

Izzy laughed her throaty laugh. "How do you think this will go when they see you?"

"The real question is, how are they going to react when they see me and look at the wedding program and see it say Charlotte Renee Cooper-Weasley, sister of the groom? That is the real question." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Both women laughed again. Katie piped up, "do you think they will talk to you at all?"

"Who knows? They may for appearances," Charlotte replied.

"Can you imagine what they will say when they see the kids," Izzy smirked.

Charlotte laughed as they approached the fence of the play yard of the care center. Hilda and Betsey had two sandy haired boys in front of them, correcting some misdeed. The women never scolded the children, simply explained their transgressions and asked them to stop. The pair in front of them currently were Charlie's bane, his mother's curse incarnate, doubled.

When the twins had been born a little over three years ago, most of the people in the room where shocked. No one said a word. Katie glared across the room at Jake who was trying to tell her he was not at fault. No one knew for sure what the status was until they were placed in Charlotte's arms and she was able to see their hair for the first time. "Oh look, Charlie. They have my mum's hair."

Charlie grinned at Katie. "Yah, blond as a summer day. Never thought it would stand a chance of showing up between your black and my red."

Jake gave a sigh of relief knowing he would not end up on the couch for the foreseeable future.

"Garret and Felix! What have you done now?" Charlotte snapped, bringing the boys to attention. Both turned their identical 'We are innocent' looks on her. "Oh, no you don't. Grandmum Weasley told me all about that look, my loves."

"Oh, Charlotte, honey, don't fret. They were just playing a little hide and seek without telling anybody." Betsey rolled her eyes.

Charlotte glared at the boys. "Your father will be here shortly."

Two little sets of hands went automatically to their backsides. Wide eyes looked up in desperate pleas. Charlotte said nothing. Charlie only paddled them once. But it must have been a good one, because they still remembered it well. Charlotte could not blame their father for his actions. The boys managed to escape from the center and were caught at the enclosure gate by Tony. Knowing they could outrun the old handler, the boys took off only to be caught in an incarsera jinx. When Charlie got to them, he released them, pulled them over his knee and paddled them both one after the other. Poor Felix had the worst of it since he had to watch his brother knowing what was coming.

The director took over from that point and gave he boys a good berating. He explained every way they could have died within the fence they were trying so hard to breach as Charlie paced back and forth trying to get his temper in check. The boys were crying harder than after Charlie finished with them after the director was done. With one last deep breath, he dropped to his knees and pulled them into his big embrace.

That was how Charlotte found them as Phillip helped her up the pathway to the enclosure gates. She just managed to get to the ground to make sure, with her own tear filled eyes, that they were safe and sound, when she doubled over her big belly and gasped in pain. "I think my water broke."

"Oh, drat, Angel, she showed up for you again." Lucy teased, guiding a small toddler out of the building.

The little girl looked up and smiled her angel's smile. "Mama!"

Little Susanne Katrina was born within four hours of her twin brother's misdeeds. Charlotte knew it was probably prompted by the stress, but CeCe had said it was time anyway. The child would probably be five before she realized her name was not Angel. She was the child Lucy had seen all those years prior. The fair skinned, freckle faced little girl with long auburn curls streaked by the sun.

Angel ran to the fence and lifted her arms. Charlotte compiled without thought.

Next to them, Katie groaned and rubbed her big belly. "Oh, Angel sweetie, I think your new playmate is practicing the ballet in there again. On my bladder as usual."

Angel looked at her mother. "How long before Auntie Katie's baby is here so I can play with it?"

"Any time now." Charlotte told her. "But remember what we keep saying at home."

"I can't make Gladys fly at Uncle Matthew's wedding," Angel nodded her head.

Charlotte laughed thinking about the stuffed dragon Charlie had bought her when she was born. It was still twice as tall as she was. "That too, but what else? About Auntie Katie's baby?"

"She will be too little to play with for a bit when she comes," Angel nodded.

"That's right. We will have to wait for a bit for our tea party. Maybe you can have one with Molly when we go the Gran's for Christmas." Charlotte looked about seeing E and Devin on the swings and relaxed again.

Felix stood at the gate. "Are we going home?"

"No." Charlotte smiled at him. "We are meeting your father. He wants us to wait."

Felix blanched and took off again to confer with his twin. Hilda grinned and winked. "I think he is hoping you will get him out of here before Charlie get here."

"Oh, I know they are hoping I get them out of here before their father gets ahold of them," Charlotte grinned. "Those miniature broomsticks were a brilliant gift. I was worried at first, but the first time Charlie took them and locked them away, I thought they were going to go mental."

The women laughed. The pair in question looked over at them and seeing Charlotte's eyes catch theirs and grin, knew they were the topic of conversation. Both relaxed and began to play again. Their mother laughing was always a good sign they would be able to work their way out of punishment from her.

Angel got back down and began to chase after the twins, only to redirect to a tea party being held by some older preschoolers. When Angel shyly approached the table, one of them pulled up another chair and set a place for her to join the game. Charlotte smiled with tears in her eyes at the children's easy acceptance. The horrible, tainted past never affected her children. Lucy put a comforting hand on her shoulder and moved across the play area to referee a squabble over the blocks.

She only seen her Roma family one more time. Two months after Little E was born, Emil and Marcel asked Charlotte to go with Marcel to England to the horse sales. She would know the families with the best lines still from her childhood. She reluctantly agreed. Charlie was another story. He protested her going. Why make her relive past memories of abuse and neglect. He was even more furious when Emil insisted Little E attend as well. Things almost came to blows when he was informed that in no way would he be attending with her and the baby.

The grandmother pulled her away from the men and told her to let them be to deal with it as men do. Whatever was discussed and decided still left Charlie agitated for days. The obvious compromise was the four of them traveling to England together and staying for a few days with Molly. E was old enough to travel safely finally and the family as a whole had been anxious to meet him.

Charlie and Marcel continued to argue about the fair until they left. Marcel continued to argue Charlie would turn people away from dealing with him. He needed Charlotte with him and the babe could not be parted from her for too long. Besides, the boy should go to his first sale with his favorite uncle.

Charlotte finally was able to calm Charlie enough to allow them the trip. Just as she had expected, Marcel walked from seller to seller looking for new breeding stock. He spoke with several men and made a couple of purchases of young, promising fillies. Most of the people they met assumed Charlotte was Marcel's wife, and it was their child sleeping in the sling on his mother's chest. He did not correct the misconception. Charlotte allowed the act to play out, knowing he was allowing her an opportunity to see her father's world again without the prejudices usually directed at her.

They eventually came to the vender Charlotte dreaded seeing all day. There were several men milling around a beautiful young stallion who was prancing with nerves at the attention. A familiar voice boomed across the crowd, boasting about the prize the family had acquired for nothing of consequence. Marcel scowled as they approached.

He approached with Charlotte to the front of the group. Stepping forward, he approached the horse and reached into his left pocket and drew out a couple of sugar cubes and offered them to the stallion. It bowed his head and accepted the treat without hesitation. Marcel nodded. He gave the familiar stallion a once over and stepped back away. Charlotte was perplexed by the action. Marcel offered sugar cubes all day to the animals he was inspecting. A peace offering for the beast to allow a strangers touch. Except he reached into his right pocket all day.

"It is a magnificent stallion," Marcel spoke to the previously boasting man.

He turned his attention on Marcel to continue discussing his newest breeding steed and stopped short, looking at Charlotte. Recognition shot into her cousin's eyes. He looked at her closely then traced down her body to the sling across her chest. Charlotte held Little E closer than before.

"Aye," Her cousin finally answered. "Our family traded bloodlines with another family in Romania. We feel we received the better deal."

Charlotte could feel Marcel flex next to her. She grabbed his hand to prevent him from being rash. Little E took that time to make a fuss. Charlotte thought maybe he could feel the tension in the air. She released Marcel's hand and pulled back the sling which hid him from view and stroked his face, comforting him as she hushed him and swayed side to side. Marcel looked over her shoulder to watch the babe.

"What is it your beautiful woman has borne you?" Another man asked conversationally.

"A fine strong boy." Marcel answered. The men nodded in appreciation. A few stepped forward to take a look at Little E who was nestled in her chest with a protective hand over his food source.

Many of the men nodded and commented on how big and strong of a boy he was and what a fine man he would grow to be. Her cousin also stepped up still trying to correct the deception before him. "He has his family's black hair."

Charlotte nodded to him. He looked pointedly at Marcel then to Charlotte. She spoke softly as any Roma wife would to a strange man. "And his father's fair completion."

Her cousin looked again at Marcel's darker completion and nodded.

"What is the boy's name?" Another asked. Her cousin winced.

Marcel answered. "Emil, for my father."

The men nodded. One looked at Charlotte questioningly. "Not for your father?"

"Emil is a great man and has done more for me than I could ever have expected." She answered looking again at the sleeping babe.

"Come, the child grows restless. Let us get home." Marcel took her arm to guide her away.

They were just a few steps away when one of the men spoke again. "Jimbo, could she be a distant relation? She looks just like your sister at that age."

"No," Her cousin answered. "She is no relation of ours."

Marcel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Charlotte smiled up at his concerned face. "They are no relations of my. My Roma family is all in Romania. All but one."

Marcel smiled at her again. "Come, let me get you back home to your man. He waits your return most anxiously."

The barking laughter of men redirected her attention from the play yard to the ruckus of a group of friends approaching the center. Her eyes instantly went to her husband. Even after all these years and four children, he still made her gypsy blood burn for his touch. His eyes were alit with glee as he walked and joked with his fellows as they approached. His eyes darted to hers and he smirked his roguish smirk that made the twins look innocent. He was up to something, something he was worried about judging from the cigarettes in his breast pocket. Even after Little E's birth, she could not deter the bad habit.

Her eyes wandered the remaining group and her nose crinkled, trying to justify the assembly. Friends, fellow handers and oddly, several Roma were with him as he approached.

It was not that the Roma were with him that caused the wondering. After Chaz's birth, the Roma community became accepting of Charlotte. She, alone of the healers, was trusted enough to attend to their injuries. Most never came to the clinic, instead Marcel or Emil would come and find her, bringing her to whomever needed her assistance.

The young women began to slip out of the close-knit camp as least a month before they were due to deliver for her to check for any problems. It allowed her to intervene at least once two years after Chaz's harrowing delivery for another young mother with a larger handler husband. The baby was at least turned properly but would be much bigger before she was due in four weeks. She would not be allowed to use a potion to do so, but natural ways existed to prompt the baby's wanting to arrive a little early. So, armed with raspberry infused tea and a suggestion to prompt her husband's attentions daily, the babe arrived ten days later to a very relieved mother and very sated husband.

It was this mother, exhausted from her still long, hard delivery of a large son that was openly thankful for Emil stepping in two years earlier demanding the community to openly accept Charlotte and, in respect of their marriage, Charlie into the elusive Roma community within the reserve. He was always a man every family had went to for help, advice and, at times, money when the need arose. He now had a debt to settle for his family. One that the half Roma witch would never hold him to, but he felt needed to be settled for just that reason. She had given him his daughter, alive, well and with her honor intact, yet, she herself lived an existence without honor amongst them. Did this child not deserve some repayment for her giving them back Lottie's life?

It was then, as she sat rocking and feeding Little E back in their cabin as Charlie fussed about his irritation over the boy not taking a bottle from him so she did not have to rush back from her work it hit her what the new mother meant. She thought back to Lottie's delivery which had been in her head all evening as she worked towards a better outcome for this mother and child. Emil's words that night returned. Two lives, not one, two. He repaid his debt, unasked for, but required in his own mind. Two lives.

She received her inheritance of the family knowledge and more importantly, the taboo and how to end it when Emil had traded the knowledge for fine stallion. One blood line for another. A continuation of her family line in exchange for Emil's family to continue on through little Chaz. Lottie would continue to bare children, and now, so would Charlotte. Another debt for Lottie's life, one which could have been forfeited, or worse, shunned. Charlotte prevented every disastrous outcome and for all of her determination for Lottie not to live her existence, Emil had given her that which she never had before. A chance at being accepted within a Roma community.

It was not easy, or complete. Too many of the elders held with their ancient beliefs, but to be accepted just a little had been enough. It was the younger members of the families, friends and young cousins of Lottie and Marcel who heard what she did for them, without hesitation or thought, who accepted them first. The others eventually followed as stories of Charlotte's care and compassion for their people began to circulate.

Charlie was a harder sell for Emil. The fellow handlers were a little more accepting, but Charlie, unlike Charlotte, did not look Roma. It was Marcel who came up with the solution after the visit to England and the horse fair. During a visit from some family outside the reserve family, Marcel simply told them Charlie was an Irish Traveler. The outside family was still upset Charlotte had not married a fellow Roma but Marcel simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. "English."

The community, armed with this excuse made all the more believable by Charlie's hair, went with it. His irritation was short lived once he seen the benefit of Charlotte's happiness of being accepted fully. He always contended the twins were conceived after an evening with the Roma dancing and drinking.

As they approached the center's fence, several handlers pulled their own children over the gates and into their arms. Most waved goodbyes and proceeded to leave for their homes. Charlie reached over the fence and tossed Angel in the air to make her squeal in delight.

Little E was soon climbing over the fence to get to his father as well. The twins held back, looking from Hilda, to Charlotte to Charlie. Their reluctance didn't go unnoticed. "What did you to do this time?"

"Nothing of concern." Hilda supplied looking at the twins adoringly. "We are all set. Right boys?"

The twins smiled their innocent smiles. Charlie was not convinced. One look told the boys everything was far from 'all set'. They paled.

Little E, always trying to help his wayward brothers, drew Charlie's attention away from them. "Da, why did we have to wait?"

Charlie smiled down at him. "I have a surprise."

The twins were instantly at the fence waiting for their tracing bands to be removed and to be lifted over the gates. They still have not been able to show enough responsibility to have them removed, and actually earned a pair of them, for their continued antics. One set keeping them within the walls of the center during the day and another to limit their range full time after a midnight stroll about the reserve. It was feared this was not their first nocturnal escape when Felix almost slipped. A quick elbow from Garrett, closed his mouth.

After the children were ready and goodbyes said, Charlie swung a gleeful Angel on his shoulders and took Charlotte's hand in his. He leaned over still balancing their little girl on his shoulders and kissed her soundly. "I almost forgot, good evening, my life."

"Good evening, my love." Charlotte replied running her fingers through his hair where Angel had knocked it into his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her mother.

Angel giggled, Little E gagged. The twins hadn't seen as they were running along the path leading home.

Charlie winced. "Angel, love. Don't pull Daddy's hair."

"You tip over!" She informed him.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you." He looked up at her pouty face. "Boys, you're going the wrong way."

The twins stopped and turned back around. Charlie pointed in the direction he came from. Confused, the turned back and redirected their escape.

"Stay close." Charlotte commanded on what she was sure were deaf ears.

"Da, where are we going?" E asked again.

"You'll see." Was his smiled reply.

E looked at Charlotte who shrugged her shoulders and fell into step with Charlie. To her surprise, Jake, Katie, Devin and Marcel joined them. They chatted merrily as they proceeded across the compound. The twins stopped occasionally to wait for which direction to go but kept at the outer limits of Charlotte's allowable range. Little E split his time between pushing the same limit and interacting with Marcel and Jake. Katie continued to gripe every so often about the baby. Now she was certain he or she had taken up water polo as a pastime. Jake was taking the brunt of her ire in good humor.

They finally reached a split in the path that lead to an outer property of the reserve. Little E whooped and clapped his hands. "Are we going to the new house?"

Charlie just nodded, and the boy took off with the twins in tow. On his shoulders, the little girl clapped just as excited. Charlotte scrunched her nose again wondering why they would be heading to the construction site.

They had moved out of their original cabin a couple of months after Little E's birth when a two-bedroom cabin had finally opened up. It was hard for Charlotte to leave their first home. It held so many memories, both good and bad, but they needed the space and privacy Charlie pointed out seductively in her ear. He proceeded to show her the first night in detail just how much they would enjoy their privacy.

This cabin had been their home now for five years. They had outgrown it really when the twins were born but made do. Angel finally toppled their need to move. They just recently moved her cot out of their room after one too many times of her waking up and asking. "Mommy, what's wrong? Is Da hurting you?"

The property to construct the home was offered to them after both committed to another fifteen years at the reserve. It was a sly move on the part of the reserve governors to keep both Charlie and her at the reserve. Neither one wanted to give up their jobs in Romania, but they were at a crossroads. They needed a new home, Little E was starting school and would be going to Hogwarts in six years and Charlie bagan to receive some interest from other reserves looking to help him advance his career. Every one of them were also more than willing to take on Charlotte as well if she felt she would like to continue to work.

It was a hard six months after they found out they were expecting again as they considered leaving the people and place they loved for the benefit of their family. They were seriously looking at moving to Wales to the Welch Green reserve after they offered Charlie an assistant director's position until an absolutely horrible situation brought options from another direction.

One of the assistant directors of the reserve was in the enclosure when one of the horntails attacked. Not able to stop the attack easily and not wanting one of the new rookies to be hurt, he stepped in front of him and took a direct hit from the creature's tail. Thayer and CeCe worked tirelessly for hours.

After explaining the whole situation to his wife of 30 years and their children, it was the barely adult son who spoke up. "Mum, he wouldn't want that life. He wouldn't want to be paralyzed from his broken back. Mum, he could never live as half a man. He isn't even really holding on right now. They are struggling to keep him alive. Are we just making him suffer to delay the inevitable?"

The wife dropped her head into her hands. Thayer and Charlotte exchanged looks stealing their faces and resolve. They understood the gut-wrenching decision this woman knew she could face every day she watched him leave for work. Today, however, she stepped over that line and faced what every wife of a handler begged they would never face. It took her less time than Charlotte could ever imagined it could to make the call to give up and let him go with some amount of peace.

The director was brought in. He questioned her and the family making sure there would be no regrets. He would not look at the pair of healers as he nodded his head and walked the wife to her husband's bedside. It took less than an hour for him to leave this world behind.

Peptrovski never left. When it was over, and the family marginally recovered from their initial grief, the director kneeled in front of the wife being held by her daughter and took her hands. "If it is any comfort, I do believe your son is correct. Thomas would not have wanted that life either."

Her face haunted Charlotte. She knew Nate, Jake and Louis would never allow her to prolong Charlie's life greedily, but she hated the fact the possibility existed she would ever have to make the call. That drove her like a woman possessed. She began to research and experiment. Her single minded fury led her back to her old muggle life and upbringing and an old acquaintance, Chandler, who finished medical school. He was able get her to the right people who pointed her to specialists in the Americas working with rattlesnakes and cottonmouths.

Jake, still with connections, was able to track down a squib scientist with friends who worked within the field of anti-venom. She was there for three long weeks with the twins, a one-month old Angel and Molly. She found her answer. She missed a critical step. They always tried just to stop the bleeding. They forgot to stop the venom itself.

Back in Romania, armed with her new knowledge and a full day's worth of 'My love, I'm back' shagging supporting her, she returned to her experiments. They were successful. She found an answer just in time. There was another attack in the reserve and the family consented to their son being the practical test subject for the new anti-venom.

It worked! Not perfectly. That would take another full year. Three months ago, after another successful test and outcome, Charlotte published her findings and sent her research, instructions and anti-venom to every reserve housing Horntails. Just last week, a grateful family from Brazil wrote thanking her for her dedication to finding the answer that saved their brother's life.

The loss of Thomas was bitter sweet in another way as well. It opened a position in Romania for another assistant director. So Charlie, after years of dedicated work and studies, was in. He began his new assignment two days after Angel was born. The promotion came with options. A move to larger housing was the easy answer. The more difficult decision was the way they took. It was truly easy for them to decide. Neither one wanted to ever leave Romania. It was their home.

A week after Angel's first birthday, they broke ground on the new house. They were both so focused on raising four children and their new quest in their careers it was really the first chance they had. It probably would have been even longer if Angel wasn't such a light sleeper.

The biggest obstacle they faced was actually building the home on the reserve. Most magical contractors would not step foot in such a dangerous location. They anticipated waiting a year or longer for one of the two contactors that typically would enter the reserve to become available.

Enter Charlotte's extended adopted family. The family Lottie had married into had an uncle who was a magical contractor. Because of all Charlotte and Charlie did for the Roma families, he would come to the reserve and build the family a home to meet their growing needs. The only issue was it had to be fit around other projects until he could find a time to dedicate to its completion.

So, armed with the savings of years of frugal living, Charlotte and Charlie's home was becoming a reality. Slowly. The uncle had only been available for about four weeks total since he started. When Charlotte was last here, the roof was still not on.

She looked up the trail to check on her children again. The twins were making another break for it again. "Garret! Felix! Stop right …now."

The last word was not needed as the twins found themselves upside down floating by their ankles. Charlie pocketed his wand again. Plucking Angel off of his shoulders, he handed her off to Charlotte without a word and stormed down the trail. Little E and Devin scrambled back to their mothers.

"Oh, Oh!" Angel looked worried. "Da is going to punish them."

"I'm sure he is, and rightly so." Jake looked pointedly at his son. The boy blanched and stepped closer to his mother taking her hand.

E looked down the trail at his brothers and father. "What do you think he will do to them?"

I believe their life may become quite boring for some time." Marcel nodded.

Charlotte could only agree. Their broom riding privileges looked in jeopardy from where she stood.

"Come, Angel," Marcel held out his hands to take the child and put her up on his shoulders, "Let me give you wings again to fly."

They began to walk towards the father and sons. Charlotte could hear Charlie's ire at having his innocent smirk turned on him. He lowered the boys to his eye level, there blond hair swaying in the slight breeze upside down. Charlotte could see the exact moment when their toddler logic failed them. Identical tragic expressions exchanged the innocent grins. Charlie swished his wand again and lowered the pair to the ground landing hard bums first. Both scrabbled, teary eyed to their feet and back to the group of people half way to their location.

Little E looked at the pair with resigned apprehension. Garrett cried in temper. "Two whole weeks!"

"There is a simple solution." Charlotte told them. The pair looked up hopefully. "Start listening to what we are asking you to do."

Equally angry faces returned along with an irritated Charlie. "Go! I don't want you any further away from me then the length of a Longhorn.

Felix looked like he would question exactly which size longhorn but thought better after looking at Charlie's angry face again. The whole group of boys wandered, much slower, ahead of them.

"How could she, I was never that bad!" Charlie griped about his mother's curse.

Charlotte laughed back. "She blames you for the twins."

Charlie snorted and drew his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Charlotte took them away. He looked at her in dismay but did not push the issue. Instead he patted his pockets looking for some other distraction for his frustration. He came out with a squishy ball and grinned. "Angel."

The little girl barely turned before the small object was tossed. Her little hands reached and grabbed the gold ball without really looking. Charlie beamed.

Marcel snorted and spoke in Roma. "If she can catch that, she will be able to catch a quaffle. Much more useful. You, my lazy friend, only had to make one catch. I had to make many."

Charlie learned to speak the language two years ago after the twins stated to use it to plot against him. Marcel took it upon himself to teach Charlie, stating it would be easier if he knew the local dialect as opposed to the English one. They would be having all of their Roma conversations in Romania, not England.

The men playfully bantered back and forth about the best positions in Quidditch all the while the father and daughter threw the ball back and forth. Angel's aim was not as good, so Charlie had to work harder. Charlotte was appreciating the show he was inadvertently putting on for her.

As they approach the last turn before the house came into view, Charlie called a stop to the boys' forward progress. The other adults collected them as Charlie guided them forward. Charlotte looked back to see Katie grinning knowingly. The rat, she knew what was happening all along. Izzy looked as perplexed as she did, surely planned since the girl couldn't keep a secret to save her own life.

Charlotte looked up at her husband who was grinning his 'Charlie is innocent' grin again. She groaned. "What have you done?"

He said nothing, just continued around the corner and stopped. Charlotte looked forward and gasped. Their home stood in front of them, completed. She looked it over with a smile that dropped. She turned her irritation on her husband. He had the good common sense to look sheepish.

Katie laughed behind them as the children came screaming into the clearing. The boys whooped and danced at their new home being completed. The twins ran for the stairs and bounced waiting for permission to enter from Nate at the door.

Jake chuckled. "Come along, kids. Let's go find your rooms. You mother needs to be cross with your father for a minute."

Katie walked up behind her rubbing her belly again. "Listen to him, my Bella."

She walked up the stairs to the porch to begin herding the massive group of children. Devin looked at his mother with concern. "Is Auntie Bella going to scream at Uncle Charlie like you scream at daddy?"

"Not for long." Jake said loudly so Charlotte could hear as everybody entered the house.

"Jake." Charlotte stopped him. He looked back questioningly. "Watch Katie. She is in labor. Probably will not be until tomorrow morning some time. If I tell her, she will panic, and we will all have a time of it like last time."

Jake paled and nodded not looking forward to his next twenty-four hours. For being a dragon handler, Katie was a right mess while she was in labor. Something about the whole vulnerable situation changed the strong, resilient woman into a blubbering mess last time. Charlotte hoped this time would be better as she knew better what to expect.

She turned her attention back on Charlie. He reached for his pocket again before he realized she still had his cigarettes. He moved the hand to the back of his neck ruffling his hair instead. "I know we talked about this…"

"I wondered if you remembered that at all." Charlotte responded sarcastically.

Charlie tried his 'Charlie is innocent' smile again. She didn't budge. He sighed and continued. "We were going to get to this point anyway. Ross couldn't understand why we were not putting the second floor on right away. He said even if we didn't finish it, it made no sense to come back in two years, remove the roof, add the second floor and reinstall the roof."

"We did it because we didn't have the money for the second floor, if I remember correctly." Charlotte responded.

"Correct, we didn't have the gold, if Ross built the entire thing start to finish." Charlie agreed. "But we did have the money if he completed the framing and I did the majority of the interior work, especially on the second floor."

Charlotte looked at the house and sighed. "So just the outside is done right now."

"No." Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist. "The house is done. In fact, we are all moved in. That's why I was late getting to the center to meet you. We just finished up. Mind you, most of the boxes are just sitting in the rooms they belong in, and aren't unpacked yet, but the furniture is all moved, beds in the rooms. Dinner might take some work tonight, but Katie and Dizzy are working that out as we speak."

Charlotte looked back at him in shock. "How? A month ago the first floor walls were just barely up when I came to address the issue with the kitchen."

Charlie smiled back. "Your Roma family. Or our Roma family. Ross mentioned to the men our plan to get the second floor on so we could get it done all at one time. Next thing I know, eight Roma men show up the first day I am working here and we get a quarter of the first floor work completed. Space that across the month on my days off, Louis and Nate came on their days off and worked while I was gone. There was always one or more of the Roma men around working. One month later, house is ready to move into. Lottie got a few of the women together and scrubbed it down yesterday and I moved us in with help today after you left for work."

Charlotte turned and looked at the home she had been dreaming of for so long. "Why? Why did they all come?"

Charlie held her against his chest. "For you. Every one of them, you have helped. Maybe not each one individually, but you helped their families or their friends and never want anything for yourself. They wanted to help because they knew you wanted this, Charlotte. They knew you wanted this home for our children,"

"But Marcel and Emil…"

"I helped to build a home for my daughter." Emil's voice startled her from her side.

She looked at him confused. "I remember Lottie telling me you helped to build her house."

"Yes, Lottie's house I helped to build for Lottie." Emil agreed in Roma. "This house, I help to build for my other daughter. One not made from my loins, but made in my heart."

Tears streaked down Charlotte's cheeks as she looked at the truth in Emil's eyes. Charlie leaned behind her and spoke in Roma as well. "They all love you, Charlotte. Just like me, they discovered your hidden secret. That you have a heart too beautiful and pure. One that expects nothing and give without any thought of repayment. That is the woman they helped to build this house for. The one who goes in the middle of the night to ensure the next generation comes into this world whole and healthy. Good, strong sons to be the pride of their fathers and beautiful, gentle daughters who will grow to be the pride of any man she marries. You are the one who goes to their camp to check the sick and heal the hurt and comfort the sad and lonely. These hands, the ones I looked at that January day so long ago, have delivered so much love and understanding and compassion that every person in this reserve would have been here to help. I'm sure a good portion of them were at one time or another. This house will never be cursed. Never have a bad omen. Hell, I doubt it would ever have a ghoul. Because this house, this house was built with love. It will never be cursed or tainted. Ever."

"Yes, your man speaks the truth." Emil began to walk to the porch and up the stairs to go inside. "He is a good man, hard working and honest. You are a good Roma wife, head his words as truth."

Charlie smiled at Emil who nodded and walked in the door. He turned Charlotte in his arms and laced his hands through her hair and pulled her lips to his again. "Will you forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes. As promised to Devin, she could not be cross at Charlie for long. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Mama, why are you crying? Is Da being mean?" Angel stood at the door with stuffed Gladys in one hand and Marcel in the other.

"No, Angel. Da was not being mean. He was being very, very good. Mama is crying because she is so happy." She leaned close into Charlie. "So happy, in fact, she may have to reward Da later."

Charlie gave her a feral grin in anticipation of what was to come.

"Mama, come see my new room. Papa Emil has made me a bed." Angel demanded from the door.

"Go ahead, Angel. Mama and I will be right there to see it." Charlie told his daughter. Marcel grinned and led her away.

"Come on Charlotte. Come see your home." Charlie prompted as he pulled her up the steps.

At the threshold, he stopped and swept her into his arms. She huffed in annoyance. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold." He grinned. "All the traditions have to be kept, you know."

"I'm too heavy, but me down." She fretted. Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I have gained weight." She looked pointedly at the small bump of her belly.

Charlie beamed down at it as well. "Two kilos?"

"There are two of them in there." She reminded him.

"Ok, four."

She had found out about the new pregnancy a little over three months ago. Charlie had been gone on a retrieval from another reserve. Percy had sent them both a letter with an old copy of the now terminated law tucked inside. It had done its job and the automatic repeal clause was enacted. He folded a copy of the law open to the page outlining the childbearing requirements for the couple circling the sentence with the line: All couples shall produce two children within the next ten years." Next to it in red he had written a note.

 _Really, I believe you two have fulfilled your requirements. You can stop at any time now._

She had not told Charlie she was expecting. She simply left Percy's letter on the table and a copy of the official notice filed with the Ministry of the pregnancy Thayer still submitted since they were a marriage law couple.

Charlie returned home, read the letter, looked at the marriage law, and then the copy of the notice. He crowed his excitement, got the kids ready for an early bedtime, read three stories and turned out the lights. He then picked his wife up and tossed her onto their bed and reenacted the situation that caused the celebration in the first place. The one where her hands firmly held on the footboard of their bed and as pounding into her from behind.

"I feel bad. For some reason they always come in pairs when you get pregnant in that particular position." He pondered.

She sighed. "Maybe, if you would have rode my arse like you wanted that night instead of taking the easy way out, we would not be in this position."

"Really." Charlie grinned his naughty smirk. "Can I have the chance tonight?"

"No, not until after the children are born."

Charlie pouted. She rolled her eyes. He continued to look at her stomach. "We will have to have at least one more. I need another player yet. Either a chaser or a keeper. Little E is showing promise in both areas, so I'll have to wait to see what the build of the next one is."

"What about these two. What if one of them is a better keeper." Charlotte asked.

"No, twins would have to be beaters or chasers." Charlie explained his logic. "They have that twin thing going on where they know what each other is thinking and doing. They need to work together out there."

She laughed and shook her head.

Charlie looked deep in her eyes and stepped through the door into their new home. He reached down and kissed her soundly with every ounce of love he felt in his being. "Welcome home, wife."

"Welcome home, Charlie." She replied as the tears streamed down her face as she captured his lips again.

I hope you have enjoyed my story as mych as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the feedback. I appreciate everyone who took the time to review.


End file.
